Save Her
by Gyuya0206
Summary: COMPLETE/Mereka bertemu setelah 13 tahun berlalu. Kepala detektif yang dingin dan reporter cantik bermulut tajam. Sasuke tak pernah menyukai reporter. Tidak pernah. Dan reporter yang satu ini -Haruno Sakura- tetangga masa kecilnya dulu, adalah yang paling merepotkan dari semuanya. Tapi keinginan untuk melindungi gadis itu kian besar. Terutama dari teror seorang pembunuh berantai.
1. Chapter 1 : 13 years later

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

* * *

Oke, saya gak tau apa ff ini pantas untuk di publish karena saya sendiri ragu dengan kualitas bahasa dan ceritanya. Tapi tetap, saya mengharapkan kritik dan saran yang membangun dari para reader yang baek-baek.

Ini FF multichap saya yang pertama disini, tapi sebenarnya sudah dibuat jauh-jauh hari dan terendap di laptop dan hampir dilupakan. Tolong berikan review apakah ini pantas dilanjut atau ga. Terima kasih.

* * *

 **Bab 1**

Tiga belas tahun yang lalu

(Things that were)

Sakura melotot pada buku di hadapannya; menekuni berbagai macam angka yang tersusun dan tersambung sedemikian rupa, membentuk sebuah rumus rumit matematika yang sudah MATI-MATIAN coba ia pecahkan sejak tadi. Ia duduk di depan kaki sofa. Kakinya bersila, tangannya menggenggam keras sebuah pensil yang tinggal setengah panjangnya.

"Sudah hampir satu jam dan kau baru menyelesaikan satu soal, salah pula. Kenapa kau ini bodoh sekali sih!"

Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca. Di hadapannya, duduk Sasuke –tetangga sekaligus guru les dadakannya- yang sejak tadi memelototi dan mengomelinya tanpa henti. Itu dan ditambah dua puluh soal matematika yang dibuat secara khusus oleh pemuda galak itu, yang harus diselesaikannya dalam waktu satu jam.

"Aku tak bisa mengerjakannya, soalnya terlalu sulit Sasuke," keluhnya sambil sedikit terisak.

Sasuke mengerling ganas. "Apanya yang sulit? Aku saja saat kelas empat sepertimu bisa menyelesaikan yang lebih sulit dari itu."

"Itukan kau." Sakura bersungut-sungut. Ia menutup buku pelajarannya dan memasukkan alat-alat tulisnya ke dalam tas, lalu berdiri menantang walau sebenarnya air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi, membuat pemberontakkan kecilnya ini terlihat tak meyakinkan.

Sasuke memicingkan kedua matanya. Ikut berdiri juga di hadapan bocah yang sedang sesenggukkan itu.

"Aku tak mau lagi di ajari olehmu. Hiks, kau menyebalkan!" Sakura menyeret tasnya keluar dari ruangan itu, dari rumah tersebut. Ia keluar dan berjalan menuju rumah lain yang hanya dibatasi jalanan seukuran satu mobil di antaranya. Sebelum masuk ke rumahnya sendiri, ia berbalik dan menatap kesal pada Sasuke yang menatap datar, sedang bersandar di daun pintu dengan kedua tangan yang berada di dalam saku celana.

Dengan kesal Sakura membuang muka dan masuk ke dalam rumah sambil membanting pintu di belakangnya, membuat ia mendapat semprotan omelan lain dari ibunya sendiri.

.

.

.

(Things that were)

Sasuke menyusuri jalanan di hadapannya dengan niat setengah hati; menginjak-injak keras ranting kering yang terserak disepanjang jalan menuju sebuah villa indah –menurut-orang-tuanya-dan-ia-sama-sekali-tidak-percaya. Mana ada villa indah di tengah hutan begini. Paling ada juga rumah pohon tanpa tembok atau paling buruk hewan liar pemakan daging. Hii. Memikirkannya saja membuat ia bergidik ngeri.

Ia melirik ke belakang.

Sakura, gadis cengeng itu kelihatannya tenang-tenang saja, malah sejak tadi tersenyum senang dan menatap takjub sepanjang perjalanan. _T-shirt_ kuning lemonnya tampak membaur dengan warna hutan yang hijau serta dedaunan kuning yang tampak akan mulai layu. Celana selututnya berbahan jeans lembut, sedikit tercoreng disana-sini karena gadis itu mengelapkan telapak tangannya yang kotor diakibatkan sentuhannya pada setiap pohon yang dilewatinya.

Lalu Sakura menatap ke arahnya dan menyipitkan mata.

Tinggi Sakura yang hanya mencapai bahunya membuat Sasuke merasa hebat dan mengintimidasi. Setidaknya Sakura harus mendongak karena jarak mereka yang terpaut dekat. Langkah dan obrolan para orang tua masih jauh tertinggal di belakang mereka.

"Apa?" tantang Sakura

Sasuke mendengus keras. "Aku menunggu para orang tua."

Sakura mendengus keras, jelas meniru bocah laki-laki yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu.

"Bilang saja kau takut harimau, ya 'kan?"

"Mana ada harimau disini, bocah." Walau di dalam hati ia was-was juga.

"Tentu saja ada, tadi saja aku melihat ayam!"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja, ayam dan bukannya harimau." Sasuke tertawa mengejek. "Bodoh."

"Biar, daripada kau, penakut."

"Lebih baik penakut daripada bodoh," balas Sasuke.

"Hei hei kalian bertengkar lagi?" Ayahnya memutus perdebatan mereka. Di belakangnya Ibunya dan orang tua Sakura menggeleng, agak aneh dengan perilaku kedua bocah _elementary_ yang akhir-akhir ini seringkali bertengkar. Padahal sebelumnya mereka tampak akur dan cukup dekat.

Sasuke dan Sakura membuang muka. Kembali berjalan sambil bersungut-sungut kesal

.

.

.

"Pindah? Kita pindah, bu? Lagi?"

Sakura menghela napas.

Sekarang ia sedang duduk di teras rumahnya sambil menatap jendela di rumah seberang jalan. Sasuke jarang terlihat akhir-akhir ini. Tinggal setengah semester lagi cowok itu akan lulus dari _elementary_. Bisa dipastikan sekarang Sasuke pasti sedang belajar di kamarnya, membaca bermacam-macam buku pelajaran yang sebenarnya sudah ia hafal sepenuhnya.

"Huh menyebalkan."

Sakura teringat percakapannya dengan ibunya tadi malam. Mereka akan pindah, seminggu lagi. Itu artinya sekolahnya selanjutnya akan menjadi _elementary_ yang ketiga. Memikirkannya saja membuat ia meringis. Sekolah baru, teman baru, menjadi anak baru lagi. Proses yang hampir membuatnya terbiasa namun tetap terasa menakutkan.

Ia masih memandangi jendela rumah Sasuke. Tak bersiap memalingkan muka ketika pintu di sebelah jendela tersebut dibuka. Sasuke keluar dari pintu tersebut dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kenapa lihat-lihat jendelaku terus?" semprot Sasuke begitu sudah dekat.

Sakura memasang tatapan bermusuhan. Sebenarnya agak salah tingkah karena ketahuan memandangi rumah orang.

"Aku tidak melihat ke jendelamu!" bantahnya.

"Jangan bohong," kata Sasuke. "Aku bisa melihatmu dengan jelas dari dalam kamar."

"Huh, terserah aku dong, mataku juga."

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Gaya biasa ketika ia mulai kesal.

"Kau tidak punya kerjaan lain apa?"

"Tidak ada, kenapa?"

"Belajar dong, bodoh."

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau jadi sepertimu. Membosankan dan menyebalkan."

Sasuke berkacak pinggang sekarang.

"Kau," geramnya

"Aku akan pindah sebentar lagi. Syukurlah, tak perlu mendengar omelanmu lagi."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar perkataan Sakura. Tidak percaya dan jelas sangat kaget.

"Pindah?"

"Hum."

Sasuke menggeleng, lalu tersenyum. Jika orang dewasa pasti mengerti ada kesedihan dan kehilangan dalam senyum itu. Tapi Sakura masih sebelas tahun. Ia tak dapat memahami ekspresi sedalam itu. Yang ia tahu Sasuke terlihat gembira akan berita kepindahannya.

"Kau akan pindah? Pindah saja sana."

"Tentu. Aku akan pindah jauh." Sakura berlari ke dalam rumah.

Tak menyadari Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung di depan rumahnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum berjalan kembali ke rumahnya sendiri di seberang jalan.

Itu adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka sebelum saling menghindar dan kepindahan keluarga Sakura. Perpisahan dua keluarga yang akrab menjadi kenangan yang tak ingin diingat lagi oleh keduanya.

.

.

.

 _Sejauh apapun, asalkan masih berada di langit yang sama. Pertemuan bukanlah sesuatu hal yang mustahil terjadi._

.

.

.

Walau butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk bertemu kembali.

.

.

.

 _Tiga belas tahun kemudian._

(Things that are)

"Wow kau keren, setahun! hanya setahun. Demi Tuhan!"

Sakura mematut diri di depan cermin, memandang pantulan dirinya dari bawah ke atas. Sepatu kets putih, celana jeans hitam panjang, kemeja katun polos berwarna biru dongker dilapisi jaket berwarna senada. Panjang dan tebal.

"Kubilang juga apa. Kau akan segera dipindahkan ke kantor pusat begitu kasus kebakaran besar kemarin terungkap." Di belakang Sakura, Ino terus saja mengoceh.

"Setahun itu lama."

Ino mendengus.

"Lama menurutmu! Reporter lain butuh lebih dari dua tahun agar bisa ditempatkan di kantor pusat tahu."

Sakura tersenyum bangga, "Benarkah?"

"Kubilang begitu baru kau senyum."

"Entahlah Ino. Aku merasa agak tak percaya diri," ungkap Sakura sembari duduk di atas kasur yang ada di ruangan itu, berhadapan langsung pada Ino.

"Pindah tak seburuk itu kok."

Sakura terkekeh. Pindah ya. Ino tidak tahu saja kalau hal seperti itu sudah seperti makanan sehari-harinya.

"Bukan pindahnya yang aku takutkan."

"Lantas?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu." Sakura nyengir, menggaruk lehernya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Dasar kau! Kalau takut pindah saja ke _Report Selebrity_."

Sakura berjengit.

"Hah? Tidak ah. Sama sekali tidak menarik. Tidak keren."

"Jadi maksudmu aku tidak keren?"

Ino melingkarkan salah satu lengannya di seputar leher Sakura, pura-pura mencekik. Sakura tertawa sambil berusaha melepaskan diri, atau balas mencekik saat gagal melakukannya.

Mereka masih asik saja saling merangkul dan tertawa-tawa ketika suara ponsel membuat mereka siaga dan serta merta berdiri. Dua tahun pengalaman Ino sebagai reporter selebriti dan satu tahun pengalaman Sakura sebagai salah satu reporter _training_ berita lokal membuat suara ponsel selalu terasa penting.

"Punyaku," kekeh Sakura sambil mengangkat ponselnya tinggi-tinggi.

Alarm nya yang tadi berbunyi. Sudah waktunya ia pergi ke kantor barunya dan bertemu rekan baru yang semoga saja sama asiknya dengan rekan lamanya di kantor cabang.

.

.

.

(Thing that are)

Ruangan itu tampak bersih terawat, luas dan dengan tepat menggambarkan jabatan penghuninya. Di atas meja di belakang jendela kaca berbingkai cokelat alami, tertata tepat di tengah-tengah meja bagian depan, sebuah plat nama terbuat dari kaca seberat satu kilogram

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Criminal Division Chief**

Di bangku tinggi berwarna merah gelap, tepat di belakang meja tersebut, Sasuke duduk dengan aura ketegasan yang menyeruak. Ekspresinya angkuh layaknya kaum aristokrat yang menempuh pendidikan tinggi–paling tinggi dari yang bisa kau capai dan bayangkan di posisinya.

Semua orang takjub sekaligus iri. Bagaimana mungkin di usianya yang baru menginjak dua puluh enam tahun Sasuke dapat menduduki jabatan setinggi itu? Dihormati seperti itu? Disegani bahkan oleh rekan yang lebih tua dan senior daripada dirinya. Tapi tak ada yang meragukan kecerdasannya. Otaknya yang cemerlang dalam memecahkan kasus apapun yang ia dapat tanpa keluhan membuatnya mendapat promosi jabatan setiap tahun. Dan dalam kurun waktu lima tahun, ia dapat membuktikan bahwa ialah yang paling layak berada di ruangan ini.

Sasuke tampak sedang meneliti beberapa kasus yang diajukan oleh timnya. Setidaknya ada tiga kasus pembunuhan yang memiliki ciri khas sama, begitu catatan yang didapat tim. Mereka pasti sedang menunggu persetujuannya sebelum memulai penyelidikkan lebih lanjut. Jadi ia keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan sendiri ke ruangan direktur.

"Masuk."

Suara dari dalam mempersilahkannya begitu ia selesai mengetuk pintu, ketukan khas yang hanya diketahui sedikit orang. Dan atasannya itu salah satu dari sedikit orang tersebut.

" _Chief_ , saya membutuhkan tanda tangan anda dalam kasus ini," ujarnya _to the point_ sedetik setelah ia duduk di hadapan sang atasan.

"Tegas seperti biasa." Direktur kepolisian pusat itu menaikan sebelah alisnya seraya membaca dokumen yang tadi ia bawa. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga tanda tangan orang nomor satu di kepolisian Konoha itu terpampang di dokumen tadi.

"Kau berencana untuk turun ke lapangan ya?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, dan senyum itu hilang dalam hitungan detik digantikan ekspresi datar seperti biasa. Seolah tak pernah ada senyuman di bibir itu beberapa detik sebelumnya.

"Bukankah saya sudah pernah mengatakan? promosi itu terlalu cepat, _chief_."

"Tak ada lagi yang lebih pantas. Kepolisian membutuhkan otak cerdasmu itu."

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus.

"Lagipula ini usahaku agar kau tak termakan rayuan satuan khusus ANBU," tambah sang atasan. Sasuke bertaruh itulah alasan sebenarnya atasannya ini memberikan promosi padanya. Jika saja ia tak terlalu menghormati pria di hadapannya ini, ia pasti akan uring-uringan sepanjang waktu.

"Saya bahkan tak mempertimbangkannya."

"Senang mendengarnya." Direkturnya–Hatake Kakashi–itu tersenyum semakin lebar.

Sasuke berdiri dan membungkuk, tak peduli bahwa atasannya sama sekali belum mempersilahkannya keluar.

"Saya permisi. Sepertinya ah tim sedang menunggu."

"Jangan canggung begitu," kata Kakashi. "Bukan gayamu untuk bertindak rendah hati. Mereka timmu."

Sasuke membungkuk sekali lagi, dan benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu kali ini.

.

.

.

Waktu bisa mengubah penampilan seseorang. Namun sepertinya hal tersebut tak berlaku bagi pria itu. Ya, pria. Jika Sakura tak salah menghitung, pria itu pasti sudah berumur genap dua puluh enam tahun tanggal dua puluh tiga Juli, empat bulan yang lalu. Ia yakin. Seyakin ia mengingat ulang tahunnya sendiri.

Aura tegas yang sejak dulu pria itu miliki tampaknya semakin terasah. Seragam hitam kepolisian dengan sejumlah lambang membuktikan tingkatan jabatan yang ia miliki.

Sakura menyipitkan mata ketika beberapa detektif yang sedang ia tanyai membungkuk hormat ketika pria itu datang.

"Surat persetujuan sudah turun. Mulai penyelidikan secepat mungkin. Aku sudah menunjuk tim detektif Umino dalam kasus Ini."

Sakura mencatat pada note kecilnya, melingkari dan menebalkan kata Kasus baru secara diam-diam. Tampaknya para detektif telah melupakan keberadaannya.

"Baik, _Capt_ ," seru orang yang di duga Sakura sebagai detektif Umino yang dimaksud.

"Siapa saja tim yang kau tunjuk Umino-san?" tanya Pria itu lagi. Tegas. Tanpa senyum

Catat. Sasuke tampaknya semakin menyebalkan sekarang, pikir Sakura sinis

"Saya sendiri dan empat orang di sini, ditambah dua IT."

Sakura menelan ludah ketika tatapan Sasuke menelisik orang-orang yang dimaksud, begitu teliti, hingga tatapan itu berhenti pada dirinya. Lama. Para detektif baru sadar ia masih berada di sana sejak tadi.

Sakura tak tahu harus bersorak gembira atau sakit hati ketika Sasuke dengan acuh seolah mengabaikannya. Jadi di dalam hati, ia memilih jalan tengah. Tidak peduli menjadi pilihannya. Lagipula ia sudah membuang jauh-jauh rasa malu ketika ia memutuskan memilih profesi ini; selagi tak ada yang mencoba membuka pakaiannya. Seorang reporter harus tebal muka untuk mendapatkan berita yang bagus. Itulah prinsip yang selalu ia pegang hingga saat ini.

"Kau, keruanganku sekarang."

"Tapi _capt_ , dia seorang reporter. Bukan bagian dari kepolisian."

Sakura baru sadar kalau dirinyalah yang dimaksud. Matanya menatap Sasuke penuh tanda tanya. Pria itu mengenalinya. Tapi apa pentingnya itu sekarang? Dia tak punya waktu untuk menemui tetangga masa kecil. Pekerjaannya masih banyak. Dua jam lagi ia harus memberi laporan rinci mengenai berita terhangat apapun yang bisa ia dapat jika tidak ingin di omel atasannya yang memiliki segudang kosakata unik tak berujung.

Sakura mengangguk, walau tak mengerti kenapa ia melakukannya. Di ujung ruangan, rekan barunya Inuzuka Kiba yang sedang menanyai tim lain menatap takjub sekaligus was-was. Yah, tak setiap hari seorang reporter dipanggil oleh orang penting di kepolisian.

Sasuke tampaknya jarang sekali menerima bantahan. Berjalan tegas menuju ruangan tempat ia keluar tadi tanpa menoleh sekalipun, yakin sekali bahwa Sakura akan mengikutinya dan memang begitulah yang terjadi.

"Ada yang ingin anda tanyakan pada saya, _capt_?" tanya Sakura segera setelah ia menutup pintu.

Sasuke berbalik, berdiri sambil bersandar pada meja kerjanya dan menyilangkan lengan di depan dada. Menatap datar Sakura untuk beberapa saat yang tenang dan penuh tanda tanya.

"Jadi kau kembali."

Sakura menghela napas, entah kenapa merasa gusar sendiri.

"Sudah sejak lama," jawabnya kemudian.

Sasuke mengangguk. Diam lagi. Sakura menopangkan berat badannya di sebelah kaki. Berganti antara kiri dan kanan setiap menit yang dihabiskan pria itu untuk berdiam diri.

"Bagaimana kabar Paman dan bibi?"

"Baik, dan orang tuamu?" Basa-basi. Padahal orang tua mereka selalu saling mengabarkan.

"Mereka sehat."

Sakura tersenyum canggung. "Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Diam lagi.

"Reporter? Apa kau tak punya pilihan lain?"

"Jangan menghina. Reporter adalah pilihan."

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, tampak lebih santai di banding tadi. Senyum miring tercetak jelas di bibirnya.

"Jadi si Bocah cengeng menjadi seorang reporter, untuk berapa lama?"

Sakura mendengus jauh dari kata anggun, berpikir untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini sekarang juga jika saja tidak memikirkan sopan santun lagi.

"Aku tidak cengeng, tidak saat berhadapan dengan orang selain kau."

Sasuke mendengus.

"Jadi hanya cengeng dihadapanku ya?"

"Karena kau menyebalkan? Ya, tentu."

Sasuke berjalan mendekat, berhenti tepat satu langkah di hadapan Sakura, berdiri menjulang. Lebih parah dari dulu ketika mereka masih kecil.

"Apa kau tak pernah bertambah tinggi?" Sasuke sepertinya mengukur sama seperti yang Sakura lakukan. Tinggi mereka terpaut jauh. Puncak kepala Sakura hanya mencapai dada pria itu.

"Terus saja bicara, raksasa," rutuk Sakura.

Sasuke terkekeh, menurunkan kepalanya, mensejajari tingginya dengan Sakura. Membuat Sakura mengumpat dalam hati karena merasa berdebar-debar dan salah tingkah.

"Masih tidak sopan seperti dulu, bocah pendek."

Sakura menatap ke arah lain, berpura-pura marah, berpura-pura melihat jam tangan, berpura-pura melakukan apapun untuk menyamarkan kegugupannya.

"Jika tak ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan Sasuke, aku masih banyak pekerjaan."

Sasuke menampilkan satu senyum terakhir lalu kembali berdiri tegak. Ketegasannya kembali dalam hitungan detik.

Dasar kepribadian ganda, rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

"Kau tinggal dimana?" Sasuke bertanya seolah itu haknya untuk tahu hal tersebut.

"Di sini." Sakura menjawab sekenanya.

Senyuman pria itu kembali.

"Di sini? Di ruangan ini?"

"Di kantor ini," koreksi Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Sudah kuduga, kau masih training ya?"

"Aku baru saja ditarik dari kantor cabang."

"Ah." Sasuke mengusap dagunya. "Baru jadi pegawai tetap."

" _Yeah_."

Lagi-lagi diam.

"Apalagi? kau bilang kau sedang banyak pekerjaan. Kenapa masih disini?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya sambil menyipitkan mata

"Kau menjengkelkan," gerutunya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Sakura merasa harusnya hari ini menjadi hari paling sempurna baginya. Rekan barunya menyenangkan. Atasannya mungkin tak pernah menjadi orang pendiam, tapi jelas sangat memerhatikan reporter amatir seperti mereka. Ruangan reporter di kepolisian cukup luas dibanding di kantor polisi cabang. Walau tak pernah senyaman _flat_ sewaannya bersama Ino dan Hinata.

Dan yang membuatnya senang adalah pujian yang ia dapat karena berita tentang kasus pembunuhan berantai yang secara eksklusif diberikan langsung oleh salah satu detektif muda yang tampan, salah satu dari tim detektif Umino. Sedikit miris juga. Berita duka malah seolah menjadi hal yang membuatnya mendapat pujian atasan. Tapi ia akan mencari terus berita satu ini sampai tuntas, sampai pelakunya tertangkap dan diberi hukuman setimpal.

Ya, seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang istimewa. Jika saja pertemuannya dengan Sasuke tidak membuat emosinya naik turun sepanjang hari, dan orang-orang tidak terlalu penasaran akan pembicaraannya dengan salah satu orang penting yang terkenal tegas dan pelit senyum itu. Sasuke biasanya tak terlalu banyak bicara, kata mereka.

Bah!

Seandainya mereka tahu betapa cerewetnya orang itu.

Sakura mengetik laporan tentang wawancaranya dengan tiga keluarga korban pembunuhan. Belum menemukan kesamaan apapun selain bahwa ketiganya adalah seorang wanita, umur acak, rambut sepertinya tak menjadi suatu tanda. Sakura sudah banyak menonton dan membaca novel detektif. Biasanya pembunuh berantai semacam ini memiliki sesuatu, sesuatu yang ia jadikan patokan dalam memilih korbannya.

Tapi ia tak menemukan satu tanda pun, belum.

"Langsung serius di berita pertama heh?" Kiba meletakkan satu _cup_ kopi hangat di atas meja. Ia sendiri sedang meminum kopi miliknya.

Sakura menunggu sebentar, dan meneguk isinya banyak-banyak setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kau sendiri sibuk mendengar ulang wawancara kita tadi."

Kiba meringis, menjatuhkan dirinya pada futon di seberang meja Sakura. Ruangan cukup lenggang saat ini. Sebagian besar reporter sedang mengejar berita, membuat keributan di kantor kepolisian ini.

"Itu keji sekali kau tahu. Seseorang tidak seharusnya meninggal dengan cara seperti itu," ujar Kiba sedikit emosional

"Aku tahu. Kurasa tak ada salahnya membantu para detektif mencari petunjuk apapun di samping tugas kita untuk memberitahu dunia."

Kiba mengangguk setuju sebelum memejamkan mata untuk sejenak mengistirahatkan diri –Sakura memijat dahinya–tapi ia akan tidur nanti, bergantian dengan Kiba agar saat atasannya menelepon, ada salah satu di antara mereka yang tetap siaga.

.

.

.

To be Continued

* * *

Let me know what you think about this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto is not mine, but this story always mine._

* * *

 **Bab 2.**

Sakura tersentak mengangkat kepala seketika saat meja yang tadi ia gunakan untuk bersandar sedikit bergeser. Seorang reporter dari stasiun televisi lain tampak baru saja berdiri dan meminta maaf padanya. Sakura tak ingin memperpanjang masalah hanya gara-gara salah satu orang dalam ruangan tersandung meja dan mengejutkannya. Ia malah bersyukur, karena berkat orang tersebut ia jadi terbangun.

Sakura merasakan berat di bahunya. Kiba entah kapan telah menyelimutinya dengan jaket. Sakura terharu dengan perhatian kecil yang ia dapat dari rekannya tersebut. Ia tersenyum sambil menutup laptop dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel lalu mengaitkannya di kedua bahu, memutuskan untuk mencari rekannya yang pasti sedang berjalan kesana-kemari mengganggu para petugas polisi agar memberikan mereka berita lainnya.

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Sakura mencari dan menyimpulkan bahwa rekannya itu tak ditemukan di manapun di kantor ini. Sakura menjadi sedikit khawatir. Fakta bahwa ia ketiduran lebih dari satu jam membuat ia merasa telah menghabiskan waktu yang seharusnya bisa digunakan untuk mencari berita. Untung saja laporan sudah sempat ia kirim melalui _email_. Kalau tidak entah apa yang akan terjadi.

Ia berjalan cepat menuju tangga, hampir seperti berlari. Segera menghentikan langkah begitu mendapati dua dari empat detektif bawahan Umino sedang berbicara pelan di ujung tangga. Sakura menunduk, menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belokan tangga dan mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Aku tak percaya, kita bahkan belum menemukan titik terang pada tiga pembunuhan sebelumnya. Dan sekarang, sudah jatuh korban lagi." Sakura mengeluarkan agenda kecilnya dan mulai mencatat.

"Entahlah, kau dengar kata kepala tim Umino tadi? kalau kita tak juga mendapatkan hasil apa-apa sebelum akhir hari ini, kepala divisi kita yang dingin itu akan ikut serta dalam penyelidikan. Semua orang tahu betapa menakutkannya Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura mengerutkan dahi setelah mendengar nama Sasuke disebut-sebut. Ia membaca kembali agenda di tangannya; hanya ada sedikit informasi yang ia dapatkan, itupun secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Ia masih membolak-balik buku kecil itu ketika seseorang merebutnya dari arah belakang. Sakura melebarkan matanya sedetik setelah berbalik. Uchiha Sasuke sedang membaca catatannya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Dasar reporter. Dimana-mana sama saja," ujar pria itu sembari mengantongi agenda milik Sakura ke dalam saku jasnya.

"Kembalikan catatanku Uchiha!"

"Hn, tidak."

Sakura mengentakkan kaki-kakinya, mengundang perhatian dua orang detektif yang sedang ia mata-matai tadi. Sasuke dengan acuh berjalan mendahuluinya dan berhenti di ujung tangga, membuat dua detektif muda tadi kaget luar biasa.

"Membicarakan kasus besar di tempat yang sering dilewati orang lain." Mata Sasuke seolah tampak semakin menajam. Ia menatap satu per satu dua detektif muda yang berdiri serba salah di hadapannya. Sakura yang masih berdiri di tempat semula merasa sedikit kasihan pada mereka.

"Apa kalian masih pantas disebut detektif?" Pertanyaan retoris itu terdengar lebih sadis saat keluar dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura bergidik ngeri. Keinginannya untuk mendapatkan kembali catatannya ia kubur dalam-dalam. Dia sebaiknya cepat pergi dari tempat ini sebelum Sasuke menjadikan dirinya sebagai korban kesadisan mulut pria itu selanjutnya.

Sakura berbalik diam-diam, bermaksud kembali ke atas dan mengurungkan niatnya mencari Kiba. Ia memutuskan lebih baik kembali ke ruangan dan menelepon atasannya untuk memberitahukan kabar terbaru mengenai kasus pembunuhan berantai tersebut, tentang korban keempat yang mesti ia cari tahu juga identitasnya. Pekerjaan Sakura masih banyak. Ia tak mau menambah beban di pundaknya dengan ikut campur dalam urusan orang-orang kepolisian. Apalagi jika sampai berkaitan dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang menakutkan. Demi Tuhan, diantara begitu banyak profesi, kenapa pria itu harus menjadi orang kepolisian.

"Sakura." Sakura berpura-pura tak mendengar suara bernada angkuh itu. Dia naik satu dua tangga sebelum panggilan itu kembali terdengar.

"Sakura, kembali ke sini." Sial. Sialan Sasuke dan suaranya yang mengintimidasi. Sakura kembali berbalik dan–dia mengumpat dalam hati-mengikuti perintah Sasuke, walau dengan raut wajah bangkang dan mata berkilat yang menunjukkan kekeraskepalaannya.

Sakura berhenti di hadapan pria itu, berdiri di samping dua detektif muda yang sudah berani memasang ekspresi heran mereka sekarang. Panggilan nama kecil Sakura, yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke tentu menjadi suatu hal yang cukup mudah untuk dijadikan pusat perhatian.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, _capt_?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang disopan-sopankan. Mata Sasuke menyipit tidak suka.

"Simpan dulu berita yang baru kau dapatkan tadi," kata Sasuke dengan nada memerintah. Sakura balas menyipitkan mata, tidak mau terlihat gentar dan takut. Dia bukan bawahan Sasuke. Dia tak bekerja sesuai arahan pria itu. Ya, untuk apa dia merasa takut. Sasuke boleh berbicara sesadis apapun yang dia mau, tapi Sakura akan tetap mendapatkan beritanya.

"Tidak mungkin. Kalau bukan aku maka reporter lain yang akan mendapatkannya," lawan Sakura.

"Sakura." Nada bicara Sasuke saat menyebut namanya terdengar sangat menjengkelkan. Pria itu seperti sedang berbicara dengan anak kecil yang baru saja berbuat kenakalan. Sakura menaikan dagunya dengan menantang. Puncak kepalanya boleh hanya mencapai bahu pria itu, tapi keberaniannya jauh melebihi semua orang. Sakura keras kepala, dan dia selalu senang dengan kenyataan itu. Dia bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku bilang tidak. Aku seorang reporter, Uchiha. Aku memberitahu dunia, bukan menutupi dari dunia." Dua detektif di sebelah Sakura menarik napas keras. Menonton seseorang secara langsung melawan atasan mereka yang biasanya tak bisa dilawan adalah hal menarik di sela-sela waktu kerja mereka melelahkan.

"Ini masih menjadi rahasia kepolisian," kata Sasuke dengan suara dan aura yang lebih tegas. Pria itu kesal, dan Sakura tahu dialah objek kekesalan Uchiha Sasuke saat ini.

"Tidak lagi. Berita semacam ini penting untuk diberitahukan pada semua orang." Sakura melirik agenda kecilnya yang menyembul di saku jas seragam Sasuke. "Semua orang harus tahu jika ada seorang pembunuh berantai di luar sana, di tengah-tengah mereka. Mereka harus tahu Sasuke, agar mereka lebih berhati-hati."

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, memberi pelototan garang pada langit-langit ruangan yang tidak bersalah. Jika mata kelam itu punya laser, langit-langit itu pasti sudah berlubang sekarang, pikir Sakura lalu ikut mendongak. Dia tak sadar bahwa mata Sasuke telah beralih padanya, tepatnya pada lehernya yang dilingkari sebuah kalung hitam yang terbuat dari jalinan sulur-sulur tali kecil.

Sakura berjengit mundur saat tangan Sasuke menyentuh lehernya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku?" sentak Sakura kesal. "Kau ingin mencekikku karena membuatmu kesal ya?"

Sasuke mendengus. Tatapannya beralih pada dua detektif muda yang masih berdiri di tempat semula, memandang tertarik pada interaksi mereka. Satu tatapan memperingatkan dan dua detektif itu mengangguk hormat lalu berjalan menjauh terburu-buru, meninggalkan Sakura dengan pria yang paling wajib ia waspadai saat ini.

Perhatian Sasuke kembali padanya, pada kalung yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Kalung itu ... ,"

"Aku memakainya karena ini bagus, bukan karena kau yang membuatkannya," potong Sakura. Tangannya terangkat, jemarinya menggenggam untaian kalung itu.

Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah. "Kukira itu sudah ketinggalan zaman," katanya heran.

"Aku tak peduli. Jangan bilang kau ingin memintanya kembali?" Mata Sakura menyipit curiga.

Sasuke mendengus. Lagi. "Apa aku terlihat seperti lelaki yang suka memakai perhiasan?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Siapa tahu." Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Wajahmu bahkan lebih cantik dari semua perempuan yang pernah aku temui."

"Jangan mulai Sakura."

"Jangan mulai apa? Kau sebaiknya memperbaiki cara memanggilmu padaku." Sakura berkacak pinggang. Dia seharusnya sedang berkeliling mencari berita bukannya malah berada di tempat ini dan berdebat dengan Sasuke. Lagipula apa pria itu tak sibuk. Seharusnya dia bahkan lebih sibuk dari Sakura. Tapi Sakura juga merasakan suatu kesenangan tersendiri saat berdebat dengan Sasuke. Seperti menemukan lawan yang seimbang.

"Tak ada yang salah dengan panggilanku,"

"Salah, kau seharusnya memanggilku Haruno-san."

"Kalau aku tidak salah dengar Sakura, dan aku yakin kalau aku tidak salah dengar. Kau memanggilku Uchiha, lalu Sasuke, di hadapan timku tadi. Belum sampai sepuluh menit yang lalu," Sasuke melipat lengannya di depan dada, menunggu perlawanan–pembelaan diri Sakura.

"Yah, anggap aku kelepasan. Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi," kata Sakura seenaknya.

Sasuke menggeleng sekali. "Terserah, panggilanku akan tetap sama, pendek." Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes. "Aku harus kembali ke ruanganku," potong Sasuke. Pria itu berbalik dan mulai menaiki tangga.

"Kembalikan agendaku!" seru Sakura. Sasuke berbalik kembali, menyeringai santai namun terlihat menjengkelkan.

"Ambil sendiri, kalau kau bisa." Setelah itu Sasuke meneruskan langkahnya, meninggalkan Sakura dengan gerutuannya yang tak berkesudahan.

.

.

.

Mendapatkan berita eksklusif dari kepolisian bukanlah perkara mudah, Sakura tahu itu. Setelah ia menelepon atasannya dan memberitahukan tentang korban keempat itu, stasiun beritanya segera menjadi buah bibir karena menjadi yang pertama menyiarkannya. Rating mereka menjadi yang paling tinggi juga. Kepolisian tidak bisa mengelak. Umino-san dengan berat hati menerima wawancara, walau menolak untuk direkam wajahnya. Sakura mendapat pujian atasan, mendapat rangkulan terharu dari Kiba yang ternyata pergi ke Rumah Sakit untuk mengejar hasil visum korban ketiga waktu itu. Mereka akhirnya menemukan titik terang.

Satu kesamaan dari diri korban adalah, perawan. Semua korbannya adalah seseorang yang belum pernah berhubungan badan. Kiba mengumpat berkali-kali saat memberitahukan itu pada Sakura, yang ditanggapi Sakura dengan umpatan lainnya. Pada akhirnya, mereka mengumpat bersama-sama.

Mereka tidak mendapatkan kasus yang lebih besar setelah itu, apalagi mengingat kasus itu yang belum–jauh dari kata selesai. Visum korban keempat keluar dan hasilnya seperti sebelumnya. Masalahnya, darimana sang pembunuh tahu kalau korbannya masih perawan? Jawaban yang yang ada di benaknya, juga yang diucapkan Kiba membuat Sakura bergidik. Sang pembunuh adalah seseorang yang cerdas dan cukup sabar. Sabar dalam mengawasi dan mencaritahu semua tentang targetnya. Mengerikan. Kenyataan itu membuat Sakura terserang mimpi buruk tiga malam berturut-turut.

Pagi itu Sakura terbangun dengan kantung mata besar dan menggelap. Rambutnya kusut karena dua hari tidak disisir apalagi keramas. Sakura yakin dia bisa mencium bau kakinya sendiri. Masalahnya, dia tidak bisa mengeluh. Semua reporter yang berada di ruangan itu memiliki penampilan yang hampir sama dengannya, malah lebih parah. Tinggal di gedung kepolisian memang selalu berakibat seperti ini. Walau sudah menjadi pegawai tetap, Sakura masih dianggap _new comer_ di kantor pusat. Artinya, ia akan tetap begitu sampai setidaknya enam bulan ke depan.

Sakura menyisir rambutnya dengan jemarinya, lalu mengumpulkannya menjadi satu ikatan tinggi membentuk ekor kuda. Ia hanya ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi dan mencuci muka. Tidak ada waktu untuk mandi di pagi hari. Dia baru bisa mandi pada malam hari setelah orang-orang tidur, agar tidak berebut dengan reporter lainnya. Dan malam adalah waktu dimana kamar mandi baru saja dibersihkan.

Kiba masih tidur di ranjang bertingkat yang hanya tersedia tiga di ruangan istirahat, ketika Sakura sudah bersiap-siap mengganggu para polisi. Sakura tersenyum senang; biasanya Kiba yang terbangun lebih dulu dan mendapatkan berita mereka. Sekarang giliran Sakura yang melakukannya. Kiba lebih butuh istirahat dibanding Sakura. Pria itu selalu bekerja keras karena merasa tidak mau merepotkan Sakura yang sudah menjadi pegawai tetap sedangkan dia sendiri masih berstatus magang.

Tidak ada kasus kecil di kantor polisi, itulah kalimat andalan para detektif setiap kali reporter meminta sebuah kasus untuk ditayangkan di berita. Sakura sudah hapal penolakan semacam itu. Demi Tuhan, dia sudah magang selama satu tahun untuk membuat kesalahan saat mendekati para detektif yang selalu tiba-tiba terlihat terburu-buru ketika bertemu reporter.

"Aku memerlukan sebuah berita Iruka-san, berita yang paling kau anggap penting untuk ditayangkan secepatnya." Sakura tersenyum membujuk. "Ayolah, kau sendiri yang pernah bilang padaku kalau pemberitaan itu penting, terutama kriminal," bujuk Sakura lagi. Iruka adalah salah satu detektif senior di bawah kepemimpinan Sasuke. Pria berambut panjang dan selalu diikat itu menjadi salah satu narasumber Sakura di _criminal division,_ juga menjadi yang paling mudah diajak bekerjasama tanpa takut ditegur Sasuke.

Iruka menghela napas tanda menyerah. "Baiklah, kami memiliki berita tentang pemalsuan kadaluarsa produk makanan." Dan kalimat Iruka selanjutnya berjalan lancar. Sakura menanggapi dengan mengangguk berkali-kali, seraya mencatat inti pembicaraan mereka pada sebuah agenda kecil. Agenda yang dibelinya di hari yang sama ketika Sasuke mengambil agenda lamanya.

"Jadi kalian curiga semua produk dari perusahaan Akatsuki melakukan kecurangan?" tanya Sakura setelah penjelasan panjang Iruka.

"Begitulah."

"Ini sedikit bodoh kau tahu, untuk perusahaan sebesar Akatsuki,"

Iruka terkekeh. "Kau cermat juga." Sakura mengangkat bahu, tidak terlalu tertarik menerima sebuah pujian. "Maksudmu, kenapa mereka tak menggunakan pengawet lebih banyak, bukan begitu?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya."

"Mereka pernah terkena kasus tentang penggunaan pengawet yang berlebihan." Iruka mengangkat telapak tangannya di depan wajah Sakura, menunjukkan bahwa ia belum selesai berbicara. "Berita itu belum sempat sampai ke media ketika tiba-tiba saja ditutup."

Sakura tersenyum sinis. "Wow, kolusi ada dimana-mana." nada suaranya tidak enak didengar, dan hal itu malah membuat Iruka terbahak.

"Ya, miris sekali. Dimana-mana juga begitu." Iruka mengangkat bahu dengan santai, tapi Sakura tahu ada kilat ketidaksukaan jelas di mata pria itu. Sakura semakin menyukai pria ini.

"Aku senang menjadi salah satu orang yang akan membuka tutup kotak sampah itu, kau tahu maksudku," Kata Sakura penuh tekad. Tawa Iruka semakin keras.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Kiba mendapat pujian lagi karena mendapat berita ekskusif, lagi. Kiba meneruskan pencarian terkait informasi Akatsuki beserta kecurigaan lain mengenai perusahaan fiktif yang sebenarnya bagian dari Akatsuki. Berita itu disiarkan tepat pada pukul tujuh malam sebagai berita pembuka dan mendapatkan respon positif dari masyarakat. Kepolisian lagi-lagi harus bekerja ekstra keras untuk mencari bukti lainnya sebelum didahului para reporter.

Malam tepat pukul sepuluh. Sakura beserta Kiba tiba di kepolisian dengan penampilan yang tidak lebih baik dari hari sebelumnya. Kiba memutuskan untuk langsung tidur, sedangkan Sakura yang telah gerah karena belum mandi seharian memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Ia sempat keramas hari ini, yang membuat wajahnya berseri-seri dengan kemewahan langka itu. Sakura mengenakan legging semata kaki dan _t-shirt_ sepanjang pinggul berwarna hitam, dilapisi kemeja kotak-kotak lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu tua. Bukan pakaian yang nyaman untuk dibawa tidur memang. Lebih ke cara praktis agar bisa keluar ruangan setiap waktu.

Suasana kantor polisi di malam hari tak ada bedanya dengan di siang hari. Terang benderang. Penjagaan malam lebih ketat daripada siang hari. Inilah hebatnya kepolisian Konoha. Mereka memiliki petugas yang bekerja dengan sistem shift pergantian empat kali sehari, sehingga tidak ada petugas jaga yang terlihat terlalu lelah. Mereka siap melayani masyarakat selama dua puluh empat jam, tujuh hari seminggu.

Sakura sudah kembali ke ruang istirahat, mendapati ruangan tersebut penuh tanpa menyisakan satu celah pun untuk ia tidur. Sakura melirik pada gadis reporter yang waktu itu tersandung meja dan membuatnya terbangun dari tidur siang. Gadis itu duduk di tempat sempit di depan meja panjang milik bersama, sedang serius menatap layar laptopnya dengan mata yang dipicingkan. Sakura terkekeh, mendapatkan teman senasib yang tak mendapat tempat untuk tidur.

"Kelihatannya semua orang kembali malam ini," suara Sakura menyentak kantuk gadis itu.

"Sakura." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya seraya tersenyum setelah duduk di sebelah gadis itu. "Haruno Sakura. Kita hampir satu bulan di sini tapi belum sempat berkenalan.

Gadis itu menyambut tangan Sakura seraya balas tersenyum.

"Tayuya," sahutnya. Sakura menunggu gadis itu menyebut nama lengkapnya tapi terlihat sekali kalau hanya nama panggilan saja yang ingin ia sebutkan. Sakura tak menjadikan itu masalah yang serius. Semua orang memiliki rahasia dan Sakura termasuk yang menghargai hak privasi masing-masing orang, kecuali tentu saja, jika rahasia tersebut akan merugikan orang-orang sekitar.

"Jadi Haruno-san ... ,"

"Panggil aku Sakura saja dan aku akan memanggilmu Tayuya saja, tanpa embel-embel apapun, bagaimana?" Tayuya mengangguk kalem. "Kau mau bicara apa tadi?"

"Ah, aku hanya ingin mengatakan salam kenal saja," kata Tayuya sambil nyengir.

"Salam kenal juga kalau begitu," kata Sakura ceria. Mereka terkekeh bersama.

"Kita sepertinya harus sabar sampai salah satu di antara mereka bangun," kata Tayuya pasrah. Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Tayuya, terkekeh mendapati Kiba yang tertidur di atas badan Choji, pria berbadan besar dari stasiun televisi tetangga.

"Kurasa kau benar." Sakura meringis. "Kau butuh kopi?"

"Punyaku belum habis." Tayuya mengangkat _cup_ yang tadi tersembunyi di balik laptopnya.

"Kalau begitu aku beli dulu." Sakura berdiri, lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan pengap yang berisi empat belas orang itu. Mesin penjual kopi otomatis tersedia di lantai dua dan lantai satu. Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke lantai dua yang lebih terang. Dia berjalan santai menaiki tangga, belum sampai ke anak tangga terakhir saat matanya menangkap seseorang bertubuh tegap yang sangat dia kenal sedang berdiri di depan kotak kaca yang menjadi tujuannya juga.

Sakura memang terdiam sebentar, tapi kemudian meneruskan langkahnya. Sasuke menyadari kedatangannya sedetik setelah Sakura menginjakkan kaki di lantai dua itu. Tatapan pria itu setajam biasanya, namun tidak terlihat lingkaran hitam tanda lelah di sekitar matanya. Sakura bertanya-tanya apa mungkin pria itu melakukan perawatan wajah. Hal itu sedikit menghibur hatinya yang dongkol karena kurang tidur beberapa malam ini.

"Halo _capt_ ," sapa Sakura sesaat setelah ia sampai di sebelah Sasuke.

Kopi pria itu belum jadi. Sasuke Mengamati Sakura dari atas ke bawah, sedikit mengerutkan dahi ketika menatap wajahnya.

"Kau keramas malam-malam." Itu pernyataan tentu saja. Sasuke yang tanpa basa-basi, seperti biasa. Sakura menahan diri untuk tak memutar matanya.

"Aku baru sempat mandi," jelas Sakura cuek, terkekeh saat melihat Sasuke berjengit.

"Seingatku, kantor ini tidak kekurangan air," suara Sasuke terdengar menyindir sekarang.

"Tapi kekurangan kamar mandi," balas Sakura dengan nada yang sama. "Tolong cepat ambil cangkirmu, aku perlu kopi sekarang, maksudku sekarang juga," Sasuke mendengus seraya mengangkat cangkirnya yang telah terisi kopi hitam.

Sakura memilih kopinya dengan cepat, menyandarkan dahinya di bagian depan kotak kaca tersebut seraya menunggu kopinya jadi. Matanya terpejam. Sasuke masih berdiri di sebelahnya, tapi dia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Dia mengantuk luar biasa, dan kepalanya mulai terasa sakit.

"Tidur sana. Kau butuh tidur, bukan kopi." Sasuke berbicara dengan nada memerintah.

"Diamlah Uchiha. Kepalaku terlalu sakit untuk berdebat denganmu sekarang." Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendengus.

"Makanya kukatakan kau butuh tidur."

"Tak ada tempat."

"Apa?"

"Kau dengar aku. Tak ada tempat untuk tidur lagi di ruang istirahat. Kalian para penegak hukum benar-benar pelit. Tempat itu terlalu sempit untuk kami tahu, dan bau, dan kotor. Kamar mandi hanya ada satu, dibersihkan hanya satu kali, pada pukul sembilan malam. Kau bisa membayangkan betapa baunya itu pada pagi hari? Menyebalkan," racau Sakura. Sasuke tak berbicara untuk beberapa saat.

"Tidur di ruanganku saja." Kepala Sakura terangkat seketika.

"Barusan kau yang berbicara?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Kalau tak mau ya sudah." Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah menjauh. Sakura mengikuti di belakangnya. Lengan gadis itu tidak memegang apa-apa. Ia melupakan kopinya.

"Hanya ada sofa panjang itu." Perkataan Sasuke belum selesai ketika Sakura nyaris melompat ke atas Sofa dan membaringkan tubuh di sana. Sakura tertidur saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke sofa. Dahinya berkerut saat mengangkat satu kaki Sakura yang terjuntai di kaki sofa, lalu meletakkannya di atas sofa. Dia mengambil selimut yang tersampir di lengan sofa dan membentangnya di tubuh Sakura sampai di bawah dagu gadis itu.

Rambut Sakura masih terlihat lembab. Mulut gadis itu sedikit terbuka. Sasuke memandangi Sakura dalam waktu yang cukup lama, masih terus dengan posisi berdiri.

.

.

To be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto is not mine._

* * *

 **Bab 3**

"Kau tidur dimana?" tanya Kiba begitu Sakura muncul di ruang istirahat dengan wajah yang lebih segar daripada hari-hari sebelumnya.

Sakura memandangi ruangan yang terlihat lebih lenggang dari semalam, lalu mengangkat bahu seraya menyengir. "Di tempat yang cukup nyaman," jawabnya penuh teka-teki.

"Oh? Kau tak mau membagi tempat itu pada siapapun? Meskipun itu aku?" Kiba berpura-pura sakit hati, Sakura tahu itu. Cengiran gadis itu kian lebar.

"Sedikit koreksi," kata Sakura seraya mengangkat bahu, lagi. "bukan tidak mau, tapi tidak bisa."

"Ah." Kiba mengangguk. "aku mengerti." Lalu ikut menyengir.

"Kau mengerti?" Alis Sakura terangkat sebelah. "Senang mendengarnya." Tawa Kiba berderai. Satu hal yang Sakura syukuri dengan menjadi rekan Kiba adalah, bahwa pria itu tahu kapan waktunya berhenti bertanya.

Sakura mengambil ranselnya yang tergeletak sembarangan di sudut dekat meja bersama, lalu mengaitkannya di bahu sebelum mengajak Kiba memulai kembali hari-hari mereka yang melelahkan.

Hari ini Kiba akan mencari berita lain untuk laporan mereka yang akan dimulai jam sepuluh nanti, dan Sakura akan memulai kembali pencariannya terkait kasus pembunuhan berantai yang tak kunjung selesai. Mereka membagi tugas dengan baik, dan selalu sepakat. Satu lagi nilai plus untuk Kiba yang selalu bisa diajak bekerjasama. Sakura tersenyum puas sebelum berjalan menuruni tangga dan langsung menuju pintu keluar.

Matanya bersinar senang saat melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri di sebelah Minivan berwarna hitam yang terparkir rapi di halaman gedung kepolisian, sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sudah pasti serius dengan detektif Umino. Sakura berjalan berjingkat-jingkat dan mempertajam pendengarannya. Namun sayang, Sasuke berbalik dan menatap tajam tepat ke matanya setelah jarak kurang dari dua meter.

Sakura mengeluhkan kepekaan pria itu yang menjengkelkan.

"Selamat pagi Umino-san," sapa Sakura ramah begitu sampai di hadapan dua pria bertubuh tegap itu. Dia mencoba mengabaikan tatapan mengintimidasi dari sisi depan kanannya dan memfokuskan tatapannya pada detektif Umino yang sedang ia ajak berbicara.

"Selamat pagi Haruno-san," balas detektif Umino tak kalah ramah. Walau ada kilat waspada di matanya. Dia tahu maksudku, rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

"Kalian terlihat serius tadi," kata Sakura setelah berdehem halus.

"Ah, kami memang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius," jawab Umino. Lalu setelahnya melirik pada Sasuke yang tampak tak berniat menanggapi perkataan Sakura yang penuh dengan kelicikan khas reporter.

"Ah." Sakura mengangguk santai. "pasti tentang kasus _virgin killer_ itu," tambahnya dengan nada dibuat setidakpeduli mungkin. Anggukan detektif Umino membuatnya tersenyum puas.

 _Dapat._

Sakura bersorak dalam hati. Para detektif sepertinya telah mendapatkan informasi baru. Setidaknya itu membuatnya cukup bersemangat di awal hari ini.

"Aku tahu kalian tak akan menceritakannya padaku, apa aku benar?"

"Setidaknya kau sudah cukup pintar sekarang," sahut Sasuke dengan nada menyindir.

Sakura mendengus, tapi tak menanggapi sindiran lelaki itu. perhatiannya tetap pada detektif Umino yang memandangi Sasuke cukup lama sebelum kembali menoleh pada dirinya.

"Tapi aku akan tetap mendapatkan informasi itu, bagaimanapun caranya," kata Sakura bersemangat, sebelum tersentak saat satu tangan Sasuke mencekal pergelangan tangannya dan menyeret tubuhnya menjauhi detektif Umino.

Mereka–Sasuke berhenti setelah kira-kira tiga meter dari tempat semula.

"Kau, cari saja kasus lainnya!" perintah Sasuke dengan nada ketus.

Sakura menyipitkan mata. "Tidak," cetusnya keras kepala.

"Relakan saja kasus ini untuk reporter lainnya."

"Tidak akan."

Sasuke menarik napas dengan kekesalan yang tak berusaha ia tutupi seperti biasa. "Kau tak akan dipecat hanya karena melepaskan satu kasus." Sentakannya membuat Sakura berusaha mundur. Tapi satu lengannya masih berada dalam cekalan Sasuke yang kian erat.

Sakura meringis. "Aku akan tetap ... ,"

"Tetap tak akan mendapatkan apa-apa," potong Sasuke tajam.

Perkataan pria itu malah memompa semangat Sakura untuk membuktikan, membuktikan kalau ia mampu menyelesaikan kasus itu. Ia akan membuat pria sombong di hadapannya berhenti meremehkan dirinya.

"Aku bukan anak buahmu," balas Sakura sengit. "Perkataanmu tidak berarti apa-apa untukku." Ada kilatan berbahaya di mata Sasuke saat mendengar pernyataan Sakura barusan.

"Kau masih perawan."

"Apa?" Sakura melotot.

"Kau sudah tahu kalau tersangka mengincar para gadis yang belum tersentuh." Sasuke berbicara dengan nada kalem, seolah-olah itu hal yang wajar mengetahui begitu saja bahwa seorang perempuan masih perawan.

Sakura bersikap defensif sekarang. "Aku tak perawan, tidak lagi," cicitnya.

Sasuke mendengus sebelum menyentak tangan Sakura tiba-tiba, menyebabkan tubuh mereka bertubrukan keras. Sakura menahan napas saat tangan lain Sasuke melingkari pinggangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? orang-orang melihat!" seru Sakura panik, melirik was-was pada detektif Umino yang masih berdiri memperhatikan mereka. suasana sekitar masih belum terlalu ramai karena masih pagi, tapi tetap saja beberapa orang melintasi jalanan, walau agak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

Wajah Sakura memerah ketika merasakan telapak tangan Sasuke yang berada di pinggangnya bergerak memijat secara teratur.

"Lihat, kau masih perawan." Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Ini tidak membuktikan apapun," bantah Sakura seraya menyelipkan satu tangannya yang bebas di antara dada mereka. Yang benar saja, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa mengetahui seorang perempuan perawan atau tidak hanya karena sedikit sentuhan di pinggang dan ... pergelangan tangan.

"Kau tak harus ... melakukan hal ini." Perkataan Sakura mengacu pada dekapan pria itu.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, membuat Sakura merasakan dada bidang pria itu menekan telapak tangannya.

"Hanya ingin mencari bukti lain," sahut Sasuke santai. "Wajahmu semerah tomat," tambahnya sambil mendenguskan tawa.

"Itu tak berarti apa-apa, oke." Mata Sakura menyipit lagi. "Kau mencurigakan. Dimana kau saat pembunuhan terjadi?" Dekapanan Sasuke terlepas, begitupun cekalannya di pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan." Sasuke kembali pada mode ketusnya.

Sakura mundur satu langkah sebelum berbicara. "Semua orang patut dicurigai, termasuk kau. Seperti yang sering terjadi di film-film, sang pembunuh seringkali orang dekat yang tidak disangka-sangka." Sakura merasa puas dengan perkataannya sendiri.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Kau baru saja berprasangka tentangku," katanya dengan nada malas.

"Itu karena aku berhasil menebaknya dengan cepat jadi apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Sakura memberi pernyataan dan pertanyaan dalam satu helaan napas.

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kau perawan," katanya datar, kembali pada mode datar.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Kalau begitu aku akan mencari seorang pria untuk mengambil keperawananku agar aku tetap aman. Masalah beres," ungkapnya kasar.

"Jangan main-main, Sakura," peringat Sasuke. "Dan berhenti berbicara sesukamu, dasar bocah!" tambahnya dengan raut wajah mencemooh..

"Aku tidak main-main," kata Sakura ketus sebelum berbalik dan berjalan mengentak menjauhi Sasuke. Ia harus menjauhi pria itu, harus. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, ketika jantungnya berdebar keras hanya karena sedikit sentuhan, dan napasnya yang tersentak memalukan seperti seorang perawan. Astaga! Ia tak pernah berpikir kalau menjadi perawan itu memalukan dan membahayakan sebelum ini, dan dia memang perawan!

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya kian cepat.

.

Satu hal lagi yang ia dapatkan dalam kasus _virgin killer_ adalah bahwa pembunuhnya jelas bisa saja wanita. Hal yang bodoh sebenarnya, mengingat pembunuh bisa siapa saja: Wanita, pria, tua, muda. Atau kemungkinan lain adalah kaum minoritas alias penyuka sesama jenis: lesbian, homo. Pembunuhnya bisa siapa saja. Tapi bagi sebagian besar orang kepolisian juga hampir seluruh reporter awalnya mengira bahwa tersangka utama sudah pasti laki-laki. Karena _yeah_ , melihat dari pilihannya terhadap korban.

Korban selalu perempuan. Perawan, itu yang menjadi fokus utama saat ini. Anehnya tersangka tak melakukan tindak pelecehan seksual pada para korbannya, satu hal lagi yang penting. Bukan berarti Sakura kejam. Hanya berusaha berpikir dari sudut pandang tersangka. Kalau laki-laki, tentu tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan seperti itu. Kecuali _yeah_ –Sakura memutar bola matanya–tersangka tidak memiliki keinginan seksual misalnya, atau memiliki selera yang condong ke arah lain, atau tersangka memang seorang wanita seperti dugaan lemahnya sekarang ini.

Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah tampak kusut sejak tadi. Kasus ini terasa semakin meluas kemana-mana. Membingungkan, dan membuatnya kian frustrasi. Ia melirik pada kaca spion tengah di dalam taksi yang sedang ia tumpangi saat ini, mendapati supir taksi sesekali melirik ke arahnya melalui kaca itu.

 _Pelaku bisa siapa saja._

Sakura menjadi semakin paranoid setiap harinya. Ia memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku jaket, menggenggam semprotan lada yang telah ia persiapkan jauh-jauh hari. Sesuatu yang telah ia jadikan senjata tersembunyi setahun belakangan atas desakan Hinata, dan sekarang ia mulai mensyukuri keputusannya untuk mengikuti apa yang Hinata katakan –semoga Hinata selalu bahagia.

Sakura menoleh pada pemandangan jalan di luar jendela, mendapati bahwa ia berada di jalur yang tepat untuk menuju ke Rumah Sakit Konoha dimana korban keempat sedang divisum. Ia akhirnya bernapas lega sesaat setelah ia turun dari taksi tepat di halaman Rumah Sakit. Ia berjalan cepat sebelum reporter lainnya menyusul dan mendapatkan berita lebih dulu dibanding dirinya.

Belum sempat mencapai lift saat matanya menangkap keberadaan orang yang baru ia temui beberapa saat yang lalu sedang berdiri di depan pintu lift yang masih tertutup, bersama dengan detektif Umino dan satu detektif lainnya yang sudah ia lupakan namanya.

Sakura mendengus, menggerutu seiring langkahnya. Sasuke telah melihatnya sejak tadi, dan terus menatapnya sampai berhenti di hadapan tiga pria berbadan tegap itu. Sebenarnya apa yang telah pria itu pelajari dalam hidupnya selama tiga belas tahun belakangan? Apa dia sudah berhenti menjadi manusia? Pria itu telah duduk dengan mengenakan setelan rapi berwarna biru tua dan celana berbahan katun jenis termahal di kelasnya saat Sakura terbangun pagi tadi. Pria itu terlihat sesegar seperti malam sebelumnya, tidak tampak kelelahan bukti dari kerja tak kenal waktunya seharian. Hal itu membuat Sakura tersenyum miris di dalam hati. Sasuke selalu dan selalu, akan dan akan tampan selamanya.

"Jadi ini tempat tujuanmu?" ceplos Sakura begitu ia selesai menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sopan pada dua pria selain Sasuke. Raut wajah gadis itu tidak dapat menutupi perasaan kesal yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini.

Sasuke memberinya pelototan garang sebelum menjawab dengan ...

"Hn,"

... dua konsonan menyebalkan itu.

Sakura berdecak.

Pintu lift terbuka, menampilkan pemandangan yang bisa membuat siapa saja bergidik. Pemandangan seorang _ah_ sebuah mayat yang terbujur kaku di atas ranjang beroda, tertutup kain putih yang berbecak darah di beberapa tempat. Melihat hal seperti itu di Rumah Sakit bukanlah hal yang tidak biasa, namun kain putih yang tersingkap di bagian wajah adalah hal yang cukup membuat terguncang saat hendak memasuki lift. Dua perawat yang berdiri di sisi ranjang itu mengangguk penuh penyesalan dan menarik kain agar menutupi seluruh tubuh sang mayat saat para detektif dan Sakura masuk ke dalam lift.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Ia merasa kenal pada wajah pucat dibalik kain putih tersebut. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Dua perawat itu saling berpandangan sebelum menjawab.

"Namanya Uzuki Yuugao," kata salah satu perawat. Mata Sakura melebar seketika saat mendengar nama itu. Ya, tidak mungkin ia melupakan nama itu. Aktris kontroversial yang menghilang jejaknya selama satu tahun ini dan membuat Ino penasaran setengah mati. Aktris terkenal itu sedang berada tepat di hadapan Sakura sekarang, dengan kondisi telah menjadi mayat.

"Dia meninggal karena apa?" tanya Sakura seraya menyibak kain putih di bagian wajah yang tadi sempat tersingkap. Dia memerhatikan wajah sang aktris yang masih terlihat cantik walau pucat tanpa roh.

Dua perawat yang tampaknya suka bergosip itu dengan senang hati menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Bunuh diri, dugaan sementara," jawab satu perawat mewakili.

"Dengan cara apa?" Sakura penasaran. Sebab tidak perlu menyingkap lebih banyak kain untuk mengetahui bahwa sekujur tubuh sang aktris telah penuh luka. Sedangkan bagian kepala dan wajahnya masih mulus tanpa gores yang berarti.

"Melompat dari atap gedung apartemennya, yang berlantai tiga puluh." Dua perawat itu tampak bergidik.

Sakura mengangguk, mengeluarkan agenda kecilnya dan mulai mencatat dengan serius.

"Melompat dari gedung setinggi tiga puluh lantai dan wajahnya nyaris tanpa cacat. Tidakkah itu mustahil?" Pernyataan detektif Umino mewakili pertanyaan yang barusaja akan Sakura utarakan.

"Dia mengenakan bantalan di seluruh bagian kepalanya saat ditemukan."

Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang Sakura mendekati ranjang mayat dan tanpa diduga menyingkap seluruh kain putih tersebut. Seperti dugaan Sakura sebelumnya, tubuh itu penuh luka dan tampak beberapa tulang menonjol keluar, patah.

Pintu lift terbuka, dan para detektif diikuti Sakura ikut keluar mengiringi para suster yang berjalan mendorong ranjang berisi jasad sang aktris.

.

Dugaan sementara adalah bahwa Uzuki Yuugao sengaja memakai bantalan itu sebagai pelindung wajahnya agar tidak rusak saat melompat dari atap gedung apartemennya. Sakura dapat memaklumi keinginan seorang aktris untuk selalu diingat menawan bahkan di hari kematiannya. Tapi Sakura masih merasa sedikit ragu kalau sebuah bantalan berdiameter tiga puluh sentimeter dapat melindungi kepala dari lompatan sejauh itu. Sedikit tidak masuk akal. Lagipula surat yang ditemukan di atap apartemen itu, dan juga sepasang sepatu berwarna ungu di sebelah surat itu _ah_ pokoknya ada yang aneh dengan itu semua.

Sakura menyatakan hal itu di hadapan Sasuke tadi, dan pria itu malah melengos pergi setelah mengetuk dua jarinya di kening Sakura. Bukan! Bukan dengan lembut, tapi dengan kekuatan maksimal yang masih berbekas kemerahan sampai sekarang, setelah nyaris satu jam. Sakura mengumpat di hadapan pria itu, juga setelahnya. Setelah pria itu pergi dengan satu pelototan sebelumnya.

Sakura menelepon seniornya, melaporkan berita panas itu beserta keterangan lengkap yang telah ia dapatkan, menyebabkan telinganya berdengung karena mendengar teriakan histeris dari senior berambut klimis bernama aneh Maito Guy itu.

"Yu Yuugao-san bunuh diri? Tidak mungkin! Akhh, Yuugao-san sayangku. Tidak mungkin. Ah! Hatiku, hatiku sakit Sakura," teriak Maito semakin histeris.

"Diduga bunuh diri, Maito-san," kata Sakura mengingatkan. Dia jadi menyesal melaporkan hal ini pada seniornya yang kini malah histeris sendiri dan terdengar tidak fokus.

"Baik, aku akan melaporkan berita ini pada atasan." kata Maito muram. "Akh! Yuugao ... ,"

 _Klik_

Sakura memutus sambungan dan mengurut keningnya karena dongkol.

Bayangan tubuh Uzuki Yuugao yang remuk dan mukanya yang pucat terbayang lagi di benaknya. Sakura akan sulit tidur lagi dalam beberapa malam ke depan. Bukan karena bayangan itu, tapi karena dugaan dibalik kematian sang aktris. Bagi Sakura, orang hidup jauh lebih menakutkan dibanding orang mati.

.

Semuanya terasa terlalu cepat, saat para reporter selebriti termasuk Ino mulai muncul di televisi dan melaporkan kematian sang aktris. Dalam dua minggu berita itu kian bertambah besar dan besar. Kehebohannya melebihi berita mengenai penobatan pemimpin negara tetangga, Suna.

Kasus ditutup dengan pernyataan bahwa sang aktris memang melakukan tindakan bunuh diri. Semua bukti memang mengarah ke arah sana: tak ada bukti tindak kekerasan, surat dan sepatu asli milik sang aktris, telah dibuktikan kebenarannya. Tapi bagi Sakura, masih ada yang terasa janggal, terutama tentang bantalan itu. Sayangnya ia bukan orang kepolisian. Reporter adalah pengamat, bukan penegak hukum yang memiliki hak untuk melakukan penyelidikkan.

Tapi Sakura tetap merasa tidak puas dengan hasil yang diberikan oleh kepolisian.

Malam hari setelah pengumuman resmi itu, dia mendatangi ruangan Sasuke dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu untuk melakukan protes. Sasuke terlihat santai, dengan kemeja putih bersih dan celana katun yang terlihat selalu sama setiap hari. Sakura sudah hapal setelan khas pria itu selain seragam resmi kepolisian. Celana katun yang selalu hitam, dan kemeja yang hanya berwarna itu-itu saja, hitam, biru tua, putih bersih, dan abu-abu tua. Sakura merutuki selera berpakaian pria itu yang membosankan dan kelam.

"Aku tidak tahu otakmu mengalami penurunan fungsi selama tiga belas tahun ini," semprot Sakura sedetik setelah menutup pintu ruangan Sasuke dari dalam. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menyetujui pengumuman tidak berguna seperti itu?" tambahnya berapi-api.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, masih dalam posisi duduk. Kedua tangannya menyatu di depan dadanya, dengan jemari yang saling bertaut. Satu alis pria itu terangkat tinggi melihat kemarahan Sakura. Sedangkan gadis itu memilih berdiri di depan meja, di seberang Sasuke.

"Seperti yang sudah kau lihat, bukti-bukti mengarah ke sana," jelas Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul angin, terlihat luar biasa kesal.

"Tapi, perlindungan bantalan itu tidak masuk akal!" balasnya sengit. Sesuatu seperti salah memberikan kesimpulan adalah salah satu hal terburuk yang tak pernah bisa Sakura toleransi. Dia tak akan bisa tidur nyenyak jika masih ada yang terasa janggal baginya. Apalagi jika hal tersebut menyangkut–mungkin–sebuah kasus pembunuhan.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Hn." Dan jawaban ambigu Sasuke membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Hn apa? Kau memang menyebalkan, sialan!"

"Kau bukan detektif, Sakura," peringat Sasuke, masih dengan nada yang tidak terganggu.

"Aku tahu itu brengsek! Aku tak perlu kau ingatkan tentang hal itu, sialan kau!"

"Kau terlalu banyak mengumpat." Dahi pria itu mengerut sekarang.

Sakura melotot. "Aku mengumpat sebanyak yang aku mau."

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan memutari meja, berhenti satu langkah di hadapan Sakura. Suasana di ruangan pria itu hening dan terasing seperti biasanya, menyebabkan suara napas mereka terdengar keras.

"Kau tampak kacau," ungkap Sasuke setelah mengamati lebih teliti penampilan Sakura. Rambut kusut yang diikat sembarangan, pakaian yang tidak berganti sejak pagi, dan raut wajah masam.

Sakura memalingkan mukanya, tapi perkataan Sasuke selanjutnya membuat ia tersentak melotot pada pria tinggi yang selalu mengintimidasi itu.

"Aku akan memberikanmu ciuman," kata Sasuke datar. Matanya menatap mata Sakura dalam sebelum turun ke bawah, melirik bibir Sakura yang sedikit memerah karena secara tidak sengaja gadis itu gigiti sendiri tadi.

"Kau terbentur sesuatu? Dan apapun yang terjadi padamu, jawabannya adalah tidak. Aku tidak mengizinkanmu menciumku," kata Sakura sambil menyipitkan mata. Ia akui, darahnya sedikit berdesir saat Sasuke melontarkan kalimat itu tadi.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, tatapannya kembali ke mata Sakura. "Ciuman dapat menenangkan saraf-sarafmu, membuatmu lupa dengan permasalahan hidup, membuatmu lebih rileks." Katanya dengan nada suara seperti membicarakan tentang cuaca hari yang cerah.

Sakura berdecak. "Hanya untuk sementara," ucapnya sinis. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal sementara seperti itu,"

Satu sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat sedikit. "Dan aku tidak meminta izin darimu." Sakura berkelit saat tangan pria itu terjulur hampir mencapai pinggangnya. Latihannya selama bertahun-tahun untuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri dari ancaman siapapun yang mengancam membuatnya selamat untuk sementara waktu. sementara waktu yang benar-benar singkat, karena detik selanjutnya Sasuke berhasil menangkap pinggangnya dari belakang.

Sakura mencoba berkelit lagi dan berhasil. Ia berlari ke depan sofa di tengah ruangan dan meraih bantal sofa untuk kemudian melemparkannya ke arah Sasuke yang berhasil menepis dengan mudah lemparan tersebut, berkali-kali.

Gerakan sigap Sasuke membuat Sakura terdorong hingga berbaring di atas sofa, dengan tubuh pria itu di atasnya.

"Apa kau terbiasa memaksakan sebuah ciuman dari seorang gadis?" kata Sakura dengan nada setengah memelas. Matanya terbelalak lebar.

Sasuke mendengus. "Belum pernah, mencoba hal baru sepertinya bagus juga."

Sakura semakin kelabakkan. "Lihat aku baik-baik," perkataan yang percuma karena Sasuke memang telah menatapnya sejak tadi. "Aku Haruno Sakura, gadis cengeng yang selalu kau panggil pendek, juga bocah. Kau tidak mungkin ingin menciumku," kata Sakura frustrasi.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. "Mencium gadis pendek sepertinya menyenangkan," ujarnya seraya mendekatkan wajah pada Sakura.

"Aku belum pernah berciuman!" seruan Sakura membuat gerakan Sasuke terhenti tepat satu jengkal lagi. Ada kilat yang tidak dipahami di mata pria itu. sakura menarik napas keras saat satu lengan Sasuke melingkari pinggangnya. Posisi mereka berbalik sekarang, Sasuke berada di bawahnya dengan lengan yang masih melingkari pinggangnya, keduanya. Sakura sekarang berada dalam dekapan pria itu

"Tidurlah." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sasuke yang telah memejamkan mata.

"Tidur ... seperti ini?" Jantung Sakura berdebar keras di balik rongga dadanya.

"Tidur Sakura, sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan memutuskan mengambil ciuman pertamamu yang berharga." Dan Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti perintah Sasuke. Detak jantungnya masih terasa keras, dan dia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

.

.

.

 _To be continued._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto is not mine._

* * *

 **Bab 4**

Sakura tidak pernah kehilangan refleknya bahkan ketika ia sedang tertidur pulas. Apalagi jika hal yang mengganggu tidurnya adalah gumpalan keras otot yang meregang dan ada yang melingkari pinggangnya. Sakura sudah menyadari dimana dirinya berada bahkan sebelum ia membuka mata dan hal itu menjadi alasan yang cukup kuat untuk mengumpati dirinya sendiri.

Segera setelah ia membuka mata satu tangannya menyanggah di lengan sofa agar bisa dengan mudah melepaskan diri sebelum Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang biasanya selalu tegas dan kaku tampak melembut dalam tidurnya. Sakura tercenung dalam posisi yang sama sekali tidak menguntungkan jika sewaktu-waktu seseorang memasuki ruangan itu. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak perlu khawatir hal seperti itu akan terjadi, karena tidak seorangpun berani masuk ke ruangan Uchiha Sasuke tanpa izin terlebih dahulu. Sejauh ini, selain dirinya.

Melihat orang yang biasanya selalu terlihat kuat dan resmi dalam keadaan lemah seperti sekarang ini membuat Sakura mau tak mau tersenyum geli. Ia tersenyum, itulah yang ia lakukan sekarang sebelum rangkulan lengan Sasuke yang berada di pinggangnya mengencang dan menjatuhkannya kembali ke atas tubuh berotot pria itu. Sakura tidak pernah menyangka bahwa di balik pakaian resminya yang selalu membuatnya tampak ramping, Sasuke memiliki tubuh yang begitu berotot dan kuat, lebih kuat dari yang bisa ia lihat sehari-hari.

"Kau suka apa yang kau lihat?" Suara bariton itu berasal tepat dari atas kepalanya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sekarang dia harus mulai memikirkan bagaimana caranya melepaskan diri dari Sasuke sebelum pria itu menyadarinya.

"Memangnya apa yang kulihat?" Sakura berdehem pelan, mengembalikan suara aslinya yang terdengar serak karena baru bangun tidur.

"Entahlah, tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri Sakura," sahut Sasuke santai.

"Kurasa aku harus memulai hari sekarang, dan mandi, ya mandi. Mandi di kamar mandi yang super bau," keluh Sakura. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang ini, berbaring dalam pelukan dan berada di atas tubuh seorang pria dewasa sambil mengobrol seolah-olah sedang menikmati kopi di pagi hari. Orang tuanya akan membunuhnya jika mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan sekarang.

"Kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandi di ruangan ini."

"Tidak, kurasa tidak." Tolak Sakura cepat. "Aku hanya harus bergerak cepat sebelum kamar mandinya semakin bau." Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang berada di pinggangnya dan berusaha menjauhkan tangan sekuat besi itu.

Dia mendengar Sasuke mendengus. "Apa yang akan kau kerjakan hari ini?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Tentu saja kembali mencari berita ini dan itu, terutama tentang kasus _virgin killer_ yang tidak juga selesai-selesai itu." Sakura berdecak kesal. "Tolong berhenti menyabotase penyelidikanku Sasuke!" serunya setelah mengingat bagaimana kerasnya para detektif dan rumah sakit menutupi kemajuan kasus besar itu darinya; si Reporter berambut merah jambu, kata mereka.

"Aku sudah memperingatkan bahwa kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa." Satu lengan Sasuke menjauh dari pinggangnya, dan jemari pria itu mulai memainkan rambutnya. "Warna rambutmu sedikit memudar dari yang dulu. Apa kau sengaja berusaha mengubahnya?"

Sakura merasakan detak jantungnya kembali cepat seperti tadi malam.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu hanya untuk sekedar memotong rambut, bagaimana mungkin aku sempat mewarnainya?" Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dengan menggeliat-geliat, dan kali ini Sasuke secepat kilat melepaskannya bahkan sampai membantunya berdiri, disusul oleh pria itu sendiri.

Pakaian Sasuke hanya sedikit kusut di bagian depan, tapi tidak keluar dari kesempurnaan penampilannya. Pria itu bahkan masih terlihat tampan saat baru bangun tidur, khususnya saat baru bangun tidur. Sakura kembali mengumpat di dalam hati.

"Aku harus bergerak cepat," kata Sakura lalu merutuki kebodohan dari kalimatnya sendiri. Apanya yang harus bergerak cepat? Benar-benar kalimat terbodoh yang pernah keluar dari mulutnya, dan itu sudah dua kali dalam kurun waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menit.

"Dasar bodoh!" rutuknya lagi setelah keluar dari ruangan Sasuke.

.

.

"Sakura, kita harus bergegas!" sembur Kiba begitu Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi. Tas ransel miliknya juga jaketnya telah berada di tangan pria itu.

"Kasus baru?" tanya Sakura setelah menggunakan jaket dan mengaitkan ranselnya di bahu. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuruni tangga.

Kiba mengangguk. "Pembunuhan," katanya dengan raut wajah masam.

Sakura menarik napas keras. "Ya Tuhan!" serunya. "Terkutuklah para pembunuh sampai ke neraka."

"Dan semoga mereka bermimpi buruk setiap malam," tambah Kiba.

Mereka berlari dan langsung menghentikan taksi begitu keluar dari gedung kepolisian. Kiba belum mendapatkan sedikitpun gambaran atau berita lain tentang kasus kali ini. Ia bahkan hanya sedang beruntung karena tidak sengaja mendengar kegaduhan para detektif sebelum berangkat ke tempat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sakura bergidik setiap kali mendengar sebuah kasus pembunuhan, dan dia akan bermimpi buruk jika kasus itu adalah perbuatan yang memang sudah direncanakan. Hal yang tidak bisa dielakan dan tidak bisa ditutupi adalah korban mayoritas selalu perempuan, entah karena kaum mereka yang memang dianggap lemah atau karena para laki-laki sudah mulai gila. Sakura merutuki pemikirannya yang kian paranoid.

"Kenapa selalu perempuan?" Sakura menyuarakan pemikirannya keras-keras. Sopir taksi yang tadinya fokus menyetir sedikit melirik dari kaca spion tengah saat mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Tapi gadis itu mengabaikannya dan menoleh pada Kiba.

"Kenapa selalu perempuan?" ulangnya. "Dan tersangka kebanyakan laki-laki. Apa moral para lelaki kian merosot di bawah garis rata-rata?" tambahnya dengan sarkasme yang kentara.

Kiba tidak terlihat tersinggung sebagai seorang lelaki. Ia sudah mulai paham dengan sifat Sakura yang senang menyuarakan pemikirannya keras-keras. Ia malah merasa kagum dengan keberanian dan kekeraskepalan gadis itu yang berbalut kecerdasan dan kecakapan dalam bekerja. Sedikit banyak ia memahami kenapa perusahaannya mengangkat Sakura sebagai pegawai tetap hanya dalam kurun waktu setahun. Kiba merasa beruntung dapat memiliki rekan seperti Sakura di masa-masa awal kerjanya.

"Hanya para pembunuh yang tahu, Sakura," jawab Kiba demokratis. "Bukankah setiap orang memiliki tujuan dalam hidupnya? termasuk para monster itu," tambahnya, diakhiri dengan nada sinis yang sama dengan Sakura.

"Tujuan, adalah sesuatu yang kita dapatkan tanpa mengganggu hak orang lain," kata Sakura setelah berdecak. "Setidaknya bagiku. Bagiku, mereka hanya orang-orang egois dan arogan yang mendapat kepuasan tidak masuk akal dengan mengakhiri hidup orang lain, mengambil hak hidup orang lain," tambah Sakura berapi-api.

Kiba mengangguk. "Mendengar apa yang kau katakan Sakura, aku takut menjadi salah satu orang yang tidak bermoral," Ungkap Kiba terus terang.

Sakura melebarkan matanya, lalu tersenyum. "Setidaknya keburukan moral kita sebatas umpatan yang sering kita keluarkan." Kiba terbahak keras. Percakapan mereka sedikit mengendurkan ketegangan yang mereka rasakan akibat keharusan menghadapi lagi-lagi kasus pembunuhan. Tapi ketegangan itu kembali begitu mereka sampai di tempat kejadian perkara.

Tempat itu adalah salah satu _flat_ sewaan yang terletak di lantai delapan sebuah gedung di pinggiran Konoha, begitu yang mereka dengar. Cukup bagus, dengan model minimalis dan warna putih yang mendominasi. Para detektif telah berkumpul di depan gedung untuk memeriksa siapapun yang mau masuk, hanya para penyewa _flat_ yang boleh masuk.

Sadar bahwa tidak akan mudah masuk ke dalam gedung, maka Sakura menarik tangan Kiba menjauhi kerumunan dan mulai memikirkan cara lain untuk masuk. Ia memandangi gedung setinggi sepuluh tingkat itu, dan menyimpulkan sesuatu. Arsitektur gedung itu mirip dengan _flat_ sewaannya bersama Ino dan Hinata.

"Aku tahu jalan lain untuk memasuki gedung itu," kata Sakura kemudian.

Kiba mengerutkan alisnya. "Maksudmu semacam jalan belakang?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku yakin jalan itu tidak dijaga para detektif, ayo." Dia mulai berjalan ke sudut terjauh gedung, diikuti Kiba yang tampak takjub. Mereka memutari gedung dan menemukan semacam ruangan tertutup yang tampak seperti gudang tua yang tidak terpakai. Di dalam gudang tersebut, ada pintu tertutup yang tampak bersih dan terlalu minim pengamanan, tanpa satupun kamera CCTV. Sakura mengernyit saat melihat hal tersebut.

"Seharusnya pintu itu lebih tersembunyi dan ada kamera CCTV di atasnya. Pemilik gedung ini jelas mengabaikan keamanan para penyewanya." Sakura bersin sekali setelah mengibaskan sedikit debu yang menempel di pakaiannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau di gedung ini ada pintu tersembunyi?" tanya Kiba heran. Suara _klik_ pelan terdengar saat Sakura membuka pintu. Tidak dikunci. Satu lagi kesalahan sang pemilik gedung, atau kesalahan petugas keamanannya.

"Aku tinggal di tempat seperti ini juga, tapi dengan keamanan yang lebih baik," Jawab Sakura setelah mereka berhasil masuk ke dalam gedung dan berjalan mengendap-endap seraya melirik sana sini untuk mencari lift atau paling tidak tangga darurat.

"Gedung seperti ini selalu memiliki pintu belakang. Tapi aku yakin pintu itu juga sudah dikawal ketat," Jelas Sakura. "Dan yang tersisa hanya pintu tersembunyi di gudang," tambahnya. Mereka telah menemukan lift dan masuk ke sana tanpa hambatan. Gedung sewaan tampak lengang. Sepertinya para peyewa memutuskan untuk tetap berada di dalam _flat_ masing-masing atau bekerja sepagi mungkin.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka di lantai delapan. Sakura tidak bisa menahan umpatannya saat baru berjalan ke sudut belokan dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri di depan _flat_ tempat tujuannya sekarang.

"Wow! Si pria-genius-arogan ada di sini," sahut Kiba di sebelahnya. Sakura menghela napas kesal dan memandang langit-langit.

"Kiba, aku akan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian sang bos dan kau bisa menyelinap lalu mengambil foto-foto sebanyak apapun," tanya Sakura dengan senyum miris.

"Di sana ada lebih dari lima detektif, Sakura," Ungkap Kiba. "Tapi kurasa keputusanmu benar. Si bos adalah orang yang paling sulit dihadapi." Mereka mengangguk bersama-sama dan mulai berjalan cepat bersama-sama. Seperti biasa, Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang menyadari keberadaan Sakura sebelum ia benar-benar sampai di hadapan pria itu.

"Jangan tanyakan bagaimana caranya aku bisa masuk kemari," potong Sakura sebelum Sasuke memulai kalimat larangannya seperti biasa. "Boleh aku tahu seperti apa kasus ini?" tanya Sakura pada detektif yang berdiri di sebelah Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang akan kau dapatkan," kata Sasuke tegas. Mata Sakura menyipit sinis, lalu melebar saat menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi di sini.

"Korban kelima!" serunya. "Orang itu membunuh lagi. Ya Tuhan."

"Sakura, sudah kubilang ... ,"

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak akan menuruti perintahmu," Potong Sakura tegas. Dia melirik ke pintu masuk _flat_ dan mendapati Kiba yang berhasil menyelinap di antara petugas forensik. Sakura menahan senyum kemenangannya sambil memerhatikan keadaan koridor bangunan. Hanya ada satu CCTV yang terpasang di sudut terjauh koridor.

Sakura mencatat di dalam hati untuk mendapatkan rekaman CCTV dari pemilik gedung itu nanti. Umpatan Kiba mengundang perhatiannya. Tampaknya temannya itu telah ketahuan dan di usir secara tidak ramah oleh para detektif yang sedang bertugas.

"Reporter lainnya, benar-benar menjengkelkan," desis Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sakura mengangkat bahu, menyambut Kiba dengan tatapan bertanya. Mereka berjalan menjauh satu pintu dari tempat semula dan mulai berdiskusi pelan-pelan.

"Jelas korban kelima," bisik Kiba. "Tangan terikat, tidak berpakaian lagi, dan handuk basah ditutupkan pada wajahnya. Tidak ada darah, tidak tampak adanya kekerasan lain."

"Dan tidak ada sidik jari," tambah Sakura. Kiba mengangguk. "Kurasa kita harus mendapatkan rekaman CCTV gedung ini, walau kemungkinannya kecil kita bisa mendapatkan bukti dari sana." Kiba mengangguk lagi. "Tersangka jelas orang yang sangat teliti dan terencana." Jelas, tidak ada satupun CCTV yang menangkap keberadaan tersangka. Rekaman yang mereka dapatkan tersimpan rapi di laci meja Sakura di kantor mereka. Sepertinya mereka perlu memeriksa kembali rekaman-rekaman itu.

Ponselnya yang berada di saku _jeans_ yang ia pakai bergetar, sebuah panggilan masuk dari redaktur mereka. Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam melalui hidung, lalu mengeluarkannya dari mulut sebelum mengangkat panggilan. Kiba di sebelahnya melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan kirinya, baru sadar dan mengangguk setelah menyadari bahwa ini adalah waktunya mereka untuk melapor.

"Senpai, ada berita penting yang harus kami laporkan," ujar Sakura mendahului omelan seniornya.

"Kuharap sangat penting hingga kau terlambat melapor, Sakura."

Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Korban kelima." Tarikan napas terdengar keras di seberang sana. Sakura melirik agenda yang dihadapkan Kiba padanya. "Ciri khas sama seperti pembunuhan sebelumnya, tinggal bersama seorang teman yang juga perempuan yang belum kami ketahui keberadaannya, korban berusia dua-dua sampai dua-lima, berambut panjang, berkulit sangat putih, tinggi badan kisaran antara seratus lima puluh sampai seratus lima puluh ... " Sakura tercekat. "...lima. Kami mendapatkan fotonya, juga foto ruangan tempat jasad ditemukan. Kiba sedang mengirimkannya melalui _email_ begitu juga dengan alamat gedung _flat_ _-_ nya saat aku sedang melapor sekarang.

"Bagus. Kirim semua hasil yang kalian dapatkan, dan bersiaplah _on air_ di depan gedung." Terdengar gerakan sibuk di seberang sana. Sakura menunggu seniornya berhenti meneriakan semua orang di kantor mereka. Kiba sedang membuka ponselnya sendiri, mengirimkan gambar yang ia dapatkan tadi sesuai dengan apa yang Sakura katakan tadi.

" _On air_? Aku atau Kiba? sejujurnya dia yang mendapatkan bukti foto itu, senpai." Kiba menggeleng cepat-cepat.

"Tentu saja kau, Sakura. Kiba baru akan _on air_ satu minggu lagi."

"Baik." Sakura mendengarkan instruksi seniornya sebelum memutuskan sambungan.

"Selesai," kata Kiba "Kau akan melaporkannya?"

"Ya, seharusnya sudah waktunya kau diberi kesempatan," kata Sakura merasa tidak terima dengan kebijakan kantor mereka.

Kiba terkekeh. "Aku baru akan _on air_ minggu depan. Kau selalu bisa melakukannya dengan baik." Senyum Kiba kian lebar. "Bersiaplah reporter Haruno." Kiba menepuk bahu Sakura dan berdiri setelah memasukan kembali laptopnya ke dalam ransel. Sakura ikut berdiri dan kembali menatap CCTV satu-satunya di koridor itu.

"Kiba, kurasa kita perlu mengambil gambar koridor ini."

"Kurasa kau benar. Koridor ini terlihat familiar. Berbeda tapi sama, dengan koridor-koridor bangunan tempat korban-korban sebelumnya ditemukan." Kiba mengambil ponselnya dan mulai memotret secara keseluruhan. Sakura memerhatikan Sasuke yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Sudah mendapatkan apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Sasuke begitu sampai di hadapan mereka.

"Sudah, untuk saat ini." jawab Kiba tidak ramah. Ketidaksukaan Kiba pada Sasuke memang ada sejak pertama mereka bertemu, terbukti dari kesinisan yang tiap kali terdengar saat pria itu membicarakan salah satu petinggi kepolisian itu.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura.

"Kita perlu bicara, nanti," kata Sasuke dengan nada _bossy_ -nya.

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau bicarakan," sahut Sakura. "Banyak sekali perempuan berciri-ciri seperti itu Sasuke, bukan hanya aku. Lagipula ciri-ciri ini hanya ditemukan pada korban keempat dan kelima."

"Tapi kita akan tetap membicarakannya."

Sakura mendengus. "Baiklah baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Ayo Kiba." Sakura menarik tangan Kiba untuk mengikuti langkahnya menuju lift.

"Aku sudah lama ingin menanyakan ini," kata Kiba begitu pintu lift tertutup. "Kalian sepasang kekasih ya?"

Sakura melotot. "Tidak. Yang benar saja Kiba. Dia bukan tipeku, laki-laki kaku seperti itu tidak pernah menjadi tipeku." Bantah Sakura keras. "Dan dia sangat galak, cerewet, tukang atur... ,"

"Kalian cukup akrab sepertinya," potong Kiba sambil terkekeh.

"Apanya yang akrab? Dia terus menerus mengomeliku, seperti kakek-kakek." Dengus Sakura kesal. "Dan lagi, dia lebih cantik dariku." Kali ini Kiba tidak bisa menahan semburan tawanya. Sakura mendengus dan mulai menggerutu.

.

.

.

Penyelidikan kasus _virgin killer_ telah mengalami kemajuan yang cukup banyak dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya. Selain perawan, ada sebuah jenjang umur yang dipilih oleh tersangka. Usia dua puluhan. Korban kedua dan ketiga berciri hampir sama. Korban keempat memiliki ciri yang sama dengan korban kelima.

Jadi begini cara kerjanya, dua banding dua. Tersangka akan mengubah mangsanya setelah membunuh dua orang yang memiliki kemiripan secara fisik. Tapi korban pertama menghancurkan teori tersebut. Karena secara fisik, korban pertama sangat mirip dengan dua korban terakhir.

Bukti lain yang mereka dapatkan adalah, korban mendapatkan sebuah kiriman bunga mawar merah di hari yang sama saat mereka terbunuh. Tentu saja, kecuali korban pertama. Mawar merah itupun baru diketahui setelah salah satu detektif yang sangat rajin memeriksa boks sampah yang terletak di luar semua gedung tempat para korban tinggal. Dan berita itu tersembunyi sampai detektif yang menemukan mawar tersebut dengan senang hati menceritakan penemuannya pada Kiba.

Senang rasanya mendengar Kiba mendapatkan teman baik dari salah satu orang di bawah kepemimpinan si _B_ _ossy_ , Sakura berpikir sinis.

Mawar itu berasal dari toko bunga terkenal di tengah kota, sangat ramai hingga pemilik dan para penjaga toko tidak dapat mengingat semua pelanggannya. Buruknya, CCTV mereka rusak sejak beberapa bulan lalu dan belum diperbaiki hingga sekarang. Benar-benar menguji kesabaran.

"Halo," sapa Sakura begitu masuk ke sebuah rumah makan tradisional dan mendapati Ino serta Hinata telah berada di salah satu ruangan yang selalu mereka pesan tiap kali berkunjung ke sana.

"Sakura." Hinata tersenyum lembut seperti biasa yang dibalasnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kau tampak kacau," kata Ino terus terang dan membuatnya jengkel.

"Aku sering mendengarnya." Dari Sasuke, tambah Sakura dalam hati. Ia mengambil tempat di depan Ino dan Hinata, di seberang meja panjang.

"Bagamana harimu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Sakura tersenyum miris. "Seperti penampilanku sekarang, kacau." Jawabnya datar.

"Wajar saja, dua bulan genap dua hari lagi kan?" tambah Ino. Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku harap bisa segera kembali ke _flat_ kita," keluhnya. "Sekarang saja aku bisa keluar karena mendapat bonus istirahat setelah mendapat berita bagus," tambahnya.

Dua orang pelayan menginterupsi obrolan mereka, membawakan berbagai makanan pesanan Ino dan Hinata, juga makanan yang sudah pasti akan Sakura pesan. Gadis itu memberikan senyum terima kasih pada dua sahabatnya. Mereka menghabiskan makan malam sambil mendengarkan Ino yang tidak pernah kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Hinata yang berprofesi sebagai editor sebuah majalah kenamaan juga sesekali bercerita tentang rekan-rekannya dari yang menyenangkan sampai yang paling menjengkelkan.

"Alarm _flat_ kita masih bagus kan? Bagaimana dengan kuncinya?" tanya Sakura setelah suapan terakhir _dessert_ -nya.

"Terakhir kali kuperiksa, masih bagus," jawab Ino santai.

"Terakhir kali itu kapan?" desaknya.

"Tadi pagi, ada apa sih Sakura?"

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu y?" Sambung Hinata. Sakura menghela napas lega. Setidaknya teman-temannya sama paranoidnya dengan dirinya sendiri hingga cukup berhati-hati dan peka.

"Tolong berjanjilah untuk tetap aman dan selalu paranoid," ungkapnya kemudian.

Ino mengerutkan dahi. "Kau sedang menyinggung tentang pembunuhan berantai yang sedang heboh itu ya?"

Dia mengangguk lemah. Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya. Hinata memberikan senyum menyemangati.

"Kami akan selalu berhati-hati," kata Hinata lembut.

Sakura menumpukan tangannya di meja dan mulai berbicara dengan nada rendah. Ia takut seseorang di ruangan sebelah yang hanya dibatasi dinding kayu dapat mendengar apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Bicara pelan-pelan," peringatnya hampir seperti bisikan. "Aku ingin menanyakan satu hal yang sangat penting, tapi cobalah untuk menanggapinya dengan cara positif, janji?"

Dua sahabat karibnya itu mengangguk serius.

"Kalian masih perawan?"

"Apa?!" Ino berteriak, mengangguk menyesal saat mendapat pelototan dari Sakura. "Kau serius menanyakan itu pada kami?" bisik Ino. Sakura mengangguk.

Hinata menghela napas. "Ini demi kebaikan kami kan?" tanyanya serius. Sakura mengangguk lagi.

"Ada hubungannya dengan si tersangka atau korban?" tanggap Ino. Untuk kesekian kali Sakura mengangguk. "Aku, yah ... walaupun aku dan Sai sudah berpacaran lama, tapi kami belum sejauh itu kau tahu." Ino tersenyum malu-malu.

"Aku juga," sambung Hinata. "Naruto- _kun_ sedikit kolot."

Sakura mengetukkan dahinya pada meja.

"Kenapa kalian tidak melakukannya saja sih!" seru Sakura. Lalu merendahkan suaranya saat menatap Ino. "Kenapa Sai si Mesum itu jadi pasif begini?" Pandangannya beralih pada Hinata. "Ayolah Hinata, kau cantik. Apa sih susahnya menggoda si Berisik itu?"

"Jadi kami akan aman kalau tidak perawan lagi ya?" Ino terlihat kaget dengan perkataannya sendiri.

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Ya, jadi kalian harus sudah melakukannya saat kita bertemu lagi nanti." Dua jitakan mendarat di kepalanya. "Apa-apaan sih?" protesnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, huh? Kau bahkan tidak punya pacar." Ino mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menjitak kepalanya lagi.

"Aku tinggal di kantor polisi," jawab Sakura acuh. "Setidaknya masih empat bulan lagi."

"Kau tidak menemukan pria yang oke di kepolisian?" tanya Hinata. "Naruto-kun memiliki teman akrab di sana. Siapa ya namanya ... Teme ..." Hinata berhenti sebentar sembari berpikir keras. "Teme ... Sasuke, ya Sasuke! Sasuke teme."

Sakura tercenung. "Si _B_ _ossy_ dan si Berisik berteman? Tidak mungkin!" seru Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk. "Kau kenal? Mereka cukup akrab sejak SMP setahuku," Jelasnya.

"Eey Sakura. Jadi bagaimana si Sasuke ini?" goda Ino.

Sakura memutar matanya. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam Ino. Dia hanya si arogan cerewet tukang atur yang tidak ada bagus-bagusnya." Sakura berdiri. "Aku harus ke toilet." Dia keluar dari ruangan sebelum Ino memulai pertanyaan-pertanyaan usilnya.

Rumah makan itu terdiri dari bilik-bilik yang terbuat dari kayu dengan bahan kualitas yang disuguh sampai mengkilat. Suasana teduh dan akrab membuat para pengunjung betah berlama-lama berada di sana. Toiletnya bersih dan terang benderang, hingga tidak ada kesan seram yang sering diperlihatkan film-film horor.

Jadi, hal yang membuat Sakura tersentak di lorong antara toilet wanita dan pria adalah manusia nyata yang berdiri menghadang jalan. Berambut merah menyala dan sangat tinggi, mungkin setinggi Sasuke.

"Maaf, permisi," Kata Sakura hati-hati. Wajah menawan pria itu membuat Sakura sedikit salah tingkah. "Permisi," katanya lagi.

"Haruno Sakura." Gumaman pria itu membuat Sakura waspada seketika.

.

.

 _Hahaha_

Tawa keras terdengar dari bilik kayu yang sekarang berisi lima orang itu. Sakura hanya bisa menggerutu dengan wajah yang memerah menahan malu. Dua sahabatnya ikut tertawa bersama dua pria yang salah satunya berambut merah.

"Reflekmu memang bagus, Sakura."

"Diamlah Kiba." Rengek Sakura. "Lagipula teman merahmu ini sembarangan memeluk orang." Tunjuk Sakura pada si rambut merah.

"Sasori adalah penggemar beratmu," kata Kiba.

"Aku hanya terlalu senang bertemu dengan reporter Haruno-san secara langsung, maafkan aku." Sasori membungkuk berkali-kali.

Sakura mendengus. "Aku juga meminta maaf karena memukul kepalamu."

"Sakura memang sedikit frontal."

"Ino!" Seru Sakura.

"Dan gerakan tangannya cepat, juga pandai sekali mengumpat."

"Kiba ... ," peringatnya. Sakura baru kali ini menyadari kalau dunia benar-benar sempit. Sasuke adalah teman akrab pacar Hinata, Naruto. Dan Kiba adalah teman SMA Ino. Benar-benar sempit. Sakura mengambil segelas air yang berada di hadapannya. Baru sadar kalau itu segelas _sake_ saat sudah menelannya.

"Sial!" umpatnya saat pandangannya mulai terasa berkunang-kunang.

.

.

.

Ia sadar bahwa Hinata dan Ino lah yang mengantarnya sampai di depan gedung kepolisian, dan dia juga sadar bahwa Kiba sedang memapah tubuhnya yang sempoyongan menaiki tangga menuju ruangan reporter mereka di lantai dua. Tapi entah waktu sudah lewat berapa lama saat ia membuka mata dan mendapati dirinya sudah terbaring di ruangan Sasuke.

Sakura mengurut keningnya, mencoba menghalau rasa pening yang menyerang begitu ia bergerak duduk di sofa yang baru kemarin ia tiduri.

"Bodoh dan lengah. Membiarkan dirimu diantar laki-laki asing saat sedang mabuk." Tentu saja, berada di ruangannya tidak bisa menghindari pemiliknya.

"Cerewet."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku bilang kau cerewet, Sasuke." Sakura tidak mau repot-repot mencari keberadaan pria itu, karena sesaat kemudian Sasuke telah duduk di sebelahnya, menempelkan sebuah gelas berisi teh hangat bercampur lemon pada bibirnya. Sakura masih terlalu pening untuk menolak, jadi ia menyesap sedikit minuman itu dan merasa lega setelah melakukannya. Nikmat sekali.

"Dan sembarangan meminum minuman yang orang berikan padamu," kata Sasuke menambah daftar kesalahan Sakura.

"Apa kau pembunuhnya?" tanya Sakura asal seraya memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi. "Dan bagaimana caranya aku bisa sampai kemari?" Tidak ada sahutan dari sebelahnya untuk beberapa detik. Ia kira Sasuke telah memutuskan untuk mengabaikan ocehan gadis yang sedang mabuk sepertinya saat suara pria itu kembali terdengar.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu?" Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap pria itu.

"Kau boleh mengomeliku seperti biasanya," tawar Sakura murah hati. "Tapi besok saja ya. Aku sedikit sakit kepala malam ini," tambahnya santai.

Sasuke menggeleng seraya mendengus. Tidak ada senyum dan kilat candaan di matanya. Pria itu sedang dalam mode serius dan harus diwaspadai. Sakura menggeser tubuhnya menjauh.

"Apa aku harus mengambil keperawananmu agar aku bisa sedikit lebih tenang?"

Sakura merasakan jantungnya seolah melompat keluar.

"Kau sinting," gumamnya tidak percaya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Bukankah kau sedang mencari seorang pria yang mau mengambil keperawananmu?" Sakura menahan umpatannya di ujung lidah.

"Kau tahu aku tidak benar-benar ingin melakukannya," peringat Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tapi aku sudah terlanjur mempertimbangkannya. Setidaknya, kau akan aman."

"Kenapa kau begitu mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Karena kau bodoh."

"Aku menginginkan data lengkap kasus Yuugao- _san_ itu."

"Kau menukar dirimu dengan kasus yang telah selesai?" tanya Sasuke setelah mendengus, lagi.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, tidak terima dengan pertanyaan bermakna ganda yang diajukan Sasuke.

"Orang tuaku akan membunuhku jika melakukan hal di luar batas" kata Sakura kemudian. "Mereka sedikit kolot."

"Jadi kau ingin kita menikah lebih dulu?"

Sakura berdiri seketika. Satu umpatan lolos dari mulutnya saat merasakan sengatan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih duduk di tempat semula, walau dengan raut wajah yang tidak semenakutkan sebelumnya. Pria itu benar-benar menguji kesabarannya.

"Dengar lelaki penggoda. Aku belum mau menikah, apalagi denganmu," ungkapnya setelah dapat berdiri tanpa oleng sedikitpun. "Lagipula jika aku menikah, maka aku akan menikah dengan pria menyenangkan yang ramah dan lemah lembut. Seorang pria yang tidak cantik sepertimu."

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu ruangannya. Sebelum ia membuka pintu itu dan keluar dari ruangan, kalimat yang lolos dari mulutnya membuat wajah Sakura merona semerah-merahnya.

"Aku akan menciummu Sakura, mungkin lebih. Makanya sekarang aku harus keluar dari ruangan ini agar kau bisa tetap berbakti pada kedua orang tuamu. Tidurlah sebelum aku kembali, karena aku menginginkan respon dan sama sekali tidak tertarik pada gadis yang sedang tidur. Jadi selama kau tidur, kau aman dariku."

.

.

.

 _To be Continued._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto is not mine._

* * *

 **Bab 5.**

Gosip itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

Awalnya hanya sebuah desas-desus yang tidak diketahui siapa yang memulainya dan kapan dimulainya. Sakura mendapati bahwa hampir seluruh detektif di divisi kriminal meliriknya begitu ia melintasi sebuah ruangan atau saat ia berkeliling mencari berita. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk mendengar bisik-bisik tentang dirinya dan Sasuke dalam satu kalimat panjang penuh spekulasi.

Sama seperti Kiba, orang-orang itu menyimpulkan bahwa ia dan Sasuke memiliki hubungan romantis.

Kantor kepolisian termasuk tempat paling nyaman yang biasanya tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal pribadi para penghuninya. Namun kali ini berbeda. Uchiha Sasuke kelihatannya lebih terkenal dari yang Sakura kira, dan lebih antisosial dari yang dapat ia simpulkan sebelumnya. Maka kedekatan lelaki itu dengan salah seorang reporter berambut merah muda yang keras kepala seperti dirinya tentu mengundang lebih banyak perhatian dan rasa penasaran setiap orang.

Sakura berusaha mengabaikan hal itu.

Hanya butuh waktu empat bulan lagi sebelum ia keluar dari posko para reporter di kepolisian. Selanjutnya biarkan gosip itu tetap mengambang menyiksa para detektif yang penasaran.

Sakura tersenyum meremehkan selagi sibuk memasukkan beberapa camilan ke dalam ranselnya. Reporter sepertinya memang perlu menyediakan banyak makanan ringan di dalam tas karena waktu makan yang tidak teratur. Ia tidak mau sakit dan merepotkan semua orang, lagipula sakit bukanlah alasan yang bagus untuk mengambil waktu istirahat. Sakit selalu merepotkan dan membuang-buang waktu.

Dan semoga ia tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang sering dialami para perempuan.

Pingsan.

Demi Tuhan, jangan sampai hal itu terjadi padanya.

Sakura berdiri di tengah undakan tangga menuju lantai satu, membaca data tentang kasus kematian Yugao-san yang telah ditutup. Ia telah menelusuri kasus itu dalam beberapa hari terakhir tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, termasuk Kiba, dan terutama Sasuke.

Penyelidikan ilegalnya tanpa disangka mengarah pada perusahaan Akatsuki yang baru-baru ini terlibat kasus terkait kadarluarsa makanan dan perusahaan fiktif.

Kecurigaan Sakura adalah satu hal. Ketidaksengajaannya adalah hal lain yang justru memberinya jalan untuk menyelidiki lebih jauh kematian aktris terkenal itu. Berawal dari sebuah kalimat belasungkawa di akun resmi mendiang Yugao, entah bagaimana caranya Sakura mendapati salah satu ucapan dari ribuan ucapan itu terkesan tidak biasa.

 _Selamat jalan Yugao-san. Kami akan selalu mengenangmu, seperti Robby yang selalu mengenang Hilda._

Robby dan Hilda.

Tentu nama itu asing untuk menggambarkan sebuah cinta yang tulus. Kenyataannya, Robby dan Hilda memang bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Mereka adalah sepasang sahabat dalam sebuah cerita panjang bergenre kriminal di sebuah situs yang menampung karya para penulis amatir tanpa imbalan.

Cerita itu cukup populer empat tahun lalu. Namun entah kenapa penulisnya menghapus cerita itu dan lalu menghilang tanpa jejak dan tidak pernah membuat karya lainnya.

Sakura sempat membaca kisah itu sebelum dihapus. Dulu, saat masa-masa kuliahnya. Persahabatan berakhir tragis itu masih belum bisa ia lupakan sampai sekarang. Cerita yang berawal dari Hilda yang menemukan sebuah chip berisi angka-angka abstrak yang belakangan diketahui sebagai rancangan para pemberontak untuk menghancurkan negara. Para pemberontak yang salah satunya adalah orang tuanya sendiri.

Hilda mulai diburu, terlalu cerdas untuk mengembalikan chip itu pada para pengejarnya tanpa berpikir bahwa hal itu tidak akan menyelamatkannya, orang tuanya tidak akan menyelamatkannya. Karena para pemberontak telah memutuskan untuk menyingkirkannya. Sayangnya Hilda terlalu menyayangi orang tuanya untuk melaporkan mereka pada polisi.

Dia akan terbunuh, bagaimanapun caranya.

Oleh karena itu ia memberitahukan semuanya pada Robby, menduplikat isi chip, lalu menyerahkan salinannya pada sahabatnya itu dengan kalimat yang masih Sakura ingat dengan jelas.

" _Simpan chip ini dengan baik, jangan beritahukan pada siapapun. Aku akan memegang yang asli dan pergi jauh. Jika aku tidak kembali atau menghubungimu dalam waktu sebulan, terserah mau kau apakan chip itu. Aku sayang padamu Robby. Maafkan aku yang membuatmu terlibat dalam hal ini."_

Ya, kalimat itulah yang akhirnya membuat Sakura memutuskan untuk mengirim email pribadi pada orang itu, pada orang yang sepertinya sengaja memberikan tanda kecil di kronologi sang aktris. Pada Sang Hilda yang tidak pernah kembali karena sudah mati.

Balasannya datang malam itu juga, meyakinkan orang itu lebih sulit dari yang Sakura kira. Dan sikap paranoid terus menahannya untuk berhati-hati dan curiga. Mereka terlibat percakapan yang panjang, percakapan penuh selidik dan saling mencoba menjebak. Butuh empat hari sampai mereka mulai terbuka dan berani membicarakan tujuan dari percakapan mereka selama ini.

Orang itu masih tetap menyebut namanya Robby, tapi ia mulai terbuka pada Sakura. Pada akhirnya Sakura mengungkap tentang dirinya sendiri dan pekerjaannya sebagai reporter berita. Orang itu percaya padanya setelah dalam sebuah saluran, Sakura memberikan gerak sebagai tanda bahwa ia orang yang sama yang mengirim email pada Robby.

Dalam cerita Robby, salah satu pewaris Akatsuki adalah kekasih Yugao. Sang aktris memberikan sebuah chip pada Robby, chip yang menyimpan bukti sebuah tindak kriminal perusahaan Akatsuki. Sakura menahan napas saat mendengar apa saja isi dalam chip tersebut.

"Sinting!" geramnya tanpa sadar.

"Mengumpat di pagi hari cukup membantu, bukan begitu Sakura?"

Sakura mengubah raut wajahnya dan memberikan senyum kecut pada Kiba yang menyapanya.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi kau benar." Nada pesan masuk terdengar dari ponselnya. Sebuah pesan baru tampak di kotak masuk email-nya. Bukti dari tindak kriminal akatsuki.

"Kiba, kurasa kita harus mengumpulkan para detektif," katanya tegas.

Kiba mengerutkan dahinya. "Kasus besar?"

Sakura menghela napas keras-keras. "Sebelumnya maaf. Aku menyelidiki sebuah kasus tanpa mengajakmu. Bukan karena aku ingin mendapat pujian," jelasnya cepat-cepat sebelum Kiba salah paham.

Kiba menggeleng seraya tersenyum. "Kau bukan orang yang gila pujian, Sakura. Aku tahu." Lalu ia menyipitkan mata. "Jadi kau melakukan penyelidikan secara ilegal ya?" Penyelidikan ilegal adalah istilah bagi kasus yang sudah ditutup dan tidak penting untuk diselidiki kembali. Tapi selalu ada reporter seperti Sakura yang keras kepala dan idealis hingga selalu melakukan hal di luar batas untuk mendapatkan keadilan.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. "Ya, maka dari itu aku tidak mau melibatkanmu."

"Kalau begitu aku mengerti." Kiba menepuk bahu Sakura. "Ayo kumpulkan para detektif dan buat keributan." Sakura tersenyum senang dan mengangguk kuat-kuat. Mereka menaiki tangga dan berjalan menuju lantai tiga. Tentu, akan ada kehebohan di kepolisian pagi hari ini.

.

.

Bukti yang dikirimkan oleh Robby pada Sakura adalah satu file yang berisi rekaman-rekaman amatir berdurasi tiga sampai enam menit. Jumlahnya hampir mencapai seratus. Kesemuanya adalah bukti besar yang mengarah pada kejahatan yang serius. Perusahaan fiktif, perencanaan perubahan masa kadaluarsa makanan, sampai tindak pelecehan seksual terhadap karyawan rendah perusahaan.

Sasuke berada di ruangan itu, menonton rekaman-rekaman itu dengan raut wajah datarnya yang biasa. Satu tim divisi kriminal berisi delapan orang yang ia tunjuk untuk masuk ke ruangan ini tadi memasang wajah serius. Kiba di sebelah Sakura tidak kalah seriusnya, karena ini memang kasus yang serius.

Satu rekaman terakhir bisa menjadi bukti yang cukup untuk membuka kembali kasus kematian Yugao. Kenapa? Karena pada rekaman itu, Yugao tertangkap basah sedang mengambil rekaman bentuk pelecehan lainnya. Ancaman terdengar sebelum rekaman berakhir. Tapi Yugao jelas memiliki email yang lain dan sempat mengirim rekaman ini pada email tersebut.

Dan Robby, tahu tentang email yang lain itu.

Sakura mencabut kabel data dari ponselnya yang tadi tersambung pada LCD ruangan tepat setelah rekaman terakhir habis. Ia menghela napas dan berjalan ke depan ruangan dengan dagu terangkat angkuh dan tubuh ditegap-tegapkan.

Ia menatap Sasuke dengan gaya sombong dan senyum penuh kemenangan, yang dibalas lelaki itu dengan dekapan di depan dada dan satu alis terangkat tinggi.

"Rekaman ini hebat sekali, bukan begitu?" kata Sakura seraya tersenyum tipis. "Tapi aku yakin tidak akan cukup untuk menghancurkan sekaligus perusahaan sebesar Akatsuki," tambahnya sinis.

"Lagipula, perusahaan itu memiliki lebih dari dua puluh ribu karyawan yang tersebar hampir di seluruh negara." Senyuman Sakura berubah-ubah, dari muram hingga kembali ke sinis lagi, lalu muram lagi. "Jika perusahaan itu hancur, maka perekonomian negara akan turun, dan akan ada terlalu banyak pengangguran."

"Jadi, kau memutuskan untuk menangkapi orang-orang yang terlibat saja tanpa merusak nama baik perusahaan?" tanggap Sasuke. "Kau ingin ikut dalam penyelidikan," simpul lelaki itu.

Sakura mengangguk puas. "Tepat! Dan jangan lupakan tentang membuka kembali kasus kematian Yugao-san."

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, berpikir. "Perlu bukti lain yang lebih kuat untuk bisa kembali membuka kasus tersebut." Sakura merengut. "Jadi aku akan mengambil satu tim lagi untuk menyelidiki kasus itu, sementara tim yang ada di sini saat ini akan mengurus Akatsuki."

Sakura melebarkan matanya dan tersenyum senang. Kiba yang duduk di antara para detektif bertepuk tangan pelan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengirim rekaman ini ke email resmi kalian."

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari Sakura tidak menemui Sasuke secara pribadi, dan sejak itu pula ia kehilangan tempat tidur nyaman rahasianya. Ia sedang menghindari gosip yang tampaknya tidak akan menghilang begitu saja, lagipula perkataan frontal Sasuke malam itu membuatnya merasa panas dingin jika harus bertatap muka secara pribadi di ruangan terisolasi itu.

Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup membuatnya bersemangat sebelum pesan email itu masuk dan merusak semuanya. Robby yang entah dimana keberadaannya mengirim satu rekaman lain yang menangkap satu wajah tak asing bagi Sakura, wajah yang selama ini membuatnya bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan kekasih sang aktris. Keberadaannya selalu hanya berupa suara tidak jelas dalam rekaman-rekaman milik Yugao. Sang kekasih adalah salah satu pewaris Akatsuki, kata gosip yang beredar. Tapi wajah itu tidak ada dalam foto keluarga pemegang saham terbesar Akatsuki.

Sakura menggeleng tidak percaya, satu tangannya menutup mulutnya yang terbuka.

"Akasuna Sasori," gumamnya lirih. "Tidak mungkin!"

Ia cepat-cepat mematikan rekaman dan mencabut _earphone_ yang tadi tersemat di telinganya, memandang spekulatif pada Kiba yang sedang tidur lelap di salah satu ranjang. Sakura merasa bersalah pada Kiba yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengingat Sasori adalah teman baik pria itu. Ia mulai memikirkan beragam cara untuk memberitahukan hal itu pada Kiba esok pagi. Namun tidak ada satupun cara yang dianggapnya paling halus. Bagaimanapun caranya Kiba pasti akan tetap merasa terguncang karena sahabatnya akan menjadi tersangka utama dalam kasus kematian sang aktris.

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding di belakangnya, mengurut dahinya yang terasa berdenyut halus karena kekurangan tidur seperti biasa. Satu gelas karton di atas meja tampak sudah kosong sejak setengah jam yang lalu, yang tadi berisi kopi dari gelas ke delapan yang ia minum hari ini.

Kafein sudah seperti candu baginya. Tidak ada hari tanpa meneguk cairan hitam pekat itu ditambah hanya satu blok gula setiap gelasnya. Pahit, tapi sangat membantu membuatnya tetap terjaga dan tajam. Kiba sedikit mengomel tentang kebiasaannya itu, tapi Sakura tetaplah Sakura keras kepala yang tidak bisa dilarang. Walau begitu ia sudah mencoba mengurangi jumlah konsumsinya setiap hari, tapi jelas terlihat bahwa itu tidak terlalu berhasil.

Seseorang membuka pintu ruangan. Tayuya masuk dengan raut wajah lelah dan mata sembab. Ia menjatuhkan bokongnya di sebelah Sakura, menghela napas keras-keras lalu berusaha memberikan cengiran ceria walau gagal sama sekali.

"Masih ada ruang di sana." Sakura menunjuk satu ruang sempit di antara orang-orang yang tidur di lantai kayu. "Kau butuh tidur," tambahnya seraya tersenyum prihatin.

Tayuya mengangkat satu alisnya. "Dan kau tidak?"

Sakura terkekeh. "Aku cukup segar untuk berjalan-jalan di malam hari. Tapi tidak, aku akan tidur di sini, di celah sempit ini."

"Aku akan tidur sebentar lagi, jika kau tidak merasa terganggu," putus Tayuya dengan wajah memelas.

Senyum Sakura tampaknya menenangkan gadis itu. "Tentu," ungkapnya ramah. Sejak malam perkenalan mereka waktu itu, Tayuya sudah menjadi semacam teman seperjuangan yang paling dekat dengannya setelah Kiba. Mereka kerap kali menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk mengobrol disela-sela rutinitas mereka yang selalu padat.

Terlepas dari status mereka yang bekerja di stasiun berbeda dan bersaing ketat, Tayuya adalah sosok menyenangkan yang tidak memanfaatkan pertemanan mereka untuk berbagi kasus. Berita adalah berita, dan teman adalah teman. Mereka tetap bersaing secara profesional dan tetap berteman di kala senggang.

Dan tampaknya gosip di antara dirinya dan Sasuke terlampau hebat hingga membuat Tayuya ikut-ikutan bertanya.

"Dia bukan pacarku, Tayuya," bantah Sakura untuk kesekian kali. "Kami hanya teman lama yang baru bertemu setelah berpisah bertahun-tahun," ungkapnya jujur.

"Aku sudah dengar yang itu," kata Tayuya geli. "Pasti kalian dulu cukup akrab hingga sang Uchiha yang kaku memperlakukanmu berbeda."

Sakura menggeleng putus asa. "Percayalah, diperlakukan berbeda tidak selalu baik. Dia itu diktator paling kejam dan menjengkelkan. Selalu memutuskan sepihak sesuatu itu baik atau tidak bagiku, dan hampir selalu menyabotase penyelidikan yang sedang aku lakukan." Omelnya berapi-api.

"Itu tandanya ia khawatir padamu."

"Benar." Sakura tidak dapat membantah yang itu. "Tapi aku tidak lemah, yang benar saja. Lagipula aku adalah reporter yang terbiasa memperhatikan gerak-gerik orang. Aku bahkan bisa sedikit bela diri."

"Kalian memang sepasang kekasih, kan? Gosip itu pasti benar." Tayuya tersenyum jahil. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menggeleng putus asa.

"Sudahlah. Tidur sana. Aku juga harus tidur sekarang."

"Kau marah padaku?" Satu hal yang cukup mengganggu dari Tayuya adalah, sifatnya yang kadang terlampau sensitif hingga mudah merasa berkecil hati.

"Tidak," untuk meyakinkan gadis itu, Sakura menampakkan cengiran khasnya. "Aku hanya benar-benar mengantuk." Dan ia menguap.

Tayuya mengangguk dan berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju satu ruang kosong di tengah ruangan.

.

.

Hari berikutnya adalah hari yang buruk bagi Sakura. Kiba tampak murung seharian setelah pemberitahuannya mengenai keterkaitan Sasori dengan mendiang Yugao. Tapi lelaki itu membenarkan kalau Sasori pernah mengatakan bahwa ia sedang berpacaran dengan aktris terkenal walau tidak pernah menyebutkan nama perempuan itu.

Namun menurut penjelasan Kiba, Sasori tidak ada hubungannya dengan Akatsuki. Sasori hanya orang biasa yang hidup bersama neneknya di rumah sederhana di daerah pinggiran Konoha. Sasori adalah pekerja lepas di sebuah perusahaan pembuat boneka. Sakura menelusuri hal itu, dan apa yang Kiba katakan benar.

Bertambah satu kasus lagi yang rumit, dan Sakura mulai mendapati dirinya lebih cocok berprofesi sebagai detektif dibandingkan menjadi seorang reporter. Keadaan sebagai pengamat mulai membuatnya jengkel, dan ikut dalam penyelidikan seperti yang ia usulkan waktu itu tidak terlalu membantu. Ada waktu-waktu dimana ia merasa menghambat kinerja para detektif.

Untuk hal itu, ia benci bahwa Sasuke benar.

Sakura memutuskan untuk menjauh sedikit dari kantor kepolisian begitu mendapati bahwa Kiba juga tidak berada di sana malam ini. Ia berakhir di salah satu kios makanan pinggir jalan yang hanya buka di malam hari, memakan takoyaki super pedas yang membuat bibirnya memerah.

Ia tidak memesan sake karena sudah jelas ia tidak bisa meminum alkohol walau hanya satu tetes. Sebenarnya ia menyayangkan hal tersebut, karena khususnya malam ini ia butuh sedikit mabuk. Tapi ia tidak mau mengambil resiko ambruk di jalanan dan membuat seseorang bisa saja mengambil keuntungan disaat-saat setengah sadarnya. Ia terlalu berhati-hati seperti biasa.

Tapi ada satu orang yang mungkin bisa menemaninya disaat-saat begini. Jadi Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku dan mulai mencari satu kontak yang akan ia telepon.

Kontak itu tertulis nama; Sang Penggoda arogan.

"Sasuke," sapanya setelah panggilannya tersambung. "Aku sedang berada di kios makanan di depan sebuah minimarket bernama 'Ageha'. Kurasa aku akan minum sake malam ini." Ia langsung memutus sambungan setelah itu, memesan satu botol sake dan dengan ragu-ragu menuangkan satu gelas penuh sebelum meneguknya cepat-cepat.

Cairan itu terasa membakar kerongkongannya, tapi ia tidak berhenti. Hingga entah beberapa menit terlewat saat ia memaksa mengangkat kepala ketika merasakan seseorang mengguncang bahunya.

"Setelah menjadi pecandu kopi, sekarang kau ingin menjadi pecandu alkohol?"

Sakura kenal suara bariton itu, juga omelan khasnya.

"Ah Sasuke, kau datang juga." Suaranya terdengar menyeret dan genit. Pandangannya buram, tapi ia tahu kalau Sasuke sedang sangat kesal. Ia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat, lalu berada dalam gendongan lelaki itu. Sasuke mengendongnya seperti bayi, dan ia dengan tidak tahu malu melingkarkan lengannya di seputar leher lelaki itu, juga menyurukkan wajahnya di sana.

Pria itu menurunkannya di sebelah mobil mewah berwarna biru metalik, dan Sakura merasakan tubuhnya bertahan dalam posisi berdiri saat Sasuke berusaha mendorongnya masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana, Sasuke?"

Sasuke memutar matanya sebelum menjawab. "Kemana menurutmu?" tantangnya. "Kurasa kau tidak memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk dapat memberontak saat aku membawamu ke tempat yang aku mau."

Sakura mendenguskan tawa remeh. "Kau terlalu bermartabat untuk mengambil keuntungan dari gadis yang sedang tidak berdaya," katanya terus terang.

"Ya, aku memang terlalu bermartabat untuk melakukan hal itu." Sasuke menyetujui. Tapi satu lengannya telah menelusup ke punggung Sakura, di balik jaketnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya, Sasuke."

"Melakukan apa, Sakura?" lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura yang merona karena mabuk. Embusan napasnya yang hangat mengenai wajah gadis itu.

Sakura membingkai wajah Sasuke dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang dingin.

"Aku sedang tidak sadar. Kau bilang kau menginginkan respon dan aku tidak bisa memberikannya." Tubuh Sakura pasti telah ambruk ke tanah jika lengan Sasuke tidak menahannya. Orang-orang yang lewat pasti melihat mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih yang sedang saling berangkulan sambil bersandar di badan mobil. Dari belakang, mereka bahkan terlihat seperti sedang berciuman.

Sasuke semakin menunduk, tubuhnya ditambah mantelnya yang besar dan tebal seolah menenggelamkan tubuh Sakura yang lebih kecil, namun bukan tubuh milik anak kecil. Ia dapat merasakan lekuk pinggang Sakura di lengannya, dan payudara gadis itu menekan dadanya.

"Percayalah, kau akan memberikan respon yang kuinginkan." Suara pria itu terdengar serak. Kilat matanya tampak keras dan penuh gairah.

Tatapan Sakura jatuh pada bibir tipis pria itu, lalu kembali ke matanya.

"Ini bukan ide bagus," katanya setengah mengerang.

"Memang bukan." Dan Sasuke menyatukan bibir mereka, memberikan Sakura sebuah ciuman pertama memabukan yang panjang.

Sakura pernah melihat pasangan berciuman. Ia tahu ciuman dilakukan dengan mulut terbuka, yang membuat sang wanita bergelantungan ke kekasih mereka seolah lutut mereka goyah.

Ia tahu itu, semuanya, tapi ...

Sasuke semakin menekan tubuhnya, memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan perintah tidak langsung yang terkesan memaksa. Suara erangan terdengar, entah dari siapa di antara mereka. Lidah mereka bertemu, dan Sakura melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher pria itu.

Gadis itu merespon, melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Sasuke lakukan. Tangannya menyisir rambut Sasuke, kemudian turun ke bahunya. Aroma tubuh mereka menyatu, membuat mereka semakin mabuk dalam pusaran gairah yang minta dipuaskan. Gadis itu membiarkan Sasuke semakin menekannya, semakin memperdalam cumbuannya...

Siulan terdengar di sekeliling mereka.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, memutus ciuman mereka yang menggebu-gebu, menggeleng tidak percaya karena bisa-bisanya kehilangan kendali diri di tempat umum seperti ini. Ia memandang gadis dalam pelukannya dengan raut tidak percaya. Gadis itu masih membuka matanya, walau tampak berkabut dan lemas.

"Kau yakin tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya?" Sasuke kira Sakura tidak akan menjawab, tapi gadis itu sepertinya tidak pernah kehilangan kata-kata di situasi apapun.

"Ternyata ciuman itu hebat sekali." Kata Sakura. "Seharusnya aku melakukannya sejak lama," gadis itu terisak. "dasar lelaki kurang ajar! Beraninya kau menciumku seperti itu." kesadarannya mulai menipis.

"Kau seharusnya tidak melakukannya, Sasuke. Bagaimana aku bisa menatapmu setiap hari tanpa membayangkan hal itu, brengsek kau!" Sasuke menghela napas saat Sakura benar-benar tertidur. Ia membuka pintu dan membaringkan tubuh lunglai gadis itu di bangku belakang. Cukup lama ia menatap wajah Sakura sebelum menutup pintu mobil dan menguncinya, lalu berjalan cepat kembali ke kios makanan tempat ia menemukan Sakura tadi.

Kali ini, ia yang butuh sedikit alkohol.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Sakura mendapati dirinya terbangun di ruangan Sasuke, dahinya mengerut bingung. Satu pesan email masuk di ponselnya, sebuah pesan pendek dari Robby.

 _Aku yakin dia dibunuh. Kumohon temukan pelakunya, Haruno-san. Aku juga akan membantumu sekuat tenaga._

Sakura semakin bingung. Bagaimana cara Robby bisa membantunya?

.

.

.

 _To be Continued._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto is not mine._

* * *

 **Bab 6**

Pagi harinya Sakura mendapati dirinya terbangun di ruangan Sasuke, dahinya mengerut bingung. Satu pesan email masuk di ponselnya, sebuah pesan pendek dari Robby.

Aku yakin dia dibunuh. Kumohon temukan pelakunya, Haruno-san. Aku juga akan membantumu sekuat tenaga.

Sakura semakin bingung. Bagaimana cara Robby bisa membantunya?

.

.

.

Sakura merasa kepalanya seperti sedang ditusuki ratusan jarum. Ini adalah kali ketiga dalam hidupnya kehilangan kesadaran karena alkohol dan bangun di pagi hari dengan kondisi seperti ini. Yang pertama saat kelas dua belas di high school, puncak kenakalan masa remajanya yang membuat ia bersumpah untuk tidak menyentuh cairan itu lagi karena berakibat fatal–hampir dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena berjalan di pinggir jalan sambil meracaukan dua guru yang bercinta di salah satu ruang kelas.

Buruknya, teman mabuknya hari itu cukup sadar untuk mengingat ucapan yang ia lontarkan malam itu–dan memiliki umur yang panjang untuk menyebarkan hal itu keesokan paginya.

Kali kedua baru beberapa hari yang lalu karena tidak sengaja meminumnya. Tidak ada kejadian berarti, yang membuatnya sangat bersyukur. Yang ketiga dan akan menjadi terakhir kalinya adalah semalam, ia sengaja meneguk sake dengan tujuan yang pagi ini terasa samar.

Sakura mengurut dahinya perlahan. Sakitnya menjadi-jadi seiring otaknya yang terus berputar memikirkan pesan email di ponselnya yang kini tergeletak sembarangan di meja panjang di hadapannya, di sebelah cangkir kaca berisi teh hangat. Sakura meraih cangkir tersebut dan meneguk tehnya banyak-banyak.

Matanya liar menelusuri ruangan; Sasuke sedang tidak berada di ruangan ini, putusnya kemudian seraya meletakkan cangkir yang isinya tinggal setengah itu kembali di atas meja.

"Sasuke ... ," gumamnya lirih. Satu ingatan masuk di kepalanya, ingatan tentang Sasuke yang datang menjemputnya seraya mengomel seperti biasa.

Lalu apa yang ia katakan?

 _"Ah Sasuke, kau datang juga."_ Suaranya terdengar menyeret dan genit. Pandangannya buram, tapi ia tahu kalau Sasuke sedang sangat kesal. Ia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat, lalu berada dalam gendongan lelaki itu. Sasuke mengendongnya seperti bayi, dan ia dengan tidak tahu malu melingkarkan lengannya di seputar leher lelaki itu, juga menyurukkan wajahnya di sana.

"Ahhhh." Sakura mengerang. "Sake ..." Ia tak percaya suara genit dalam ingatannya itu benar-benar miliknya, dan apa yang pikirkan dengan menempelkan tubuh saat pria itu menggendongnya. Sakura menunduk, memeriksa pakaiannya yang ternyata masih sama dengan yang ia kenakan semalam. Bahkan terlalu lengkap karena jaketnya juga masih menempel di tubuhnya.

Sasuke mungkin sedikit berantisipasi karena Sakura yang mabuk ternyata adalah sosok yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Alkohol akan menjadi musuh abadinya mulai saat ini, putus Sakura dalam hati.

Rasanya semakin buruk karena ia tidak bisa mengingat apalagi yang ia katakan atau lakukan setelah Sasuke menggendongnya. Ia yakin sekali ada yang terjadi, sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia perkirakan. Ia yakin sekali. Tapi untuk saat ini ada baiknya kalau ia segera keluar dari ruangan Sasuke sebelum hari semakin siang dan orang-orang mulai berdatangan.

Jam dinding sudah bergerak ke angka setengah tujuh, rutinitas dimulai pada jam setengah delapan. Masih satu jam lagi, tapi selalu ada orang yang datang lebih awal untuk memulai hari. Dan ada lebih banyak lagi yang tidur di kantor dan kamar istirahat yang memang tersedia di gedung ini; orang-orang semacam Sasuke yang hampir tidak pernah pulang ke rumah.

Sakura berjalan pelan-pelan ke arah pintu, membuka sedikit dan mengintip keadaan di luar ruangan. Masih berhati-hati saat melangkah keluar dengan berjingkat-jingkat tanpa mengenakan sepatu yang kini berada dalam genggamannya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Sakura hampir terpekik mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya, dan kemudian sedikit –hanya sedikit lega saat mengetahui siapa pemanggilnya. Seharusnya ia tak perlu terlalu kaget. Siapa juga yang memiliki suara bariton dengan gaya bicara arogan seperti itu selain Sasuke.

"Ah, terima kasih tehnya," kata Sakura canggung, tak tahu apa yang mesti ia katakan lagi. Kehilangan ingatan di separuh malam membuatnya terlalu takut untuk mengatakan apapun yang ia mau. Apalagi Sasuke ada di ingatan yang hilang itu.

Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya, memberikannya tatapan menilai yang terasa kian mengganggu dan membuatnya salah tingkah. Sakura merasa terlalu menyadari kekuatan pria itu akhir-akhir ini, dan itu tidak pernah berarti baik. Ia akan menjadi bulan-bulanan pria itu jika ketahuan berdebar-debar hanya karena sebuah tatapan tanpa sentuhan.

"Kau ... ,"

"Ya?" Sakura mengumpat. "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi kan?" ia bertanya setelah menghela napas keras.

"Sesuatu seperti apa, Sakura?" seringai Sasuke terlihat penuh arti.

Sakura mendengus. "Jangan mempermainkanku dan katakan saja!" perintahnya. Tapi Uchiha Sasuke tidak mudah mengikuti perintah apalagi dari orang yang lebih lemah darinya. Seringai pria itu kian lebar, dan Sakura menambah daftar umpatannya pagi ini.

"Kau benar-benar harus menghentikan kebiasaanmu mengumpat."

"Seperti yang sering aku katakan, Sasuke. Aku mengumpat sebanyak yang aku mau." Sakura berkacak pinggang. "Tugasmu hanyalah, mengatakan padaku apa yang terjadi semalam."

Sasuke menatapnya untuk beberapa saat tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kilatan di mata pria itu membuat Sakura merinding. Tatapan itu adalah perpaduan antara kemarahan, frustasi dan–

–gairah.

Sakura mundur satu langkah.

"Aku tak akan pernah mengatakannya padamu. Gunakan otak licikmu itu untuk mengingatnya sendiri, pendek."

Dan dengan itu, Sasuke berbalik lalu melangkah tegap menuju ruangannya di ujung koridor.

Sakura mengumpat lagi, mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan sejak tadi. Pikirannya terus mencoba mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia harus ingat, agar dapat mengetahui apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Untuk sekarang, sebaiknya ia bergerak cepat. Seperti biasanya, mengejar berita.

.

.

"Sasori bukan pelakunya," kata Kiba begitu mereka bertemu setelah hampir setengah hari menghabiskan waktu dengan mencari berita sendiri-sendiri. Mereka duduk bersisian di salah satu sudut bagian atap gedung kepolisian, hanya berdua. Sakura menepuk bahu Kiba untuk menenangkan lelaki itu.

"Kiba ... ,"

"Aku mengenalnya sejak kecil, Sakura. Setengah hidupku kuhabiskan bersamanya. Sasori tak akan sanggup membunuh orang. Ia bahkan tidak memakan daging hanya karena tak bisa membayangkan hewan-hewan yang mati karena kebutuhan makan manusia."

Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa, membuat Kiba berpikir logis dan tajam seperti biasanya terasa terlalu kejam saat ini. Ia dapat merasakan kesedihan Kiba dari suara pria itu, juga dari bahunya yang terasa tidak kokoh seperti biasa.

Kiba adalah orang yang ceria. Tapi hari ini keceriaan itu seolah lenyap karena kenyataan bahwa temannya bisa saja telah membunuh seseorang. Sakura mengerti hal itu, karena ia juga memiliki sahabat. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan jika hal ini terjadi pada Ino ataupun Hinata. Ia tidak mau membayangkannya.

Sakura merangkul punggung Kiba, mencoba memberi kekuatan.

"Kiba, aku akan ... ,"

"Kau tak bisa berhenti, Sakura," potong Kiba. Ia menoleh pada Sakura di sebelahnya, matanya tampak tidak bercahaya seperti biasa. "Sebanyak apapun aku mengeluh, tetap jangan hentikan pencarianmu."

Sakura kaget dengan keputusan Kiba, apalagi dengan senyuman muram dan elusan tangan pria itu di rambutnya. Hal itu terlalu luar biasa untuk dilakukan saat ini; senyuman itu terlalu hebat untuk diberikan di situasi seperti ini.

"Tapi aku masih yakin bahwa Sasori bukanlah pembunuhnya," kata Kiba lebih tegas. "Oleh karena itu, kau harus membantuku mencaritahu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya."

Sakura tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengangguk kuat-kuat dan tersenyum.

Kiba memang orang yang hebat, putus Sakura sambil memberikan tepukan terakhir di punggung lelaki itu sebelum menjauhkan tangannya dan berdiri.

"Ayo kita mulai lagi kalau begitu," kata Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Kiba.

Dan Kiba menerima uluran tersebut.

"Ayo kita mulai lagi kalau begitu."

Mudah memang berkata demikian. Nyatanya memulai kembali berarti harus menyerahkan video itu kepada para detektif dan membiarkan mereka mengambil keputusan terkait Sasori. Sekali lagi Sakura mesti berhadapan dengan Kiba yang berusaha terlihat tegar dan menjaga ekspresinya.

Sakura merasa heran bagaimana mungkin orang-orang di sekitarnya begitu pandai menyembunyikan perasaan tanpa terlihat di raut wajahnya. Pertama Sasuke, dan sekarang Kiba. Raut tenang Kiba saat mereka lagi-lagi masuk ke ruang rapat kepolisian membuat Sakura kagum. Ia tak pernah bisa menutupi perasaannya; jika takut maka raut wajah takutlah yang terlihat, jika sedih juga begitu. Dan marah selalu menempati posisi teratas dari ekspresinya yang paling sering terlihat. Ia cepat marah, cepat jengkel, dan selalu dengan senang hati memperlihatkannya pada siapapun.

Seperti sekarang ini, saat para detektif terlalu menekan Kiba saat mulai bertanya.

"Kiba adalah seorang teman," ketus Sakura setelah berdecak. "Kalian pikir apa yang harus ia hadapi saat memutuskan untuk menyerahkan video ini pada kepolisian? Dan kalian menginterogasinya seolah-olah dia tersangkanya!" Sakura berseru garang. Anehnya para detektif malah berjengit bukannya bertindak tegas seperti yang mereka lakukan pada Kiba sebelumnya.

Sasuke tampak tenang, duduk di antara para anak buahnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Hanya menaikan sebelah alis saat Sakura menaikan volume suaranya tanpa memandang dengan siapa ia sedang berbicara. Sakura tidak peduli, yang terpenting adalah membuat para detektif idiot itu tahu bahwa mereka duluan yang mencari masalah dengannya.

"Tapi Haruno-san, kenyataan ia berteman dekat dengan kriminal membuatnya cukup layak untuk di ... ,"

"... curigai juga maksudmu?" Sakura memotong kalimat dari detektif yang sedang berbicara itu. "Kau lupa menggunakan kata mungkin di kalimatmu, detektif. Sasori belum dipastikan sebagai tersangka. Bahkan jika aku tidak dengan diam-diam meneruskan penyelidikan kasus kematian Yugao-san, dia tidak akan pernah dicurigai, bukan begitu?"

Nada suara Sakura terdengar menyindir. Ia memang sengaja menyindir sebenarnya, mengacu pada ditutupnya kasus Yugao-san belum lama ini.

Para detektif memandangnya antara kesal bercampur kagum. Kesal karena dibuat bungkam oleh gadis muda yang hanya berstatus sebagai reporter amatir, dan kagum karena gadis itu demikian berani mengutarakan pemikirannya keras-keras.

"Aku tak pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya, tapi aku jauh lebih baik daripada kalian dalam melakukan penyelidikan, yang benar saja." Sakura berdiri angkuh. "Jika kalian ingin menanyai temanku, maka lakukan dengan baik dan beradab, juga sesuai dengan prosedur. Bukankah itu gunanya surat pemanggilan dibuat?"

Dengan kalimat itu ia bergeser dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan rapat, diikuti oleh Kiba di belakangnya.

"Buat surat pemanggilan, dan aku akan memastikan Direktur menandatanganinya hari ini juga," kata Sasuke beberapa saat setelah dua reporter itu berlalu. Kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan tegap meninggalkan ruangan.

Ruang rapat berisi delapan orang itu senyap untuk beberapa saat, lalu helaan napas mengawali percakapan mereka. Ungkapan perasaan mereka yang tertahan sejak tadi.

"Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa Haruno-san dan atasan kita bisa dekat," kata salah satu dari mereka. "dan aku baru saja mendapatkan alasannya." Terdengar helaan napas lagi.

"Seperti habis dihantam badai," sahut yang lainnya.

"Dan dipukul menggunakan palu raksasa."

"Penampilan bisa sangat menipu, bukan begitu?" sambung yang termuda di antara mereka. "Siapa sangka Haruno-san yang cantik dan bertubuh kecil memiliki lidah setajam belati yang baru diasah."

"Buruknya teman-teman, kita tidak bisa membantah karena apa yang ia katakan memang benar."

"Atasan kita memang tidak ada duanya, aku tidak dapat membayangkan apabila mereka menikah dan punya anak." Pendapat itu membuat para detektif tidak dapat menahan tawa prihatin dari bibir mereka.

.

.

Seseorang yang hampir selalu berpikiran dingin dan mengambil keputusan final tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain memang cenderung cerdas, itulah Sasuke. Surat pemanggilan untuk Sasori telah resmi ditandatanganinya, juga ditandatangani direktur kepolisian Hatake Kakashi hanya dua jam setelah video itu diputar. Bukan keputusan yang salah memang, malah sangat benar. Tapi Sakura tetap saja sebal. Gadis itu tidak mau mengakui bahwa rasa sebalnya secara tidak profesional dibumbui oleh keputusan Sasuke untuk bungkam tentang apa yang terjadi semalam.

Sakura dan Kiba sedang berada di kantor mereka saat telepon dari Sasori tentang pemanggilannya ke kepolisian membuat mereka bergerak lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Sakura baru bertemu dengan pemuda berambut merah itu satu kali dan tidak ada yang terlalu berkesan selain bahwa Sasori adalah penggemarnya.

Kiba berulang kali meminta taksi yang mereka tumpangi berjalan secepat mungkin, dan pemuda itu hampir melemparkan uangnya saat taksi berhenti di halaman gedung kepolisian. Sakura mengikuti Kiba yang berlari terlalu cepat, tapi gagal sampai ke lantai tiga berbarengan dengan pria itu dan malah berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari ruang interogasi.

"Interogasinya sudah dimulai?" tanya Sakura, masih terengah-engah setelah habis berlari tanpa henti.

"Baru akan dimulai," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Kau sebaiknya tunggu di luar, ruangan itu sudah terlalu penuh."

Sakura mendengus. "Bukan ide yang bagus, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Memang bukan, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan bahwa ruangan itu terlalu penuh."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Rasanya ada yang terdengar familiar.

 _"Ini bukan ide bagus," katanya setengah mengerang._

 _"Memang bukan." Dan Sasuke menyatukan bibir mereka, memberikan Sakura sebuah ciuman pertama memabukkan yang panjang._

Ingatan itu menghantamnya telak, diikuti ingatan lainnya. Ia telah melengkapi ingatannya semalam, dimulai dengan Sasuke yang menggendongnya, lalu...

"Sialan, Sasuke!" umpatnya keras, berpasang mata mengarah pada mereka. Ruangan itu tadinya dipenuhi oleh para polisi yang sibuk di depan komputer, dan sekarang mereka semua menatap pada dua orang mencolok di depan ruang interogasi itu, yang sepertinya sedang mendebatkan sesuatu.

"Jadi, akhirnya kau ingat," kata Sasuke tenang, dengan suara yang membuat para pendengar selain Sakura penasaran setengah mati.

Sakura menghela napas, menahan amarahannya hingga ke titik dimana ia bisa berbicara dengan pelan; sungguh sebuah keajaiban. Tapi sorot matanya dipenuhi kemarahan total.

"Aku tak percaya kau mengambil keuntungan saat aku tidak benar-benar sadar," desis Sakura.

"Kau tidak berpikir begitu semalam."

"Aku mabuk. Aku tak sedang berpikir jernih."

"Kau hanya setengah mabuk," sanggah Sasuke. "Orang yang benar-benar mabuk tidak akan merespon."

"Oh, sangkal saja terus."

"Aku tak sedang menyangkal. Memangnya apa yang mesti aku sangkal?"

"Kau sedang menyangkal telah menjadi orang brengsek semalam."

Bagi orang-orang sekitar, percakapan mereka hanya terdengar seperti desisan ekspresif. Nyatanya mereka sedang mati-matian untuk tidak saling meneriaki. Setidaknya Sakura sedang berusaha untuk tidak berteriak.

"Justru jika aku tak melakukannya maka aku baru bisa disebut brengsek."

"Maksudmu mencium seorang gadis saat gadis itu mabuk bukan brengsek namanya?" tanya Sakura sinis.

"Kau menikmatinya," sahut Sasuke mulai terdengar jengkel.

"Aku tidak!"

"Kau menikmatinya Sakura, dan ikut serta di dalamnya," potong Sasuke.

"Aku mabuk," ulang Sakura.

"Cukup sadar untuk dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas."

"Brengsek kau Sasuke! Itu ciuman pertamaku." Sakura mendorong dada Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. "Setidaknya, minta maaflah."

"Minta maaf berarti mengakui bahwa ciuman kita semalam adalah sebuah kesalahan." Sasuke menangkap tangan Sakura yang berada di dadanya. "Percayalah, kau tak mau mengenang ciuman pertamamu sebagai sebuah kesalahan."

"Tapi...,"

"Pembahasan selesai," potong Sasuke tajam. Matanya menyiratkan kemarahan yang lebih menakutkan dibanding kemarahan Sakura sebelumnya.

"Selesai," potongnya lagi, saat melihat Sakura kembali ingin memprotes. "Kau harus bersyukur karena kita sedang berada di tempat umum bukannya di ruanganku."

Mata Sakura membelalak.

"Oh tidak, aku tak pernah memukul wanita." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan tersirat Sakura. "Aku memiliki cara bagus yang dapat membuatmu terdiam," Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. "Atau mungkin mendesah seperti semalam." Pria itu melepaskan genggamannya dan kembali masuk ke ruang interogasi. Sedangkan Sakura masih terdiam di tempat seraya berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang menggila.

Uchiha Sasuke memang manipulator gila. Lelaki itu berhasil membuatnya merasa menjadi pihak yang bersalah hanya dengan sedikit kalimat, padahal dialah yang sudah kehilangan ciuman pertamanya. Mungkin orang-orang akan menganggapnya berlebihan dalam menghadapi hal seperti ini, tapi Sakura sendirilah yang benar-benar mengerti dirinya sendiri.

Wajahnya merona saat bayangan tadi malam kembali berputar di otaknya.

Ia harus berada sejauh mungkin dari Sasuke, putusnya kemudian seraya berjalan menjauhi ruang interogasi. Untuk pertama kali, ia melupakan berita yang harusnya ia dapatkan.

.

.

Sasori tidak mau berbicara.

Hal itu bisa menjadi pertanda buruk, mengingat kesaksiannya dibutuhkan untuk membuatnya lepas dari daftar tersangka.

Tapi ia dibebaskan untuk sementara ini, karena memang pemanggilannya baru sebagai seorang saksi.

Sasori tampak semurung Kiba saat keluar dari ruang interogasi. Wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat seperti bocah berusia awal belasan tampak pucat dan seolah bertambah tua hanya dalam waktu singkat. Interogasi memang tidak pernah menyenangkan, walau hanya sebatas saksi. Nyatanya status hanyalah sebuah sebutan resmi dan kata berbeda.

Selalu ada tekanan yang didapatkan saat kita berada di ruangan tersebut.

Apalagi menyadari adanya CCTV di sudut atas ruangan dan kaca satu arah yang dibaliknya terdapat para pengamat yang mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya. Hanya harus duduk di ruangan itu, dan kau akan tahu rasanya sebuah tekanan mental.

"Dia tahu sesuatu," ungkap Kiba sepeninggal Sasori. "Aku tak tahu apa yang menghalanginya hingga harus menutup mulut serapat itu. Sialan Sasori!"

"Tenanglah." Sakura menepuk lengan atas Kiba.

Kiba menggeleng. "Aku tak percaya ia bisa terlibat dengan masalah seperti ini. Nenek Chiyo pasti akan sangat kecewa jika mengetahuinya, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sejujurnya banyak sekali yang perlu ia tanyakan juga katakan pada Kiba, tentang keterkaitan Sasori dengan Akatsuki, juga tentang hubungan lelaki berambut merah itu dengan mendiang Yugao yang masih belum jelas kebenarannya. Video terakhir hanya berisi percakapan Sasori dan Yugao yang lebih menjurus kepada ungkapan cinta sepasang kekasih di dalam sebuah mobil.

Mereka sepasang kekasih, itu sudah jelas.

Dan rekaman-rekaman sebelumnya, walau lebih memperlihatkan keburukan Akatsuki, juga diselingi ungkapan cinta dari seorang pria yang tak pernah terlihat wujudnya secara visual. Itulah yang membuat Sakura menyimpulkan jika lelaki itu adalah Sasori.

Kecuali jika Yugao memiliki dua orang kekasih.

Ya, kemungkinan itu tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Inilah kelemahan dirinya, memiliki rasa empati yang terlalu besar terhadap orang yang telah ia anggap teman, juga teman dari orang yang ia anggap teman. Ia tidak seharusnya menjadi lemah seperti ini dan mengabaikan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada.

Sasori bisa jadi memang pelakunya.

Sesuai dengan prinsip yang selalu ia pegang teguh, reporter adalah sumber kebenaran dunia. Berbekal hal itu ia mulai menyusun kembali rencana-rencana yang awalnya mulai terasa buram karena terlalu larut dalam perasaan bersalah terhadap Kiba.

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkan kebenarannya," ungkap Sakura dengan raut wajah dan nada suara serius.

Kiba mengangguk, juga dengan serius. "Ya, kau memang harus, begitupula aku. Dengan begitu aku tidak akan pernah menyesal menjadi salah seorang reporter."

Sakura tak bisa menahan senyumannya. Kiba memang tak pernah mengecewakannya.

"Kalau begitu Kiba, bagaimana kalau kita buat kerusuhan lain di depan kantor akatsuki?" Kata Sakura ceria. "Besok pagi?"

"Dengan senang hati." Sahut Kiba lebih bersemangat. "Besok pagi."

.

.

Pengamanan Akatsuki memang tidak diragukan lagi, seperti sebuah benteng perlindungan diri yang tampak mustahil untuk ditembus. Kamera CCTV berada hampir di setiap sudut luar bangunan setinggi tiga puluh lima lantai itu. Dua petugas keamanan berbadan besar tinggi dan berwajah sangar terlihat mengawasi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dan memasuki bangunan.

"Hell, lihat para dementor itu. kau yakin ini bukan Azkaban?"

Sakura mendengus. "Apa yang kau harapkan? Petugas jalan bebas hambatan?"

"Setidaknya lebih jinak dari ini."

"Well, tidak akan semenarik ini then."

"Sakura, kau benar-benar tidak punya rasa takut ya?"

"Oh, aku punya banyak. Terutama dengan sosok nyata yang belum terlihat."

Kiba menggeleng, "Jelas hal itupun tak dapat menghentikanmu."

"Jelas," kata Sakura seraya menyengir. Ia tidak memberitahu Kiba satu rahasia yang selalu ia simpan rapat-rapat. Ia memiliki semprotan lada yang masih penuh di salah satu kantung ranselnya.

Mereka berdiri cukup tersembunyi di belakang banner besar bergambar seorang pria muda berambut kuning berwajah kejam. Cetakan besar sebuah nama tertulis di atas kepala pria tersebut.

 **PAIN.**

 ** _Best Manager of the Year._**

Tidak perlu memikirkan lebih jauh siapa pria dalam gambar tersebut. Akatsuki sudah terkenal dengan sistem kerajaan dalam setiap posisi tinggi di perusahaan. Lagipula Sakura sudah hapal siapa saja keturunan Akatsuki, juga tetuanya. Ia bahkan hapal siapa nama pendirinya, membuat orang-orang yang tidak tahu tujuan sebenarnya akan mengira bahwa ia sedang mengincar salah satu pangeran pewaris kerajaan modern itu.

Oh tidak, terima kasih. Ia sudah menghapus bersih kisah cinta dramatis penuh tanjakan dan tukikan tajam dalam rencana masa depannya. Kisah cinta semacam itu memang menarik untuk di temukan dalam sebuah novel ataupun film. Tapi dalam kehidupan nyata, percayalah hal itu sama sekali tidak dibutuhkan.

"Dementor itu menghisap kebahagiaan, bukan?" tanya Sakura cuek.

Kiba mengangguk sambil memasang raut masam.

"Tidak pengecualian yang ini sepertinya."

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Aku memiliki lebih banyak kebahagiaan dibanding orang lain." Katanya acuh. "Percayalah, para dementor akan sudah kehabisan tenaga saat kebahagiaanku baru mereka hisap setengahnya."

Kiba tertawa. "Silahkan pimpin jalan kalau begitu," ungkapnya terus terang.

Pada akhirnya mereka tetap berjalan beriringan mendekati para penjaga –dementor dalam istilah mereka- dengan langkah tegap dan angkuh dalam kasus Sakura. Dua orang di di depan pintu masuk itu menghadang mereka, sudah dapat ditebak. Dan bertanya dengan cara jauh dari ramah tamah, itu juga bisa ditebak. Tapi Sakura dan Kiba hanya memasang senyuman bodoh seolah-olah mereka benar-benar tidak mengerti bahwa mereka tidak diterima di tempat itu.

"Wah, tempat ini hebat!" seru Sakura norak. "di tempat lain biasanya aku harus langsung menghadapi resepsionis jika ingin menemui seseorang. Benar-benar hebat!" matanya melebar takjub, membuatnya tampak kian polos dan meyakinkan bodohnya.

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya pada salah satu penjaga. "Apa pemilik tempat ini sekaya itu?" bisiknya. "Aku rasa aku rela menjadi salah satu kekasihnya." Kiba di sebelahnya sempat menganga melihat kilatan menggoda dan kibasan rambut yang dilakukan gadis itu dengan sempurna. Akting Sakura sempurna. Gadis itu benar-benar terlihat seperti wanita cantik berotak kosong yang mata duitan dan mudah didapat.

Wajah sang penjaga tampak tertarik, memandangi tubuh Sakura dari ujung kaki sampai kepala dengan kilatan haus akan gairah. Menahan rasa jijiknya Sakura memberikan tatapan sayu untuk melengkapi sentuhan terakhir dalam sandiwaranya.

"Aku tahu kau, cantik," Ujar salah satu penjaga. "Haruno Sakura sang reporter."

"Ah," Sakura terkikik. Demi Tuhan, ia tak pernah terkikik sebelumnya. Kiba bergidik ngeri. "Tentu kau tahu," Sakura mengibaskan satu tangannya. "Aku terkenal akhir-akhir ini, kan? Hal itu tidak cukup penting sebenarnya mengingat aku tidak terlalu menikmati pekerjaan tersebut."

"Jadi pekerjaan seperti apa yang kau sukai, cinta?" Suara penjaga ini membuat Sakura ingin muntah.

Tapi reaksi otaknya berbeda dengan apa yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Oh, kau tahu apa yang kusuka." Sakura mengedipkan satu matanya.

Dua penjaga itu membuka pintu dan mempersilahkannya masuk, tapi menghalangi Kiba yang keberadaannya seperti tak kasat mata sejak tadi.

"Kau tahu, _cowok-cowok_ macho. Aku rasa tak ada salahnya membiarkan dia duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu di dalam sana." Sakura ingin tertawa seperti succubus saat mendapat anggukan setuju dari dua penjaga mata keranjang itu. Ini lebih mudah dari yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya, pria-pria besar itu seperti tidak pernah bertemu dan meniduri wanita selama ratusan tahun.

"Kau sinting," bisik Kiba saat satu penjaga kembali ke depan pintu masuk, dan satunya terlihat sedang menelepon seseorang. Cukup jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Bukan hal baru." Sakura terkekeh.

"Mereka terlihat berbahaya, perusahaan ini berbahaya."

"Semua orang sepakat," sahut Sakura.

"Kau tak bisa menemui orang-orang berbahaya ini sendirian," desis Kiba.

Sakura menghela napas. "Diamlah, kau membuatku takut," balasnya.

"Kau memang harusnya takut."

Sakura memutar matanya. "Aku selalu takut, Kiba. Tapi rasa takut tak pernah mengalahkanku,"

"Uchiha Sasuke benar dengan selalu menyabotase penyelidikanmu."

"Jangan sebut namanya," desis Sakura. "Dan sejak kapan kau mulai menyepakati hal-hal dengannya?"

Satu penjaga yang menelepon tadi berjalan mendekati mereka, membuat mereka terpaksa menghentikan perdebatan singkat tadi.

"Hei, dia menunggumu di atas. Aku akan mengantarmu ke sana," kata salah seorang penjaga tadi.

Sakura tersenyum dan berdiri. "Baiklah." Sakura melirik Kiba. "Tunggu di sini, teman. Tapi kau bisa pulang duluan jika aku terpaksa berada lama di atas sana," katanya genit. Kiba memberinya pelototan.

"Dan kau pria tampan, cukup beritahu aku ruangannya." Gadis itu mengerjapkan bulu matanya yang panjang. "Aku akan menemuimu setelah ini." Dan dengan itu, ia berhasil berada di dalam lift sendirian, terbebas dari niatan mesum sang penjaga yang jelas-jelas akan melakukan sesuatu padanya saat berada di dalam lft.

Sakura menghela napasnya tanpa kentara, menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar menyakitkan dan panik, berusaha untuk tidak memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket dan memeriksa apakah alat perekamnya masih bekerja dengan baik. Ia meyakinkan diri bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jadi ketika pintu lift terbuka di lantai yang ia tuju, raut wajahnya tampak lebih tenang dan yakin.

Sakura memberi anggukan datar pada sekretaris berpakaian ketat yang akhirnya mengantarnya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan mewah yang ia yakini memang sebagai tempat tujuannya. Ruangan itu lebih luas daripada ruangan Sasuke, tapi kesan akrab yang selalu ia dapati saat memasuki ruangan Sasuke tidak ia dapati di sini.

Ruangan ini terasa dingin dan mengurungnya hingga sesak, membuatnya seperti baru saja memasuki sarang penyamun yang luar biasa berbahaya. Seseorang memasuki ruangan, dan ia berbalik seraya menunjukan raut tenang yang ia harap dapat menyembunyikan keresahan yang membuncah di balik dadanya.

Seorang pria dewasa berumur kisaran awal tiga puluhan berdiri di depan pintu yang sudah tertutup. Pria itu memakai setelan yang tampak mahal berwarna abu-abu tua. Rambutnya yang berwarna pucat kelabu dipotong pendek, berponi dan menutupi dahi. Kacamata beerbingkai bulat bertengger di hidungnya yang mancung.

Pria itu tampan, dengan wajah ramah dan baik hati serta senyum tipis yang menghiasi bibirnya. Tapi Sakura tidak terpesona sedikitpun. Tampan bisa menjadi senjata yang lebih mematikan, apalagi jika calon korbannya adalah seorang wanita.

Sakura bergidik.

Ia berusaha memasang topeng tenang ketika pria itu mempersilahkannya duduk pada sofa di tengah ruangan.

"Aku cukup kaget saat penjaga di bawah menelepon langsung padaku dan memberitahu kalau Haruno Sakura yang terkenal datang berkunjung," kata pria itu ramah, nada suaranya menggoda.

Sakura tersenyum setipis benang. "Tidak cukup sampai membuatmu kaget sampai mati?"

Pria itu tertawa, lalu menumpukan satu tungkainya pada kaki yang lain. "Ternyata gosip itu benar, Reporter yang tajam."

Sakura mengangkat bahu, sudah cukup ia berbasa-basi beberapa menit ini. lagipula pria di hadapannya ini tampak terlalu cerdas untuk ia bodohi dengan akting amatirnya.

"Jadi, aku mendapat kesimpulan kalau kau sudah tahu maksud kedatanganku?"

"Ya, tentu." Pria itu masih tersenyum. "Kecuali kau memiliki tujuan lain seperti yang digambarkan oleh lagi-lagi penjaga tercintaku di bawah." Sakura memiliki firasat bahwa dua penjaga di bawah akan dipecat setelah ini, sesuatu yang harapkan secara kejam.

"Sangat manis, Kabuto-san. Tapi tidak, tujuanku jelas seperti yang aku tunjukan saat ini."

Pria bernama Kabuto itu memasang raut kecewa. "Sayang sekali," katanya dengan suara menyeret. "Sudah lama sekali sejak seorang wanita membuatku begitu tertarik."

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu, dan aku yakin kau juga begitu." Sakura mengeluarkan agenda kecilnya, menarik penanya yang terselip di antara lembarannya dan bersiap memulai wawancara. "Aku perlu menanyakan beberapa hal."

Kabuto menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Silahkan," katanya setelah menatap bibir Sakura cukup lama.

"Aku mendapat anggap saja sebuah bukti, keterkaitan antara salah satu pewaris Akatsuki dengan mendiang aktris terkenal Yugao." Sakura memandangi reaksi Kabuto saat mendengar nama Yugao disebut, tapi tidak mendapatkan apa-apa, belum.

"Keterkaitan semacam apa?" tanya Kabuto tenang.

" _Affair_? Entahlah bagaimana aku harus menyebutnya."

"Kau terlalu kejam mengungkit orang yang sudah meninggal dengan cara seperti itu." Tapi Kabuto tersenyum.

"Oh, dia tak akan bisa marah dari balik kuburnya," kata Sakura datar. Yugao justru akan dapat beristirahat dengan tenang setelah aku membongkar kasus kematiannya, tambah Sakura di dalam hati.

"Kau ingin aku mengumpulkan para pewaris?" tanya Kabuto.

"Tentu, dan aku bisa menunggu dengan tenang sambil minum kopi di lantai bawah sana sementara kau bersikap jantan dengan tidak membuat kita semua kerepotan." Sakura berdiri setelah mengatakan itu.

Kabuto mengangguk acuh. "Tentu," ujarnya, lalu memutari meja dan berdiri di hadapan Sakura. "Tapi sebelumnya...," Ia melingkarkan satu lengannya di pinggang Sakura dan menarik tubuh gadis itu mendekat. Bibirnya hampir mendarat di atas bibir Sakura jika saja gadis itu tak berpaling.

Ciuman Kabuto berakhir di rahang Sakura.

Pria itu menghela napasnya. "Sangat cantik, sangat menggoda, tapi sulit didapatkan." Lengannya menjauh, dan Sakura memasang tatapan meremehkan sebelum berbalik dan berjalan angkuh meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Ia melangkah tanpa henti, memasang raut wajah datar tanpa berubah sedikitpun hingga sampai di lantai bawah dan bertemu Kiba yang tampak lega setelah melihatnya keluar dari dalam lift. Sesuatu yang membuat Sakura melepaskan raut tegangnya adalah kopi yang benar-benar ada di dua tangan Kiba.

"Saatnya menunggu." Kata Sakura, lalu menyesap kopinya.

.

.

"Kau yakin si Kabuto itu akan melakukannya?" tanya Kiba setelah beberapa menit mereka duduk di kursi tunggu gedung Akatsuki. "Dia juga salah satu pewaris kau tahu."

Sakura mengangguk. "Dia yang paling tenang setahuku. Bukan tanpa alasan dia ditunjuk sebagai CEO Akatsuki."

"Seperti apa dia?" tanya Kiba lagi. "Apa dia setampan seperti gambar-gambarnya di internet?"

"Yah, dia memang begitu," sahut Sakura acuh.

"Dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

" _Well_ , kau cantik."

"Terima kasih."

"Dan cerdas." Kiba terkekeh. "Kau memiliki yang orang-orang sebut sebagai daya tarik yang tidak bisa ditolak."

Sakura memukul bahu Kiba. "Apa kita sedang memasuki tahap saat pujian dibutuhkan untuk merayu?"

"Oh, kau sama sekali tidak bisa dirayu!" keluh Kiba. Mereka tertawa pada lelucon mereka sendiri, dan segera berdiri saat resepsionis mempersilahkan mereka kembali ke lantai atas untuk menemui para pewaris.

Mereka menemui empat orang pewaris utama Akatsuki di ruangan Kabuto, yang menjadi kedua tertua dari empat saudara beda ibu. Tiga yang lainnya adalah Hidan yang terlihat seperti psikopat dalam dunia nyata, Deidara yang tidak pernah berhenti berbicara, dan Pain yang tampak paling murung dibanding yang lainnya.

Semua dari mereka memiliki alibi yang kuat di hari kematian Yugao dan kompak bahwa mereka tidak mengenal Yugao secara pribadi, dan hal itu malah semakin mencurigakan.

Sakura harus melakukan pendekatan dengan cara lain.

"Yugao adalah gadis malang baik hati yang hidupnya berakhir tragis."

"Malang? Baik hati? Haruno-san, kukira kau salah mengenali orang."

Sakura mennyipitkan matanya. "Jadi bagaimana Yugao yang kau kenal, Hidan-san?"

Dan pria berwarna rambut sama dengan Kabuto itu hanya bisa melebarkan matanya setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Semua orang tahu kalau Yugao penuh skandal." Kabuto memberi alasan, mencoba menyelamatkan saudaranya.

"Benarkah?" sahut Sakura sinis.

"Dia tak seperti itu!" Pain yang sejak tadi diam tiba-tiba berdiri dan berteriak. "Dia tak seburuk seperti yang kalian duga. Dia wanita paling manis, paling cantik ... ," Pain berlutut dan menangis seperti perempuan. "... dan paling aku cintai."

Kiba mulai menulisi agendanya.

"Jadi kau adalah sang kekasih," gumam Sakura.

.

Setelah itu, semuanya terasa berjalan sangat cepat. Kasus Yugao kembali dibuka, dan nama perusahaan Akatsuki kembali menjadi buah bibir. Pain menerima pemanggilan dirinya sebagai saksi, berbicara dengan didampingi pengacara keluarganya yang memiliki nama sebesar Akatsuki itu sendiri.

Ia mengaku sebagai kekasih sang aktris, tapi tidak mengaku sebagai pembunuhnya.

Bersama dengan pengakuannya, saham Akatsuki mulai turun ke peringkat terbawah dengan terbukanya kasus kadaluarsa makanan, pelecehan seksual pegawai rendah, dan perusahaan fiktif. Akatsuki mulai hancur, hal yang tidak bisa dielakan lagi sebenarnya.

Sakura tidak ingin memikirkan lebih lanjut nasib beribu karyawan perusahaan itu.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan lewat dua belas menit. Malam sudah semakin larut saat Sakura keluar dari kantor beritanya dan mendapati Kabuto berdiri di sana, di pembatas jalan yang berhadapan langsung dengan jalan raya, sedang menatapnya, tampak sengaja menunggunya.

Sakura memandangi sekitar, memberi isyarat pada petugas keamanan kantornya untuk tetap melihat apa yang akan ia lakukan. Sebagai jaga-jaga jika ternyata Kabuto berniat melakukan hal buruk padanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura sedetik setelah ia berdiri di hadapan pewaris tertinggi Akatsuki itu.

Kabuto masih terlihat tenang seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku ingin menemuimu secara khusus."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk mengakui semuanya."

"Keberatan jika aku merekam? Atau kau butuh pengacaramu?" tanya Sakura seraya mengeluarkan alat rekamnya dari dalam tas.

Kabuto tersenyum seraya menggeleng. "Lakukan seperti yang seharusnya kau lakukan."

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau akui?"

"Tentang kematian wanita itu, tidak ada dari kami yang membunuhnya." Kabuto terlihat serius. "Tidak secara langsung."

Sakura menahan napasnya. Berita ini di luar dugaan. "Tidak secara langsung?"

Kabuto mengangkat bahunya, berusaha tampak santai seperti biasa. Tapi ada kebencian di matanya saat harus membicarakan sang aktris. Pria itu bahkan terlihat tidak sudi menyebut namanya.

"Wanita itu menggoda si bungsu di antara kami." Kabuto memulai. "Pain selalu memandang cinta dari sudut romantis tanpa menyadari bahwa ia mudah sekali untuk dijebak. Ia jatuh cinta pada Yugao, memberikan segala yang wanita itu inginkan dan memperlihatkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilihat oleh orang luar."

Kabuto tersenyum, tapi senyumannya kini tampak sinis dan penuh kemarahan.

"Wanita sialan itu merekam semuanya, dan menggunakan itu untuk memeras kami."

"Memeras?"

"Dia melarat, Sakura. Namanya tidak sebesar dulu, dan tawaran kerjanya menipis. Ia memerlukan banyak uang untuk mencukupi cara hidupnya yang mewah."

Sakura menutup mulutnya.

"Pain tahu?"

Kabuto menggeleng. "Tidak pada awalnya," katanya muram. "Kami bergantian menjelaskannya tentang hal itu, tapi ia tidak pernah percaya dan malah memusuhi kami semua. Sampai ia menangkap basah saat wanita itu sedang merekam...,"

Ya, Sakura tahu itu. Video saat Yugao tertangkap basah saat merekam.

"Wanita itu menangis, mengatakan padaku bahwa ia memiliki pria lain yang ia cintai. Benar-benar memuakkan!" Sasori, pria itu Sasori.

"Aku mengancam akan menyingkirkan pria yang ia cintai, dan dia dengan tidak tahu malu menawarkan dirinya untuk mati. Tentu saja aku menyetujuinya."

Sakura merasa ngeri membayangkan hal itu. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa cerita dibalik kematian Yugao begitu dramatis dan penuh dengan tindak kriminal yang saling tumpang tindih.

"Dia melompat dari lantai lima, omong-omong. Apartemen yang kubeli secara kontan melalui perantara, di gedung yang sama dengan apartemennya."

Lantai lima! Itulah kenapa wajah Yugao masih tetap utuh dalam lindungan bantalan di kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan ini padaku?"

Kabuto terkekeh. "Melihat sifatmu, aku akan tertangkap cepat atau lambat. Jadi aku mempercepat prosesnya agar kau bisa tidur nyenyak." Pria itu menggeleng masam. "Lagipula kami sudah hancur. Hanya sedikit guncangan saja, dan _bang!_ Akatsuki roboh. Aku sudah mengantisipasinya sejak lama."

Kabuto melangkah mundur ke jalanan. Sakura baru menyadari bahwa pria itu sudah melakukannya sejak tadi.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura." Bunyi klakson terdengar di segala penjuru, tapi sepertinya pria itu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya setelah mengaku.

"Tidak!" Sakura mendengar dirinya sendiri menjerit. Kabuto sedang tersenyum beberapa langkah di hadapannya, mobil-mobil semakin dekat, dan Sakura mendapati tubuhnya bergerak ke tengah jalan.

Suara tabrakan terdengar.

Decitan rem dan jeritan memecah malam.

Terengah-engah, Sakura memicingkan matanya pada pria yang berada di bawahnya. Keberadaan mereka di pinggir jalan, terbaring dan saling menatap mengundang orang-orang mendekat.

"Kenapa kau ... ?" pertanyaan Kabuto terputus karena Sakura mengumpat, dan memberi pukulan telak pada pipi pria itu hingga ia kehilangan kesadaran.

Sakura berdiri dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku _jeans_ -nya.

"Aku memiliki sang tersangka," katanya setelah panggilannya tersambung di kepolisian. Ia melirik pada Kabuto yang belum sadarkan diri, lalu meringis.

"Dia pingsan, detektif. Jemput dia di dalam kantor beritaku." Sakura meminta tolong dua petugas keamanan kantornya untuk mengangkat Kabuto. Sirine mobil patroli polisi mulai terdengar dimana-mana. Kecelakaan lalu lintas yang terjadi akibat ulah Kabuto terlihat tidak menyebabkan korban jiwa, hanya kerugian finansial para pemilik mobil dan kemacetan total.

Sakura menghubungi Kiba seraya berlari menaiki tangga untuk melaporkan semuanya pada direksi. Malam itu, satu kasus besar terpecahkan.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah itu, Sakura kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa. Sasori sudah menemuinya dan mengucapkan terima kasih secara langsung juga meminta maaf karena tidak mau mengungkap hubungannya dengan Yugao. Kiba nyaris memeluk dan memberinya ciuman karena teramat bahagia. Ino dan Hinata memberinya selamat dan mentraktirnya makan. Tayuya mentraktirnya di lain hari. Perusahaan memberinya bonus. Para detektif mengacungkan jempol saat berpapasan dengannya. Semua orang memberinya ucapan selamat, bahkan orang yang tidak ia sangka sebelumnya.

Sasuke mencegat langkahnya di tengah undakan tangga ketika ia hendak menuju ruang istirahat reporter. Sakura tidak bisa bergerak saat Sasuke menangkap satu tangannya. Mereka berdiri sejajar sebab Sasuke berada di satu undakan lebih rendah dari Sakura.

"Kerja bagus, pendek," kata Sasuke datar.

Sakura melongo heran. "Kerja bagus? Hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Memangnya apalagi?" tanyanya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir kita harus membicarakan sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

Sakura berdecak. "Baiklah, jika kau ingin terus seperti ini."

"Jangan marah, Sakura."

Sakura menyipitkan mata. "Oh, aku tak bisa berhenti marah jika berada di dekatmu." Dan dia terkesiap saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Ah terkutuklah. Dia bertemu banyak pria tampan minggu ini; Sasori, Kabuto. Tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuat jantungnya berdetak keras seperti ini. Tidak dengan cara seperti saat ia harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Kau membuat sang tersangka jatuh cinta padamu." Ada tuduhan dalam nada suara Sasuke.

"Aku tidak seperti itu!" bantah Sakura.

"Bisakah kau berhenti membuat para pria jatuh cinta padamu?"

Sakura memutar matanya. "Tak ada yang jatuh cinta padaku."

"Ayo kita berpelukan."

"Apa?" Sakura berjengit, tapi terlambat bereaksi seperti biasa saat Sasuke berada di dekatnya. Pria itu menarik tubuhnya, memberinya pelukan familiar seperti malam saat ciuman pertamanya direnggut ketika mabuk.

Sakura tak ingin menikmati kenyamanan dari pelukan itu, sungguh. Tapi tubuhnya memberikan reaksi yang berbeda dari debat dalam otaknya. Ia membalas pelukan itu, menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya aroma mint dari tubuh Sasuke. Ia membiarkan lelaki itu menyusupkan kepala di lekukan lehernya, membiarkan lelaki itu memberikan kecupan di rahangnya.

Sakura yakin ia tidak sedang mabuk seperti waktu itu. Tapi kenapa ia melakukan apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang? Kenapa ia membiarkan Sasuke menciumi rahang dan lehernya?

Ditengah-tengah pertanyaan yang berdatangan di otak Sakura, Sasuke menjauhkan kepalanya dari lekukan leher gadis itu.

"Kau bisa tidur di ruanganku malam ini." Tawar Sasuke.

Mata Sakura melebar. "Aku...masih ada yang harus kukerjakan di ruangan istirahat." Sakura berkelit dengan jantung yang berdetak keras.

Sasuke menatapnya serius. "Kau bisa mengerjakannya di ruanganku."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak, kurasa tidak Sasuke."

"Baiklah." Sasuke melepas dekapannya. "Jangan tidur terlalu malam." Lelaki itu mengusap pipi Sakura, mengecup pipi merona itu dengan cepat, dan mendahului Sakura menaiki undakan tangga yang tersisa.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Sakura masih berdiri di undakan tangga yang sama, masih tidak mempercayai apa yang sedang terjadi antara dirinya dan sang kepala detektif.

Sejak kapan mereka menjadi seintim ini?

.

.

.

To be Continued.

* * *

 **Untuk Frency yang bertanya tentang update-an fict ini:** Saya nggak punya jadwal khusus, karena ngetiknyapun sesuai mood dan sikon. Tapi biasanya, saya bakal mulai ngerasa nggak enak kalau waktu udah lewat dari seminggu. Ya begitulah..

See ya~

GyuYa0206


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto is not mine._

* * *

 **Bab 7**

"Tersangka ingin bertemu denganmu, Haruno-san."

Begitu kata salah satu detektif yang bertugas menangani kasus Akatsuki. Sakura sedang mengunyah makan siangnya di ruang istirahat reporter saat detektif itu datang, dan kabar itu membuat sandwich ikan tuna yang sedang ia kunyah tersangkut di kerongkongan.

Ia tadi menyempatkan diri membeli makanan _manusia_ ini sekedar untuk mengisi perutnya yang didominasi kopi sejak beberapa hari belakangan. Para detektif semakin aktif akhir-akhir, bergerak terlalu cepat dan penuh rahasia, hanya sedikit sekali memberikan informasi berguna. Tampaknya mereka tercambuk sejak kasus terakhir, atau mungkin karena atasan mereka yang semakin menekan agar bekerja lebih cekatan dibanding para reporter.

Sakura mencibir membayangkan hal itu.

Kembali kepada _tersangka ingin bertemu dengannya_. Ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh si detektif, siapa lagi tersangka yang begitu pantang menyerah ingin bertemu dengannya akhir-akhir ini. Setelah putusan hakim dijatuhkan, tanpa menghabiskan waktu lama Kabuto telah ditempatkan di sel tahanan utama pusat Konoha.

Pria itu mengulangi apa yang telah ia katakan pada Sakura di saat sidang, dan hal itu ditambah bukti-bukti yang tiba-tiba saja tampak jelas membuatnya otomatis dijadikan tersangka utama pembunuhan tidak langsung. Ya, karena ia tidak menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mendorong Yugao dari lantai lima. Tapi ia tetap saja membunuh, betapapun kuat alasannya di balik tindakannya.

Sakura menyayangkan apa yang dilakukan mendiang Yugao, juga menyayangkan cara yang Kabuto gunakan untuk melenyapkan seseorang yang mengganggu ketentraman hidupnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa menghakimi, karena bagaimanapun kasih sayang Kabuto terhadap adiknya cukup mengharukan. Dan lagi, sebagai seorang pemimpin tertinggi dalam sebuah perusahaan raksasa, cukup mengejutkan bahwa pria itu mengambil tanggung jawab sepenuhnya dari perusahaan yang ia pimpin.

Ya, Kabuto adalah karakter jahat dan baik. Mungkin sebaiknya Sakura menemui pria itu. beberapa menit dari sekarang, karena ia masih harus menghabiskan sandwich-nya yang terasa kian berharga.

Dan beberapa menit itu menjadi beberapa jam. Sakura terpaksa menunda kunjungannya karena mendapat telepon dari kantor beritanya dan lalu mendapat perintah untuk datang ke sana.

Promosi jabatannya sudah turun. Dia akan segera ditarik dari kepolisian dan mulai menjalani hari-hari sebenarnya sebagai reporter tetap yang memiliki cakupan lebih luas. Tapi entah kenapa ia sedikit keberatan dengan hal itu.

Keluar dari kepolisian berarti sama saja menyerahkan kasus virgin killer kepada seseorang yang akan menggantikannya di sana. Tidak tidak tidak. Ia butuh berada di kepolisian sampai dengan kasus itu selesai.

Dan lagi Sasuke...

Sakura mengumpat. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya hingga membayangkan pendapat Sasuke mengenai hal ini. Tentu saja pria itu akan senang, mengingat begitu tegasnya Sasuke menyuruhnya berhenti ikut campur dalam kasus ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir tidak ada satupun kasus yang Sasuke setujui untuk ia kerjakan. Seolah-olah Sakura akan menurutinya saja.

Ya, ia sudah memutuskan. Ia akan tetap berada di kepolisian sampai waktu kurang dari empat bulan itu berakhir, sesuai prosedur awal.

Sakura berjalan tegas, melangkah mantap mendekati pimpinan redaksinya yang hampir selalu –selalu mengenakan pakaian berwarna hijau. Maito Guy sedang menelepon seseorang dan meminta Sakura menunggu menggunakan isyarat tangannya yang lentik. Sakura menahan tawa.

Tak jauh dari tempat duduknya sekarang, ia melihat Kiba yang tersenyum lebar di bangkunya. Pria itu sudah mendapatkan _on air_ pertamanya tadi pagi, dan masih merasa tidak percaya sekaligus senang secara bersamaan hingga sekarang. Sakura ikut senang karenanya.

Pandangannya kembali pada pemimpin redaksinya, orang yang sebenarnya sangat ia hormati dalam bidang ini walau ia tak mau mengakuinya secara langsung, terlalu beresiko. Karena selain suka berteriak dan mengomel, Maito Guy mudah dibuat senang, dan senang berarti memberikan pelukan bagi sumber kesenangannya. Sakura tidak mau mendapat pelukan apapun dan kapanpun dari pemimpin redaksinya itu. Tidak, sekagum apapun dia pada orang itu.

Maito Guy menutup teleponnya. "Jadi, selamat Sakura." Ujarnya langsung seraya menyengir lebar, menampilkan gigi-giginya yang tersusun rapi dan putih bersih.

Sakura balas tersenyum, tipis dan canggung. "Terima kasih."

Maito mengangkat satu alis hitam tebalnya tinggi-tinggi. "Ada apa?" tanyanya heran.

Sakura menghela napas. "Begini, tentang penarikanku dari kepolisian." Jeda. Maito tampak serius. "kurasa aku ingin tetap mengikuti prosedur awal." lalu. "Baik, ehm... aku benar-benar ingin mengikuti prosedur awal."

"Kenapa?" Ya kenapa? "Apakah ruang istirahat kepolisian semewah itu?"

Tanpa sadar Sakura tertawa. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. _Well_ , tempat itu amat sangat bagus memang." Ia tersenyum masam. "Tapi ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan alasan semacam itu, senpai."

"Lalu?" Maito tersenyum menggoda. "Apa karena orang itu? gosip itu benar, kan?"

"Gosip yang mana?" perasaan Sakura tidak enak.

"Jangan malu begitu, Sakura." Ya Tuhan, ini pasti hanya mimpi. "Salah satu kepala divisi terpenting kepolisian? Wow, kau cerdas dalam hal apapun ya, juga dalam memilih teman kencan."

Sakura menggeleng, mencatat dalam hati untuk mencari siapapun yang menyebarkan hal itu, lalu membuat perhitungan.

"Kami tidak berkencan, senpai. Tidak." Sakura menggeleng lagi. Ia tahu percuma membela diri, tapi ia tetap mencoba.

"Apa ia tampan?"

Sakura berdiri dan mengambil napas banyak-banyak. Sudah cukup.

"Jadi bagaimana keputusannya, senpai?"

Maito merengut setelah gagal mengorek informasi percintaan salah satu junior terbaiknya ini.

"Seperti kemauanmu, Sakura." Dengan itu Sakura mengangguk sekali dan menggumamkan terima kasih sebelum berjalan kembali menuju bangkunya.

Ia menjatuhkan bokongnya di tempat duduk sebelah Kiba, merengut dan mulai menggerutu. Ia tidak percaya gosip itu sudah sampai di kantor beritanya. Setahunya hal itu hanya diketahui oleh para detekif divisi kriminal dan _yeah_ reporter yang berada di sana. Kecuali seniornya memiliki kenalan di sana. Sakura semakin merengut. Bodoh sekali dia, tentu saja Maito memiliki kenalan di sana.

"Hei." Satu tangan menepuk bahunya. Kiba menyengir sambil mengulurkan sebungkus keripik kentang yang belum dibuka.

"Untukku?" Sakura mengambilnya setelah Kiba mengangguk. "Kau sering mentraktirku, Kiba. Tapi ini pertama kalinya kau memberikanku _snack_." Dia menyipitkan mata. "Kau bilang ini tidak sehat."

Kiba menyengir lagi seraya menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Sebagai permintaan maaf sebenarnya."

"Maaf?"

"Begini, Sakura." Kiba menghadapkan dua telapak tangannya di depan muka Sakura. "Jangan marah ya. Aku bukannya melakukan itu tanpa alasan, Sungguh!"

"Katakan." desak Sakura tidak sabar.

"Tentang kau dan si Uchiha..."

Sakura berdiri seketika. "Kau yang mengatakannya! Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku tak menduganya dari tadi." Ia melotot.

"Ya...terjadi begitu saja. habisnya aku tak terima dengan gosip lain mengenai dirimu."

Sakura mengumpat tertahan. "Gosip apalagi?"

"Tentang kau dan Akatsuki." Sakura menunggu dengan geram. "Banyak yang mengira kau sedang berkencan dengan Kabuto."

"Demi...ah brengsek. Aku tak ada hubungan apapun dengannya."

Kiba mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Aku tahu, tapi orang-orang tidak. Jadi aku mengatakan bahwa kau sedang berkencan dengan Uchiha."

Sakura mengerang dan kembali jatuh terduduk di bangkunya.

"Kenapa harus _dia_?" ia bertanya setelah beberapa detik terdiam.

"Karena aku tak dapat memikirkan orang lain kecuali _dia_." jawab Kiba. "Maaf." ungkapnya tulus. Raut wajahnya benar-benar memperlihatkan penyesalannya. Sakura menatap Kiba, mereka bertatapan untuk waktu yang lama dengan Kiba yang terus-menerus menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf...,"

"Diamlah Kiba." Sakura mengerang.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau memaafkanku," kata Kiba keras kepala. "Maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf...,"

Sakura meraih ranselnya yang terletak di bawah meja, lalu berdiri dan mulai melangkah menjauhi Kiba. Ia sebenarnya sudah tidak terlalu marah lagi, tapi melihat Kiba memohon seperti itu membuatnya ingin sedikit menggoda pria itu.

Kiba mengikutinya.

"Kau tahu aku benci sekali gosip semacam itu," desis Sakura sambil terus melangkah, memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain agar Kiba tidak melihat raut mukanya yang memerah karena menahan tawa. Orang-orang memandangi mereka.

"Ya, makanya aku minta maaf," sahut Kiba. "Maaf maaf maaf maaf...,"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, lalu tak dapat lagi menahan diri untuk tak terbahak. Kiba mengalungkan tangan di lehernya dan berpura-pura mencekik.

"Aku tak percaya kau melakukan ini padaku!" seru Kiba jengkel.

"Melakukan apa?" tantang Sakura. "Aku masih marah padamu," ucapnya dengan raut serius.

"Maaf," sesal Kiba.

Sakura terkekeh. "Belikan aku keripik kentang setiap hari selama sebulan dan aku akan mempertimbangkannya," ujarnya. Kiba mengangguk. "Dan satu cangkir kopi setiap pagi," tambahnya lagi.

"Tentu."

"Dan cepat, ungkapkan perasaanmu pada Tayuya!"

"Pas..." Kiba melotot. "Sakura!"

Sakura menyeringai. "Apa? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Yah, kalian hebat bisa menyimpannya rapat-rapat." Ia tertawa angkuh. "Tapi tak ada yang terlewat dariku."

"Kau seharusnya tidak tahu!"

"Aku memang tidak tahu," mereka sudah keluar dari bangunan.

Kiba menyipitkan mata. "Sakura."

"Ya Kiba?" tawanya belum berhenti. "Aku hanya mengetes tahu. Tayuya menanyakanmu saat mentraktirku makan lusa lalu. Sangat kasual," ia mengulurkan tangan, memanggil taksi. "Tapi wajahnya merah, seharusnya kau lihat itu."

Kiba mengerang.

"Lalu aku bertanya padamu, dan _yeah_. Hebat sobat, hebat. Kau jantan sekali." taksi berhenti, dan mereka berdua masuk ke dalamnya. "Tambahkan sandwich tuna dalam daftar permintaanku ya."

Kiba menutup pintu. "Dasar tukang peras!" derai tawa Sakura terdengar semakin keras.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura sengaja meluangkan waktu paginya untuk mengunjungi Kabuto, tapi hal itupun harus menunggu lagi. Kali ini karena Sasuke. Pria itu telah berdiri di dekat pintu keluar masuk gedung kepolisian, terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang, seseorang yang ternyata dirinya.

Mereka memang tak bertemu lagi setelah malam itu, setelah pelukan di tangga yang cukup membuatnya kelimpungan. Tapi Sakura tidak dengan sengaja menghindar. Semuanya murni karena berbagai pengejaran berita yang tak bisa lagi dihindari. Dan bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke adalah salah satu orang tersibuk di kepolisian. Hingga saat ini, suatu keajaiban mereka sering bertemu dan mengobrol –berdebat– disela-sela waktu padat tersebut.

"Kau ingin mengunjungi Akatsuki itu kan?" Sakura tidak ingin menanyakan darimana Sasuke tahu. Jadi dia hanya menjawab.

"Ya," –dengan singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Kalau begitu ayo," Sasuke mendorong pintu kaca di depannya.

"Ya?" yang sekali ini jelas bukan jawaban, tapi pertanyaan. Ia tidak salah dengar, kan?

Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya. "Apalagi yang kau tunggu?" ia masih menahan pintu.

Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak mendebat di tempat itu, terlalu banyak mata yang melihat. Walaupun sebenarnya ajakan Sasuke sekarangpun sudah menjadi bahan yang cukup untuk melengkapi gosip-gosip yang telah berkembang pesat tentang mereka.

"Terima kasih atas tawaranmu, tapi kurasa aku naik taksi saja," kata Sakura setelah mereka berada di luar.

Sasuke mendengus. "Sejak kapan kau jadi sopan seperti ini?" ia bertanya. Matanya memandang lurus jalan yang ada di depan mereka.

"Aku memang sopan." Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Dengar, aku hanya sedang mencoba membuat kita terhindar dari rasa canggung, oke?"

Sasuke menunggu.

"Kau sudah dengar gosip itu?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri, lalu Sasuke. "Tentang aku dan kau"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. Ketenangan dari sikap pria itu membuat Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak menjambak rambut hitam kebiruannya.

Sakura berhenti melangkah, dan Sasuke mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan.

"Aku tak tahu siapa yang memulai, tapi hal itu membuatku tak nyaman," ambah Sakura lagi. Sebenarnya bukan gosip itu yang membuatnya tidak nyaman, tapi efek yang ditimbulkannya saat ia harus bertatap muka dengan Sasuke. Debaran itu, dan bayangan tentang apa yang telah terjadi di antara mereka selama ini entah kenapa semakin jelas, selalu dapat berada di tumpukan paling atas dalam memori ingatannya.

Dia menatap Sasuke penuh harap, menunggu dalam diam apa yang akan dikatakan pria itu. Sasuke jelas tak peduli dengan apa yang orang lain katakan mengenai dirinya. Pria itu pasti hidup dengan mendapat banyak perhatian dimanapun ia berada, dan itu cukup membuatnya kebal.

Sakura memerhatikan Sasuke yang masih terdiam. Pria itu setampan biasanya; mengenakan celana hitam seperti biasa, dengan kemeja biru tua yang sedikit lebih terang dari warna rambutnya. Bagian lengan terlipat rapi sampai ke siku, memperlihatkan kulitnya yang bersih dan terawat, juga sangat putih, terlalu putih untuk ukuran mantan detektif lapangan.

Ada jam tangan berwarna hitam melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya. Kanan? Sakura baru menyadari hal tersebut. Kebanyakan orang memakai jam tangan dan gelang di pergelangan tangan kiri mereka, termasuk Sakura. Ia memperhatikan jam tangan itu lagi. Mewah, langka, dan sangat berkelas. Seperti Sasuke itu sendiri.

Sakura menghela napas.

Orang-orang seperti Sasuke, yang tampan, cerdas, kaya raya, memiliki semua hal yang orang lain inginkan, semua hal termasuk para wanita yang pastinya dengan senang hati melemparkan diri padanya. Pria itu memiliki semuanya, semua hal yang pria lain hanya bisa impikan.

Sakura menghela napas, lagi.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" pertanyaan itu membuatnya tersentak. Ia tidak menyadari sejak kapan ia mulai melamun. Sasuke masih menatapnya.

"Aku memikirkanmu," jawab Sakura seraya mencoba tersenyum.

Sasuke menyipitkan mata, bibirnya terlihat berkedut. "Aku?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, kau," ungkapnya jujur. "Kau dan sifatmu yang menjengkelkan."

"Aku selalu melakukan yang terbaik," sahut pria itu angkuh, yang ditanggapi Sakura dengan dengusan.

Aneh sekali. Pria sempurna di hadapannya ini tampak menikmati kebersamaan mereka; selalu menanggapi setiap protes yang ia layangkan, yang seringkali jauh dari kata sopan. Sasuke menawarkan sofanya yang besar untuk ia jadikan tempat tidur, sedangkan pria itu sendiri tidur di ruangan istirahat, di atas ranjang keras dan berbau apak.

Sasuke pernah memeluknya semalaman saat tidur, membuatkannya teh setelah ia mabuk malam sebelumnya, mengomelinya tentang waktu makannya yang tidak teratur, mengkhawatirkannya–

-menciumnya.

Sakura memejamkan mata. Bibirnya, pipi, leher. Pria itu menjadi orang yang pertama menyentuhnya secara intim.

"Kau melamun lagi." Suara bariton itu kembali menyentaknya. "Ada apa denganmu pagi ini?"

Ia berjengit mundur saat Sasuke mengulurkan tangan padanya.

Pria itu terlihat tidak senang.

"Aku hanya akan memeriksa panas tubuhmu."

"Maaf," katanya canggung. "Tapi aku baik-baik saja"

Mata Sasuke sedikit melebar, hanya sedikit, memperlihatkan bahwa pria itu benar-benar kaget atas apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Apa aku tak salah dengar? Kau baru saja minta maaf, kau," katanya, tidak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri.

"Tidak, kau salah dengar." Sakura kembali melangkah.

"Tidak, aku tidak salah dengar," sahut Sasuke sambil mengikutinya.

Sakura menghela napas. "Baiklah, kau tidak salah dengar. Maksudku...halo! Aku sering meminta maaf, tidak seperti kau," sindirnya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Aku jarang berbuat salah," katanya angkuh.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Jarang, bukan tidak pernah."

Pria itu menarik tangan Sakura untuk mengikutinya ke parkiran, tempat mobil mewahnya tersembunyi di bagian paling ujung parkiran itu.

"Kau masih bersikeras ingin aku meminta maaf soal malam itu?" tanya Sasuke, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Kita sepakat untuk tak lagi membicarakannya."

"Lega sekali mendengarnya," ejek Sasuke. "Tunggu sampai aku menciummu lagi."

"Sasuke!"

"Baik-baik." Mereka sudah sampai di sebelah mobil Sasuke. Pria itu membuka pintu penumpang di sebelah tempat duduk pengemudi, lalu mengedikan kepala menyuruh Sakura masuk. Ia sendiri memutari mobil dan masuk dari pintu di lain sisi.

"Aku benar-benar pria yang sabar," gumam Sasuke tanpa terdengar oleh Sakura, sebelum ia menyalakan mesin dan mengendarai mobil itu keluar ke jalanan.

"Kita sarapan dulu," putusnya saat mobil sudah melaju.

.

.

Kabuto tak ingin bertemu dengan orang lain beberapa hari ini selain Haruno Sakura. Itu yang dikatakan oleh petugas penjaga yang mereka temui di meja pendataan pengunjung. Sasuke merengut mendengar hal itu, dan Sakura butuh dua menit penuh membujuk pria itu agar mengizinkannya masuk.

Sasuke masih merengut setelahnya.

Hal yang ia dapati saat melihat Kabuto adalah, bahwa pria itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu, walau sedikit kurus dan pucat. Senyum menggodanya masih menghiasi raut wajahnya yang tampan, dan pembawaan aristokrat yang sudah ada sejak lahir didirinya masih terlihat jelas.

Sakura duduk pada kursi yang disediakan untuk pengunjung. Mereka dibatasi dinding kaca yang berlubang-lubang kecil membentuk lingkaran yang sengaja di _design_ agar pengunjung dan tahanan dapat berkomunikasi tanpa alat bantu apapun dan tetap aman.

"Hai." Kabuto menjadi yang pertama menyapa.

"Hai," balas Sakura seraya tersenyum.

Kabuto tak melunturkan senyumnya. "Kau masih secantik yang kuingat," katanya terus terang, lumayan membuat Sakura tersanjung.

"Bagaimana hidungmu?" tanya Sakura.

Reflek Kabuto memegangi hidungnya yang pernah dipukul Sakura. "Masih di tempatnya semula," jawabnya santai sambil terkekah.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kemudian kembali berucap. "Kau harus mengerti, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu mati begitu saja," ia memasang raut serius. "Alasan kemanusiaan."

Kabuto mengangguk. "Aku mengerti, dan aku berterimakasih untuk itu. Terima kasih karena membuatku tetap hidup, Sakura." Perkataannya membuat Sakura memandang tak percaya.

"Kita baru bertemu dua kali Kabuto-san dan...,"

"Tiga, dengan ini tiga kali Sakura," potong Kabuto.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya tiga. Tapi kau berbicara kepadaku seolah kita sudah saling mengenal selama bertahun-tahun."

Kabuto terkekeh, lagi. "Belum selama itu memang. Tapi kita sudah cukup dekat," Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa rekamannya cukup berguna, Sakura?"

Seperti dikejutkan dengan kejutan listrik. Perkataan Kabuto membuat mulut Sakura menganga.

"Robby?" Ia tidak sedikitpun membayangkan bahwa Robby yang mengiriminya bukti-bukti yang kuat adalah orang yang paling dirugikan dari apa yang akhirnya terbongkar dan membuat heboh masyarakat. Sakura sempat berpikir bahwa Robby itu Sasori, atau Pein atau orang lain yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini.

Tapi kabuto.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Sakura heran.

Kabuto mengangkat bahu. "Sepertimu, alasan kemanusiaan," jawabnya. "Aku membunuh seseorang, Sakura. Hal itu membuatku mendapat mimpi buruk setiap malam."

"Tapi rekaman itu bukan hanya tentangmu!" seru Sakura tidak percaya.

"Sekarang kau membenarkan tindak kriminal?" tanya Kabuto.

"Kabuto-san," timpal Sakura.

"Ya," jawab Kabuto kini lebih serius. "Aku tahu itu akan berakibat buruk bagi perusahaan. Sangat buruk," lanjutnya. "Tapi tak seburuk itu, Sakura. Akatsuki adalah perusahaan besar, mereka akan berdiri lagi paling tidak dalam lima sampai sepuluh tahun ke depan. Aku baru menyadari itu."

Sakura menggeleng, masih sulit mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dapatkan hari ini.

"Melihat tindakanmu, Kabuto-san. Aku tak percaya kau adalah pimpinan tertinggi dari perusahaan yang menumpuk begitu banyak tindak kriminal."

Kabuto tertawa. "Mereka semua sudah kupecat, Sakura," katanya di sela tawa. "Kau bisa mengecek data pegawai dan akan menemukan bahwa semua orang yang melenceng itu sudah dipecat, termasuk dua petugas keamanan yang sudah kau buat bertekuk lutut."

Sakura menaikan satu alis, tidak peduli dengan nada menggoda yang terlontar dari mulut Kabuto.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?" ketusnya. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak berusaha membela diri sekedar mencoba mengurangi masa hukumanmu?" Sakura tidak pernah suka jika ada ketidakadilan yang terjadi di depan matanya.

"Untuk perusahaan fiktif, itu memang salahku." Ucapan Kabuto membuat Sakura bungkam. "Kami para pengusaha seringkali bertindak kotor." Ungkapnya.

"Apa kau tak memikirkan saudara-saudaramu?"

"Aku membunuh seseorang demi kehormatan salah satu saudaraku. Dimana letak aku tidak memikirkan mereka?" jawab Kabuto. "Kemarahanku tak seperti manusia waktu itu, yang kupikirkan hanya menyingkirkan wanita itu dari Pein." Kabuto menunduk.

Sakura mengangguk. "Seharusnya kau memang tidak membunuh," ujarnya terus terang.

"Ya, seharusnya aku tak melakukannya." Kabuto menyetujui dengan raut menyesal. "Tapi karena sudah terjadi, aku harus menjalani hukumanku," akunya.

"Jadi kau mendapatkan rekaman itu dari Yugao."

"Ya, tersimpan rapi di folder ponselnya," jawab pria itu masam.

Sakura kembali mengangguk, lalu mengerutkan dahi. "Tentang Robby dan Hilda, jika aku tidak menebak pesan tersirat itu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Atau jika yang menemukannya bukan aku."

Kabuto mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum menjawab. "Sebagian diriku ingin menyerahkan diri, dan sebagian lagi ingin menyimpan kesalahan itu rapat-rapat," katanya. "Aku bukan orang baik, Sakura. Aku juga tidak ingin berada di dalam sel seperti sekarang ini. Tapi kau menemukanku," ia tersenyum. "dan apalagi yang bisa kulakukan selain membantumu membuka semuanya." Kabuto menggeleng. "Aku bersyukur karena orang itu kau."

Sakura menggeleng, tidak tahan untuk memberikan senyuman tulus pada pria itu.

"Kau keren juga." Ia mengakui.

Kabuto tersenyum lemah. "Kau baru tahu? Aku seharusnya menciummu waktu itu." Sakura memutar bola mata. Ia merasakan ikatan baru dengan pria ini. Sebuah pertemanan yang tak terduga.

"Aku harus pergi," kata Sakura sambil berdiri. Kabuto di balik dinding kaca juga ikut berdiri. "Aku akan berkunjung sekali-kali," perkataannya membuat Kabuto tersenyum.

"Terima kasih banyak," ungkap pria itu.

"Begitupun denganku," tanggap Sakura cepat. Mereka mengagguk bersamaan, lalu seorang petugas memegang lengan Kabuto dan akan membawanya kembali ke dalam sel tahanan.

Sakura masih memerhatikan pria itu, sampai Kabuto berhenti melangkah dan berbalik padanya.

"Sakura, aku tak tahu apa ini ada hubungannya," kata Kabuto. "Aku menemukan file aneh di dalam ponsel Yugao."

"Aneh?"

"file itu tidak bisa kubuka. Aneh karena pikiranku langsung mengarah pada kasus pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi belakangan ini ketika membaca nama file-nya itu," Sakura merasakan dirinya bergidik ngeri. " _Virgin list_ , hanya itu yang tertulis." Kabuto tersenyum seraya menggeleng. "Mungkin aku hanya membayangkannya saja."

"Di mana file itu?" potong Sakura cepat. Mungkin itu tidak ada hubungannya, tapi Sakura tidak mau mengabaikan pertanda apapun walau hanya sedikit dan lemah.

"Aku mengirimkannya padamu melalui email dengan pesan terjadwal." Jawab Kabuto serius. "Bertanggal tiga hari lagi, pukul sembilan malam tepat. Apa aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar?"

"Ya, oh ya!" Seru Sakura. "Kau bisa saja sudah membantu penyelidikan!"

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ujar Kabuto.

"Kabuto-san, apa aku sudah mengatakan kalau kau keren?"

Kabuto menyeringai. "Sudah seingatku," katanya.

"Kalau begitu, kau sangat keren!"

.

.

"Dia mengatakan semua itu padamu?" tanya Sasuke, memberikan tanggapan yang sejak tadi Sakura tunggu dari pria itu.

Tadi, saat ia keluar dari ruang kunjungan dan mendapati Sasuke masih duduk di ruang tunggu, Sakura sudah tak sabar ingin mengoceh dan menyombongkan diri pada pria itu tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Tapi Sasuke masih merengut, lebih diam dari biasanya, bahkan tak menanggapi ocehannya dalam setengah perjalanan mereka.

Jadilah, Sakura berbicara sendiri secara terus-menerus, mengulangi cerita yang sama tiga kali tanpa henti dan baru mendapat tanggapan saat ia baru akan memulai ceritanya untuk yang keempat kali.

Sakura tersenyum. "Ya, sulit dipercaya kan?" katanya semangat. "Aku kira orang baik sudah punah."

Sasuke berdecak. "Dia membunuh seseorang Sakura." Ia mengingatkan tanpa memandang Sakura, tatapannya masih terfokus pada jalanan di depan.

"Ya, tapi dia berani mengakui kesalahannya," sanggah Sakura tidak terima. "Sangat _gentle_ ," Sakura memuji.

"Kriminal bukan orang baik. Itulah kenapa mereka disebut kriminal," sahut Sasuke dingin.

"Astaga!" seru Sakura. "Kau ini benar-benar menjengkelkan." Sakura berdecak saat tidak mendapat tanggapan lain dari Sasuke. Pria itu kembali menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan mengacuhkannya. Suasana di dalam mobil terasa canggung dan asing. Asing karena saat mereka bertemu tidak pernah ada situasi tenang seperti ini, selalu ada perdebatan atau godaan dari Sasuke. Atau paling tidak pria itu akan mulai mengomelinya tentang apa saja. Jadwal makannya, _addict_ -nya terhadap kopi, berita yang ia kejar, apapun _apapun_ kecuali diam seperti sekarang ini.

Mobil mereka telah memasuki pelataran parkir kepolisian, tapi Sasuke tidak juga berbicara bahkan sampai mobil telah terparkir rapi di tempat semula. Pria itu mematikan mesin, menunggu Sakura keluar sebelum ia melakukan hal yang sama. Semuanya dilakukan dengan diam dan raut wajah yang tidak berubah.

Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang telah berjalan cepat mendahuluinya, tiga langkah di depannya. Gadis itu menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat dan berteriak kesal. Ada apa dengan Sasuke dan _mood_ -nya yang menjengkelkan? Mereka baik-baik saja sebelumnya. Mereka bahkan sarapan bersama sambil terus berdebat tadinya, seperti biasanya.

Sakura tidak tahan lagi. Dia harus menanyakan hal ini pada Sasuke sebelum mereka sampai di gedung. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, setengah berlari menyusul langkah panjang pria itu, lalu menghadang jalan yang akan Sasuke lewati.

Pria itu berhenti sambil memberikannya tatapan tajam, membuatnya gentar untuk beberapa saat. Tapi tetap, mereka harus berbicara.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Sakura merutuki nada bicaranya yang malah terdengar menantang.

Sasuke menatap lurus melewatinya, seperti memandang sesuatu di belakangnya. Tapi Sakura tahu, Sasuke hanya sedang mencoba menghindar untuk menatapnya.

Sakura menghela napas. "Maafkan aku," katanya kemudian.

Tatapan Sasuke mengarah padanya. "Maaf untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Sakura mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia memang tidak tahu. Tapi karena Sasuke mengacuhkannya berarti ia memang sudah melakukan kesalahan, kan? "Kau mengacuhkanku. Itu membuat perasaanku tak enak," ungkapnya jujur.

Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya. Bibirnya terlihat berkedut. "Kenapa diacuhkan olehku membuat perasaanmu tidak enak?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Sasuke. Jangan bertanya macam-macam dan cukup terima saja permintaan maafku!" Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang lagi. Ia merasa sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang tak boleh ia katakan. Tapi anehnya ia merasa benar. Situasinya sekarang ini benar-benar membingungkan.

"Dengan tubuh sekecil itu," kata Sasuke. "kau terlalu banyak memberi perintah Sakura."

"Aku tak pernah memerintah siapapun," bantah Sakura tidak terima.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke enteng. "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan selama ini? memohon?"

"Aku tak sudi memohon!"

"Berarti kau memerintah." Sasuke mengangguk.

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat. "Aku hanya berbicara," begitu katanya.

"Baiklah." Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Kau hanya berbicara kalau begitu."

Sakura memandang sekitar dan tak mendapati siapapun di sekitar mereka, setidaknya dari sudut pandangnya. "Tidakkah ada yang pernah mengatakan padamu kalau kau sangat menjengkelkan?"

"Tidak secara langsung," jawab Sasuke acuh. "Tentu saja kecuali kau."

"Bisakah kita lupakan saja hal ini?" mohon Sakura. Ia tak sadar bahwa ia baru saja memohon.

"Hn tidak. Kecuali kau menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa diacuhkan olehku membuat perasaanmu tidak tenang?" Sasuke maju satu langkah, mempersempit jarak mereka.

"Aku sudah menjawabnya tadi." Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas hanya dengan melihat kilatan di mata pria itu. Sasuke tampak lebih tinggi, tegap dan luar biasa tampan, juga berkuasa. Sakura tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk terpesona.

Sakura menurunkan pandangannya.

Sasuke memiliki dada yang bidang, bahu yang lebar, tubuh seorang pria sejati, orang dewasa. Pria dewasa. Sakura semakin menyadari kuasa dari pria itu, dan _itu_ membuat jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang.

Sasuke berdecak, mengembalikan tatapan Sakura ke matanya. "Tidak tahu bukan jawaban, Sakura." Suaranya rendah. "Kenapa tak kau katakan saja yang sebenarnya?"

"Apa?" potong Sakura was-was, karena Sasuke terus mendekat padanya.

"Haruskah aku yang membuatmu sadar?" Sakura merasakan napasnya tersendat saat Sasuke mulai merunduk. Ia juga merasakan tangan pria itu sudah memeluk pinggangnya. Kini bibir mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Harum napas Sasuke sudah tercium jelas di indera penciuman Sakura.

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya keras-keras, Sakura. Kenapa aku mengacuhkanmu, kenapa kau tak suka aku acuhkan. Apakah otakmu sudah tumpul hingga tak dapat memahami hal sejelas itu?"

Sakura baru saja akan memprotes tapi bibir Sasuke sudah menempel di bibirnya, menciumnya saat bibirnya terbuka. Ia hanya diam dan menikmati. Lalu tangannya terangkat dan melingkar di leher Sasuke.

Ia mulai membalas ciuman pria itu.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka secara tiba-tiba dan tersenyum melihat Sakura yang terengah. "Kita harus benar-benar menghilangkan kebiasaan berciuman kita di depan umum," kata Sasuke dengan suara rendah. Ujung hidung mereka masih bersentuhan.

Sakura hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"Ciumanku membuatmu kehilangan kata-kata sepertinya." Sasuke menyeringai.

Mata Sakura melebar. Tangannya mulai mendorong dada Sasuke dan pria itu melepaskannya tanpa perlawanan.

"Kau...," Sakura tak menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk membalas perkataan Sasuke. Sepertinya benar, otaknya sudah benar-benar tumpul.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan mengacak-acak rambut Sakura. Seringaiannya masih terus ada.

"Aku akan berjalan di depan kalau kau masih malu," ujarnya enteng. Nada suaranya menggoda. Sambil tersenyum ia melewati Sakura dan berjalan menuju gedung kepolisian.

.

.

Malamnya, Kiba memberitahu bahwa Sasori akan mentraktir mereka makan. Mereka, sudah termasuk Ino, Hinata dan yang paling baru, Tayuya. Sakura menggoda Kiba habis-habisan ketika pria itu menyebutkan nama Tayuya.

Sasori memang kerap kali mengajak mereka berkumpul setelah kasus Yugao selesai, tapi semua orang terlalu sibuk hingga sulit memiliki waktu luang bersama. Dan baru malam ini mereka sepakat untuk bertemu dan makan bersama. Tayuya sedikit canggung saat Sakura mengatakan bahwa teman-temannya juga akan ikut dalam acara kecil-kecilan mereka, tapi Sakura berhasil meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa teman-temannya adalah orang-orang paling ramah yang bisa kau temui di zaman individualis seperti sekarang ini.

Sakura jujur saat mengatakan hal itu.

Mereka berangkat bersama, Sakura, Kiba dan Tayuya. Mereka semua telah membuat janji untuk bertemu di tempat yang sudah ditentukan, sebuah restoran modern berkonsep minimalis yang menawarkan berbagai macam makanan umum sampai vegetarian. Sasori tentu memilih restoran itu karena ia adalah seorang vegetarian sejati, sesuatu yang membuat Sakura mengerutkan hidung karena dia sendiri hampir dikatakan sebagai karnivora sejati. Ia pecinta daging.

Ketika mereka sampai, Ino, Hinata dan Sasori telah duduk mengelilingi salah satu meja bundar yang terbuat dari kayu ek berpelitur berwarna cokelat alami.

Hei," Kiba memukul pelan lengan atas Sasori sebelum duduk di sebelah pria berambut merah itu. "Sudah lama?"

Sasori mengangkat bahu. "Seperti selamanya," jawabnya enteng.

Kiba mendengus, yang lainnya tertawa.

Sakura duduk di sebelah kiri Hinata, Ino di sebelah kanannya. Tayuya berada di antara Sakura dan Kiba, terlihat menjadi yang paling canggung di antara semuanya. Sakura tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan orang yang lebih pemalu dari Hinata. Penampilan Tayuya, ditunjang rambut merah pudarnya sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan pemalu. Rambut mentereng biasanya tidak pemalu. Contohnya Ino dan Sakura, juga Naruto pacar Hinata, lalu Sasori.

Kiba adalah pengecualian. Rambut hitamnya tidak berpengaruh pada sifatnya sama sekali. Dan Sasuke...

Sakura mengumpat dalam hati. Sepertinya sekarang ia mulai memasukan Sasuke dalam setiap perbandingan dan debat dalam otaknya. Pria itu bahkan sedang tidak di dekatnya sekarang. Terakhir kali ia lihat, Sasuke sedang berjalan keluar gedung bersama dengan direktur kepolisian Hatake Kakashi. Pria itu mungkin sedang makan malam dengan orang-orang sekelas dirinya di sebuah restoran mewah yang memiliki pelayan cantik bertubuh seperti model internasional.

Sakura mengumpat lagi. Pikirannya seperti bukan miliknya lagi. Semuanya berputar-putar dan pusatnya selalu saja Sasuke. Seandainya Sasuke tidak pernah menciumnya, seandainya ia tidak ikut larut dalam ciuman itu, menikmatinya.

Sakura menggeleng dan menyandarkan dahinya di meja. Ia melupakan teman-teman semejanya yang menatapnya heran.

"Itu, bukan karena kau mengantuk kan, Sakura?" Suara Hinata mengagetkannya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengedikan bahu, berpura-pura tak ada yang terjadi. Ino mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura dengan gaya angkuh khasnya.

"Aku bahkan belum mengatakan apa-apa," protes Ino.

Sakura mendengus. "Kalau begitu jangan," perintahnya.

Tatapan Ino beralih pada Kiba. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Aku tak bisa ikut campur di sini," kekeh Kiba.

"Masalah pekerjaan atau asmara?" Sasori menanggapi, yang dibalas Sakura dengan pelototan.

"Ayo kita makan malam." Hinata menengahi, memberi tatapan bertanya pada Sasori yang mentraktir, lalu memanggil pelayan dengan lambaian tangan yang sopan setelah Sasori mengangguk. Hinata memang selalu sopan, membuat Sakura berpikir bagaimana mungkin Hinata bisa tahan dengan Sakura dan Ino yang jauh dari kata sopan. Ino adalah penggosip profesional, dan Sakura adalah pengumpat profesional. Mereka seringkali berdebat, sangat berisik, dan tukang atur.

Sakura menggeleng seraya tersenyum.

"Dia tersenyum." Ino berbisik. Tapi bisikan dalam sudut pandang Ino sama halnya dengan sebuah seruan keras.

"Diamlah Ino," ujar Sakura kesal. Pelayan datang dan memberikan mereka masing-masing satu buku menu. Sakura memilih dengan teliti, sesuatu yang kira-kira enak tapi tidak terlalu mahal. Sasori memang membebaskan mereka memilih menu. Tapi Sakura tak bisa seenaknya, mengingat perkataan Kiba tentang Sasori yang hanya tinggal berdua bersama sang nenek.

Kiba juga mengatakan untuk tidak membicarakan Yugao di depan Sasori. Karena walau terlihat santai, Sasori pernah menangis saat Kiba menanyakan hubungan pria itu dengan mendiang sang aktris.

Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa banyak sekali yang terluka saat kasus itu terbongkar. Kenyataan bahwa Yugao mengencani Pain sementara ia telah memiliki hubungan dengan Sasori adalah yang terburuk dari semuanya, lebih buruk daripada pemerasan yang Yugao telah lakukan, yang akhirnya merenggut nyawanya sendiri.

Mereka telah memesan. Sementara menunggu, mereka mengobrol santai membicarakan apapun yang terlintas di pikiran mereka, mulai dari pembicaraan membosankan tentang cuaca sampai dengan model pakaian yang akan hits musim dingin tahun ini. Tayuya juga tampaknya mulai menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan usil Ino, dan terlihat nyaman saat berbicara dengan Hinata. Tidak mengherankan, Hinata memang memang membuat orang nyaman.

Pesanan mereka datang sepuluh menit kemudian. Obrolan mereka terus berlanjut sementara menikmati makanan. topiknya kali ini tentang pertandingan baseball nasional awal musim gugur nanti. Lalu Ino mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang membuat semua orang di lingkaran mereka memandang ke satu titik.

"Tayuya, kau kidal?"

Seketika mata Sakura terfokus pada tangan kiri Tayuya yang sedang memegang sumpit. Lalu ia terkekeh.

"Wow," mata Sakura beralih pada Kiba. Tatapannya menggoda. "Kebetulan sekali bukan begitu?"

Pipi Kiba tampak sedikit bersemu.

"Kiba juga kidal," sahut Sasori.

"Wow," kini Ino yang menggoda. "Memang kebetulan sekali."

Sekarang dua orang yang pipinya merona. Tayuya hampir saja tidak bisa mengangkat kepala setelah digoda habis-habisan. Pembicaraan mereka mulai statis pada tema yang itu-itu saja, tapi tidak membuat mereka bosan. Karena sambil berbicara, mereka bisa melihat dua orang yang terus-terusan bergerak tidak nyaman di kursi mereka. Godaan itu baru berhenti ketika Hinata mengubah topik pembicaraan, terlihat sekali menjadi orang pertama yang merasa kasihan pada Kiba dan Tayuya.

.

.

Sakura memutuskan untuk mencari Sasuke sepulangnya dari makan malam yang berakhir tepat pukul sepuluh malam –jelas sudah terlalu malam.

Sakura menemukan pria itu duduk di sofa di ruangannya sendiri sembari mengunyah Sandwich ikan tuna. Sakura terkekeh, sepertinya makanan itu mulai menjadi primadona semenjak restoran di depan kantor polisi menyediakan menu itu sejak seminggu yang lalu.

"Keluar Sakura, dan ketuk pintu," kata Sasuke tanpa menoleh padanya.

Sakura mendengus, tapi mengikuti perintah Sasuke. Ia masuk setelah Sasuke menyuruhnya masuk.

"Merepotkan sekali," sungutnya setelah menjatuhkan bokongnya di sofa yang sama dengan Sasuke. Pria itu bahkan tidak melirik padanya. Sakura semakin bersungut-sungut. Tapi tidak jadi protes setelah melihat satu tumpukan tinggi file di atas meja di depan sofa dan sebuah laptop yang masih menyala di sebelah botol air mineral yang isinya tinggal setengah.

"Kau masih bekerja?" tanya Sakura heran. "Di jam segini?"

"Kacau sekali." Sasuke meletakkan sandwich-nya yang tinggal setengah di atas sebuah piring kertas di atas meja yang tadi Sakura abaikan, lalu meraih botol minum dan meneguk isinya banyak-banyak.

"Apa yang kacau?" tanya Sakura tidak sabar.

Sasuke kini menghadap pada Sakura. "Jaringan kepolisian cabang distrik enam belas baru saja diretas." Ia menjelaskan. "Dan tak seorangpun di kepolisian sana sanggup melawan virus yang di kirim pelakunya."

"Dan kau turun tangan langsung?" tebak Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kau sudah makan malam?" ia bertanya sambil memainkan ujung rambut Sakura, yang hanya bisa mengangguk salah tingkah.

"Makanan manusia?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura mengerutkan hidung sebelum menjawab. "Aku makan sepiring nasi campur daging yang dibakar bersamaan dengan sedikit rempah dan garam, juga setengah porsi _steik_ vegetarian, kue cokelat, lalu yogurt."

Sasuke terkekeh. "Jelas kau sangat menikmatinya."

"Jelas." Sakura tertawa, melupakan rasa canggungnya. Mereka duduk menyamping di atas sofa. Dua kaki Sakura telah naik dan terlipat santai, sedangkan Sasuke menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanan yang tertekuk pada sandaran sofa. Satu tangannya masih terulur dengan jemari yang terus memainkan rambut Sakura.

"Kau memiliki banyak teman?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura mengangguk. "Tapi yang paling dekat hanya Hinata dan Ino." Sakura berpikir sebentar. "Mungkin sekarang dengan Kiba, Tayuya dan Sasori juga," tambahnya, lalu tersenyum. "Hinata itu pacar Naruto," jelasnya.

Sasuke tidak tampak kaget.

"Kau sudah tahu?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Sudah," jawab Sasuke enteng. "si _Dobe_ itu sering membicarakan pacar dan teman-teman dekat pacarnya."

Wajah Sakura memerah. "Apa yang ia katakan tentangku?"

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat tinggi. "Apa pendapatnya begitu penting?" tidak sebenarnya, kata Sakura dalam hati. 'Tapi aku ingin mendengar apa saja yang ia katakan padamu, Sasuke'

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja," sahut Sakura, berkebalikan dengan benaknya yang berteriak penasaran.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Dia menyebutmu galak, keras kepala, cerewet," Sakura menyipitkan matanya. "Cerdas, cantik," sambung Sasuke dengan raut geli.

"Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya," keluh Sakura. Tapi wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Kau tidak mengantuk?" Sasuke bertanya, setelahnya menutup mulutnya yang sedang menguap.

Sakura melompat turun dari sofa. "Aku akan kembali ke ruang istirahat." Sasuke menangkap tangannya.

"Tidur di sini saja," kata Sasuke datar.

Sakura melirik sofa, lalu Sasuke, sofa, Sasuke lagi, sofa. "Baiklah, kurasa tidak ada salahnya," keputusan Sakura membuat sudut-sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat, membentuk senyumannya yang jarang.

"Hanya tidur, Sasuke." Sakura mengingatkan.

"Aku baru beli kantung tidur."

Sakura menganga "Hah?" –dengan raut wajah bodoh.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah satu pintu tertutup, membukanya dan menghilang ke dalamnya. Tempat itu Sakura duga sebagai tempat pakaian ganti pria itu berada. Sasuke muncul dengan membawa kantung tidur besar dan tebal. Pria itu mendorong meja menjauhi sofa, lalu meletakan kantung tidur itu tepat di sebelah sofa.

Sakura masih menganga bahkan setelah Sasuke berbaring di dalam kantung tidurnya.

"Tidurlah," kata Sasuke setelah mendenguskan tawa.

Sakura menutup mulutnya dan menggeleng tidak percaya. "Sinting," ucap Sakura. "Kau seperti orang yang tak punya rumah saja."

Sasuke memejamkan mata, tapi ia menanggapi. "Orangtuaku tinggal di Suna sekarang–karena bisnis keluarga. Di rumah terlalu sepi."

Sakura mendengus. "Sejak kapan kau suka keramaian?" ejeknya.

"Tidurlah Sakura, ketika aku masih bisa menahan diri."

Sakura tercekat, lalu membaringkan diri di sofa. "Selamat malam, Sasuke."

"Selamat malam, _love,_ " sahut Sasuke lembut.

Malam itu berakhir dengan senyum di raut wajah keduanya.

.

.

.

 _To be Continued._

– _thanks._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, nor even wish.**_

* * *

 **Bab 8.**

Sakura dan Kiba menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak berada di kantor berita beberapa hari ini. Sakura bahkan sering tidak pulang ke kantor polisi karena telah kemalaman dan memutuskan untuk tidur di flat-nya yang berlokasi di sekitaran kantor berita mereka, sementara Kiba kembali ke kepolisian pada malam hari. Hal itu membuat Sakura memiliki lebih banyak waktu yang bisa dihabiskan bersama Ino dan Hinata, mengobrol lama seperti yang sering mereka lakukan dulu. Satu hal yang mengusik hatinya adalah kenyataan bahwa ia terus-menerus memikirkan Sasuke dimanapun ia berada, dan itu sudah cukup membuat hari-harinya terasa suram

Sasuke tidak sedang di tempat semingguan ini. Pria itu diharuskan menjadi perwakilan pertemuan para pemimpin divisi kriminal secara nasional yang diadakan di Ame, begitu yang pria itu katakan sebelum pergi. Ia hanya mengangguk waktu itu, yang dibalas Sasuke dengan satu pelukan hangat serta senyuman tipis juga gumaman halus di telinganya.

"Aku akan segera kembali," bisik Sasuke. Ia mendengus ketika mendengarnya, padahal ia sangat senang karena Sasuke menganggapnya cukup penting hingga harus dibuat tenang. Ia tidak tahu hubungan seperti apa yang kini mereka miliki, semuanya berjalan lambat tapi terus membuatnya berdebar. Ia tidak tahu, tapi ia tetap merasa senang dengan hal itu.

Pesan terjadwal yang dikirimkan oleh Kabuto telah diterimanya tepat di malam Sasuke berangkat. File itu memang memiliki judul persis seperti yang Kabuto katakan. Namun buruknya, file itu tidak bisa dibuka bukan karena dikunci dengan sengaja, tapi karena virus. Seseorang yang begitu terampil sepertinya telah dengan sengaja membuat file itu tertelan virus dan sulit untuk dikembalikan. Sebuah virus yang semakin membuatnya mencurigakan.

Ia telah memberikan file itu pada salah satu detektif dari divisi _cyber crime_ , merayu mereka untuk membantunya dengan dalih yang sebenarnya sangat jujur. Siapa lagi yang lebih ahli dari orang-orang setengah komputer itu? Konoha terkenal dengan para detektif _Cyber crime_ terbaik, nomor kedua setelah Suna. Jadi, ia sedang menunggu hasil yang baik dari orang-orang terbaik. Beberapa file yang terserang virus biasanya dapat dikembalikan. Tapi ini sudah lima hari, dan ia sudah mulai putus asa untuk menunggu. Lagipula, bisa ditebak bahwa file itu telah lama dibuat, dan telah lama terserang virus.

Sepertinya, mereka menemukan jalan buntu lagi.

Dan sepertinya ia sedang membutuhkan seseorang yang cerdas untuk diajak berdebat. Tapi Sasuke sedang tidak ada, dan ia tidak mau menjadi wanita menjengkelkan yang mengganggu pria dengan menelepon pria itu ketika mereka sedang sibuk. Semuanya jadi membosankan saat Sasuke tidak berada di sekitarnya. Ia mau tidak mau mengakui hal itu.

Beberapa hal menjadi lebih baik dengan bekerja sepanjang waktu dan membuatnya lelah hingga hanya harus tidur jika tidak ada lagi yang harus dikerjakan. Tapi malam ini matanya tidak bisa menutup dengan mudah. Sakura memerhatikan Ino dan Hinata yang telah terlelap sejak tadi, lalu ia turun dari ranjang, dengan gerakan halus mengambil laptopnya yang berada di atas meja di dekat jendela yang menghadap langsung tempat tidur mereka.

Sakura kembali ke tempat tidur, menempatkan dirinya di atas ranjang sambil menyandar pada dinding di belakangnya, lalu menyalakan laptopnya yang baru di matikan beberapa menit yang lalu. Sambungan wifi di flat-nya bahkan masih menyala. Ia mengetik _virgin killer_ di kolom browser, dan mendapati banyak sekali berita mengenai hal itu yang telah dibuat oleh kantor beritanya, juga kantor berita tetangga. Kebanyakan artikel menuliskan hal yang sama seperti yang telah ia dapat selama ini, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Ia terus membaca, membuka banyak sekali _new tab_ dengan judul yang beragam namun memiliki satu pembahasan. Ia hampir menyerah mencari hal apapun yang belum ia ketahui sampai sebuah artikel yang baru beberapa detik muncul membuat semangatnya kembali.

 **Kemajuan dalam kasus Virgin Killer  
** _1 minutes ago_

Judul itu dibuat besar-besar, berisi empat paragraf yang memberikan gambaran terbaru tentang sang pelaku yang dapat dipastikan menggunakan tangan kiri saat membunuh korban. Tidak dikatakan secara detil bagaimana kepolisian dapat membongkar hal itu, tapi dapat dipastikan bahwa itu benar terjadi. Sakura membaca habis artikel itu, berulang-ulang sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan. Di bagian paling bawah, ia menemukan inisial sang reporter yang memberikan berita ini. TY, yang sudah ia ketahui sebagai inisial Tayuya selama ini.

Ia me- _refresh_ pencariannya, menemukan artikel beragam dengan jumlah lebih banyak yang baru diterbitkan dalam menit yang sama dengan artikel Tayuya. Ia yakin, berita ini akan meledak di berita esok pagi.

"Wah, kepolisian sedang heboh dan aku tak berada di sana," ia menghela napasnya pasrah. Untuk pertama kali ia menjadi orang terakhir yang mendapatkan berita panas mengenai kemajuan Virgin Killer. Sepertinya ia telah kehilangan totalitasnya beberapa hari belakangan. Tapi ia tetap mensyukuri kemajuan penyelidikan yang cukup besar ini. Lingkaran pelaku dapat dipersempit dengan kenyataan yang baru saja terkuak. Orang bertangan kidal tidak lebih banyak dari orang-orang yang menggunakan tangan kanan sebagai penopang hidup sehari-hari.

Tangan kidal.

Seketika saja pikirannya melayang pada Kiba, juga Tayuya. Ia menggeleng karena tidak menyangka bahwa ia bahkan berada di sekitar dua orang bertangan kidal. Setitik kecurigaan membuat ia merutuki diri sendiri. Sikap paranoidnya muncul dan membuatnya bergidik. Ia tidak berani membayangkan bahwa pelaku mungkin saja salah satu dari orang yang berada di sekitarnya, bernapas di satu ruangan dengannya. Hal itu akan sangat menakutkan, juga menyedihkan. Di kota sebesar Konoha, jika pelaku adalah orang yang kebetulan ia kenal, maka itu adalah sebuah kenyataan yang akan sangat sulit ia terima.

Sakura kembali menatap layar laptopnya, dan mendapati artikel dengan pembahasan yang sama di blog resmi kantor beritanya. Artikel itu diterbitkan oleh salah satu staf dengan narasumber yang tertulis jelas di dalamnya, seorang nama detektif yang diwawancarai langsung oleh Kiba. Jadi orang-orang di kepolisian memutuskan untuk tidak tidur malam ini, Sakura menggeleng muram. Ia menguap, mematikan kembali laptopnya dan meletakkannya di tempat ia mengambilnya tadi, lalu memutuskan untuk tidur. Ia masih memiliki akal sehat untuk tidak keluar pada larut malam seperti ini dengan pembunuh berantai yang bisa berada di mana saja.

Ia bisa memulai pekerjaannya pagi-pagi sekali besok.

.

.

Kantor kepolisian terlihat biasa-biasa saja ketika ia sampai. Bukan berarti ia mulai terbiasa dengan pemandangan para kriminal yang diseret oleh para polisi. Tapi mengingat artikel-artikel tadi malam, ia membayangkan situasi yang lebih heboh dan dramatis. Sakura menaiki tangga, langsung menuju ke ruang istirahat dan mendapati ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh para reporter yang tertidur lelap dengan posisi berdesakan seperti biasa. Suatu pemandangan yang membuatnya meringis juga menutup hidung seketika itu juga. Ruangan itu terasa semakin sumpek hanya karena beberapa hari ia tidak berada disana, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan flat-nya yang nyaman dan wangi.

Matanya menelusuri ruangan dan tak mendapati Kiba di antara orang-orang yang tertidur. Sepertinya kebiasaan Kiba untuk bangun pagi tak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun. Ia kembali menatap ruangan istirahat itu. Bisa jadi juga Kiba tak mendapat tempat lalu memutuskan untuk tidur di suatu tempat. Sakura menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga, mencari-cari rekannya itu sekaligus menyapa para detektif yang terlihat waspada setelah melihat senyuman miringnya.

Ia dalam suasana hati yang muram untuk meneror para detektif hari ini. Lagipula ia masih memiliki list berita yang baru ia dapatkan kemarin sore sebelum kembali ke kantor beritanya dan langsung pulang dari sana. Ia hanya harus menemukan Kiba agar mereka bisa bergerak cepat memulai hari.

"Sakura?" Ia berbalik seketika dan mendapati Kiba berdiri sambil menguap dan menggaruk rambut hitamnya yang acak-acakan. Jadi kesimpulan keduanya yang benar. Kiba mencari tempat lain untuk tidur. Dan mengingat ruang istirahat polisi berada di lantai ini, dapat disimpulkan bahwa Kiba tidur di sana tadi malam. Seperti dugaan sebelumnya, pria itu telah membangun sebuah pertemanan dengan para detektif. Lagipula, sang kepala divisi kriminal sedang tidak berada di tempat untuk menguarkan rasa tidak nyaman dan segan.

Sakura tersenyum. "Selamat pagi," sapanya singkat.

Kiba menaikan satu alisnya. "Selamat pagi, dan senang melihatmu terlihat cerah hari ini."

Kini Sakura menyengir. "Pulang sekali-kali memberikan efek bagus untukku," ujarnya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Tapi membuatku ketinggalan berita," tambahnya dengan decakan. Kiba tertawa.

"Kau sudah membaca artikelnya?" tanya pria itu seraya mengedikkan kepala agar Sakura mengikuti langkahnya menuju tangga.

Sakura mengangguk. "Kau tertinggal sepuluh menit dari Tayuya," katanya enteng. "Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi?"

Kiba mengerucutan bibirnya sebelum berbicara. "Tayuya sedang di lantai ini untuk membeli kopi dari mesin otomatis ketika salah satu detektif menyebutkan hal itu," ia menggeleng geli. "Dia mendapat jackpot," katanya dengan nada bangga.

"Dan kau tak sedang bersamanya saat itu?"

"Tentu aku ..." Kiba mengerling jengkel. "Aku tak akan terjebak lagi, Sakura."

Sakura terbahak. Mereka mulai menuruni tangga bersama. Kiba berada di depannya.

"Aku tak sedang mencoba menjebakmu." Sakura membela diri. "Aku hanya bertanya. Kantor berita kita bisa saja menjadi yang kedua membuat artikel jika kau sedang bersama Tayuya sebelumnya."

Kiba meringis. "Aku memang duduk di sebelahnya di ruang istirahat," kata Kiba. "Begitupun dengan yang lainnya."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi ponselku dan laptopku sedang tak bisa digunakan," ungkap Kiba lalu bersungut-sungut.

Sakura kembali terbahak. "Sekarang, Kiba." Suaranya terdengar menggoda. "Kita mengenal apa yang orang-orang sebut _powerbank._ Aku 'kan sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu untuk membelinya satu."

Bahkan tanpa melihat, Sakura tahu bahwa Kiba sedang memutar bola matanya.

"Ya ya aku tahu." Kiba terdengar menyesal. "Aku memang berencana membelinya hari ini," pria itu melirik ke belakang, pada Sakura. "Aku akan langsung membeli dua, kau senang sekarang?"

Sakura melebarkan matanya. "Ya! Oh ya. Lebih banyak lebih baik." Mereka telah sampai ke lantai dua, dan tepat berada di depan kamar mandi.

"Aku mandi dulu," kata Kiba setelah menguap untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Kau memang harus mandi." Ia mengernyitkan hidung. "Mandi dengan cepat dan bersih," perintahnya.

Kiba menyengir. "Siap, kapten," katanya dengan tubuh ditegap-tegapkan. Sakura mendengus dan berbalik, lalu mulai melangkah.

"Aku akan menunggumu di halaman depan," seru Sakura dan mempercepat langkahnya. Mereka tidak boleh tertinggal lagi hari ini. Tidak, selama ia masih ada.

Sakura memandangi sekitaran depan di luar kantor kepolisian, dan matanya begitu saja menatap lama pada jalanan menuju halaman parkir yang luas. Tempat parkir pengunjung masih terlihat sedikit kosong, dan itu membuatnya dapat melihat jalan membelok menuju tempat biasanya Sasuke memarkirkan mobil. Jika sedang penuh seperti hari itu, maka tak akan ada yang dapat melihat jika mereka berdiri tepat di belokan. Yah, seperti hari itu.

Beberapa pejalan kaki terlihat melintas di ujung jalan raya. Sakura memerhatikan mereka satu per satu, sama seperti yang sering dilakukannya. Ia adalah pengamat ulung. Sesuatu yang sangat berguna bagi para reporter sepertinya. Inilah juga yang membuatnya cukup berhasil dalam bidang yang ia tekuni, selain kekeraskepalaan dan tindakan frontal sekali-kali.

Ia melihat Kiba membuka salah satu pintu kaca depan gedung setelah kurang dari lima belas menit menunggu. Ia mengamati rekannya itu, melirik tanpa kentara pada tangan kiri Kiba yang tampak menggenggam ponselnya sendiri. Pelaku menggunakan tangan kiri, ujarnya dalam hati. Jika benar bahwa pelaku memang kidal, maka orang itu siapapun dia, pastinya memiliki tangan kanan yang lebih lemah.

"Lebih cepat dari yang kukira," kata Sakura mencoba menutupi tatapan menilainya dengan senyuman.

"Seperti yang kau inginkan," sahut Kiba enteng.

"Seperti yang kuinginkan." Sakura menyetujui.

"Jadi, kemana kita sekarang?" tanya Kiba sambil menatap sekeliling mereka. Sakura kembali tersenyum. Kiba memiliki kesamaan dengannya dalam hal mengamati, dan semakin intens akhir-akhir ini. Sakura merutuki dirinya yang penuh prasangka dan kecurigaan, meskipun dengan alasan yang jelas. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melanjutkan hidup jika ia bahkan tak bisa mempercayai rekan setimnya sendiri. Ia akan hidup dengan terus-menerus takut seseorang akan menusuknya dari belakang. Hal itu akan membuatnya tidak bahagia.

"Kita akan ke. .." ucapannya terpotong ketika mendengar keributan dari arah gedung. Beberapa detektif terburu-buru berlari menuju parkiran tanpa menyadari keberadaan mereka berdua.

Kiba berlari ke jalanan dan memanggil taksi. Sakura mengikuti di belakangnya. Mereka meminta sopir taksi menunggu sampai van para detektif keluar dari halaman parkir dan menembus jalan raya.

"Tolong ikuti van itu, pak." Kata Sakura pada sopir berperawakan kecil itu. Mereka berdua tak bisa menahan senyum puas saat melihat cara berkendara sopir taksi ini. Van di depan mereka dapat terkejar dengan mudah dan mulus tanpa harus mereka serukan untuk mengejar lebih cepat.

Sakura mengeluarkan agendanya dari dalam salah satu kantung ranselnya. Kiba melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau dengar apa yang dikatakan para detektif tadi?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak," Kiba menjawab. "Aku hanya bergerak sesuai insting. Mereka terburu-buru, berarti akan ada berita besar yang kita dapat," pria itu menatap Sakura yang tampak lebih murung. "Kau mendengar sesuatu?"

"Ya," Sakura menghela napas. "Aku mendengar detektif Umino menyebutkan tentang penemuan mayat."

"Lagi?" Kiba terlihat kaget.

Sakura menggeleng. "Kau tahu? Reaksimu lebih manusiawi daripada aku," katanya sembari meringis. "Kita telah terlalu banyak menghadapi kasus seperti ini hingga aku takut menjadi terbiasa dan menganggap hal seperti itu sesuatu yang tidak terlalu mengejutkan lagi."

"Kau tak akan pernah menganggap dirimu begitu jika kau melihat cermin sekarang," kata Kiba serius. "Kau adalah orang paling manusiawi yang pernah aku kenal."

"Kau pandai membuat orang tenang," kata Sakura lebih santai.

Kiba terkekeh. "Aku memang begitu," katanya percaya diri. Sakura memukul lengan atas pria itu dengan bercanda. Mereka sama-sama mengerti bahwa hal-hal seperti penemuan mayat akan membuat mereka tertekan. Oleh karena itulah mereka seringkali menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol tanpa henti saat berada di dalam taksi ketika sedang mengejar berita. Mereka butuh lebih santai untuk dapat tetap berpikir jernih.

Van berhenti di ruas jalan yang mengarah pada salah satu jembatan rendah yang di bawahnya terdapat kali yang mengalir deras. Mengejutkannya, tempat itu tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit perjalanan dari gedung utama kepolisian, tempat mereka berada sebelumnya. Banyak warga yang telah berkumpul di sekitaran jembatan, berjejal dan memandang ke bawah ke satu titik yang diduga Sakura sebagai tempat mayat itu ditemukan.

Mereka membayar taksi, dan berlari mengikuti para detektif yang membelah kerumunan dengan sebuah sirine yang memekakkan telinga. Mereka tidak bisa bergerak lebih jauh karena polisi setempat yang telah berada di sana mulai memasang pembatas dilarang masuk. Kiba mengeluarkan kamera dari ranselnya, dan mulai mengambil gambar dari atas jembatan. Jenazah itu telah ditutupi oleh selembar kain yang Sakura duga dilakukan oleh salah satu warga setempat.

Setelah itu, Kiba mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan menelepon ke kantor mereka, berbicara secara singkat dan berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Apa kata Maito-san?" tanya Sakura.

"Senior Lee sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke sini," jelas Kiba. Senior Lee adalah juru kamera mereka yang baru saja dipindahkan dari divisi selebriti. "Aku diminta untuk _on air_ setelah ia tiba."

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku akan mewawancarai beberapa warga untuk bahan bicaramu." Kiba balas mengangguk.

Sakura mengamati tempat korban terbaring. Tempatnya di daratan berkerikil di sebelah aliran sungai yang deras. Jalan menuju ke sana adalah tangga-tangga kecil yang disemen kasar, terletak di dua ujung jembatan yang kini telah dijaga oleh polisi.

Ia mendekati beberapa warga dan mulai bertanya, sambil terus mencatat. Korban adalah perempuan muda usia dua puluhan. Tidak berbusana dan sudah meninggal saat ditemukan. Tangan Sakura bergetar saat diberitahu bahwa ada beberapa tusukan di bagian perut dan dada korban. Warga yang mengatakan itu tidak yakin berapa jumlah tusukan itu, tapi yang pasti lebih dari tiga.

"Siapa yang pertama kali menemukan korban?" Sakura mencoba peruntungannya.

"Kekasihnya," sahut salah satu warga. "Dia sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit karena tampak sangat syok tadi," Sakura mengangguk, mencatat nama kekasih korban, dan kembali mendekati Kiba. Juru kamera mereka tiba beberapa menit kemudian. Sementara Kiba bersiap, Sakura kembali memandang ke bawah jembatan. Terlihat korban mulai dievakuasi, dan senior Lee mengarahkan kameranya tanpa mau tertinggal apapun.

.

.

Mereka tiba di rumah sakit dua jam setelah itu. Satu hal yang hampir selalu terjadi dalam sebuah kasus pembunuhan sadis adalah pelaku yang ternyata orang-orang terdekat korban. Sakura kembali berpikir apa mungkin ia telah kehilangan rasa simpatinya, karena ia hampir tak bisa merasa turut berduka bersama kekasih korban. Ia ikut berduka karena kematian korban, tapi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membuat hipotesis-hipotesis tentang keterkaitan sang kekasih. Walau status pria itu sendiri masih sebagai saksi.

Jenazah korban telah dibawa ke kamar mayat dan beberapa detektif terlihat berada di depan pintu seraya menunggu pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Kekasih korban telah diwawancari dan diperbolehkan pulang untuk sementara waktu sementara bukti-bukti terus dicari. Para wartawan dari stasiun televisi lain mulai berdatangan satu per satu. Bertindak normal dan berusaha untuk tidak terburu-buru agar tak diusir oleh para petugas rumah sakit.

Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi yang berjejer di koridor, menunggu Kiba yang masih mengobrol dengan senior Lee di halaman rumah sakit. Ia membuka-buka agendanya kembali, membaca apa saja yang telah ia tulis di sana. Satu foto yang terselip di tengah agendanya terjatuh. Foto tangan kiri korban yang sedikit tersingkap saat para detektif mengangkat jenazah korban untuk dimasukan ke kantung mayat.

Jemari korban sangat lentik, dan panjang, dengan kuku-kuku yang sengaja dipanjangkan dan diberi _nail art_ berwarna-warni. Korban diperkosa sebelum akhirnya dibunuh. Sakura berpikir barangkali kuku-kuku panjang korban sempat mencakar sedikit kulit pelaku. Itu akan menjadi bukti yang sangat diperlukan untuk mencari pelaku, selain kemungkinan adanya sperma yang tertinggal. Tentu saja, kekasih korban adalah orang pertama yang akan diperiksa oleh para detektif, ia yakin sekali tentang itu. Sakura mencatat hal itu di dalam agendanya. Sebagai hipotesis yang akan tetap ia simpan sementara menunggu hasil visum.

Ia menutup agendanya, memasukannya kembali ke dalam ransel dan mengangkat pandangannya, mendapati Tayuya yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya bersama dengan Kiba.

"Hai, berita yang suram untuk memulai hari kan?" katanya seraya tersenyum masam. Tayuya menempatkan diri di sebelahnya, dan Kiba di sisi lain wanita itu.

"Aku mulai sering mengeluhkan pekerjaan ini," sahut Tayuya juga dengan senyum masam.

Sakura menepuk bahu wanita itu. "Aku selalu menenangkan diri dengan mengatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa apa yang kita lakukan adalah sesuatu yang benar," ia mengangkat bahu. "Selain karena tuntutan pekerjaan, keadilan bagi korban adalah yang paling utama," tambahnya.

Kiba terkekeh lalu mengerling pada Tayuya. "Kau tidak pernah mendengar saja ia mengumpat tiap kali merasa marah,"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Aku membutuhkannya sekali-kali mengingat aku sangat lemah dengan alkohol," ia menggeleng. "Semua orang tahu betapa buruknya temperamenku," katanya pada Tayuya.

Kiba terbahak. Tayuya tersenyum paham. "Dan kau cukup bagus menggunakan kepalan tanganmu." Perkataan Tayuya mengacu pada tindakan spontan Sakura saat memukul Kabuto waktu itu.

"Yah, dalam situasi terdesak aku bisa menjadi lebih buruk," kata Sakura datar. Ia memang bisa sedikit beladiri, tapi hanya sedikit, dan tidak melumpuhkan jika saja ia bertemu dengan lawan yang terus waspada. Kabuto waktu itu dalam posisi merasa bersalah setelah mendorong orang untuk bunuh diri. Jadi Sakura tidak bisa menghitung hal itu sebagai hasil dari sedikit latihannya bertahun lalu.

"Ah, aku lupa mengatakan ini padamu," kata Sakura setelah mereka terdiam sebentar. "Selamat karena telah menjadi yang pertama menayangkan kemajuan baru itu," ujarnya tulus.

Wajah Tayuya merona. "Aku mendapat jackpot," katanya rendah hati. "Semoga saja setelah ini semua hal menjadi lebih lancar," ia meringis. "Maksudku, kasus ini telah berlarut-larut. Akan sangat buruk sekali jika sampai jatuh korban lagi."

Sakura mengangguk. "Dan masyarakat akan semakin resah," tambahnya. "Kuharap para detektif segera menemukan pelakunya." Kiba dan Tayuya mengangguk bersamaan. Untuk beberapa saat lagi mereka terdiam. Diam yang muram.

.

.

Mereka kembali ke kepolisian tepat pukul sembilan malam. Kiba membelikannya dan Tayuya roti lapis cokelat dengan toping keju yan meleleh di atasnya, yang diterimanya dengan satu cengiran menggoda. Sakura menawarkan untuk membelikan kopi, tapi Kiba dan Tayuya mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah cukup lelah untuk terus membuka mata. Jadi ia membeli kopi untuk dirinya sendiri, dan menikmatinya bersama roti lapis pemberian Kiba sembari duduk di salah satu kursi di depan meja kosong milik salah satu detektif.

Ruangan itu tidak seperti biasanya, terlihat sepi. Walau sebenarnya petugas jaga memang kebanyakan berada di lantai bawah. Hanya ada tiga detektif di meja tersudut yang masih terlihat sibuk mengetik sesuatu di komputer mereka. Sakura melambaikan tangan pada para detektif tersebut, mendapat sebuah senyuman lelah sebagai balasannya. Ia lupa nama-nama mereka, dan memutuskan bahwa ada baiknya untuk tidak berbasa-basi dengan membuka pembicaraan agar tidak memalukan nantinya.

Ia melirik pada lorong jalan yang mengarah pada ruangan Sasuke, menghela napas karena dengan bodohnya berharap Sasuke akan muncul tiba-tiba dan mulai mengomelinya seperti biasa. Pria itu tentu saja tidak akan muncul seperti itu, mengingat ia baru akan pulang esok malam. Itupun, jika jadwalnya tidak diperpanjang.

Sakura memasukan potongan rotinya yang terakhir ke dalam mulut, mengunyahnya cepat dan merutuki diri sendiri yang belum merasa kenyang bahkan setelah tegukan terakhir kopinya. Ia mengingat-ingat jadwal makannya hari ini. Dua lembar roti tawar berlapis telur untuk sarapan. Tiga potong kecil _cronut_ pinggir jalan untuk makan siang, dan roti lapis ukuran sedang untuk makan malam. Jadwal makannya teratur hari ini. Lebih teratur dari biasanya, dan ia hanya meneguk empat cangkir kopi seingatnya.

Sakura mengeluhkan perutnya yang masih merasa lapar, melambai lagi pada para detektif tadi, dan mulai melangkah cepat menuju tangga. Ia butuh membeli sesuatu di luar sana. Lagipula hari masih belum terlalu malam untuk berjalan-jalan di luar sendirian.

Ia kembali ke ruang istirahat, memakai kembali jaketnya dan memeriksa dompetnya yang berada di salah satu saku dalam yang terkancing rapat. Ia terbiasa meletakkan barang-barang seperti itu di tempat tak terduga, termasuk satu semprotan lada yang masih utuh, yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi. Ia memeriksa ranselnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah topi hitam polos yang akhirnya ia kenakan untuk menutupi rambutnya yang mencolok.

Udara di luar ruangan terasa sejuk dan menerpa wajahnya hingga membuatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum. Para pejalan kaki yang baru saja pulang dari bekerja tampak terburu-buru dan lelah. Suara klakson kendaraan terdengar bersahutan dan sedikit mengganggu suasana. Sakura terus berjalan menuju salah satu _Food Truck_ yang khusus buka saat malam, lima menit berjalan kaki dari gedung kepolisian.

Antrian tidak terlalu panjang saat ia sampai disana, hanya ada tiga pasangan yang membuatnya memutar mata karena muak. Bermesraan di tempat umum kelihatannya telah menjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak aneh lagi. Ia meringis saat ingatanya kembali pada apa yang telah ia lakukan dengan Sasuke, juga di tempat umum. Ia tidak percaya menjadi salah satu dari orang-orang yang dianggap para orang tua hanya memiliki sedikit rasa malu. Bukan sesuatu yang bagus untuk menjalani hidup.

Ketika antriannya sampai, ia dengan cepat memesan menu utama berupa risoles pedas dengan irisan daging di dalamnya. Dua untuk dirinya sendiri, ditambah sekaleng cola. Sakura berjalan sambil menggenggam kantung kertas di tangan kirinya, dan cola yang telah dibuka di tangan kanan. Ia masih menunggu lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki ketika seseorang menyentuh bahunya dan hampir membuatnya tersungkur ke tengah jalan raya jika saja tidak ada satu tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya.

Suara klakson kali ini membuatnya tercekat. Kaleng minumannya menggelinding jatuh, sedangkan kantung kertas berisi makanannya telah tergeletak di sebelah kakinya. Ia terdiam dengan jantung yang berdegup keras.

"Maaf," kata sebuah suara di belakangnya. "Aku hanya ingin mengejutkanmu."

Lilitan di pinggangnya terlepas. Sakura berbalik dan mendapati Sasori berdiri di sana, terlihat merasa bersalah. Ia masih tidak bersuara, masih mencoba menenangkan diri setelah berpikir bahwa ia bisa saja mati tadinya

"Sasori,"gumamnya setelah lebih tenang.

Sasori memungut kantung makanannya dan membuat Sakura menggenggamnya kembali.

"Maaf, Sakura," kata Sasori lagi. "Aku hanya ingin mengejutkanmu, tidak bermaksud mencelakaimu," tambahnya lagi, terlihat semakin merasa bersalah.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa," balasnya pelan.

"Ya Tuhan. Aku hampir saja mencelakaimu," ujar Sasori lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak," Sakura berdehem untuk mengurangi getaran dalam suaranya. "tidak terluka."

"Tapi tetap saja ... ,"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasori." Kini ia mencoba tersenyum, tidak peduli siapa yang lebih perlu ditenangkan di sini. "Jadi berhentilah merasa bersalah seperti itu."

Sakura melirik lampu lalu lintas, menyeberang cepat-cepat saat mobil-mobil berhenti. Sasori tanpa diminta mengikuti langkahnya. Setelah jauh dari jalan raya, barulah ia kembali membuka mulut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, malam-malam begini?" tanya Sakura masih sambil terus melangkah.

"Aku baru saja pulang bekerja," jawab Sasori. "Tidak sengaja melihatmu dari dalam taksi dan berniat mengejutkanmu." Alasan yang masuk akal. Dari tempat kerja Sasori sampai ke rumahnya memang harus melewati jalan ini, Kiba pernah mengatakan itu padanya.

Sakura menyenggol lengan Sasori dengan sikunya. "Berhenti memasang ekspresi muram seperti itu," katanya lebih santai sekarang.

Sasori mendengus. "Ekspresiku memang selalu seperti ini," bantahnya. Sakura terbahak.

"Jangan bercanda!" seru Sakura.

Sasori mengangkat bahu. "Aku akan berhenti mengejutkan orang-orang mulai sekarang," keluhnya.

Sakura menyipitkan mata. "Kau mulai lagi," sindirnya.

"Baik, baik," pria itu memutar bola mata. "Aku hanya harus berhenti mengeluh kan?"

"Dan memasang wajah muram," tambah Sakura dengan raut wajah pura-pura serius.

"Ya, ya. Apapun yang kau minta,"

Sakura kembali terbahak. " _How cute_." Katanya menggoda.

Mereka telah sampai di depan gedung kepolisian yang selalu terang benderang. Sakura kembali memberikan senyuman pada Sasori dan memaksa memberikan salah satu risoles pedasnya sebelum pria itu berpamitan dan kembali berjalan ke arah mereka datang tadi.

.

.

Esok harinya menjadi hari tersibuk sepanjang masa. Betapapun mereka penasaran tentang kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi kemarin, hasil visum tercepat baru akan keluar dua hari lagi. Sakura dan Kiba melanjutkan pekerjaan, mencari berita lain untuk memenuhi laporan harian mereka.

Setelah laporan telah lengkap untuk hari ini –yang cukup mengejutkan sebenarnya, mereka memutuskan untuk mencaritahu latar belakang korban pembunuhan baru ini. Wanita itu berusia dua puluh delapan tahun. Seorang lulusan dari universitas swasta ternama di Konoha, dan kini bekerja sebagai salah satu _supervisor_ di perusahaan pembuat boneka. Perusahaan yang sama dengan Sasori. Ia tinggal bersama dua adik kembar perempuanya yang masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswi, yang baru saja sampai dari Suna karena harus menjalani pengabdian masyarakat di sana.

Satu lagi keluarga yang kehilangan anggota lain keluarga mereka.

Sakura mengusap wajahnya sembari menahan umpatan lain yang harus keluar lagi dari mulutnya hari ini. Wanita itu seorang tulang punggung keluarga, dan akan menikah akhir bulan depan. Wanita itu sedang dalam masa bahagianya.

"Manusia seperti apa yang ... ," Ia mengumpat tanpa suara. Kiba di sebelahnya hanya diam saja kali ini. Terlihat sama marahnya seperti dirinya sendiri. Mereka kembali _on air_ dan mewawancarai beberapa tetangga dekat korban, mengambil simpati sebanyak-banyaknya dari masyarakat agar membuat para detektif bergerak semakin cepat.

Pukul tujuh malam mereka telah kembali ke kantor berita, memberikan laporan terakhir hari ini dan kembali lagi ke gedung kepolisian diantar oleh senior Lee yang ramah dan baik hati, tapi memiliki selera yang sama eksentriknya dalam berbusana dengan ketua direksi mereka, Maito Guy.

Sakura menggumamkan terima kasih pada seniornya itu disertai dengan cengiran. Kiba masih terdiam di sebelahnya bahkan setelah mereka menaiki undakan tangga. Sakura menghela napas. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan padahal biasanya Kiba selalu menghiburnya pada saat seperti ini. Lagipula Kiba tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Sakuralah yang biasanya sering terbawa emosi jika ada kasus yang membuat mereka harus lebih sabar menunggu sampai semuanya terbongkar.

"Hei," kata Sakura tepat ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu istirahat. Ia memegang lengan jaket pria itu untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

Sakura memberikan senyum tipis. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kiba menatapnya lurus. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya datar. "Hanya sedikit terbawa perasaan."

"Terbawa perasaan? Kau?" Sakura menyipitkan matanya. "Aku rasa kita telah bertukar peran, huh?"

Kini Kiba mengulum senyum. "Atau tertular darimu," tambahnya sambil mengangguk.

Sakura mendengus, melepaskan lengan jaket Kiba dari cengkeramannya. Entah kenapa Kiba terlihat berbeda hari ini dan itu membuat suasana menjadi sedikit canggung. Pria itu terlihat begitu serius dan muram, tidak ceria seperti biasa. Sakura mendapati Kiba masih menatapnya lurus, dengan raut wajah yang kembali datar dan muram. Ia mencoba kembali mencairkan suasana dengan memukul pelan bahu Kiba dengan satu kepalan tangannya, dan pria itu malah menangkap tangannya dan menarik tubuhnya mendekat.

Kiba membawanya ke dalam dekapan pria itu.

"Kiba." Mata Sakura melebar kaget dengan perlakuan tidak biasa dari rekannya ini.

Sakura mendengar pria itu menghela napas.

"Kiba, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sakura sambil menepuk pelan bahu Kiba. "Kau tahu kau selalu bisa mebicarakannya denganku."

Sakura mendengar Kiba mendengus. "Kau memang bisa diandalkan, bukan?" ujar pria itu dalam gumaman. "Kalau begitu diamlah dan biarkan begini sebentar saja," Sakura mengangguk dan kembali menepuk-nepuk punggung pria itu untuk memberikan ketenangan. Ia menatap pintu ruangan istirahat yang tertutup, dan meringis saat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika seseorang membuka pintu lalu melihat mereka di sini, sedang berpelukan erat. Apa yang akan Tayuya pikirkan jika melihat ini? Walaupun sebenarnya ini hanyalah pelukan antar sahabat yang tak memiliki maksud lain, tapi hal itu cukup membuat Sakura gusar.

"Penyambutan yang luar biasa, Sakura." suara bariton itu membuat Sakura tersentak dan seketika melepaskan diri dari Kiba.

"Sasuke!" Sakura berseru keras, hampir-hampir tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum lebar. Apakah Sasuke berada di lantai ini untuk mencarinya? Pria itu tidak pernah sudi berada dalam jarak kurang dari lima meter dengan ruang istirahat reporter. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, Sasuke berada di sini, berdiri di tempat yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari ruangan yang paling ia hindari sedunia.

Sakura berjalan mendekatinya. "Kapan kau pulang?"

"Baru saja," jawab Sasuke datar. Lengan pria itu terjulur dan mengelus pipinya yang langsung merona begitu cepat. "Kau sudah makan malam?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku makan cukup banyak akhir-akhir ini," jelasnya, kalau-kalau Sasuke akan mengomel lagi.

Alis pria itu terangkat tinggi. "Benarkah?" tanyanya ragu. "Kau bahkan terlihat semakin pendek dari terakhir kali aku melihatmu." Sakura menyipitkan matanya seraya berdecak kesal. Uchiha Sasuke tak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun juga. Pandangan Sakura kembali pada Kiba ketika melihat Sasuke melirik tajam ke belakangnya, kepada Kiba yang masih berdiri diam di tempat semula.

"Kiba,"

"Masih ada yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" potong Sasuke dengan raut tak tertebak seperti biasa.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Kiba. "Sasuke, aku rasa aku harus ... ,"

"Aku ingin bertemu Tayuya," potong Kiba cepat.

"Tapi ... ,"

"Sakura." Kembali Kiba memotong. Kali ini disertai senyumannya yang biasa. "Aku tak bertemu dengannya seharian ini," ia menjelaskan. "Aku benar-benar harus bertemu dengannya," tambahnya dengan raut wajah memelas.

Sakura menghela napas, dan menyerah. Walau sebenarnya ia masih merasa khawatir dengan Kiba. Mereka belum banyak berbicara, dan Sakura merasa bahwa dirinya belum cukup membantu Kiba dengan kegusaran hatinya.

Ia kembali mendekat pada Sasuke ketika Kiba menghilang di balik pintu.

"Apa kau membawakanku oleh-oleh?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ada di ruanganku."

Sakura terbahak tidak percaya. Ia hanya bertanya, dan Sasuke memberikan jawaban yang tak terduga. Pria itu berbalik dan melangkah mendahuluinya, tidak repot-repot memastikan Sakura mengikutinya atau tidak.

"Kau tahu aku hanya bertanya," kata Sakura lagi.

"Dan aku hanya menjawab," sahut Sasuke. Mereka menaiki undakan tangga dengan langkah cepat. Sasuke memimpin jalan.

"Jadi kau tidak benar-benar membawakanku oleh-oleh?" sekarang nada suara Sakura terdengar menuntut.

Terdengar dengusan dari Sasuke. "Aku membawakanmu oleh-oleh," balas pria itu.

Sakura mengejar langkah Sasuke setelah anak tangga terakhir, dan setelah memastikan bahwa lantai itu terlihat kosong. "Oleh-oleh seperti apa? Apa bisa dimakan?"

"Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Sakura, dan kau akan melihatnya."

Sakura mengangkat bahu dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat sampai mereka berada di ruangan Sasuke. Ia menjatuhkan bokongnya pada sofa yang sering ia jadikan tempat untuk tidur itu, dan merasakan kenyamanan familiar yang seketika membuatnya mengantuk. Harum tubuh Sasuke terasa pekat di ruangan ini. Memeluknya bagai tangan besar tak kasat mata.

Sasuke sendiri berjalan ke mejanya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak persegi panjang yang mewah dan elegan dari sana, serts dua buah kotak yang lebih besar. Sakura menerima kotak yang terkecil dengan cepat dan senyuman tidak sabar. Lalu terlihat kecewa saat membukanya.

"Kau memberikanku kalung?"

"Terima kasih kembali," sindir Sasuke seraya duduk di sebelahnya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku berterima kasih, tentu saja," katanya tanpa rasa bersalah. "Tapi apa gunanya benda ini?"

"Itu perhiasan, Sakura," kata Sasuke terlihat mencoba dengan keras menahan kesabaran. "Tak ada alasan untuk memilikinya. Tak ada gunanya. Itulah kenapa ia disebut perhiasan."

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku mengerti."

Sasuke menggeleng sambil tersenyum geli. "Kau tidak mengerti."

"Benda ini mahal, bukan?" tanya Sakura serius.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn. Sangat mahal," jawab Sasuke. "Tidak akan bisa kau temukan di tempat lain sampai awal tahun depan."

"Benarkah?" Sakura merasa tertarik sekarang. "Apa ini semacam alat mata-mata?"

Dahi Sasuke berkerut heran. "Kau tahu?"

"Jadi aku benar?" Sakura terbahak. "Aku hanya menebak. Mengingat kau tak mungkin memberikanku benda tidak berguna untuk kukenakan setiap hari."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Itu perangkat baru yang akan diresmikan awal tahun depan," jelasnya. "Aku menjadi yang pertama yang mendapatkannya setelah serangkaian persaingan ketat dengan para petinggi lainnya."

"Kau sedang menyombongkan diri?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Hanya menjelaskan," jawabnya acuh. Sakura mendengus.

"Apa kegunaannya?" Sakura mengamati bandul kalung itu dan tak mendapati satuhal pun yang terlihat seperti perangkat mata-mata. Sasuke mengambil kalung itu dari tangannya dan mulai menjelaskan.

"Ini anti air. Bandulnya, dari semua sisi, akan berguna sebagai pelacak, perekam suara, perekam video, kamera, penyimpan data..."

"Pelacak?" Sakura menyipitkan matanya. "Kau tidak bermaksud memata-mataiku kan?

"Aku belum selesai," Sasuke memperingatkan. Sakura mengangguk, mengayun-ayunkan satu tangannya dengan berlebihan. Sengaja membuat Sasuke jengkel. "Benda ini harus dinyalakan secara manual," lanjut Sasuke. "Kau lihat ini?" Ia memperlihatkan kaitan kalung itu. "Ada satu tombol kecil di sini," Ia menarik tangan Sakura agar menyentuh tombol tersebut. "Tekan tombol itu ketika kau ingin menyalakannya."

"Dimana semua hal itu akan tersambung saat aku menggunakannya?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke membuka dua kotak yang tadi ia letakkan di antara mereka. Dua ponsel android tanpa _merk_ ia keluarkan dari kotak tersebut. Sakura langsung dapat menyimpulkan bahwa di dalam ponsel itulah semuanya akan tersimpan. Tapi dua, baiklah. Ia tebak Sasuke akan memegang salah satunya.

"Sasuke," mulai Sakura. "Aku bukan orang penting. Untuk apa benda seperti ini kau berikan padaku?"

"Hanya agar aku merasa tenang, oke?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, asal kau tidak mengomel kalau aku menghilangkannya."

"Kau berniat menghilangkannya?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak," ujar Sakura cepat. "Tapi aku memiliki kalung yang lain." Sakura memperlihatkan sesuatu yang melingkar di lehernya. Sebuah kalung, tapi bukan jenis yang bisa disebut sebagai perhiasan. Benda itu terlihat seperti mainan anak kecil.

Mata Sasuke berkilat. "Benda itu sudah jelek, Sakura."

"Ya, tapi kau membuatnya sendiri waktu itu," protes Sakura. "Aku tak suka menggunakan perhiasan, tapi aku selalu menggunakan yang ini."

Sudut-sudut bibir Sasuke sedikit berkedut. "Kau bisa menyimpan yang itu, Sakura," katanya lembut. "Dan gunakan yang baru saja aku berikan." Pria itu menghela napas. " _Please_."

Sakura melongo sesaat, dan lalu menyengir. "Baiklah karena kau memaksa."

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu berdiri dan berjalan cepat ke ruang kosong di depan meja kerjanya. "Letakkan dulu semua barang itu dan kemarilah."

Sakura tidak dapat menebak apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pria itu tapi ia tetap menurutinya. Ia menaruh kembali kalung mahal itu ke dalam kotaknya dengan hati-hati, dan mendapati Sasuke memutar matanya menahan bosan. Ia mengangkat bahu, memberikan satu cengiran sebelum berjalan mendekati pria itu.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada mengejek. "Olahraga?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Tepatnya." Raut wajahnya serius. "Sedikit latihan." Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Sekali lagi, ia hanya bertanya tadi. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan benar-benar menganjurkan mereka untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti ini di malam hari. Ia hanya ingin tidur.

"Aku mau tidur," sungut Sakura.

"Kau bisa bela diri kan?" tanya Sasuke mengabaikan keluhannya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku pernah ikut-ikutan saat masih di sekolah tinggi," ungkapnya jujur. "Hanya selama dua bulan."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Itu sudah cukup. Aku tebak kau memiliki semprotan lada di salah satu sakumu itu." pria itu menunjuk jaket yang ia kenakan dengan kedikan dagunya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. " _Gotcha_."

"Bagus," kata Sasuke. "Walau itu mudah ditebak," Sakura berdecak. "Kau memiliki insting pertahanan diri yang kuat."

"Sudah pasti," sahut Sakura angkuh.

"Kita akan membuatnya mudah." Lanjut Sasuke. "Dalam situasi apapun, jika kau tak menemukan satupun senjata di sekitarmu. Kau bisa menggigit."

"Aku sudah berhenti menggigit sejak beranjak dewasa."

"Aku serius, Sakura."

Sudah pasti. "Aku juga."

"Telinga adalah target yang bagus. Telinga itu sensitif dan siapapun tak akan menduganya." Sasuke menepuk telinganya sendiri. "Dan jika bisa mencapainya, tepukan yang berkali-kali dapat membuat orang pingsan. Pukulan terus-menerus dapat melumpuhkan otak seseorang."

Sakura mengangguk. "Tapi aku pendek."

Sasuke tersenyum geli, melunturkan raut seriusnya sejak tadi. "Makanya aku katakan jika kau bisa mencapainya. Selain itu," Sakura mulai serius menanggapinya sekarang. "aku akan mengajarimu satu gerakan efektif yang bisa sangat membantu di situasi tersulit."

Sakura melanjutkan anggukannya.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum. Pria itu banyak tersenyum malam ini. "Dengar dan perhatikan baik-baik saat aku memeragakannya." Lanjut Sasuke. "Lagi, saat merasa terdesak dan kau tak memiliki senjata apapun, kau harus menarik bagian atas rambutnya secara cepat dan keras hingga ia terdongak dan memperlihatkan tenggorokannya. Kejutkan dia, Sakura."

Sakura menelan ludahnya. "Ya."

"Ini penting," tegas Sasuke.

"Aku tahu." Sakura mengangguk. "Tapi bagaimana kalau si penyerang tidak berambut?"

"Gunakan gerakan seperti mencakar. Tarik hidungnya, atau matanya, apapun hingga kepalanya terdongak."

"Lalu?"

"Kau pukul saluran pernapasannya dengan satu pukulan keras."

Sakura melotot. "Apa ia akan mati?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Jika belum ajalnya, maka itu hanya akan melumpuhkannya." Itu cukup melegakan. "Sekarang praktikan," Sasuke bergerak sangat cepat dan tak terduga. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura mendapati satu tangan Sasuke melingkari pinggangnya, dan satu lagi memegang sebuah pulpen tertutup yang diarahkan ke lehernya.

"Lakukan seperti yang telah aku ajarkan padamu," perintah Sasuke. "Anggap saja bahwa aku tidak tahu. Tapi jangan pukul tenggorokanku seperti aslinya."

Sakura menyeringai, dan dengan cepat tangannya terangkat lalu menarik rambut Sasuke hingga kepala pria itu terdongak ke belakang. Sakura mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke tenggorokan Sasuke dan memukul dengan pelan.

"Wow," soraknya setelah mendengar ringisan pria itu. "Tarikan rambut ini hebat."

Sasuke melepaskannya dan menjauh seraya mengusap kepalanya sendiri. "Latihan selesai."

"Aku baru saja mulai," protes Sakura.

Sasuke melotot. "Selesai."

Sakura bersungut-sungut. "Kau yang memintaku melakukannya. Jangan marah."

"Aku tidak marah."

"Ya, kau marah."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Lakukan itu jika seseorang sembarangan memelukmu."

"Maksudmu, kau?"

Sasuke kembali berjalan ke sofa dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sana. Sakura merengut karena merasa diacuhkan. Ia berjalan ke sofa dan menusuk-nusuk pipi Sasuke dengan telunjuknya untuk menarik kembali perhatian pria itu.

"Apa?" tantang Sasuke. "Kau mau tidur di sini?" Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke kembali duduk, dan menarik satu lengan Sakura hingga ia terduduk di sebelah pria itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja ke rumahmu?" tanya Sakura serius.

"Aku pernah mengatakannya padamu," kata Sasuke. "Di sana terlalu sepi." Pria itu menyeringai. "Kecuali kau mau ikut pulang bersamaku."

"Aku mau."

"Apa?"

Sakura menahan tawanya. Sasuke benar-benar terlihat kaget kali ini.

"Ada tiga kamar di rumahmu," kata Sakura sambil mengangkat bahu.

Sasuke mendengus. "Lupakan saja."

"Ayolah Sasuke," rengek Sakura. "Aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan."

"Tidak tertarik."

"Sasuke ... ,"

"Tidak, Sakura."

"Sasuke!"

"Tidak kataku."

.

.

.

To be Continued.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, nor even wish**_

* * *

 **Bab 9**

Kiba dan Tayuya bertengkar.

Semuanya memang terlihat baik-baik saja di luar, jika saja Sakura tidak dengan sengaja mendapati mereka sedang bersitegang di depan pintu kamar mandi pada tengah malam kemarin. Ia terbangun pada tengah malam itu, tidak bisa kembali tidur, dan memutuskan untuk menyikat gigi karena tidak sempat melakukan itu sebelumnya akibat tanpa sengaja tertidur di antara kursi panjang ruang reporter.

Mereka tidak melihatnya, dan Sakura memutuskan bahwa ada baiknya jika ia segera menyingkir dan tidak ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain. Satu hal yang mengusik hatinya adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang ia dengar dari Kiba sebelum ia berbalik dan berjalan cepat kembali ke ruangan.

" _Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berpikir seperti itu tentang dia?"_

Sakura menjadi tidak enak hati sendiri. Apa mungkin 'dia' yang dimaksud Kiba adalah dirinya? Mungkin saja Tayuya melihat saat Kiba memeluknya waktu itu dan mulai berpikiran macam-macam. Sakura tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya sebagai perusak hubungan percintaan orang lain. Wah, itu hampir tidak masuk akal. Ia rasa wajahnya tidak cukup mendukung untuk menyebabkan hal seperti itu. Ia menggeleng sendiri.

Hari ini Sakura memutuskan untuk bertindak seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi. Seolah ia tidak pernah dengan tanpa sengaja melihat pertengkaran dua temannya itu. Lagipula tampaknya Tayuya dan Kiba juga memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka secara pribadi dan tetap bertindak normal di siang hari.

"Keluarga korban tak memberikan izin tubuh korban untuk di otopsi." suara itu memecah lamunannya. Mendengar hal seperti ini bukan hal yang aneh lagi. Otopsi, bagi orang-orang seperti Sakura yang bahkan pernah melihat secara langsung prosesnya, adalah hal yang sangat menyedihkan. Korban, walau tubuhnya tak lagi bernyawa, pada awalnya sama bernapasnya seperti kita, menghirup oksigen yang sama. Membayangkan beberapa bagian tubuh dibedah dan diambil sedikit-sedikit organ bagian dalamnya, tidak, Sakura tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Tapi itu sangat dibutuhkan untuk penyelidikan. Sekarang jadi tambah menyedihkan.

"Saya akan menemui keluarga korban dan menjelaskan kenapa hal itu sangat diperlukan." Satu detektif menawarkan diri. Meringis sebentar sebelum berbalik dan siap melakukan apa yang telah ia katakan. Sejujurnya, keluarga korban bahkan tak memiliki pilihan lain. Mau tidak mau mereka harus menyetujui hal tersebut. Ini menyangkut keselamatan banyak orang.

Sakura mengangguk sekali pada dokter yang tadi menjelaskan. Lalu mendekati Kiba yang sedang duduk di sebelah seorang pria berperawakan sedang yang sudah ia ketahui sebagai kekasih korban. Sakura mengeluarkan minuman kaleng dari ranselnya dan berjalan mendekat pada mereka.

"Hei." Ia mengangsurkan minuman kaleng yang tadi ia bawa ke depan wajah pria di sebelah Kiba. Pria itu mengangkat kepala tapi tidak terlihat akan menerima minuman itu. Sakura membuka tutup kaleng dan meminumnya sendiri. Ia sedang tidak berniat memancing histeria sekarang ini.

"Aku tak ingin ia diotopsi. Tapi ... ," Pria itu mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Tapi kau sadar kalau itu diperlukan," sambung Sakura.

"Ya," kini Sakura sedikit merasa bersalah pada pria itu . Tapi kewaspadaannya belum berkurang sedikitpun. Siapapun bisa menjadi pembunuhnya. Kiba di lain sisi, terlihat lebih murung lagi.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah orang-orang meninggal." Sakura menggeleng. "Tapi kurasa mereka tak merasakan sakit lagi kan. Aku kira dia sendiri pasti menginginkan keadilan untuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk kehidupan yang telah terenggut darinya secara paksa."

Pria itu menunduk. Bahunya bergetar. Sakura tahu pria itu sedang menangis, dan ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa tentang hal itu. Suasana hening melingkupi mereka untuk detik-detik yang terasa lama.

Lalu pria itu mulai kembali berbicara.

"Kami berjanji untuk melihat bintang-bintang di malam yang cerah waktu itu." Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan agendanya dari dalam ransel dan malah –secara tidak kentara mengusap bagian belakang lehernya dan menekan tombol kecil di kalung pemberian Sasuke. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menguji coba alat pemberian Sasuke.

"Kami ingin menghabiskan waktu di bawah jembatan itu," yah, masuk akal. Di bawah jembatan di sebelah sungai merupakan tempat yang cukup bagus untuk melihat langit malam. Tentu saja, sebelum pembunuhan itu terjadi. Sakura tidak yakin akan ada yang melakukannya di kemudian hari.

"Tapi aku terlambat datang, dan tak mendapatinya di sana."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Pukul berapa saat kau tiba di sana?"

"Sekitar pukul tujuh malam," jawab pria itu. "Aku menunggunya selama dua jam sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang." Pembunuhan terjadi sekitar pukul sembilan sampai sepuluh malam. Itu artinya korban tiba di sana setelah kekasihnya pulang. Jika pria ini mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Kau sudah mengatakan hal ini pada para detektif?" tanya Sakura.

Pria itu mengangguk. "Sudah," jawabnya muram. Sakura mematikan alat perekamnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel pribadinya, bukan ponsel yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Ia akan menjadikan alat mata-mata tercanggih itu sebagai rahasia antara dirinya dan Sasuke saja.

"Aku merekam pembicaraan kita," kata Sakura. "Aku harap kau mengerti..."

"Aku mengerti," potong pria itu. "Apapun akan kubiarkan asal pembunuh itu cepat tertangkap."

Sakura menghela napas lega. "Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Suasana canggung antara Kiba dan Tayuya berlanjut hingga malam hari. Sakura mendapati dirinya berada di tengah-tengah dua orang yang nyaris tak bertegur sapa. Ia menghela napas berkali-kali. Menahan lidahnya untuk tidak bertanya dan mulai bertindak seperti seorang reporter terhadap dua temannya yang sedang tidak akur.

Mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu makan malam di pondokan pinggir jalan yang juga menyediakan berbotol-botol sake untuk para pelanggan. Sakura tidak percaya sedang berada di tempat ini, menatap dua botol sake yang telah kosong namun masih berada dalam genggaman dua orang yang berbeda. Ayolah, jika mereka ingin mabuk-mabukan, ada baiknya tidak mengajak dirinya. Sakura tidak kuat terhadap alkohol. Tapi malam ini ia berkali-kali hampir tergoda untuk meneguknya.

Ia memilih untuk menusuk satu lagi takoyaki dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut, mengunyah cepat dan hampir sambil bersungut-sungut. Suasana seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya jengkel.

"Apa kalian ingin berbicara berdua saja?" Ia bertanya juga pada akhirnya. "Aku bisa pergi kalau begitu." Ia sudah berdiri. Tapi Kiba dengan segera menangkap satu pergelangan tangannya.

"Duduklah," kata Kiba pelan. Sakura mendengus, tapi kembali duduk. Suasana kembali hening. Pada akhirnya, Sakura meraih satu botol sake dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas kecil untuk kemudian ia teguk cepat.

"Sakura!" Sekarang Tayuya yang bersuara.

Sakura melirik jengkel. "Aku sedang membutuhkannya," ujarnya masam. "Kalau tidak, aku akan memukul kepala kalian satu per satu. Selesaikan urusan kalian sesegera mungkin dan berhenti menjadikanku tameng!" Ia meminum satu gelas lagi.

"Urusan apa maksudmu?" tanya Tayuya.

Sakura kembali mendengus. "Jangan kira aku tidak tahu," suaranya terdengar sadis. "Ayolah, pertengkaran memang cukup menarik jika dilakukan sekali-kali," ia memikirkan debat tak berkesudahannya dengan Sasuke. "Tapi jangan saling menghindar dan menunda-nunda penyelesaian." Satu gelas sake lagi ia teguk.

Kiba di sisi kirinya terdengar menghela napas. "Aku tahu."

Kini Sakura mengerling pada pria itu. "Tentu saja kau harus tahu, dasar bodoh!" serunya.

"Kau mabuk," sindir Kiba.

"Tidak cukup mabuk untuk memukul kepalamu." Balasnya. Sakura kembali menghadap Tayuya. "Tolong maklumi orang bodoh ini, Tayuya." Yang dibalas Tayuya dengan satu senyuman tipis.

"Aku selalu memakluminya," ujar Tayuya lebih tegas. Sarat sindiran. "Tapi ia tak mau memercayai perkataanku."

"Apa ini tentang aku?" tanya Sakura sedikit ragu-ragu.

Tayuya mengerut bingung. "Kau? Tidak. Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah," jawabnya enteng. Tapi hatinya menjadi lebih lega. Ini bukan karena dirinya. Syukurlah.

"Sakura?"

"Ya?"

Tayuya berpikir sebentar. Sakura merasakan ketegangan yang nyata menyeruak dari Kiba.

"Kau tahu aku tidak cukup bagus dalam memulai pertemanan," ungkap Tayuya.

"Kau benar," Sakura menyetujui. "Tapi kau adalah teman yang baik. Kau hanya sedikit pemalu, tapi itu bukan salahmu." Ia menyengir.

Tayuya tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu betapa bersyukurnya aku memiliki teman sepertimu, Sakura."

"Apa kita sedang melakukan puji-pujian?" Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa. "Apapun itu, dalam waktu singkat kalian berdua telah menjadi salah satu orang-orang terpenting dalam hidupku." Ia merentangkan tangannya dan merangkul Kiba serta Tayuya secara bersamaan. "Jadi lekaslah berbaikan. Dan ayo kita lanjutkan malam hura-hura ini." ia kembali menuangkan sake ke dalam gelasnya dan mengangkat gelas kecil itu tinggi-tinggi, diikuti Tayuya dan Kiba yang saling melirik sembari tersenyum.

.

.

.

Ia rasa ia sudah menumpahkan seluruh isi perutnya ke tanah. Tapi rasa mual belum juga menghilang. Ia menelepon Sasuke tadi, dan mendapati pria itu telah berdiri di pintu masuk pondokan secepat pria itu memutuskan sambungan telepon sebelumnya. Sasuke memapah mereka bertiga satu per satu ke dalam mobilnya, menyerahkan Kiba dan Tayuya pada dua orang reporter yang membawa mereka menghilang di balik pintu masuk gedung kepolisian sesampainya mereka di sana.

Sakura muntah beberapa kali dalam prosesnya, tepat di sebelah mobil Sasuke yang sedang diparkirkan. Pakaiannya terkena muntahannya sendiri. Ia menggerutu dan melepas jaketnya karena jijik, melempar jaket tebal itu ke sembarang arah dan mendapati Sasuke memungutnya kembali. Anehnya, ia sadar betul apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Ayo masuk," ajaknya pada Sasuke yang telah berada di hadapannya.

"Kita akan pulang," sahut Sasuke datar.

"Pulang?" Sakura berdecak. "Kita sudah pulang, Sasuke. Aku yang seharusnya mabuk, bukan begitu?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Kita akan pulang ke rumahku."

"Rumahmu?"

"Ya." Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukannya di bangku sebelah pengemudi. "Kita akan pulang dan membersihkan tubuhmu. Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai mabuk seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke seraya memberinya sebotol air mineral yang memang tersedia di dalam mobilnya.

Sakura mendengus ketika Sasuke membantunya memasang sabuk pengaman. Ia berkumur dengan air yang Sasuke berikan sebelum berbicara. "Aku tidak cukup mabuk untuk masih dapat memahami apa yang sedang kau katakan."

"Bagus untukmu," sindir Sasuke. "Pertahankan terus kesadaranmu." Mobil Sasuke telah menembus jalanan malam yang dingin. Pria itu sendiri sepertinya memutuskan untuk mengabaikan dirinya dan terus fokus menyetir. Sakura menghela napas, menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung kursi sambil terus mengamati Sasuke.

"Hei, Sasuke," panggilnya. "Kenapa dulu kau membiarkanku pergi begitu saja? Setidaknya, kau harus meluangkan waktu untukku berpamitan. Kau tahu aku marah sekali waktu itu."

Sasuke melirik padanya. "Kau meracau."

"Aku sedang membicarakan masalalu kita," lanjut Sakura. "Sejak kecil, kau memang pria tidak tahu sopan santun, arogan, tidak punya perasaan ... ,"

"Aku kira kau tak mau lagi bertemu denganku," potong Sasuke. "Kau terlihat marah sekali waktu itu."

"Dasar bodoh!" ketus Sakura. "Kau pria bodoh."

"Ya, aku juga beranggapan begitu." Perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura menganga. Lalu tak bisa menahan tawa.

"Ada apa denganmu malam ini?" Pertanyaannya tak mendapat jawaban, karena selanjutnya mobil Sasuke telah memasuki halaman kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Sakura mencari bekas rumahnya dulu, dan mendapati bangunan itu telah menyatu dengan salah satu bangunan Uchiha. Ia mengerut heran. Ia tahu kalau keluarga Uchiha itu kaya raya, tapi tetap saja sangat mengejutkan mengetahui fakta baru ini.

Sasuke telah turun dari mobil, dan kini sedang membantunya melepaskan sabuk pengaman. Sakura yakin mabuknya sudah mereda, tapi kenapa bumi yang dipijaknya masih terasa bergoyang begini? Ia menumpukan tubuh sepenuhnya pada lengan Sasuke yang melingkari bahunya, membiarkan pria itu memapahnya memasuki rumah.

Ia tahu ia telah menurunkan kewaspadaannya tiap kali berada di dekat Sasuke. Ia membiarkan Sasuke mengurus semuanya, mengendalikan semuanya, dan ia mulai merasa tidak keberatan. Ia tahu kapan harus mendebat, dan kapan waktunya membiarkan hal-hal berjalan sesuai keinginan Sasuke. Semuanya terasa aneh jika berkaitan dengan Sasuke, dan ia tahu benar apa alasannya. Perasaan itu memiliki nama, tapi ia belum berani melantangkan nama itu bahkan di dalam hatinya.

Pintu kamar itu jelas menunjukkan kepribadian pemiliknya. Warna yang orang-orang dapat langsung simpulkan sebagai warna Sasuke. Biru gelap, menyerupai warna langit di malam hari. Wangi tubuh Sasuke tercium pekat saat pintu itu dibuka. Wangi yang menggoda, elegan, dan mahal. Sakura tidak tahu harus bagaimana ketika Sasuke menutup pintu itu dari dalam, membuat mereka berada di satu ruangan yang sama yang terisolasi dari luar. Tidak ada para detektif yang berkeliaran di balik pintu tertutup itu. Tidak ada reporter. Hanya ada dia dan Sasuke yang tak juga bersuara sejak tadi.

"Ini kamarmu?" Sakura merasa limbung. Diakibatkan oleh sisa-sisa alkohol di dalam tubuhnya, dan juga Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan gaya khasnya. Pria itu masih memapahnya menuju tempat tidur. Baru melepaskannya setelah ia dapat duduk dengan tegap di pinggiran ranjang. Pria itu kini berdiri dihadapannya, menatapnya lurus dan dengan raut wajah tak tertebak.

"Kau membawaku ke kamarmu?" tanya Sakura lagi. Ia mulai mendapat efek lain dari alkohol. Kepalanya mulai terasa sakit.

"Hm." Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya sendiri, dan mencondongkan kepala, mempersempit jarak mereka.

Sakura menggeleng. "Kau jadi terburu-buru, Sasuke." Reaksi Sasuke tidak ia duga. Pria itu tersenyum sebelum menghapus jarak mereka. Tangan Sasuke telah berada di punggungnya, menahan agar ia tidak jatuh terlentang di tempat tidur. Sakura telah bersiap dengan ciuman itu. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke akan melakukannya, dan ia sudah tidak keberatan lagi. Ia tidak tahu apakah ini karena efek alkohol atau karena ia telah berubah menjadi wanita penuh gairah yang meluap-luap.

Ia membalas ciuman itu.

Sesuatu yang empuk mengenai belakang kepalanya. Sasuke sepertinya telah berhasil membuatnya terbaring. Sakura mendengar erangan, dan butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk mengetahui bahwa erangan itu berasal dari dirinya sendiri. Asupan oksigen terasa menyempit di sekitar mereka.

"Sasuke!"

Saat mulutnya terbuka, saat itu pulalah Sasuke menautkan lidah mereka. Ayolah, ia tahu kemana ini akan berakhir, namun ia tak memiliki kemampuan lagi untuk memberontak. Ia sendiri tak ingin menolaknya. Lidah Sasuke menjauh, dan ciuman pria itu mulai turun ke rahang, terus turun dan berhenti di lekukan lehernya. Wajahnya terasa panas. Bahkan seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas. Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan erangan lainnya.

Jari-jemari Sasuke mulai membuka kancing kemejanya satu per satu. Ia merasakan pening itu lagi. Dan mulut Sasuke telah kembali ke mulutnya. Ia mengerang lagi ketika Sasuke menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Sakit kepalanya mulai terasa mengganggu. Semakin mengganggu setiap detiknya. Sampai akhirnya ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya.

.

.

Seperti mendapatkan segalanya, ketika Sasuke merasakan penerimaan yang terbuka dari Sakura. Gadis itu sepertinya tidak mengetahui akibat yang ditimbulkan dari erangannya. Gadis itu bahkan mungkin tidak menyadari bahwa seluruh kancing kemejanya telah terbuka. Sasuke menahan hasratnya demikian keras, sampai-sampai ia menduga bahwa tubuhnya akan meledak karena gairah yang sangat besar.

Ia tidak percaya bahwa ia bisa kehilangan kendali seperti ini. Ia, mantan detektif lapangan yang terkenal berkepala dingin dan terkendali, kehilangan semua kewarasan karena seorang reporter bermulut tajam berkepala merah muda. Semuanya diluar kendali jika menyangkut Sakura.

Ia tidak percaya apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Ia tahu bahwa Sakura sudah tertidur sejak tadi. Efek dari bergelas-gelas alkohol yang gadis itu teguk. Ia masih berada di atas Sakura, menempelkan bibir pada jenjang leher gadis itu yang terbuka dan mulai lembab. Jemarinya berada di atas perut Sakura yang tak lagi tertutupi sehelai benangpun, mengusap secara teratur dan melingkar. Ia tahu bahwa ia hanya menyiksa diri sendiri dengan melakukan hal itu.

Ia tak akan pernah bercinta dengan Sakura saat gadis itu tidak sadarkan diri. Ia harus memastikan Sakura merasakan apa yang akan mereka capai bersama.

"Astaga." Ia tak pernah mengumpat seumur hidupnya, dan ia tak akan memulainya dari sekarang. Ia menjauhkan tangannya dari tubuh Sakura. Turun dari tempat tidur seraya menahan diri agar tak lagi-lagi menatap tubuh Sakura yang telah setengah telanjang. Tapi ia kembali mendekat, memberi kecupan terakhir di bibir Sakura yang setengah terbuka lalu bergegas, hampir setengah berlari ke kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu.

Ia butuh mandi air dingin. Air yang sangat sangat dingin, dengan waktu yang sangat sangat lama.

.

.

.

Sakura merasakan terang disekitarnya bahkan ketika matanya belum terbuka. Otaknya dengan cepat mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Ia berada di kamar Sasuke, bersama Sasuke yang ... astaga! Ia mengatupkan bibirnya agar tidak mengeluarkan umpatan. Ia belum berani membuka mata. Ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan ia hadapi jika melakukannya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun." suara bariton itu. Suara –berengsek –seksi itu.

"Pergilah, kumohon," ujarnya tanpa membuka mata. Terdengar dengusan tak jauh darinya.

"Kau butuh _tisane,"_ kata suara itu lagi. "Bangunlah, sebelum aku menghabiskannya."

Sakura tahu ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Jadi ia membuka mata, berdiam sebentar sebelum mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri hingga duduk di atas kasur. Ia kembali menarik selimut ketika mendapati pakaiannya yang sudah benar-benar terbuka. Otaknya mulai berputar, memikirkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya semalaman ketika ia benar-benar sudah tak sadarkan diri. Ia tak menemukan apapun, dan tak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh seperti nyeri di bagian paling pribadinya. Tatapannya beralih pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk di satu sofa bulat di dekat kaki ranjang, sedang menikmati _tisane_ hangat yang wanginya membuat perut Sakura bergejolak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku selanjutnya tadi malam?" tanya Sakura seraya mengaitkan kembali kancing kemejanya satu per satu.

Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya. "Tak biasanya kau bertele-tele," sindiran pria itu membuat Sakura menyipitkan mata. "Pertanyaanmu salah, Sakura. Seharusnya kau bertanya, apakah kita akhirnya bercinta tadi malam?"

Sakura menghela napas. "Jadi apa kau melakukannya?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Tidak sampai selesai sebenarnya," jawabnya datar.

Sakura menggeleng tidak percaya. "Jadi aku masih ... ,"

"Ya, kau masih perawan." Sasuke terlihat jengkel. "Selamat, untukmu."

"Jangan sinis begitu, Sasuke." Sakura turun dari tempat tidur setelah memastikan bahwa pakaiannya telah kembali seperti semula. Walau kusut disana-sini. "Mana _tisane_ -ku?"

Sasuke mengangsurkan cangkir yang sama yang tadi ia hirup isinya.

"Kau memberiku minuman bekasmu?" Sakura berjengit kesal.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Sudah terlambat untuk merasa jijik, Sakura," katanya masih datar. Sakura mulai menghirup minuman hangat itu. Walau sedikit ragu pada awalnya. "Lidahku bahkan sudah hampir menyentuh kerongkonganmu." Dan perkataan Sasuke sukses membuatnya tersedak hebat.

"Kau ini jorok sekali." Tapi Sasuke sendiri mengelap bibir Sakura dengan ibu jarinya.

"Dan kau makhluk arogan menjengkelkan," balas Sakura sengit.

"Aku hanya mengatakan fakta."

"Ah ya. Sasuke Sang maniak fakta," ejek Sakura setelah menghabiskan sekali teguk _tisane_ -nya.

"Jangan mulai, Sakura," sahut Sasuke penuh ancaman. "Atau ... ,"

"Atau kita akan _make out_?" potong Sakura berani.

"Aku lebih suka menyebutnya bercinta." Sasuke mengoreksi.

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya. "Apapun itu, kau tak akan memaksaku."

Kini Sasuke menyeringai. "Setelah tadi malam, kita seharusnya sepakat bahwa kau tak perlu paksaan lagi."

Sakura berdecak. "Sial!" ympatnya sebelum berjalan ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Ketika ia selesai berpakaian–pakaian yang telah disediakan Sasuke di kamar mandi untuknya, yang anehnya sesuai dengan ukurannya–Sakura berjalan keluar kamar mandi dan mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan raut wajah keras dan tegang. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi di sini, tapi ia belum tahu apa itu.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang," kata Sasuke datar.

Matanya melebar penuh kewaspadaan. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Lengan Sasuke memegangi kedua bahunya. "Sakura, kau tahu aku percaya padamu kan?"

"Ya, tapi ... ,"

"Berjanjilah," potong Sasuke. "Berjanjilah untuk tetap tenang, oke?"

"Aku tak tahu." Sakura menggeleng. Mulai panik. "Maksudmu ... ,"

Sasuke terlihat menghela napas. Pria itu terlihat sama bingungnya seperti dirinya sendiri.

"Reporter Tayuya ... ,"

"Apa yang terjadi pada Tayuya, Sasuke?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya ketika menjawab. "Dia meninggal."

Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke dari bahunya. "Jangan mempermainkanku Sasuke! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu." Tapi Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang tidak bercanda. Detik selanjutnya tidak dapat ia ingat lagi. Ia mulai memaki, terus menerus mengumpati Sasuke yang dengan sabar membiarkannya melakukannya. Mereka keluar dari rumah Sasuke dan berkendara langsung menuju rumah sakit tempat jenazah Tayuya katanya sekarang berada.

Sakura keluar dari dalam mobil dan berlari kencang di detik yang sama setelah mobil Sasuke berhenti di halaman rumah sakit. Kiba telah berada di sana. Begitupun semua reporter yang berada di kepolisian. Para detektif menatap muram ke arahnya.

"Tayuya ... " gumamnya. "Dimana Tayuya, Kiba?"

Kiba menggeleng. "Aku, aku bertengkar dengannya lagi tadi malam, Sakura. Aku tak tahu bahwa itu adalah saat terakhir aku melihatnya dalam keadaan bernapas." Kiba mulai meracau. "Aku tak tahu bahwa ia bisa saja menjadi salah satu target pembunuh itu!"

Ia hampir saja menerobos masuk ke ruangan visum jika saja tidak ada tangan yang menahan tubuhnya. Ia mulai memberontak, marah

"Sakura, ingat apa yang aku katakan tadi." Kata Sasuke, sembari mendekapnya dengan dua tangan.

"Kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu?" bentak Sakura. "Kenapa aku harus mendengarkan para detektif idiot seperti kalian!"

"Sakura!"

Orang-orang mulai berkumpul memerhatikan keributan yang ia buat. Dekapan tangan Sasuke terasa sekeras besi. Melingkar ketat di perutnya. Ia mulai terisak.

"Lepaskan aku, berengsek kau!"

"Sakura tenanglah." Dalam kondisi normal, Sakura mungkin akan ternganga setelah mendengar kelembutan dalam suara Sasuke. Tapi sekarang ini telinganya terasa tuli. Yang ada hanya kenyataan bahwa Tayuya yang kemarin terlihat ceria sekarang tak berada lagi di antara mereka.

"Lepaskan aku ... ," Ia terus memberontak sampai tenaganya terkuras habis, dan kaki-kakinya tak lagi sanggup menapak di lantai. "Lepaskan aku," katanya lagi setelah menghela napas. Tetapi ketenangan tak juga ia dapatkan. Kematian seperti ini selalu membuat kemarahannya muncul. Apalagi jika terjadi pada salah satu orang yang mulai ia anggap penting.

"Tenanglah ... tenanglah ..." Suara Sasuke terus terdengar seiring dengan tangisannya.

.

.

.

 _To be Continued._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto._

* * *

 **Bab 10**

Sasuke tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia memang salah seorang penegak hukum yang sudah biasa menghadapi banyak sekali kasus pembunuhan semacam ini. Dalam memecahkan kasus, daripada disebut simpati, ia lebih suka menyebut dirinya sendiri hanya sebatas penegak hukum. Bukan berarti ia tidak memiliki perasaan. Ia lebih suka bertindak secara profesional. Sampai hari ini. Sampai salah satu kasus itu menyakiti Sakura.

Ia menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai ke siku seraya memerhatikan Sakura yang berbaring miring di tempat tidurnya, di kediaman Uchiha. Gadis itu menghabiskan banyak tenaga untuk mengamuk dan mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat begitu ia menggendongnya keluar dari rumah sakit dua jam yang lalu, kemudian tertidur. Sasuke sudah menduga bahwa hal ini akan mengguncang Sakura lebih dari orang lain.

Sejak dulu, sejak mereka kecil, Sakura adalah orang yang menganggap penting pertemanan. Menyakiti temannya berarti menyakitinya juga. Sifat yang ternyata masih ada hingga sekarang.

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di ujung ranjang. Berhati-hati agar tak membangunkan Sakura. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap lembut kepala Sakura dan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipi gadis itu dengan satu ibu jarinya. Sakura terluka karena kematian teman. Dan Sasuke terluka karena Sakura terluka. Ia selalu tahu bahwa dibalik tindakan nekat dan terlihat tanpa aturan, juga lidah tajam yang tanpa segan, Sakura memiliki hati yang lembut.

Getaran di saku jasnya yang tersampir di gantungan di dekat pintu membuatnya menoleh cepat. Tadi ia telah memberikan instruksi langsung melalui ponsel kepada wakilnya -Emiru agar menghubunginya kapan saja jika ada yang diperlukan. Ia berjalan cepat, mengeluarkan ponselnya dari salah satu kantung jas, dan menjawab setelah melihat terlebih dahulu nama di layar. Sesuai dugaannya.

"Ya?"

" _Capt, aku harus memberitahumu ini,"_ kata Emiru di seberang sana.

"Katakan."

" _Pembunuhan kali ini sedikit berbeda."_

Sasuke berbalik, mendapati Sakura masih tertidur. "Maksudmu ini tak termasuk kasus yang sama?"

" _Ini, jelas termasuk kasus yang sama."_ Terdengar helaan napas.

"Lantas?"

" _Hanya saja, pelaku tampaknya sedikit sembrono kali ini."_ Sasuke tak menjawab. Itu tandanya ia ingin Emiru melanjutkan penjelasannya, dan itulah yang memang dilakukan wakilnya itu. _"Ia meninggalkan sedikit petunjuk. Sebuah jarum pintal besar. Dan terlalu banyak darah di lokasi pembunuhan."_ Emiru terdiam sebentar. Banyak darah sudah Sasuke ketahui dari laporan pertama sebelumnya. Ya, terlalu sembrono. Biasanya tak pernah ada darah. Selain dari yang satu itu, semua petunjuk memang mengarah pada kasus Virgin Killer.

"Jadi apa ada sidik jari di jarum itu? atau jejak kaki di genangan darah?" dahi Sakura terlihat sedikit berkerut dalam tidurnya. "Aku butuh laporan yag lebih spesifik dari ini, Emura." kata Sasuke lebih tegas. "Kecuali di jarum itu tertera merk tertentu, dan kita tahu bahwa tak ada jarum manapun yang memiliki merk di negara ini. Aku ingin kemajuan yang lebih cepat dari ini. Perintahkan para detektif bekerja lebih cepat. Saat aku bilang cepat, itu artinya cepat, benar-benar cepat." dan sebelum menutup sambungan ia menambahkan. "Usahakan redam para reporter agar masyarakat tak semakin resah." Ia memastikan jawaban dari Emura sebelum benar-benar mematikan sambungan. Lalu mengurut dahinya menggunakan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Hal yang membuat bingung adalah, untuk apa Tayuya pulang ke flatnya pada larut malam seperti itu, dalam kondisi setengah mabuk? Dan jawabannya datang saat itu juga. Kiba mengatakan bahwa mereka bertengkar sebelum itu. Saat Sasuke mengantar mereka malam kemarin, mereka nyaris tak sadarkan diri. Jadi sampai mereka –Kiba dan Tayuya sadar dan bertengkar, lalu Tayuya yang memilih pulang ke flat-nya sendiri. Astaga! Wajar jika Sakura sulit menerima apa yang telah terjadi. Bahkan Sasukepun masih sulit mempercayainya.

Ia meletakkan ponselnya di nakas di sebelah tempat tidur. Ia merasa tak sanggup jika harus meninggalkan Sakura dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang dilihat Sakura begitu gadis itu membuka mata. Tapi tanggung jawab besar menantinya. Dan ia yakin bahwa dukungan dari sesama perempuan lebih dibutuhkan Sakura saat ini.

Sasuke kembali meraih ponselnya, menghubungi orang yang sudah pasti akan membantu. Panggilannya diangkat pada deringan kedua. Ia berjalan keluar kamar ketika mulai berbicara.

"Dobe, aku butuh Hinata untuk ke rumahku." Katanya tanpa sapaan basa-basi.

" _Apa!"_ teriakan di seberang sana nyaris membuatnya mengumpat seperti Sakura. _"Aku tahu kau sedang frustrasi karena Sakura-chan terus-terusan menolakmu, teme. Tapi Hinata masih kekasih yang sangat kucintai. Aku bahkan berencana untuk melamarnya awal..."_

"Aku butuh Hinata untuk menjaga Sakura sementara aku bekerja." potong Sasuke tidak sabar.

" _Menjaga...apa?!"_ teriakan lagi. Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya dengan jengkel _. "Sakura sedang berada di rumahmu?"_ Sasuke bahkan bisa membayangkan gelengan tidak percaya dari pemuda berambut kuning itu. _"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk jangan terburu-buru..."_

"Ada pembunuhan lagi, oke?" Sekarang Naruto terdiam. "Korbannya rekan sesama reporter. Teman Sakura." Kini terdengar tarikan napas kuat. "Sekarang kau mengerti? Jika ada pilihan lain, aku lebih baik menjaga Sakura dengan diriku sendiri. Tapi aku memiliki tanggung jawab lain. Ini juga demi Sakura."

" _Aku mengerti."_ Naruto terdengar serius sekarang. _"Aku akan menelepon Hinata, juga Ino."_

"Terima kasih." Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakannya. "Kode rumahku masih yang lama."

Ketika ia kembali ke kamar. Ia mendapati Sakura berdiri di sebelah tempat tidur, sedang merapikan kemejanya yang sedikit kusut di sana-sini. Gadis itu mengangkat kepala saat menyadari kehadirannya. Menatap dengan mata yang bersinar tegas dan penuh tekad. Walau kantung matanya yang menghitam menunjukkan kesedihannya.

"Aku serius, Sasuke," kata Sakura ketus. "Jangan coba-coba menghalangi langkahku dan jangan pernah menggunakan tenagamu lagi untuk menahanku."

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. Menahan diri untuk tidak bernapas lega secara berlebihan. Sakura yang seperti ini lebih baik dari Sakura yang yang penuh tangisan. Jauh lebih baik.

"Aku menggunakan tenagaku disaat terdesak," katanya datar. "Aku tak melihat ada yang salah dengan hal itu."

Mata hijau Sakura seolah berpendar. Jelas gadis itu akan kembali melawannya. Tapi perkataan Sakura justru di luar dugaan. "Apa kau akan menahanku, Sasuke? Aku ingin melihatnya."

Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum. "Aku tak akan menahanmu. Asal kau bisa tenang dan tak meronta-ronta seperti sebelumnya. Dan mengatakan semua orang tolol."

"Maaf." Jika tak mendengar secara langsung, Sasuke tak yakin Sakura telah mengatakannya. Ia berjalan mendekati gadis itu, dan membawa gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

"Kau pasti sangat terkejut, sedih, marah. Mengingat tabiatmu itu." Kata Sasuke sambil mengelus punggung Sakura.

"Dia teman," kata Sakura singkat. "Walau kami baru saling mengenal selama beberapa bulan. Aku tak bisa berpura-pura tenang. Kau tahu aku tak pernah bisa melakukannya."

"Aku mengerti."

Sakura mendongak dan mengerutkan dahi padanya. "Jangan paksa aku untuk beristirahat. Aku tidak sedang sakit."

Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya di dahi Sakura. "Kuakui aku sempat memikirkannya," ujarnya jujur. "aku bahkan meminta Naruto untuk mengantar Hinata kesini, menjagamu."

"Kalau begitu telepon kembali si berisik itu dan katakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja," tapi Sakura tidak berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapannya. Ia membiarkannya untuk beberapa saat sampai Sakura sendiri yang menyadarinya, dan mundur dengan wajah yang merona. Syukurlah.

.

.

.

Jika tak memikirkan janji yang dipaksakan oleh Sasuke padanya tepat sebelum mereka berangkat tadi, Sakura pasti telah mengeluarkan makian lain pada para detektif yang sedang bertugas. Ia juga sebenarnya menyadari, bahwa bukan salah para detektif jika pelaku itu belum tertangkap hingga saat ini. Ia sendiri tahu betapa kerasnya orang-orang kepolisian mencoba memecahkan kasus ini. Sebagian besar dari mereka bahkan tidak pulang atau tidur selama berhari-hari. Sakura tahu. Tapi ia tetap membutuhkan orang yang harus ia maki. Karena ia telah puas memaki dirinya sendiri.

Ketika ia memasuki ruangan istirahat reporter, suasana duka menyelimuti tempat itu. Tayuya memang sedikit pendiam, namun ia adalah teman yang baik. Persaingan antar reporter hanya sebatas pada pencarian berita. Di luar itu semua, mereka semua adalah teman. Orang-orang yang memiliki tujuan yang sama. Orang-orang yang berjuang di jalan yang sama.

Sakura tak menemukan Kiba dimanapun. Mungkin pria itu sedang duduk di satu tempat, menyesali semua hal yang terjadi tadi malam. Terutama menyesali pertengkarannya dengan Tayuya. Tapi bagaimanapun sedihnya, Sakura harus tetap menemukan Kiba. Harus tega menanyakan semuanya, bahkan dengan terpaksa ikut campur dalam urusan pribadinya.

Pandangan para reporter kini tertuju padanya yang bergeming di bingkai pintu yang terbuka. Sakura memberikan senyum muram yang sama, tapi tetap mengangguk setelahnya. Menunjukkan secara tersirat bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Kematian Tayuya memang membuatnya terguncang. Namun takkan membuatnya murung berhari-hari.

"Kiba?"

"Di atas, sedang ditanyai," jawab Akira, salah seorang reporter stasiun televisi tetangga. Sakura mengangguk. Kemudian mengangguk lagi sebelum menutup pintu dari luar. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga ke lantai satu. Berhenti begitu televisi LCD di satu sisi dinding menayangkan kasus kematian Tayuya. Ia menggigit bibirnya ketika foto Tayuya yang tersenyum ditampilkan di layar. Terlalu cantik. Terlalu muda untuk menghadapi kematian secepat ini. Siapapun pembunuh itu, dia bukan lagi manusia.

Ia keluar dari gedung kepolisian. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia benar-benar bergerak sendiri tanpa Kiba. Ia tak mengangkat telepon, tak memerhatikan jalan dari dalam taksi yang ia tumpangi. Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada tempat yang ia tuju. Flat Tayuya.

Gedung itu seperti halnya flat biasa. Namun terlihat lebih kusam. Lebih muram dengan cat tembok yang Sakura kira berwarna kuning sebelumnya. Kini sisa-sisa cat yang memudar memperlihatkan warna seperti susu basi. Sakura tak menyangka bahwa Tayuya tinggal di tempat seperti ini. Garis polisi melingkari area flat Tayuya di lantai empat. Beberapa detektif berada di sana. Beberapa reporter hanya bisa mengambil gambar dari jauh. Para tetangga terlihat mengintip dari kamar-kamar yang paling dekat.

Sakura tidak mengeluarkan agendanya. Ia tahu tak ada yang bisa ia dapatkan saat ini. Ia hanya ingin datang. Tapi perhatiannya lalu terfokus pada langit-langit bangunan. Tak ada cctv dimanapun. Yah, satu lagi kesembronoan pemilik gedung.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya.

Ia tak terkejut sama sekali. Hanya memberikan kerlingan tajam yang jauh dari kesan ramah.

"Umino-san." Ia menghela napas. "Maaf."

Detektif Umino terlihat tidak tersinggung sama sekali. Pria itu memberikan tatapan memaklumi padanya lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Sakura, kau tak bisa masuk kesana," kata Umino ramah. Walau kata-katanya jelas menyiratkan ketegasan.

"Aku memang tak akan masuk kesana," sahut Sakura acuh. "Untuk apa masuk kesana jika aku bisa meneror semua orang di kepolisian."

"Ya Tuhan." Pria itu menggeleng. "Kau benar-benar tak bisa dikendalikan ya? Aku tak heran bos sampai menggendongmu seperti tadi pagi."

Sakura mendengus. "Dia mengangkatku seolah aku karung berisi beras."

Sekarang detektif Umino terkekeh. "Tak ada karung berisi beras yang meronta-ronta dan memaki."

"Hati-hati, Umino-san. Makianku belum keluar seluruhnya."

Pria itu mengangkat bahu, dan menyengir. Sakura tahu bahwa semua orang mencoba saling menghibur. Mencoba melepas tekanan untuk saling bergurau. Dan itu cukup berguna untuk saat ini.

Detektif Umino harus melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dan Sakura memutuskan untuk tetap berada di sana. Kali ini sembari mengamati setiap orang, setiap sudut, setiap dinding yang mengelupas. Ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berada di sana ketika pandangannya menangkap keberadaan Kiba yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hei," sapa Sakura seperti biasa. Tapi ada nada tegang dalam suaranya.

"Hei," balas Kiba sama tegangnya. Jika ada yang lebih sedih dibanding dirinya. Maka Kibalah orangnya. Mereka berdiri sambil bersandar di pagar pembatas tembok. Sedikit lebih tinggi dari pinggang Sakura. Dari sini, mereka bisa melihat lalu lintas di luar gedung. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang lewat menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah gedung ini. Sakura tebak sedang memberitahu pada teman di sebelah mereka bahwa baru saja ada pembunuhan di gedung ini.

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk menit-menit yang terasa panjang. Tak satupun dari mereka terlihat akan bergerak –setidaknya duduk di lantai.

Kiba akhirnya menjadi orang pertama yang membuka suara.

"Kenapa kau tak menanyakan apapun padaku?"

Sakura menghela napas. Ia tak bisa menghindari hal ini. "Aku memiliki banyak sekali pertanyaan untukmu," ia menatap Kiba. "tapi aku bukan manusia jika mendesakmu setelah kau baru saja terlepas dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan para detektif."

Kiba menggeleng muram. "Sebaliknya aku, banyak sekali yang harus aku katakan padamu," Sakura mengerut heran. "Hal-hal yang tak kuberitahukan kepada para detektif."

"Hal-hal seperti apa?" Jika dilihat dari jauh, mereka seolah sedang mengobrol biasa.

"Dimulai dari, kenapa kami sampai bertengkar."

Sakura menarik napas keras. "Aku perlu mengatakan padamu, Kiba. Aku orang yang sangat paranoid."

Kiba mengangkat bahu. Terlihat sekali berusaha keras untuk tampak santai. "Aku tahu," sahutnya. "Mungkin apa yang aku katakan nanti akan membuatmu semakin paranoid."

Sakura tersenyum masam. "Oh, ayo cepat, jadikan aku semakin paranoid."

.

.

.

Ia berjalan dengan langkah lebar di sepanjang area pinggir sungai. Ia terlihat gelisah, tidak senang, dan hampir marah. Ia seharusnya tidak membuat kesalahan semacam itu. Ia seharusnya tidak kehilangan kendali dan membunuh wanita berambut merah itu. Tapi ia tak menyangkal bahwa ia merasakan kenikmatan tersendiri saat mengoyak perut wanita itu. Saat darah mengaliri lantai di bawahnya. Tapi tetap saja itu sebuah kesalahan.

Hal ini tidak akan terjadi jika wanita itu tidak bermain-main dengannya. Ya, ini salah wanitu itu karena terlalu suka ikut campur dan mengendap-endap di belakangnya. Lagipula wanita itu masih perawan. Jadi tidak terlalu menjadi masalah. Selama masih perawan, semuanya tidak masalah.

Ia hanya harus melupakan apa yang ia lakukan di pinggir sungai ini waktu itu. Wanita genit yang menunggu kedatangan kekasihnya untuk bercumbu. Menjijikan. Wanita itu pantas mati. Ia terpaksa membersihkan tubuhnya berkali-kali setelah meniduri mayat wanita itu. Ia sering kehilangan kendali. Tapi ini yang paling buruk. Ia menusuk perut wanita itu, lagi dan lagi. Tapi kemarahannya tidak juga hilang hingga kini.

Seharusnya ia bisa melengkapi daftarnya dengan hanya membunuh satu orang lagi. Setelah itu membuat daftar baru lagi. Tapi karena wanita berambut merah itu, dan wanita menjijikan itu, ia harus memulai dari awal lagi. Ia sudah menetapkan satu wanita sebagai pembuka daftar barunya. Wanita itu sangat cantik. Dengan rambut berwarna merah muda, dan mata hijau. Ah, dia menjadi bernafsu lagi. Celananya terasa menyempit. Andai saja ia bisa membuat wanita itu menelannya. Tapi ia tak bisa meninggalkan jejak. Sperma bisa membuatnya tertangkap, dan ia tak mau tertangkap. Ia masih mau menikmatinya.

.

.

.

Sakura menghela napas sebelum membuka pintu ruang rapat. Ia masih tak percaya bahwa kepolisian akhirnya mengajak serta perwakilan setiap stasiun televisi besar dalam penyelidikan. Kiba tidak terlihat terkejut saat salah seorang detektif memberitahu bahwa Sakura yang dipilih untuk mewakili stasiun televisi mereka. Ia yakin keputusan ini dibuat agar para reporter tidak terburu-buru mengeluarkan berita yang masih simpang siur dan membuat masyarakat semakin resah. Ia akui, keputusan Sasuke benar kali ini.

Ia menjadi yang terakhir yang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ada enam reporter lain yang telah duduk dan langsung tersenyum ketika melihatnya. Delapan orang detektif yang semuanya laki-laki melihatnya dengan beragam ekspresi. Dan yang paling mendominasi adalah lega. Ia tidak mau tahu kenapa mereka terlihat lega setelah melihatnya. Ia menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Akira. Mengabaikan satu kursi kosong di sebelah Sasuke yang ia kira sengaja disisakan oleh semua orang untuknya.

Ia tak mau memperjelas gosip. Ia lebih suka berada di tempat ia berada sekarang. Di sudut terjauh dari Sasuke. Ia tak mau merona lagi, apalagi jika mengingat apa yang hampir mereka lakukan tadi malam. Juga apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi pagi. Ia tak mau membuat Sasuke besar kepala karena menduga ia suka dipeluk pria itu. Walau nyatanya ia memang suka.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian di sini untuk membentuk satu tim yang harus bekerjasama dalam kasus Virgin Killer," suara Sasuke sangat maskulin, tegas, dan seksi. Sakura menggeleng dengan pemikirannya yang mulai liar. Pria itu mengamati setiap wajah reporter, satu-per satu. Tiga reporter wanita terlihat merona. Tiga yang laki-laki terlihat tegang. Sakura hanya menatap bosan.

"Stasiun televisi kalian telah sepakat untuk bekerja sama," tambah Sasuke. "Kalian akan menyiarkan berita sesuai dengan apa yang kami anjurkan," perintahkan tepatnya, koreksi Sakura di dalam hati. "Hal ini penting untuk mengurangi keresahan masyarakat." Sasuke mengatakan itu seraya memberinya tatapan menantang. Tapi Sakura sedang tidak ingin menentang apapun. Belum.

Akira di sebelahnya mengangkat satu tangan.

Sasuke tak memperlihatkan reaksi yang berarti. "Ya?" –hanya menunggu Akira berbicara.

Jadi Akira berbicara. "Jadi para detektif–secara rutin–akan membagi apapun yang mereka dapatkan?"

"Dan menutupi apapun yang mereka anggap tak bisa kita jaga rahasianya," sambung Sakura datar. Tapi semua orang tahu ia sedang menyindir. Sasuke mengerling padanya, yang ia tanggapi dengan satu kedikan bahu dan tatapan yang memiliki arti, _memang begitu kan?_

"Sakura ... ," detektif Umino mendesiskan namanya. Sakura mengabaikannya.

"Aku memiliki satu hal yang kalian, para detektif tak miliki," kata Sakura. "Aku memiliki perkataan dari mendiang Tayuya yang pasti tak pernah kalian duga."

"Dan apa itu?" tanya Sasuke tenang.

Sakura menghela napas sebelum berbicara. "Aku ingin kalian membagi semua berita. Aku ingin berita yang tak terbatas mengenai kasus Virgin Killer."

Sasuke melipat dua lengannya di depan dada. Jelas sedang berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Sakura-san," Sasuke menekan imbuhan –san dalam kata-katanya. "Kau tahu bahwa kau bisa dituduh telah mengganggu jalan penyelidikan jika ada yang kau sembunyikan."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. Sengaja menambah jengkel Sasuke. "Aku tak akan menyembunyikan apapun, jika kalian juga tak menyembunyikan apapun dari kami," katanya enteng. "Selain reporter, kami juga seorang teman." Kami tak bisa membiarkan teman kami mati sia-sia, tambah Sakura di dalam hati. Atau mungkin menjadi tersangka. Ia mulai merasa gelisah. Sebentar lagi, ia mungkin akan kehilangan satu temannya lagi.

"Aku sedang menunggu janjimu, kepala detektif yang terhormat," katanya sambil memberi Sasuke tatapan bertanya. Pria itu menyipitkan matanya. Dan kemudian menghela napas. Demi melihat itu, Sakura tahu bahwa ia sudah menang.

"Kita akan saling membagi berita, tanpa ada yang ditutupi," kata Sasuke setengah enggan.

"Baiklah." Sakura mengangguk. "Perkenankan aku untuk memberitahu kalian tentang kemungkinan satu tersangka," ia memejamkan matanya. "Seseorang yang mungkin sebagian kalian sudah tahu," –satu teman lagi, hilang. "Akasuna Sasori."

.

.

"Jadi maksudmu Tayuya melihat sendiri ketika Sasori memotong-motong kucing liar?" tanya satu detektif. Terdengar gumaman ngeri di setiap penjuru ruang rapat.

"Itu tak membuktikan apapun," kata salah seorang detektif.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, jika saja Tayuya tak mengambil mayat kucing itu dan membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa." Sakura mengeluarkan satu laporan rumah sakit dari dalam tasnya. "Pisau yang digunakan untuk menusuk korban, korban sebelum Tayuya," Sakura sedikit tersendat. "memiliki ukuran yang sama dengan pisau yang digunakan Sasori."

"Jadi maksudmu, korban sebelum reporter Tayuya dibunuh oleh tersangka kasus Virgin Killer?" tanya detektif Umino.

Sakura terdiam sebentar. "Aku tahu itu juga belum membuktikan apapun. Itu bisa saja kebetulan, walaupun aku sendiri tak percaya dengan kebetulan," ia meringis. "Tapi membunuh kucing liar dan memotong-motong tubuhnya juga bukan tindakan manusiawi, ya kan?" Sakura sendiri tak percaya jika ini nyata. Pertengkaran antara Kiba dan Tayuya malam itu, semuanya mengenai Sasori.

"Dan hasil otopsi yang baru keluar membuktikan bahwa pembunuh wanita itu juga bertangan kidal," tambah salah seorang reporter.

Ia sendiri masih sulit mempercayainya.

"Selain pisau itu." Kali ini detektif Umino yang menanggapi. "Apa kau memiliki bukti lain yang membuat itu terkait?"

"Sayangnya aku tak punya," sahut Sakura lemas. Dan Sasori jelas tidak kidal. "Kecuali jika jarum yang ditemukan di lokasi ... jarum!" Sakura berseru dan berdiri tiba-tiba. "Kalian bisa memeriksa jarum yang digunakan oleh perusahaan boneka tempat Sasori bekerja."

"Ya, kita harus menyelidiki setiap kemungkinan," Sasuke kembali membuka suara. "Detil sekecil apapun. Membunuh menggunakan tangan kiri bukan berarti ia kidal. Bisa jadi ia adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang menggunakan dua tangan dengan sama baiknya."

"Ambidextrous," gumam Sakura. Perkataan Sasuke membuatnya semakin lemas. Jadi ada kemungkinan bahwa memang Sasori pelakunya. Dan pembunuh dengan kemampuan dua tangan yang sama baiknya? Ia tak mau membayangkannya.

"Kita tahu orang ini gila." Detektif lain lagi ikut membuka suara. "Ia jelas membunuh tanpa alasan."

"Hm sebenarnya." Sakura berdehem pelan. "Aku memiliki hipotesis lain mengenai hal itu." semua perhatian kembali tertuju padanya. Kali ini hal itu membuatnya gugup.

"Ini mengenai, ejakulasi."

"Ya Tuhan!"

"Astaga!"

Dan bermacam umpatan tertahan dari hampir semua pria di ruangan ini. Sasuke tidak mengumpat, juga tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata terkesan kaget satu kalipun. Tapi pria itu mengernyit dan terlihat terganggu. Para perempuan merona.

"Apa kita akan meneruskan ini?" tanya detektif Umino tidak pada siapapun.

"Tersangka mendapatkan semacam kepuasan seksual saat menghabisi korbannya," kata Sakura setelah mendengus jijik. Mengabaikan erangan yang terdengar dari sekitarnya. "Dari sekian banyak korban, hanya satu yang benar-benar ia perkosa. Tidakkah itu aneh jika sedikitpun tak tertinggal err sperma. Penyelidikan yang baru keluar juga menunjukkan bahwa kemungkinan besar pelaku tak menggunakan kondom. Memerkosa tapi tak meninggalkan jejak, walau tanpa kondom." Ia mengerutkan hidungnya.

"Korban di bawah jembatan diperkosa setelah pelaku membunuhnya." Sakura melotot pada Sasuke yang terlihat berpikir setelah perkataannya sendiri. "Itu bisa jadi benar," tambah Sasuke setengah merenung. "Dua tikaman terakhir memiliki jeda waktu beberapa menit setelah tikaman sebelumnya."

"Jadi yang memberinya kepuasan bukan perkosaan itu, melainkan tikamannya," simpul Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk. Mengurut keningnya sendiri. "Tapi seperti katamu, itu baru hipotesis."

"Dan kemungkinannya benar," tambah detektif Umino. "Itu, kemungkinan yang paling mendekati."

.

.

.

"Jadi sejak kapan kau menyembunyikan hal ini?" Entah bagaimana caranya Sasuke berhasil menariknya ke ruangan pria itu. Ia jelas-jelas melihat beberapa detektif masih berada di sekitar mereka, tapi berpura-pura tak ada yang terjadi.

"Menyembunyikan hal apa?" tanya Sakura jengkel. Jika ingin bertanya baik-baik, Sasuke tak seharusnya mengurung tubuhnya seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau tahu maksudku, Sakura," desis Sasuke di wajahnya.

Sakura mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya dan menghela napas. "Apa kau harus melakukan ini setiap kali?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku butuh memaksamu untuk berbicara, dan aku tak memikirkan hal lain selain ini," katanya datar. Berbanding terbalik dengan seringaiannya. "Lagipula kita tak melihat ranjang di sekitar sini. Jadi kau ingin ini cepat selesai atau tidak, itu urusanmu."

Sakura melotot. "Tentang Sasori, aku baru diberitahu oleh Kiba. Dan sebelum kau berpikiran macam-macam, anggaplah Kiba dan aku sudah menduga bahwa hal ini bisa dijadikan sebagai sedikit dorongan untuk para detektif agar bisa diajak bekerjasama."

"Licik."

"Cerdik," bantah Sakura. "Aku lebih suka disebut cerdik."

Sasuke melepaskannya dari kurungan tubuh pria itu dan dinding.

"Bagaimana dengan hipotesamu yang menakjubkan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menyindir.

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Aku memikirkannya sejak lama dan menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri –sementara waktu."

"Dan memutuskan ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya?" Alis Sasuke terangkat satu.

"Ya, begitulah." Sakura melangkah ke sofa biasa tempat mereka duduk bersama di ruangan ini, dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sana. Jarum jam masih bergerak di angka setengah lima sore. Tapi ia merasa lebih lelah dari sebelumnya. Dan tidak aman. Kiba benar. Ia semakin menjadi paranoid. Perasaan Kiba pasti lebih buruk lagi mengingat Tayuya yang telah tiada. Dan sekarang Sasori, yang sepertinya menyimpan sisi kejam dalam dirinya.

"Sasuke," gumam Sakura seraya menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan. Tubuhnya terbaring lemas di sofa. "Aku takut." Ia mendengar Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya. Ia tak pernah mengatakan ini pada siapapun. Ia paranoid, dan itu membuatnya menjadi waspada. Tapi mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa ia takut. Itu berbeda. Itu membuatnya terdengar lemah.

"Kutebak kau tak senang dengan kenyataan itu," ujar Sasuke di dekatnya. Dari suaranya, Sasuke sekarang sedang berlutut dekat kepalanya. "Tapi aku beranggapan itu memang sudah sewajarnya. Kalau kau tidak takut setelah semuanya, aku pasti akan mulai mempertanyakan kewarasanmu."

Sakura mendengus dan menurunkan lengannya. Wajah Sasuke menyambutnya dari atas, membuatnya mendongak dalam posisi berbaring. Ia mengulurkan lengannya, mengusap pipi Sasuke dengan satu telapak tangannya. Ia sendiri sadar dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Kau tak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padaku kan?" tanyanya pelan. Jika Sasuke akan menganggapnya manja setelah ini, atau menertawainya. Terserah pria itu. Tapi Sasuke tidak melakukan keduanya. Pria itu justru menangkupkan telapak tangannya yang besar di atas tangan Sakura.

"Jika kau ingin aku melindungimu, kau sudah terlambat," kata Sasuke. Sakura tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengerutkan dahi. "Aku sudah terus-menerus melakukannya. Dan tak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat."

Ya, ia tahu itu. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang melakukan hal baik lalu mengatakannya pada orang lain. Tapi pria itu, terus-menerus melindunginya. Walau dengan cara yang terkadang sedikit memaksa.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau semanis ini, Sasuke," goda Sakura. "Perkataanmu manis sekali."

Sasuke mendengus.

"Kau tampan, kaya, berpenghasilan tinggi, dan sangat manis," kata Sakura. "Benar-benar pria idaman."

Sasuke mengulum senyumannya. "Jadi akhirnya kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Kurasa aku tak keberatan lagi jika kau menjadi yang pertama," elak Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan merasa cukup dengan hanya menjadi yang pertama," Sasuke bergerak ke depannya dan melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Sakura hingga gadis itu berdiri dalam dekapannya. Sakura menarik napas berkali-kali dalam prosesnya. "Untuk pendahuluan, aku ingin kau pulang ke rumahku dan beristirahat." Tambah Sasuke seraya melepaskan dekapannya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, satu ketukan terdengar dari luar.

"Masuk," sahut Sasuke datar.

"Sakura!" dua gadis berbeda warna rambut masuk ke ruangan.

"Ino? Hinata?" Mata Sakura beralih pada pria di sebelahnya.

"Siap melayani anda," ujar Sasuke dalam seringaian. Pria itu mengecup pipinya kilat dan mendorong lembut punggungnya agar bergabung dengan Ino dan Hinata. "Tolong jaga dia."

Sakura masih termangu dan membiarkan dirinya diseret oleh dua sahabat terdekatnya itu.

Sasuke menciumnya. Mencium pipinya tepat di depan Ino dan Hinata! Ya Tuhan.

.

.

.

 _To be Continued._


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

* * *

 **Bab 11**

Rumah itu terasa lebih besar dari kemarin. Mungkin karena sebelumnya ia tak terlalu memerhatikannya seperti sekarang ini. Setelah bertahun-tahun, kemarin malam adalah kali pertama Sakura mengunjungi kediaman keluarga Uchiha lagi dan itu tak bisa dikatakan sebagai kunjungan yang baik. Ia sedang mabuk, dan dibanding harus mengamati suasana rumah, sepertinya ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu membalas ciuman Sasuke.

Kedua kalinya ia mengunjungi rumah ini adalah setelah berita kematian Tayuya. Ia juga tak benar-benar sadar. Sasuke menggendongnya memasuki rumah dan langsung menuju kamar lelaki itu. Ia juga akhirnya memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan memejamkan mata. Terasa aneh, karena semua hal itu baru terjadi dua puluh empat jam belakangan.

Sakura mengamati ruang demi ruang kediaman Uchiha. _Mansion_ , orang-orang menyebutnya. Tempat ini adalah bangunan modern yang sepertinya dipugar tahun demi tahun. Tak ada kesan tradisional lagi seperti tiga belas tahun lalu, semuanya telah benar-benar berubah. Kamera cctv ditempatkan di sudut-sudut tertentu, terlalu banyak hingga Sakura tak bisa menghitungnya. Pintu-pintu dan jendela-jendela yang terbuat dari kaca terlihat tebal dan kokoh, berlapis serta terpasang alarm anti maling yang tak akan terlihat jika tak diamati dengan cermat.

"Tempat ini terlihat seperti benteng pertahanan," komentar Hinata dari belakangnya.

"Tepat seperti gambaran rumah tinggal orang yang sudah berkecimpung di bidang kriminal selama bertahun-tahun." Ino menambahi.

Sakura menggeleng sambil terus berjalan. Mereka mendekati _kitchen island_ dan menempatkan diri secara berjajar. Ino meraih sebuah _remote control_ kecil yang ditempatkan di tiang-tiang di dekat meja dan menekan satu tombol berwarna merah. Rak-rak dihadapan mereka bergerak lalu berputar secara otomatis. _Kitchen island_ berubah menjadi meja bar pribadi disertai rak-rak tinggi berisi berbagai macam minuman.

"Wow," kata Ino. Ia memberi cengiran pada Sakura. "Kelihatannya Sasukemu juga bisa bersenang-senang."

Sakura menggeleng. "Ia tak terlalu tergila-gila dengan alkohol," katanya sembari memutari meja tinggi dan mendekati rak-rak. Jemarinya menarik salah satu botol tinggi dari deretan _wine_ yang tersedia di sana. "Ia tak pernah mabuk. Sama sekali."

Hinata mengangguk setuju. "Kata Naruto, Sasuke hanya minum alkohol sekali-kali dan tak pernah sekalipun mabuk. Ia tak menjadikannya gaya hidup."

Sakura mendengus, membalik tiga gelas tinggi di nampan yang berada di atas meja dan menuangkan _wine_ yang sudah ia singkirkan tutup botolnya di masing-masing gelas. Warna merah tua terlihat berkilauan di dalam gelas.

"Kurasa ia tak akan keberatan jika kita mencicipi salah satu _wine_ -nya yang paling mahal?" kata Sakura sambil menyesap sedikit minuman tua itu setelah melewati tata cara lambatnya.

Ino terkekeh. "Kau bercanda?" temannya itu melakukan hal yang sama. "Ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang akan menyerahkan nyawanya untukmu."

"Kita tahu dia akan melakukannya." Hinata mengangguk dan ikut menikmati minumannya.

Sakura mengernyit. "Dia akan melakukan itu?" ia menyesap tetes terakhir dari gelasnya. "Aku tak pernah membayangkan seseorang akan melakukannya untukku. Helo, siapa aku ini? Ya...itu memang romantis," ia memutar matanya. "Tapi aku tak akan membiarkan seseorang mengorbankan nyawanya untukku." Ia berpikir sejenak. "Sepertinya aku perlu membicarakan ini dengannya. Dia cenderung ... protektif."

Ino tertawa. "Setelah semuanya, Sakura. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?" katanya. "Banyak wanita rela mati untuk mendapatkan pria seperti dia," tambahnya sambil menggeleng. "Dan Tuhan melemparkan ia padamu, begitu saja. Tetangga masa kecil? Yang benar saja. Kau ini si pengumpat beruntung!"

"Kau tahu, Ino. Kau berlebihan," sindir Sakura. "Lalu kau sebut dirimu itu apa? Kekasih seniman idealis?"

Ino kembali tertawa. "Oh, sesempurna apapun Sasukemu. Aku akan tetap memilih Sai," ia menggeleng. "Kekasihku itu memang memiliki cara pandang yang aneh tentang dunia, itu sudah pasti," ungkapnya dalam tawa. "Dan itulah intinya."

"Apa kita akan duduk di sini selama berjam-jam? Menikmati minuman yang tak ingin kutebak harganya berapa dan membicarakan para laki-laki yang sibuk bekerja itu?" tanya Hinata serius.

Sakura menatap temannya itu. "Kau benar," ia berjengit. "Tapi terlalu berisiko untuk keluar rumah. Setidaknya untukku. Sasuke selalu serius ketika menginginkan hal-hal. Ia jelas ingin aku beristirahat."

Ino menggeleng tidak percaya. "Akhirnya tiba hari ketika Haruno Sakura yang tak bisa diatur menuruti keinginan seseorang."

Hinata terkekeh. "Tunggu sampai Naruto mendengar hal ini," ungkapnya.

Sakura turun dari kursinya dan menjauhi meja bar. "Aku cukup menurut jika itu untuk kebaikanku," katanya acuh. "Lagipula aku memang sedikit lelah." Ia kembali berbalik. "Aku akan tidur di kamar Sasuke dan kalian bisa menyusulku nanti." Ia menyengir. "Nikmati minuman apapun yang kalian inginkan. Ayo, kita buat si Uchiha ini bangkrut."

Ino mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi. "Untuk Uchiha dan semua hartanya!"

Hinata tertawa dan melakukan hal yang sama. "Untuk semua kebaikan di dunia." Ino mengerling. "Apa?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura menggeleng dan melangkah menuju kamar Sasuke.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam ketika Sakura membuka mata dan tak mendapati seorangpun di kamar Sasuke. Ia tak menyalakan lampu sebelum ia tidur tadi, dan satu-satunya cahaya yang dapat dilihatnya adalah kelip merah di cctv serta percikan sinar dari luar yang menembus gorden-gorden yang tertutup rapat. Ia memaksa dirinya untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur, lalu turun dan menyalakan lampu. Ruangan yang terang-benderang sekejap membuat matanya ngilu.

Ia tak mendapati jam di manapun di sudut dinding manapun. Jadi ia meraih ponselnya dari nakas dan mendapati bahwa ini bahkan sudah hampir pagi. Pukul tiga kosong tiga. Ia tadi –atau kemarin tertidur hanya dengan mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan yang kebesaran juga boxer kepanjangan. Semuanya milik Sasuke. Kalung yang diberikan pria itu melingkar di lehernya seperti sebuah jimat.

Jika pria itu pulang, jelas ia tak masuk ke kamar ini.

Kemungkinan bahwa Sasuke tidak pulang ke rumah membuat Sakura berjalan terburu-buru keluar dari kamar. Semua ruangan gelap gulita kecuali satu ruangan tempat ia meninggalkan Ino dan Hinata sebelumnya. Terdengar sebuah gumaman samar di sana. Dan ada bunyi lain seperti orang memukul-mukul kasur. Sakura merasakan jantungnya mulai berdebar kencang.

Ia mengamati beberapa sudut yang terpasang cctv dan hanya mendapati cahaya merah berkelip-kelip yang menandakan bahwa benda itu masih terpasang dan berfungsi dengan baik. Ia meraih belakang lehernya dan menekan tombol kecil di sana. Napasnya tersendat karena rasa takut yang mencekam. Langkah kakinya yang pelan justru terdengar keras di suasana sepi ini. Dan ia berkali-kali menoleh ke belakang. Seolah-olah ada seseorang yang mengamatinya dalam kegelapan.

Suara-suara itu semakin keras. Pukulan-pukulan itu tak berhenti satu kalipun. Sakura mengintip sambil berlindung di balik dinding yang tak terbuat dari kaca. Merah darah adalah hal pertama yang ia dapati. Pandangannya semakin turun dan wajah familiar yang biasanya tersenyum lembut itu tampak menakutkan kali ini. Sakura menutup mulutnya, menurunkan pandangannya ke lantai. Dua warna familiar ia dapati lagi, ditengah genangan darah. Kepala bermahkotakan pirang dan indigo tertekuk dengan tidak lazim. Airmata Sakura mengaliri pipinya.

"Kau, tak akan pernah bisa melindunginya," gumaman samar itu diiringi dengan pukulan pada sosok lain yang terbaring di lantai. Sosok itu terlihat lebih panjang dan besar dari dua orang sebelumnya. Bermahkotakan helaian biru tua yang halus. Dada orang itu masih naik turun. Orang itu masih hidup. Sakura gemetar dan merasakan tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai. Pembunuh berambut merah itu menatap ke arahnya yang pasti hanya terlihat seperti dinding gelap dan berbayang-bayang.

Sosok di lantai bergerak, juga melihat ke arahnya. Mata sekelam malam yang yang biasanya tajam itu tampak kesakitan dan menderita. Lalu sebilah pisau terangkat dari orang yang tadi memukulnya, sebelum turun dengan tajam dan menikam tepat di jantungnya.

"Tidak!" airmata Sakura mengalir semakin deras. Tubuhnya berguncang hebat tanpa ia minta. Seperti ada tangan tak kasat mata yang mengguncangnya dengan sengaja.

"Tidak!" ia menjerit lagi. "Kumohon! Kumohon jangan dia." Ia terisak keras. "Jangan dia, jangan dia ... "

"Sakura!" Guncangan di tubuhnya semakin keras.

"Jangan. Aku mohon!"

"Sakura! Sakura! Buka matamu." Tubuhnya seperti diselimuti sesuatu. "Sakura, ini aku. Ini aku, Sasuke. Buka matamu."

"Sasuke ... ," panggilnya lirih. Matanya mengerjap terbuka.

"Ya, ini aku." Selimut hangat tadi adalah dekapan tubuh Sasuke. "Itu hanya mimpi. Kau hanya sedang bermimpi buruk tadi," Tubuh Sasuke hangat. Hidup. Napas pria itu berembus di atas kepalanya. Sasuke hidup.

Otaknya mulai menyadari sekitar. Ia masih berada di tempat tidur Sasuke, dalam dekapan pria itu. Lampu menyala dengan terang. Ia mencubit sedikit punggung tangannya dan menghela napas lega. Ini yang nyata. Ya, Sasuke tak mungkin dapat ditundukkan semudah itu. Rumah ini bukan rumah biasa yang bisa dimasuki sembarang orang. Tak ada orang yang bisa masuk secara paksa ke rumah ini tanpa membuat keributan.

"Sasuke ... ," Ia berbicara lebih tenang. "Aku benci sekali mimpi seperti ini," omelnya.

Helaan napas lega berembus lagi di atas kepalanya. "Mimpi buruk memang tak pernah menjadi favorit semua orang," kata Sasuke berusaha menghibur.

"Sialan," umpat Sakura. "Pembunuh bajingan. Setidaknya biarkan aku tidur nyenyak."

"Jangan mengumpat," ujar Sasuke. "Dalam keadaan seperti ini kau seharusnya menjadi anak manis yang tak mau melepas dekapanku sambil tersedu-sedu."

Sakura mendorong dada Sasuke. "Aku sudah berhenti menjadi anak manis sejak bertahun-tahun lalu."

Sasuke mendengus seraya turun dari atas ranjang. Pria itu masih mengenakan setelan formalnya. "Sayang sekali," sindirnya. "Beberapa saat yang lalu aku merasa kau sangat manis."

Sakura juga turun dari ranjang dan kembali melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," ungkapnya sambil membenamkan wajah di dada pria itu.

Sasuke menghela napas dan membalas dekapannya. "Pergunakan aku semaumu." Perkataanya membuat Sakura tersenyum.

"Ino dan Hinata?" Sakura bertanya.

"Sedang tidur di sudut lain di rumah ini," jawab Sasuke lebih santai lagi. "Kurasa aku perlu menambah beberapa pengaman rumah lagi."

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan tertawa. "Lupakan saja," katanya geli. "Aku akan tidur di ruangan reporter lagi mulai besok."

Sasuke terlihat berpikir. "Sesuai keinginanmu," tanggapnya datar. "Tapi aku akan tetap menambah pengaman rumah."

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu siapa yang lebih paranoid di antara kita berdua.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh. "Aku memiliki banyak musuh."

"Musuh?" Sakura melepas dekapannya dan menempatkan diri di ujung ranjang, diikuti Sasuke yang sekarang berada di sebelahnya.

"Aku sudah menjadi detektif selama bertahun-tahun, Sakura," jelasnya. "Tak sedikit para kriminal yang akan mengadakan pesta jika seseorang membunuhku."

Sakura terdiam setelah mendengar hal itu. Dahinya berkerut halus. "Bagaimana kalau kau berhenti saja dari pekerjaanmu?" Pertanyaannya membuat alis Sasuke terangkat satu, dan ada kedutan samar di sudut bibir pria itu. "Kau kaya. Orang tuamu pasti tak keberatan memberimu posisi di perusahaan mereka. Lagipula _software_ pasti hanya mainan ringan untukmu." Keluarga Uchiha terkenal dengan perusahaan perangkat lunaknya.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dengan kaki panjangnya yang menjuntai masih menyentuh lantai. Pria itu terbahak. Sasuke terbahak. Sakura terkesima mendengar nada tawa dari suara bariton itu.

"Kau tertawa!" seru Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Apa kau sedang mengkhawatirkanku, Sakura?" Sisa tawa masih terdengar di suara pria itu.

"Ya," aku Sakura. "Aku tak mau mengakuinya. Tapi ya, aku khawatir padamu."

"Aku tidak mudah mati, Sakura," kata Sasuke geli.

Sakura mendengus. "Tidak mudah mati bukan berarti kau tak bisa mati."

"Kau bisa meminta yang lain, asal jangan itu," kata Sasuke serius. "Dan aku berjanji akan menjaga diriku tetap utuh." Tambahnya. "Bagaimana jika kita berhenti membicarakan tentang diriku?" ia memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Sakura dengan raut wajah menunggu. " Aku lebih suka mendengar tentangmu."

Sakura mengerutkan hidungnya. Tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan tertarik mengenai hidupnya. "Tak ada yang menarik," katanya malas-malasan.

"Aku rasa aku bisa menahannya," sahut Sasuke.

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Orangtuaku terus hidup berpindah-pindah." Ia memulai.

"Aku sudah tahu yang itu." komentar Sasuke. "Kau bahkan pernah tinggal di Kanada, Rusia, Wina? Astaga! Enak sekali."

Sakura menyipitkan matanya. "Aku sedang berusaha cerita."

Sasuke terkekeh. "Baik. Baik. Lanjutkan." Ia mengayunkan tangannya sekali secara berlebihan.

"Lalu aku dewasa," lanjut Sakura setengah merenung, menyingkat ceritanya yang panjang, memotong bagian yang dianggapnya tak menarik. Walau ia merasa itu tetap saja membosankan.

Sasuke bangkit dan kembali duduk di sebelahnya. Menunggunya melanjutkan.

"Setelah lulus kelas dua belas, aku memutuskan sudah waktunya bagiku untuk mulai memikirkan cara hidupku sendiri. Aku tak pernah memiliki teman dekat." Ia meringis. "Satu-satunya teman yang kumiliki adalah komputerku, dan benda itu juga yang akhirnya mempertemukanku dengan Hinata dan Ino."

Sasuke mengangguk. Terlihat senang untuknya. Sakura memberi pria itu senyuman tulus. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan menceritakan kehidupannya yang membosankan pada seseorang. Tapi Sasuke tak terlihat bosan sedikitpun. Kecuali pria itu pandai menyembunyikannya.

"Ya, selama bertahun-tahun sebelumnya kami hanya mengobrol lewat _e-mail,_ " lanjut Sakura. "Kemudian aku kembali ke Konoha, saling membuat janji dengan mereka untuk bertemu dan berkuliah di tempat yang sama. Kau tahu selanjutnya bagaimana."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku akan memperlakukan mereka lebih baik dari sekarang," katanya. Sakura tertawa. "Kau tak pernah berkencan?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuatnya terkekeh. "Pernah," jawabnya tegas. Mata Sasuke menyipit tidak suka. "Coba kuingat. Pacar pertamaku namanya Dimitri. Asli Rusia."

"Kau bahkan masih ingat namanya," sindir Sasuke.

Sakura mengabaikannya. "Aku berkencan beberapa kali lagi setelah putus dengannya." Ia lalu meringis. "Sebagian besar berakhir dengan buruk. Selalu saja ada alasan ketika mereka akan menciumku." Kini Sasuke mulai terlihat terhibur. "Wajah yang terlalu berminyak. Bintik-bintik kecokelatan di muka. Rambut yang terlalu keriting. Terlalu tinggi. Gigi yang kurang rata. Terlalu berotot, jerawat kecil di jidat," Sakura menggeleng. "Aku selalu menemukan satu kekurangan kecil tiap kali bertekad untuk mencium mereka."

Sasuke menunduk sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan satu telapak tangan. Bahunya bergetar. Tidak perlu berpikir keras untuk mengetahui bahwa pria itu sedang tertawa.

"Ya ya, tertawa saja sepuasmu," sindir Sakura.

Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya. Raut wajahnya setenang seperti bukan baru saja menertawakan kehidupan cinta Sakura.

"Jadi itu alasan kenapa kau belum pernah berciuman sebelum denganku," sahut Sasuke setelah berdehem.

"Kapan ciuman pertamamu?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Ya, Sasuke tentu berpengalaman dengan hal seperti itu, mengingat pria itu pandai sekali mencium.

"Kita sebaiknya tidur," putus Sasuke lalu kembali berbaring dan memejamkan mata.

"Aku tak akan marah kalau kau sudah sering melakukannya," ungkap Sakura. "Itu tandanya kau pria sehat."

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan membuat gadis itu berbaring di bawahnya.

"Masalahnya aku tak pernah melakukannya sebelum denganmu, ciuman dan sebagainya." gumamnya di wajah Sakura. "Jadi menurutmu aku bukan pria sehat?"

Mata Sakura melebar. "Aku tidak tahu." Ia terkesiap. "Apa ada masalah denganmu? Maksudku, kau bisa membicarakannya denganku."

Sasuke menggeleng tidak percaya. "Aku tak punya masalah dengan _itu_ hingga harus _membicarakannya_ denganmu," ujarnya jengkel. "Aku menahan diri. Aku tak ingin menjalani gaya hidup seperti orang-orang yang menganggap _itu_ sebagai pengganti cara kerja otak. Kau paham maksudku?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ya, itu masuk akal. Sasuke pandai mengendalikan diri. Sasuke minum alkohol, tapi tak menjadikan itu sebagai kebiasaannya. Pria itu juga seseorang yang memegang teguh prinsip, seperti janji pria itu untuk tak menyentuhnya ketika ia sedang tidur. Dan Sasuke juga tidak mengumpat. Itu yang paling aneh. Semua orang mengumpat sekali-kali. Tapi Sasuke? tak pernah satu kalipun.

Lalu Sakura menggeleng. Itu masih sulit dipercaya.

"Tapi kau ... denganku ... ,"

Sasuke meringis. "Aku kehilangan kendali," ungkapnya jujur. "Aku selalu kehilangan kendali saat berdekatan denganmu. Apalagi ketika aku mengetahui bahwa kau tak pernah melakukannya dengan orang sebelum aku. Ciuman pertamamu adalah aku. Dan aku sudah pasti akan menjadi satu-satunya untukmu."

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas. "Pasti?" tanyanya lemah.

"Pasti," Sasuke mengangguk. Mata pria itu seolah berkilat. "Kau bisa merasakannya betapa aku menginginkanmu," Sakura menelan ludahnya. "tapi kau akan membenciku jika aku melakukannya sekarang kan?"

"Aku tidak .. ,."

"Ya, kau akan membenciku," potong Sasuke. "Kau menganggap itu hal yang sangat penting, Sakura. Sama sepertiku. Kau menjaga dirimu dengan sangat baik sampai sekarang." Sasuke melepaskannya dan turun dari tempat tidur. "Setelah kupikirkan, kenapa aku harus menuruti keserakahan itu sedangkan aku bisa mendapatkannya secara utuh nantinya?"

Sakura duduk seketika. "Apa ... apa maksudmu?" Anehnya, ia merasa lega.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Ayo kita siksa diri kita sedikit lebih lama lagi," ujar pria itu sebelum mengecup pipinya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Kiba tak memiliki alibi apapun ketika Tayuya terbunuh. Pria itu tak pernah kembali ke ruang reporter setelah bertengkar dengan Tayuya malam itu, dan kamera cctv merekam Kiba yang keluar dari gedung kepolisian setengah jam setelah Tayuya. Sedangkan Sasori, polisi tak bisa membuat tindakan gegabah dengan menangkap pria itu disaat bukti yang ada belum tentu benar berhubungan dengannya, sedangkan yang dimiliki oleh kepolisian saat ini hanya kesaksian Kiba yang mendengarnya langsung dari Tayuya. Tapi Tayuya sudah meninggal untuk dapat membenarkan pernyataan tersebut.

Sakura menjadi uring-uringan sepanjang waktu. Bukan saja karena dua temannya menjadi orang paling dicurigai sekarang ini, tapi juga karena ia –dengan bodohnya baru sadar jika di langit-langit setiap tangga terpasang cctv kecil. Sasuke pernah memeluknya di undakan tangga, juga mencium pipinya. Jika dilihat dari sudut pandang cctv, maka mereka akan terlihat sedang berciuman.

Astaga, jadi inilah yang memperkuat gosip yang beredar.

Ia membaca berkas-berkas yang dibagikan oleh para detektif, mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari semua hal yang bersifat pribadi, termasuk kenyataan bahwa Kiba dikeluarkan dari penyelidikan Virgin Killer. Setiap orang yang berada di ruangan rapat waktu itu, dan rapat alot kedua setelahnya- diharuskan untuk menjaga rahasia bahkan dari rekan se-tim mereka, ditekankan lebih untuk Kiba. Mereka membuat kesepakatan untuk hanya menyiarkan berita secukupnya dan menyimpan sesuatu yang benar-benar penting agar tersangka–kalau memang di antara Kiba atau Sasori–tak merasa terancam hingga berbuat nekat.

"Ini demi kebaikan semua orang," kata Sasuke pada rapat kedua waktu itu.

"Aku perlu memastikan bahwa kau akan menuruti perkataanku kali ini, Sakura." Kata Sasuke setelah mereka hanya berdua. Ketegasan pria itu mampu membuat kepalanya bergerak ke bawah dan ke atas tanpa ia sadari. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengecup pipinya lagi. "Bagus," ujarnya puas. "Dan kau perlu sedikit menjaga jarak dari Kiba," lalu "untuk sementara waktu" tambah pria itu sebelum Sakura sempat membantah.

Pada akhirnya ia menerima keputusan itu sambil mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

Dan karena Sasori tak berada di lingkungan kepolisian maka dua detektif telah dikirim untuk mengawasi pergerakan Sasori. Sakura benar-benar masih sulit menerima bahwa hal seperti ini akan terjadi di sekitarnya, dengan orang-orang yang ia kenal cukup baik.

Sehari berlalu dengan ketegangan dan kesibukan yang belum pernah ia lewati sebelumnya. Kiba terlihat lebih murung. Sasuke hampir tak pernah berada di tempat. Naluri sebagai mantan detektif lapangan membuat pria itu bergerak kesana kemari dalam penyelidikan dan tak bisa dipungkiri menghasilkan banyak hal. Para petugas TKP bergerak lebih cepat. Perusahaan yang memproduksi jarum pintal yang serupa dengan bukti yang didapat di TKP telah ditemukan –akhirnya– karena ukuran yang sedikit –hanya sedikit berbeda dari jarum pintal sejenis.

Sakura sedikit banyak takjub dengan kinerja para detektif, pada Sasuke.

Tapi berjengit saat mengetahui bahwa salah satu perusahaan penerima jarum pintal itu adalah benar tempat Sasori bekerja.

Semua hal jadi mengarah pada Sasori.

Ketika malam menjelang, Sakura duduk di undakan tangga di dekat pintu ruang istirahat reporter. Tangannya menggengggam satu gelas berukuran besar berisi kopi yang masih mengepul. Rambutnya yang tak disisir seharian ia gulung dengan asal-asalan dan membentuk cepolan tinggi di bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia mengenakan kaus lengan panjang berwarna _navy_ yang lengannya ia tarik sampai kesiku. Di lehernya melingkar secara tak mencolok kalung mata-mata pemberian Sasuke.

Ia menyesap kopinya pelan-pelan sambil memerhatikan pintu ruang reporter yang tertutup, dan mulai berpikir. Ia memikirkan Tayuya yang mungkin terlihat kacau setelah bertengkar dengan Kiba malam itu. Gadis itu pasti merasa sesak jika harus berada di ruangan reporter yang sempit itu sedangkan ia mungkin saja ingin sendirian dan menangis diam-diam.

Tayuya tinggal sendiri, benar-benar sendirian di dunia ini. Ia dibesarkan di sebuah panti asuhan di kota ini. Orang-orang di panti asuhan adalah keluarga baginya. Sakura tak bisa menahan airmatanya untuk tak mengalir saat mengunjungi tempat itu tadi siang. Suasana duka melingkupi panti asuhan itu. Bunga-bunga aster kesukaan Tayuya diletakkan di bingkai-bingkai jendela. Para pengurus panti memeluk Sakura dengan haru begitu Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia adalah teman Tayuya. Bahwa Tayuya adalah teman yang sangat baik.

"Dia selalu menyisihkan sebagian gajinya untuk tempat ini," kata salah seorang pengasuh yang sudah cukup tua, Akio-san. "Aku menyuruhnya berhenti dan mengumpulkan uang untuk dirinya sendiri tapi ia selalu menolaknya sambil tersenyum." Akio-san mengusap airmata yang lagi-lagi menetes di pelupuk matanya. Sakura menunggu dengan sabar hingga wanita itu melanjutkan.

Angin berhembus sejuk di sekitar mereka. Halaman luas panti asuhan terlihat bersih dan terawat. Bangku-bangku kayu seperti yang mereka duduki sekarang berjejer dengan rapi dan kokoh, terletak di bawah pohon-pohon sakura yang belum berbunga.

Beberapa bocah berlarian kesana kemari tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk saat ini. Terlihat ceria seperti apa adanya.

"Dia selalu mengatakan bahwa ia bahagia bisa memberikan sedikit uang untuk kami," lanjut Akio-san. "Dengan begitu, ia bisa mengingat bahwa ia tak sendirian di dunia ini. Bahwa ia bahagia telah memiliki kami. Aku tak percaya ia akan pergi secepat ini, dengan cara seperti ini," Sakura tak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika Akio-san mulai terisak. Jadi ia hanya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung wanita tua itu sambil menggumamkan kata-kata penghiburan. Walau ia rasa, itu juga tak banyak membantu.

"Dia sangat cantik. Dia adalah anak paling menakjubkan yang pernah aku besarkan di tempat ini." Akio-san menatap Sakura dengan sedih. "Aku tahu ini bukan tugasmu, Sakura-san. Tapi tolong, tolong berikan keadilan atas kematiannya."

Sakura menghela napasnya setelah mengingat kembali percakapan penuh haru itu. Uap dari gelas kopinya telah sedikit berkurang. Kali ini ia meneguk cairan hitam itu cukup banyak hingga ia rasa ia sanggup untuk tetap terjaga sampai besok pagi. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Kopi tak pernah mengganggu jam tidurnya seperti orang-orang kebanyakan. Hanya membuat santai otot-ototnya yang tegang untuk sementara waktu. Efeknya sama seperti alkohol tapi tanpa kekurangan seperti mabuk dan mual. Itulah kenapa ia selalu menyukai kopi.

Pintu reporter terbuka dari dalam. Kiba melangkah keluar dengan raut wajah yang lebih kusut lagi. Pria itu terlihat tegang ketika melihatnya. Dan situasi canggung melingkupi mereka berdua.

"Hei." Sakura menyapa lebih dulu.

"Hei," sahut Kiba datar. Mata pria itu mengerling gelisah.

"Tak bisa tidur?" tanya Sakura lagi. Berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Ya." Kiba berdiri sambil bersandar pada dinding. Sakura menunduk dan kembali meneguk kopinya.

"Kau tak ingin bertanya seperti yang lainnya?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat, mendapati Kiba sedang menatapnya dengan terluka. "Orang-orang menanyakan banyak hal padaku, ingin mendengar tentang kejadian malam itu." Pria itu mengacu pada pertengkarannya dengan Tayuya. "Mereka kira aku bodoh hingga tak menangkap maksud mereka dengan jelas. Mereka mencurigaiku sebagai tersangkanya."

"Siapa yang tidak begitu?" sahut Sakura tenang. "Kau juga akan berpikiran begitu jika di posisi mereka. Hal itu seharusnya tak perlu mengganggumu. Kita reporter memang penuh kecurigaan." Sakura memberikan kesan humor pada kalimatnya. Namun tanggapan dari pria itu tak ia duga.

"Aku tak membunuhnya, Sakura!" bentak Kiba.

Tangan Sakura bergetar sesaat. Kiba terlihat tertekan dan marah.

"Tak ada yang mengatakan kau telah membunuhnya, Kiba." Kata Sakura berusaha menjaga nada suaranya untuk tetap tenang. "Itu hanya penyelidikan, hanya kecurigaan. Kau hanya sedang berada di situasi yang tidak menguntungkan."

Kiba mendekat dan mencengkeram bahunya dengan keras. Mata pria itu merah dan terlihat putus asa.

"Kau tak percaya padaku, Sakura?"

"Aku percaya pada hasil penyelidikan," jawab Sakura.

"Kau tak percaya padaku." Simpul Kiba seraya menjauhkan lengannya. Dan Sakura menangkap salah satunya. Pria itu terlihat terkejut.

"Aku tak bisa memihak, Kiba," ungkap Sakura tegas. "Kau tahu seperti apa aku," ia memberi Kiba tatapan memelas. "Jika aku menggunakan hatiku, aku tentu berharap kau masih rekan yang kupercaya selama ini."

Kiba terlihat jauh lebih tenang setelah itu.

"Kau bisa percaya padaku, Sakura." katanya. "Aku sendiri yang akan membuktikannya."

.

.

Bagaimana caranya agar wanita itu menjauh dari orang-orang berseragam itu?

Ia meremas tangannya yang bergetar. Ia hampir putus asa dalam penantiannya. Apalagi ia tak membunuh satupun orang setelah wanita berambut merah itu. Jika saja ada sesuatu yang bisa memancing wanita itu untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri di tempat sepi, di tempat yang tak banyak dilewati orang-orang. Ia hanya butuh satu kesempatan saja, dan itu lebih sulit dari yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Tadi siang ia mengikuti wanita itu ke sebuah panti asuhan, tapi tempat itu terlalu ramai, terlalu umum. Dan wanita itu jelas memilih jalanan yang ramai untuk dilewatinya.

Wanita itu jadi semakin waspada. Ia tersenyum dengan kenyataan itu. Ia jadi semakin menginginkannya.

Ia harus mendapatkannya. Itu akan menjadi pencapaiannya yang tertinggi. Wanita yang sulit didapat akan ia hargai lebih dari semuanya. Ia akan mengambil kenang-kenangan dari wanita itu. Mungkin rambut merah mudanya yang halus. Atau bola matanya yang indah. Atau jika ia sudah benar-benar tak tahan, ia akan menyimpan semuanya dari wanita itu. Itu pemikiran yang luar biasa. Ia tak pernah melakukannya. Tapi ia rasa ia bisa melakukannya mulai dari sekarang. Tapi sebelum itu, ia perlu mendapatkan wanita itu terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

 _To be continued_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

* * *

 **Bab 12.**

Sakura tepat berada di depan pintu ketika suara Sasuke yang tegas meminta semua yang hadir duduk di kursi-kursi yang telah tersedia. Ruang rapat telah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang sama seperti dua rapat sebelumnya. Hanya saja kali ini, pria berambut perak duduk di sebelah Sasuke, terlihat nyaman dan berkuasa seperti kedudukannya.

Hatake Kakashi. Sakura sering melihat orang nomor satu di kepolisian itu keluar masuk gedung, tapi tak pernah benar-benar berpapasan dengannya. Kakashi lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya berada di ruangannya sendiri dan menerima laporan dari para kepala detektif di setiap divisi. Sejauh ini, Sasuke adalah orang yang paling sering keluar masuk ruangannya.

Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka memang terlihat dekat.

"Jangan terlalu tegang, Sasuke." Suara ramah dari Kakashi membuat Sakura menaikan sedikit alisnya. Gadis itu menempatkan diri di sudut terjauh dari tempat duduk dua orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini.

Sakura mendengar Sasuke menggumam pelan pada atasannya sebelum menatap ke arahnya. Pria itu menatapnya datar, tapi kilat matanya tak bisa berbohong. Pria itu telah menyadari keberadaannya sejak tadi dan tak perlu mencari sebelum menatap lurus padanya. Sakura merasa mulai salah tingkah, mengingat pembicaraan mereka sehari yang lalu. Hubungan mereka, entah kenapa, terasa lebih intim dari sebelumnya. Dan semua itu hanya dikarenakan percakapan panjang kasual di antara mereka.

"Aku menawarkan diri untuk mengikuti rapat ini." Kakashi kembali berbicara. Nada suaranya terdengar sesantai sebelumnya. Tapi seluruh mata tak bisa lagi berpaling dari pria itu. "Walaupun Sasuke sudah mencegahku melakukannya sampai di detik-detik terakhir."

Sasuke di sebelahnya kembali menggumam pelan dan merengut.

Kakashi melempar pandangan pada semua orang, berhenti sejenak pada Sakura, dan menatap Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya sendiri seraya tersenyum. Lalu pria itu kembali memasang wajah serius.

"Kalian tahu apa yang paling sulit dipecahkan dalam sebuah kasus pembunuhan berantai?" suara pria itu kini tegas. Tanpa basa-basi yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu. Khas detektif. "Ada dua," tambahnya. "Yang pertama, pembunuh itu melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati dan terencana. Sempurna dan serupa. Ia memilih korban yang memiliki latar belakang yang sama, ciri khas yang hampir sama, dan membunuh mereka dengan cara yang sama."

Jenis yang pertama ini termasuk di dalamnya tersangka kasus Virgin Killer. Sakura ikut mengangguk bersama semua orang yang hadir di ruangan itu, kecuali Sasuke. Pria itu hanya memasang raut wajah kaku.

"Yang kedua." Kakashi melanjutkan. "Pembunuh yang hanya membunuh tanpa memilah-milah korbannya. Korbannya tak harus wanita, tak harus pria, tak harus anak kecil, tak harus orang dewasa hingga tua renta. Ia hanya membunuh secara berjangka dan terus-menerus. Ia lebih sembrono, lebih sadis."

Sakura merasakan rasa takut kembali membuatnya merinding, dan juga marah.

"Kesamaan keduanya adalah, mereka bukan membunuh karena bayaran, atau demi orang lain. Mereka membunuh hanya karena mereka ingin melakukannya." Perkataan Kakashi memancing gumaman di sekitar mereka. "Itulah kenapa mereka sulit ditangkap. Mereka kebanyakan bekerja sendiri, tak ada orang lain yang bisa kita telusuri." Kakashi menggeleng. "Tapi bukan berarti mereka tak bisa ditangkap."

Kakashi tersenyum dan berdiri. Pria itu terlihat sama berkarismanya dengan Sasuke, hanya saja lebih tenang dan berwibawa. Sakura tak bisa menyangkal bahwa Hatake Kakashi memang pantas dipilih untuk menduduki posisi tertinggi di tempat ini.

"Untuk jenis pembunuh pertama, kita tahu bahwa kasus Virgin Killer termasuk di dalamnya." Anggukan lagi dari semua orang. "Ia melakukannya terlalu rapi hingga satu kesalahan saja, satu hal yang membuatnya melenceng akan merugikan dirinya sendiri. Dan dia sudah melakukannya."

Kakashi mengamati para detektif satu per satu. Tatapannya berubah tajam dalam sekejap. "Jadi setelah keteledorannya," nada suaranya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sasuke mengurut dahinya. "kenapa kalian belum juga bisa menangkapnya?" Ia bertanya setengah membentak. Para reporter termasuk Sakura hampir melompat setelah mendengar bentakan itu.

"Mereka sudah mendapat kemajuan lebih dari sebelumnya." Sasuke membela. "Aku sudah memberikan laporan terperinci padamu, _chief_. Sejauh ini semua tempat ditemukannya mayat tak meninggalkan satupun DNA kecuali yang berasal dari para korban."

"Kemajuan itu karena kau terjun langsung ke lapangan," sanggah Kakashi.

"Tidak," Sahut Sasuke tegas. "Aku hanya menemui beberapa orang yang sulit diajak bekerjasama di TKP. Selebihnya, semua kemajuan didapatkan oleh semua tim."

Sakura memerhatikan para detektif dan mendapati raut terkejut di wajah mereka. Tampaknya mereka semua tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke yang tukang perintah dan galak luar biasa akan berada di sisi mereka pada saat-saat seperti ini.

Kakashi terkekeh. Raut wajahnya kembali melembut. Pria ini, dalam cara yang aneh, memiliki kesamaan dengan Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng heran.

"Dan kau menganggap dirimu masih tak pantas berada di posisi ini?" tanya Kakashi setengah bercanda.

"Itu, dan hal yang kita bahas sekarang, tak ada kaitannya." Kata Sasuke. Gumaman terdengar lagi di sekitar mereka. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa Sasuke masih keberatan dengan posisinya sekarang ini. Pria itu memang masih terlalu muda untuk posisinya, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak cakap. Terbukti dari bagaimana para detektif memperlakukannya, dan bisik-bisik yang sering Sakura dengar di belakang pria itu.

Uchiha Sasuke yang tajam, irit kata, namun tegas dan profesional sudah terlalu terkenal di antara para polisi biasa dan detektif di gedung ini.

Kakashi kembali duduk dan bersedekap. "Untuk tersangka ini, kita butuh pancingan."

"Kita tak butuh pancingan," potong Sasuke. "Ayolah _chief_ , setidaknya lakukan ini dengan caraku," katanya jengkel. "Pancingan itu kebanyakan hanya menambah satu korban saja. Aku tak ingin mengorbankan salah satu anggotaku."

"Tapi bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang lain yang mungkin akan menjadi korban selanjutnya," desak Kakashi.

"Itu, jika kita berhasil memancingnya keluar," sahut Sasuke. "Aku tak mau memilih kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang belum pasti seperti itu."

Suara ponsel menghentikan debat dua orang berkedudukan tinggi itu. Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku seragamnya dan menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ya, Uchiha Sasuke di sini." Rahang pria itu mengeras. "Telusuri kemana perginya, dan aku ingin laporan setiap setengah jam sekali dimulai dari sekarang." Ia berdiri. "Bahkan jika kalian ingin buang air kalian harus menahanya, mengerti!"

Astaga, pikir Sakura. Pria itu mulai lagi. Inilah kesamaannya dengan kakashi.

Sasuke kembali duduk dan menghela napas sebelum berbicara. "Kita kehilangan jejak Sasori."

Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras.

"Sang tersangka utama?" tanya Kakashi. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Boleh aku memberikan perintahku?" tanya Sasuke pada atasannya itu.

"Itu memang tugasmu," sahut Kakashi enteng.

"Dengar baik-baik." Sasuke memulai. "Aku rasa tersangka sedikit merasa terdesak setelah dua korbannya yang terakhir." Katanya. "Ia membuat kesalahan fatal dan memperlihatkan kita betapa berbahayanya dia. Pembunuh ini memiliki pisau yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana." Sasuke mengamati semua orang dan kembali melanjutkan. "Aku ingin kalian bergerak secara tersembunyi agar tak membuatnya marah, atau mungkin senang."

.

.

.

Seharusnya Sakura bisa tidur nyenyak malam tadi. Ruang reporter yang ramai membuatnya merasa aman dibanding tempat lainnya. Tapi mimpi buruk itu datang lagi dan membuatnya membangunkan hampir setengah penghuni ruangan dengan teriakannya. Ia tak bisa tertidur lagi setelah itu. Apalagi setelah ia melihat Kiba menatapnya dari ranjang dua tingkat di ruangan itu.

Kenyataan bahwa Kiba juga termasuk yang dicurigai, setidaknya dalam kematian Tayuya, membuatnya tidak tenang.

Sakura menghela napas setelah Lee, senior sekaligus kameramennya, memberi kode. Ia menguap lebar dibalik telapak tangannya. Media dan kepolisian tampak tenang setelah perjanjian kerjasama antara reporter dan para detektif, karena mereka hanya perlu melaporkan kemajuan Virgin Killer sedikit demi sedikit. Selebihnya, mereka akan berfokus pada berita lain yang tak ada kaitannya dengan kasus itu. Seperti yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Sangat tenang. Seolah-olah tak ada pembunuh berantai yang masih berkeliaran di luar sana.

"Sakura." Lee duduk di sebelahnya di pinggiran jalan. Mereka baru saja menyiarkan tentang penggusuran rumah warga di atas tanah sengketa.

Sakura menghela napasnya lagi dan menerima air mineral yang ditawarkan oleh seniornya itu.

"Bagaimana kabar Kiba?" tanya Lee. Latar belakang jeritan para warga mewarnai percakapan mereka.

"Kacau," jawabnya muram. "Kacau bahkan masih terlalu bagus untuk menggambarkannya." Lee mengangguk dan membuka botol minumannya sendiri dan menenggak isinya dengan jumlah banyak. Kamera besar berada di pangkuannya.

"Aku harap kasus ini cepat terungkap," kata pria itu muram. "Beberapa petinggi perusahaan mulai terlihat resah dengan status Kiba saat ini."

Sakura kaget dan menatap cepat pada Lee. "Mereka tak akan mengeluarkannya begitu saja kan?"

Lee menggeleng masam. "Kau tahu mereka akan melakukannya," ungkapnya jujur. "Satu-satunya yang menahan mereka untuk tak melakukannya selama ini adalah Maito-san, mentor kita yang tersayang itu."

"Oh Tuhan!" Sakura menahan umpatannya. "Itu kejam sekali! Kiba belum tentu tersangkanya."

"Ya," Lee menyetujui. "Tapi para petinggi tak peduli dengan hal itu. Mereka hanya tak ingin nama perusahaan tercemar."

Sakura melemparkan tawa sinis. "Ya, benar sekali," katanya. "Apa gunanya mempertahankan pegawai rendah seperti kita ini dibanding nama perusahaan."

Lee meringis. "Berharap saja kasusnya cepat terungkap," katanya. "Hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini. Berharap."

Sakura menggeleng. Berharap dari orang lain bukanlah cara kerjanya. Ia hampir putus asa membayangkan lebih banyak hari lagi yang harus ia lewati dengan Kiba sebagai salah satu orang yang dicurigai, ditambah bayang-bayang kematian Tayuya yang tak beralasan. Ia tak bisa jika harus berada di tempat nyaman sementara para keluarga korban menangisi kematian anggota keluarganya dan mengetahui bahwa tersangka belum juga tertangkap.

Ia juga tak bisa terus-menerus dihantui mimpi buruk setiap kali ia tertidur.

Belum lagi jika ia harus memikirkan tentang Sasori dan senyum lembutnya. Sasori yang baru ia kenal dan beberapa kali berada begitu dekat dengannya. Ia teringat malam itu, ketika ia mencari makan malam tak jauh dari gedung kepolisian. Kalau dipikir-pikir, saat itu ia hanya berdua saja dengan Sasori ketika pria itu mengantarnya ke gedung kepolisian. Dan pagi harinya, mayat di bawah jembatan ditemukan.

Sakura menggeleng keras.

Ia berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk belakang celananya. " _Senpai_ , kurasa aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat."

Lee ikut berdiri di sebelahnya. "Kemana?"

Sakura menatap Lee dengan serius. "Aku akan mengunjungi tempat tinggal Sasori."

"Tidak, dengar Sakura." Kata Lee. "Itu bukan tempat yang ... ,"

"Karena itulah aku butuh bantuanmu," potong Sakura. "Aku ingin kau ikut denganku tapi tetap berada di dalam mobil sementara aku menemui nenek Sasori."

Lee terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Apa kau yakin?" Ia bertanya setelah melakukannya cukup lama hingga Sakura hampir kehilangan kesabaran.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku bersumpah aku tak pernah seyakin ini seumur hidupku."

Lee menggeleng. "Aku masih berpendapat ini ide yang buruk," katanya.

"Untungnya _senpai_ , aku tak sedang meminta pendapatmu," ketus Sakura.

Kini Lee mengangkat bahu dan menyengir. Giginya yang rapi dan putih, dipadukan dengan pakaian serba hijaunya, dan poninya yang seperti jamur membuat Sakura cukup terhibur untuk saat ini.

"Jangan galak-galak padaku, Sakura," ujar Lee sambil bercanda. "Aku bisa saja menangis dan meraung-raung di tempat ini sekarang juga. Dan kau akan kehilangan lebih banyak waktu."

Sakura mendengus. "Ayo _senpai_ ," ujarnya tak sabaran. "Aku sudah gemetaran sangking tak sabarannya."

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju mobil Lee. Sakura memutar mata begitu Lee meletakkan kameranya ke bangku belakang dengan sangat hati-hati. "Kamera mahal perusahaan," canda pria itu sambil kembali menyengir.

Mereka berkendara dengan kecepatan sedang. Alamat Sasori telah ia dapatkan sejak jauh-jauh hari saat kasus Yugao waktu itu. Walau Sakura tak pernah sekalipun kesana. Sakura sedikit murung saat memikirkan tentang Kiba yang selalu duduk di sebelahnya sebelum ini. Sejak kasus kematian Tayuya, mereka mulai bekerja sendiri-sendiri dan jarang sekali bertemu. Bukan Sakura yang memutuskan hal tersebut. Kibalah yang seolah menarik diri dari semua orang.

Setelah percakapan terakhir malam itu, Kiba bahkan tak meliriknya sedikitpun jika mereka tak sengaja bertemu disela-sela waktu istirahat mereka.

Sakura menghela napasnya, seolah-olah hal itu dapat membuang jauh semua beban yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Mereka sampai ke tujuan lima belas menit kemudian.

"Ini tempatnya," kata Lee tegang. Sakura memerhatikan keadaan sekitar mereka. Ia tak percaya masih ada tempat seperti ini di Konoha yang metropolitan, dan tempat ini bahkan sangat dekat dengan pusat kebisingan kota.

Tempat itu adalah tanah lapang yang luas. Rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh tampak menguning dan layu. Seperti telah disirami racun. Ini seperti tanah yang akan dibangun sebuah gedung besar layaknya gedung-gedung lain di sekitarnya. Tapi tempat ini masih terlihat seperti terisolasi dari luar.

Sakura mengecek alamat yang tertera di agendanya dan menyamakannya dengan alamat yang tercantum di GPS. Alamatnya benar. Ia kembali memerhatikan sekitar dan mendapati satu bangunan kecil terbuat dari beton yang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berada sekarang.

Ia hampir keluar dari mobil ketika Lee mencegahnya dengan memegangi satu pergelangan lengannya.

"Ini bukan ide bagus, Sakura," cegah pria itu.

"Kau mau pergi denganku?" tanya Sakura. "Kurasa aku berubah pikiran untuk kesana sendirian." Setidaknya ia percaya bahwa Lee tak ada kaitannya dengan hal ini. Lee selalu bersama Maito Guy jika tak sedang merekam siaran langsung.

Lee menatap bangunan itu, lalu kembali menatap Sakura.

"Kurasa kita perlu datang secara terang-terangan," katanya setelah beberapa lama terdiam. Sakura mengangguk, dan Lee kembali menyalakan mesin mobil agar mereka bisa semakin mendekat pada bangunan itu.

Mereka turun serentak dan berjalan cepat ke pintu depan. Bangunan itu lebih besar dari yang mereka duga, tapi tak benar-benar terawat. Dinding-dindingnya terbuat dari beton kokoh yang tidak dicat dan sudah tampak kusam juga tua. Hanya ada satu jendela kaca di sisi kanannya. Kecil dan tertutup rapat. Mereka berpandangan ketika mendapati bagian belakang bangunan yang sudah rusak parah dan hampir roboh.

"Tempat ini seperti tak pernah ditinggali selama bertahun-tahun," komentar Lee. Mereka kembali ke pintu depan. "Apa kita perlu mengetuk?" Sakura mengangkat bahu, dan Lee mulai mengetuk. Awalnya pelan dan berjangka, lama-lama berubah menjadi gedoran yang terus menerus.

"Tak ada orang, kuduga?" Sakura berjalan ke sisi bangunan dan berjinjit untuk mengintip ke dalam dan tak dapat melihat apa-apa. Jendela kecil yang terkunci permanen itu ditutupi oleh gorden berwarna hijau kusam dari dalam. Ia meringis. Satu bunyi keras dari depan membuatnya berlari cepat dan mendapati Lee telah terbaring di lantai.

" _Senpai_... ," Suaranya tercekat. Lee tak bergerak sedikitpun. Sakura berjalan pelan-pelan, memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku jaket yang ia kenakan dimana semprotan ladanya berada.

" _Senpai_... ," panggilnya lagi. Suaranya mulai bergetar. Ia menatap sekelilingnya sebelum berlari ke arah seniornya itu, dan menghela napas lega setelah memeriksa nadi di pergelangan tangan Lee. Ia melihat sebuah kayu yang tergeletak di dekat kaki Lee.

" _Senpai_ , ayo bangun," katanya panik. Ia kembali menatap sekeliling. "Kau tak mungkin pingsan karena tersandung kan? Ini konyol!"

Tangannya bergetar ketika mencari kunci mobil di saku Lee. Ia melihat sekeliling berkali-kali, dan keringat dingin mulai mengalir di dahinya. Ia mencoba mengangkat tubuh Lee setelah menemukan kunci mobil, berhasil menyeret pria itu sampai setengah perjalanan menuju mobil sebelum sebuah suara terdengar di belakangnya.

Ia menoleh cepat, tapi tak cukup cepat sebelum pukulan mengenai belakang lehernya.

.

.

.

Sasuke setengah berharap mereka dapat menemukan sedikit, sedikit saja lagi bukti yang mengarah pada seseorang. Mereka membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih spesifik untuk dapat setidaknya menahan Sasori. Ia berjalan sambil terus memikirkan hal itu dan mengabaikan atasannya yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

Jika sesuatu terjadi, jika ada korban lagi, ia tak mau membayangkan hal buruk seperti itu. Tapi karena semuanya terasa terlalu rumit, ia mau tak mau memikirkan skenario terburuk. Selama ia menjadi detektif, tak pernah ada kasus pembunuhan yang tak dapat ia selesaikan. Tak ada yang berlarut-larut seperti kasus yang satu ini.

Tidak seperti divisi lain, divisi kriminal dipenuhi oleh para detektif terlatih yang dididik secara khusus dalam keadaan apapun. Jadi kenyataan bahwa untuk memecahkan kasus ini membutuhkan waktu selama ini membuat semua orang putus asa. Jika divisi kriminal tak bisa memecahkannya, siapa lagi yang bisa? Masyarakat akan semakin resah, dan mungkin akan mulai mempertanyakan kinerja para penegak hukum.

Tak dipercayai oleh masyarakat adalah hal terburuk. Hukum rimba akan mulai terjadi dimana-mana karena masyarakat tak percaya para penegak hukum akan dapat membantu mereka.

Sasuke tak menyadari kemana mereka melangkah sampai Kakashi berhenti dan ia mengikutinya. Mereka sekarang berada di ruangan atasannya itu, dan Kakashi telah menempatkan diri di kursi kerjanya. Sasuke menghela napas dan duduk di hadapan atasannya itu di seberang meja.

"Ada apa, _chief_?"

Kakashi menggeleng. "Ini bukan salahmu kasus ini belum terpecahkan sampai sekarang," katanya dengan kebijakan yang membuat Sasuke mendengus tak percaya.

"Jika orang-orang mendengar, mereka akan menganggap aku menyuapmu, _sensei,_ " katanya datar.

Kakashi hanya terkekeh dan menggeleng. "Aku cukup kaya untuk dapat menolak uang suap," katanya. Jemari pria itu mengetuk-ngetuk meja. Sasuke cukup mengenal Kakashi untuk tahu bahwa atasannya itu juga panik sama seperti dirinya. Kakashi adalah orang yang berperan penting dalam hari-harinya sebagai detektif, dan mereka saling mengenal diri masing-masing lebih dari semua orang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin anda katakan, _chief_?"

"Aku hanya ingin meyakinkanmu bahwa itu bukan salahmu, Sasuke," kata Kakashi. "Aku mengatakan ini karena kau cenderung menganggap semua hal adalah tanggung jawabmu."

"Aku tak begitu." Sasuke menyanggah cepat dan resah.

Kakashi mengedikkan bahunya. "Kau tahu aku benar." Sasuke akan membuka mulut namun dengan cepat dipotongnya. "Kita tak mau menghabiskan sepanjang hari untuk mendebatkan hal itu."

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. "Ya, kita tak akan melakukannya," ponselnya bergetar, dan ia menatap Kakashi untuk meminta izin menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Lakukan sesukamu," kata atasannya itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke di sini," ujar Sasuke tegas. Punggungnya tegak seketika setelah mendengar apa yang orang katakan di seberang sana. "Baik, aku akan kesana sekarang." Ia berdiri seketika setelah memutus sambungan.

"Aku harus pergi, _chief_."

"Sesuatu terjadi?" Kakashi tampak serius.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Nenek Akasuna Sasori datang ke gedung ini," katanya. "Jadi ya, ada yang terjadi."

Ia mengangguk sekali dan melangkah cepat keluar dari ruangan itu. Umino –yang meneleponnya tadi- mengatakan bahwa Akasuna Chiyo sudah dibawa ke ruang interogasi. Sasuke memiliki firasat bahwa mereka akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang penting setelah ini. Dan firasatnya seringkali benar.

Ia masuk ke ruang di sebelah ruang interogasi yang dibatasi dengan kaca satu arah. Tiga orang detektif yang berada disana membungkuk sekali padanya, yang ia balas dengan satu kedikan kepala.

"Apa tujuannya kemari?" Sasuke bertanya. Detektif Umino berada di ruangan interogasi bersama dengan nenek Sasori.

"Sejauh ini ia baru bercerita tentang, Inuzuka Kiba."

.

.

.

Sakura sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya, dan ia langsung memahami keadaan dirinya yang terikat di sebuah kursi. Ia belum berani membuka mata atupun bergerak sekedar untuk menunda hal buruk terjadi. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, dan keringat dingin mengaliri punggungnya. Ia mencoba berpikir jernih dan mempelajari keadaannya sendiri.

Ia tak mengenakan jaketnya lagi dan itu artinya ia tak memiliki ponsel ataupun semprotan lada yang ia harap bisa dijadikan senjata andalannya. Untungnya ponsel yang ia bawa hanya ponsel pribadinya. Ponsel mata-mata yang diberikan Sasuke ia simpan di laci tempat tidurnya, di kamar apartemennya. Jadi, setidaknya siapapun yang membawanya ke tempat ini –jika sangat ahli di bidang komputer sekalipun tak akan tahu bahwa ia memiliki alat mata-mata.

Sakura merasakan kalungnya masih terpasang di lehernya. Benda itu pasti hanya terlihat sebagai perhiasan biasa. Itu berarti yang menculiknya bukan seorang perampok yang sedang membutuhkan uang. Dan itu justru membuat ia semakin gemetar.

Ia hanya harus melepaskan ikatan di tangannya lalu menekan tombol di kalungnya untuk meminta pertolongan. Tapi hal itu terlalu sulit untuk dilakukan saat ini. Ia bisa saja menjatuhkan kursi dan bergerak ke sembarang arah, tapi itupun akan terlalu menarik perhatian siapapun yang sedang berada di tempat ini selain dirinya.

Ia harus berpikir jernih dan hati-hati.

"Sakura." Ia kenal suara itu. Suara dari rekan satu timnya. Suara Kiba. Sakura memutuskan untuk tetap menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan menahan gemetarnya sendiri. Jika Kiba yang melakukannya, maka ia tak akan pernah memaafkan pria itu. Bahkan jika ia mati sekalipun.

"Sakura, aku tahu kau sudah bangun." Suara Kiba sangat dekat dengannya. Seolah hanya beberapa langkah di sisi kanannya.

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat membuat tubuh Sakura semakin menegang.

"Teruskan seperti itu Sakura," bisikan Kiba terdengar semakin pelan. "Jangan membuka matamu, aku mohon."

Tak ada suara selain langkah kaki setelah itu. Sakura merasakan tubuhnya semakin tegang. Keringat dingin masih mengalir di punggungnya. Ia menahan diri untuk tak berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Lalu sunyi.

Dalam kesunyian itu dan dalam kondisi mata tertutup, indera pendengarannya berfungsi lebih baik dan peka. Ia mendengar napas seseorang di dekatnya, di tempat suara Kiba tadi berasal. Ia tak tahu apa maksud Kiba, tapi ia menuruti dengan membiarkan kepalanya tetap menunduk dan matanya terus terpejam.

Pintu yang terbuka lalu tertutup lagi membuat ia hampir tercekat.

"Ah, salah satu sudah bangun rupanya." Sakura juga mengenali suara ini.

"Sasori." Kiba kembali berbicara.

"Kiba," balas Sasori datar. Suara yang biasanya lembut itu kini terdengar suram dan membuat Sakura bergidik.

"Sasori lepaskan dia," kata Kiba.

"Ah, Kiba," kata Sasori. Sakura mendengar langkah mendekatinya. "Kau sepertinya salah paham." Sesuatu –tangan Sasori mengelus rambutnya dengan pelan, dan itu memberikan sensasi yang mengerikan untuknya. Sedikit banyak ia bisa menebak apa maksud semua ini. Ia menyadari dalam situasi apa ia sekarang ini, dan hal itu semakin membuatnya ngeri.

"Aku membawanya kemari bukan karena kebetulan," kata Sasori enteng. "Bukan karena ia tak sengaja mencariku di tempat tinggal palsu yang kuberikan alamatnya dulu."

"Sasori ... ,"

"Aku memang menginginkannya, Kiba." Jemari Sasori memainkan rambut Sakura. "Aku mengikutinya selama berhari-hari, dan hampir putus asa karena ia sangat _penuh perhatian_ pada sekitarnya." Sakura menahan napasnya ketika jemari Sasori mengelus kulit di dahinya.

"Tapi dia Sakura," kata Kiba. "Kau mengenalnya. Kita mengenalnya dengan baik."

"Justru karena dia Sakura. Justru karena kita mengenalnya dengan baik." Tangan Sasori menjauh. Sakura kembali bernapas begitu merasakan Sasori berjalan menjauh darinya.

"Nah, mari kuceritakan semuanya padamu," suara Sasori terdengar terhibur. "mengingat kita sahabat baik." Ia terkekeh karena perkataannya sendiri. Terdengar suara benda –kursi digeser. "Kita mulai dari mana ya? Hm, mungkin dari awal saja. Kita jelas memiliki waktu yang sangat sangat panjang." Terdengar napas keras dari Kiba. Sasori terbahak.

"Dimulai dari waktu itu, Kiba." Sasori memulai. "Kau ingat saat kita kelas delapan? Aku dipukuli oleh anak-anak lain karena tak punya orang tua." Jeda sesaat. "Kau ingat aku menangis saat kau menyelamatkanku waktu itu kan? Tidak Kiba. Aku bukan menangis karena hinaan atau pukulan itu seperti yang selalu kau duga. Aku menangis karena mereka bodoh. Jika ingin menghajarku, mereka tak seharusnya melakukan dengan setengah-setengah. Mereka harus melakukannya dengan perlahan, lama, dan pelan-pelan. Seperti seorang seniman."

"Itu tidak ... ,"

"Kau tahu mereka menghilang selama satu minggu sebelum mayat mereka ditemukan di pinggiran sungai." Sasori kembali terkekeh. Suaranya terdengar santai seperti sedang membicarakan tentang ramalan cuaca. "Aku yang mendorong mereka ke sungai. Aku pikir mereka tak berguna. Mereka tak membuatku tertarik, tapi mereka tak boleh tetap hidup. Itu dosa, setelah mereka membuat wajahku babak belur sebelumnya. Kau tahu aku jelek sekali waktu itu, Kiba."

"Kau membunuh semua orang yang membuatmu terganggu ya?" Suara Kiba terdengar lebih santai dan keras dari sebelumnya. Sakura kenal intonasi itu. Sesuatu yang digunakan para reporter untuk mendapatkan berita. Kiba bermaksud membuat Sasori terus berbicara.

"Hm, tidak tidak." Terdengar decakan yang ditebak Sakura dilakukan oleh Sasori. "Aku hanya mengambil mereka yang suci. Aku hanya mengambil yang terbaik." Sakura merasakan ketakutannya memuncak.

"Mawar, handuk basah, tanpa pakaian ... ," Kiba memulai.

"Ah itu," potong Sasori. "hanya lelucon pribadi." Kekehan lagi. "Aku lupa menaruh mawar di tempat pertama kan? Itu kesalahan pertama yang kubuat." Kini hela napas berlebihan terdengar dari arah Sasori.

"Wanita di jembatan itu cukup cantik, bukan?" pancing Kiba lagi.

Sasori meludah. Setidaknya itulah yang dapat didengar Sakura.

"Dia yang paling jelek dari semuanya," seru Sasori. Seperti sedang menilai mainannya yang banyak. Yang satu jelek yang satu bagus. Yang satu ia benci yang satu ia suka. "Aku bertemu Sakura malam itu," suaranya melembut. Sakura menyadari bahwa tatapan Sasori pasti sedang terarah padanya saat ini. "Aku sangat menginginkannya, Kiba. Ya Tuhan, aku sudah bergairah hanya karena melihatnya." Sakura mengumpat dalam hati. Ia hampir berteriak bahwa Sasori tak pantas menyebut nama Tuhan setelah semuanya. "Tapi seseorang mengikuti kami. Seperti seorang _bodyguard_ bayaran."

Sasuke. Sasuke telah menyewa seorang _bodyguard_ untuknya. Apa itu mungkin? Tapi dimana orang itu jika Sasuke telah membayarnya?

"Aku kehilangan kendali." Sasori melanjutkan. "Aku berjalan sangat jauh malam itu. Dan disitulah aku, bertemu dengan wanita itu. Ia sedang menunggu kekasihnya di tempat itu. Aku sedikit bermain-main dengan perutnya dan bercinta dengan mayatnya ... ,"

"Sasori ... ,"

"Tunggu Kiba, aku belum selesai." Katanya setengah jengkel. Kiba terdiam. "Aku kira itu akan sangat menyenangkan. Tapi ternyata, ugh menjijikan."

Sasori meludah sekali lagi.

Kiba terdiam untuk menit-menit yang panjang. Sakura dapat menebak apa yang sedang Kiba pikirkan. Inilah bagian tersulit. Pertanyaan mengenai Tayuya. Tapi Kiba tak perlu bertanya untuk membuat Sasori membuka mulut.

"Dan Tayuya." Sasori terkekeh. "Setidaknya dia masih perawan." Teriakan Kiba menggema sangat keras di ruangan itu. Sakura membuka matanya sedikit dan melirik di balik bulu matanya yang panjang. Sasori duduk sedikit jauh darinya, tapi tak terlalu jauh. Fokus pria itu sedang terarah pada Kiba yang mengamuk.

Sakura mengulirkan pandangannya pada pintu yang berada di belakang Sasori. Pintu itu terbuka sedikit. Degup jantungnya semakin keras seiring rencana-rencana yang berkelebat dalam otaknya.

"Berengsek kau, Sasori!" teriak Kiba lagi. Pria itu melompat-lompat. Kaki serta tangannya terikat dan menempel di kursi. Kiba melompat, memukul semua benda yang berada di tempat itu menggunakan kursi yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Meja bulat yang di atasnya terdapat dua buah botol sake kosong ia jatuhkan semuanya dan membuat tempat itu semakin berantakan.

Sasori tampak tenang dan duduk dengan santai di kursinya.

Lalu satu pecahan botol terjatuh di dekat Sakura. Adrenalin Sakura mulai terpompa. Tapi ia membutuhkan sebuah gerakan, gerakan yang tak mencolok agar ia bisa menjatuhkan diri. Dan disitulah Kiba. Pria itu seolah kehilangan keseimbangan dan menyenggolnya, menyebabkan ia jatuh tepat di atas pecahan kaca itu.

Sakura menahan ringisannya ketika pecahan itu menusuk telapak tangannya. Ia memungutnya pelan-pelan lalu menyelipkannya dibalik tali-tali yang mengikatnya. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya dan menyebabkan luka yang disebabkan pecahan kaca tadi terasa semakin pedih.

"Kiba, apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura!" bentak Sasori. Sakura telah kembali menutup matanya dan mendengar Sasori melakukan sesuatu pada Kiba sebelum mendekati dan mengangkatnya hingga di posisi semula.

Sakura hampir menangis lega saat suara Kiba kembali terdengar.

"Kau tak harus membunuhnya, Sasori," suara Kiba bercampur dengan ringisan. Sakura tak berani membayangkan apa yang telah diperbuat Sasori pada Kiba.

Sasori sepertinya menempatkan diri di tempatnya semula.

"Dia itu tukang ikut campur, Kiba," kata Sasori kembali santai. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berkencan dengan wanita seperti itu!"

"Yugao menjengkelkan tapi kau tetap berkencan dengannya," cetus Kiba.

"Itu karena dia tahu aku bagaimana dan ia membantuku." Sasori tertawa. "Ia bahkan membuatkanku daftar nama gadis-gadis itu lengkap dengan biografi mereka." Sakura menelan ludahnya.

Daftar itu.

"Daftar itu kurusak setelah Yugao mati," ungkap Sasori. "Ah, sayang sekali 'kan. Tapi aku sudah membuat daftar baru," tambahnya ceria.

Sakura mulai bergidik lagi. Ia menggesekkan kaca pada tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku akan memulainya dengan Sakura."

Sakura bisa menebaknya, dan kini ketakutannya semakin bertambah. Ia menggesek lebih cepat. Kiba meringis dan kembali berteriak lagi. Airmata Sakura terjatuh satu tetes saat ia menyadari bahwa Kiba melakukan itu untuknya. Agar Sasori tak menyadari apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

Kiba berteriak dan mengumpat semakin keras.

Dua ikatan lagi. Satu tetes airmata lagi jatuh ke pipinya.

Kiba mengerang keras.

Satu lagi. Ya Tuhan, satu lagi. Kini airmatanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Ah, Sakura sudah bangun." Perkataan Sasori terdengar tepat setelah ikatan terakhir terlepas. Sakura menggerakkan lengannya, menghilangkan kebas yang ia rasakan karena telah berada di posisi yang sama untuk waktu yang lama.

Ia menggenggam tali-tali yang telah terpotong-potong itu dalam satu kepalan tangan. Ia masih memejamkan matanya.

Dan saat itulah. Saat Sasori tepat berada di hadapannya dan menunduk padanya. Ia bergerak dengan kejutan yang telah diajarkan oleh Sasuke. Ia menarik rambut Sasori hingga kepala pria itu terdongak, dan memberi pukulan keras dengan kepalan tangannya yang menggenggam tali tepat di depan tenggorokan pria itu.

Sasori terbatuk dan terjatuh ke lantai. Sakura menjangkau bagian belakang kalungnya dan menekan tombol yang ada di sana.

Lalu ia menoleh pada Kiba yang perutnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Kiba!"

Sakura menangis sembari memotong ikatan di kakinya. Ia berkali-kali menatap pada Sasori yang masih terbaring di lantai, juga pada Kiba yang meringis sambil memegangi bagian perutnya.

Sasori mengerang dan matanya terbuka. Ia menatap Sakura dengan marah, dan semakin marah saat suaranya tak mau keluar ketika akan berbicara.

Napas Sakura memburu. Ketika ikatannya terlepas, Sasori sedang berusaha untuk berdiri. Sakura terjatuh ketika ia akan berdiri. Kakinya kebas. Isakannya semakin keras. Ia menggenggam kaki kursi tempat ia disekap tadi lalu mengayunkan benda itu pada Sasori, dan berhasil mengenai satu lengan pria itu dengan keras.

Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan hingga tak sadar melepaskan kursi itu ke samping. Kakinya mulai bisa digerakkan. Ia berdiri dan akan mendekati Kiba ketika lengan Sasori yang lain menangkapnya.

"Tidak!" jeritnya seraya menendang-nendang serampangan. Cekalan Sasori terlepas, tapi pria itu mulai berdiri. Sakura mengumpulkan tenaganya dan berlari ke arah pintu.

Ia terus berlari karena ia sadar bahwa Sasori tepat berada di belakangnya. Pintu utama rumah itu terbuka lebar. Sakura berlari keluar dan melihat Lee juga terikat di beranda. Ia mengambil kayu yang tergeletak di sebelah Lee, dan mengayunkannya secara berputar.

"Mundur!" bentaknya pada Sasori yang berhenti mengejarnya dengan mata berkilat-kilat. Tengan pria itu menggenggam sebilah pisau yang sudah berlumur darah. Darah Kiba.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu lolos, Sasori!" suaranya bercampur tangisan. "Mundur kau! Aku bersumpah aku akan menghancurkan kepalamu dengan benda ini."

"Kau," Sasori mencoba berbicara. Tapi suaranya terdengar janggal dan menjijikan. "tak ... bisa ... mem ... bunuhku, Sakura." Ia mengucapkan kalimat itu satu per satu.

"Kau tak akan tahu, mundur!" Sakura kembali mengayunkan kayunya. "Jatuhkan pisau itu, Sasori." Ia mendesis. "Sekarang."

Sasori menyeringai dan menjatuhkan pisaunya.

"Tendang," perintah Sakura. Pria itu menurutinya.

Sakura tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jika ia berada terlalu dekat dengan Sasori, ia yakin pria itu akan dapat menangkapnya. Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan melumpuhkannya. Sakura mengayunkan kayu dalam genggamannya tapi Sasori menangkapnya dengan mudah.

"Sialan!" Sakura menendang keras, dan hal itu hanya berhasil membuat Sasori membungkuk sebentar. Tak ada waktu untuk melawan lagi. Tak ada tenaga ekstra untuk melakukannya. Dan jikapun ada, kemungkinannya kecil untuk menang. Ia sedang menghadapi seorang pembunuh berantai.

Jadi Sakura kembali berlari melewati halaman luas itu. Ia tersandung beberapa kali dalam usahanya.

Suara langkah di belakangnya terdengar kencang dan semakin dekat. Ia menggigit bibirnya sampat berdarah, dan ia tak sadar telah melakukannya. Lapangan itu terlalu luas dan tak menyediakan satu tempatpun untuk bersembunyi.

Ia hampir putus asa. Napasnya memburu dan membuat paru-parunya seolah akan meledak. Ia tak boleh mati seperti ini. Ia tak akan membiarkan Sasori menang dan membunuhnya dengan keji.

Sakura hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya sampai ia melihat orang itu.

Ia melihat Sasuke muncul dari belokan.

Sakura berlari semakin kencang. Begitupun dengan Sasuke. Mereka sangat dekat, hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Lalu wajah Sasuke memucat. Pria itu melompat ke arahnya, membawanya dalam dekapan yang hangat. Sakura merasakan ketenangan itu, namun itu sebelum ia melihat Sasori di belakang Sasuke. Pria berambut merah itu menyeringai dan mundur ke belakang dengan satu tangan yang menggenggam pisau yang berlumuran darah.

Tembakan terdengar satu kali. Pisau yang digenggam Sasori terlepas. Mata pria itu membelalak.

Satu tembakan lagi terdengar.

Sakura sudah tak memedulikannya lagi. Sasuke yang mendekapnya mulai terengah-engah. Sakura menggerakan tangannya, menyentuh punggung Sasuke dan merasakan basah di sana. Ia tak berani mengangkat tangannya.

Ia tak berani. Demi Tuhan! Tapi ia melakukannya. Cairan merah gelap itu membasahi tangannya, bergabung dengan lukanya sendiri.

"Sasuke ... " Ia berkata lirih.

.

.

.

 _To Be Continued._

* * *

 _Yep, That's enough for today!_

Jadi akhirnya Kiba mendapat peran penting di chap ini. Harus! Karena dia sempet dicurigai sebagai tersangkanya kan.

 _Thanks for reviews, favorites, and alerts. And keep doing it! Keep rock!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

* * *

 **Bab 13.**

Akasuna Chiyo adalah wanita lanjut usia dengan tubuh yang sudah membungkuk. Rambutnya sudah sepenuhnya memutih. Jejak-jejak tawa masa mudanya membentuk kerutan-kerutan yang kini lebih terlihat seperti rengutan abadi. Satu lengannya memegangi tongkat yang bahkan dari jauhpun terlihat sangat kokoh. Wanita itu sangat tua, terlalu tua. Tapi sekilas pandang pada matanya, semua orang tahu bahwa ia masih memiliki penglihatan yang sangat bagus.

Sasuke memerhatikan interaksi antara Umino dan wanita itu dari balik cermin satu arah di sebelah ruang interogasi. Ia ditemani dengan wakilnya –Emiru, dan dua orang detektif muda yang tampak terlalu tegang dan gugup, serta dua teknisi yang bertugas memerhatikan empat layar komputer –dua yang tersambung dengan CCTV, dua yang lain memperlihatkan gelombang suara. Mereka mencatat perubahan-perubahan emosi yang terlihat di sana. Sasuke melirik pada _nametag_ dua detektif baru penggugup tadi dan membuat catatan dalam hati untuk memerintahkan Umino melatih mereka lebih keras lagi nanti.

Fokusnya kembali pada percakapan di ruang interogasi. Akasuna Chiyo telah menceritakan semua tentang Kiba. Rekan Sakura itu adalah satu-satunya teman yang dimiliki oleh cucunya –Sasori selama bertahun-tahun, sejak mereka kecil. Tidak ada yang janggal tentang Kiba. Semua yang dikatakan oleh Akasuna Chiyo sesuai dengan apa yang Sasuke ketahui selama ini. Kiba adalah pemuda ramah yang ceria dan baik hati. Kekurangannya, Kiba terlalu mudah memercayai orang lain dan memberikan kasih sayang yang terlalu besar untuk orang-orang yang terkadang tak pantas menerimanya.

Sasuke melirik pada layar komputer yang terhubung dengan CCTV lalu kembali menatap ke ruang interogasi.

"Dia menjadi semakin tegang setiap detiknya," katanya datar. Dua teknisi yang mengawasi layar komputer mengangguk serentak.

"Gelombang suaranya menunjukkan kegelisahan yang jelas," jelas satu teknisi. "tapi ia tidak sedang berbohong."

Sasuke mengangguk. Tatapannya masih lurus ke depan. "Kecuali dia ahli dalam mengendalikan emosi, dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Entah kenapa aku sedikit bisa menebak apa yang membuatnya gelisah." Emiru menanggapi.

Sasuke kembali mengangguk. "Kurasa jika apa yang sedang kita pikirkan benar, hal ini pasti berat sekali untuknya."

"Aku datang kemari, detektif, untuk memberikan keadilan bagi seseorang yang sama sekali tidak bersalah." kata Akasuna Chiyo. Umino mendengarkan dengan sabar. "Aku mengenal Kiba selama bertahun-tahun dan aku menyayanginya sama seperti aku menyayangi cucuku sendiri."

Semua orang menarik napas tegang seraya menunggu wanita tua itu melanjutkan.

"Bahkan selama ini, aku sudah berpikir bahwa aku lebih mengenal Kiba dibandingkan cucuku sendiri." Wanita itu menunduk dan terdiam sangat lama. Umino menunggu dengan kesabaran yang seolah tak ada habisnya. Tapi di situasi seperti ini, Sasuke justru menganggap kesabaran itu cukup membuatnya frustrasi.

"Sasori adalah cucuku satu-satunya," lanjut Akasuna Chiyo. "Aku membesarkannya seorang diri setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal karena penyakit yang sama." Ia menggeleng. "Ia adalah anak yang benar-benar baik dan tenang. Ia cerdas dan gampang disukai. Tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda darinya, sesuatu yang aku kira tak dilakukannya lagi."

"Apa itu?" tanya Umino dengan nada membujuk.

Wanita itu menghela napas lelah. Wajahnya tak bisa tampak lebih tua lagi dari sekarang. "Ia masih sepuluh tahun ketika aku melihatnya meremas tubuh tikus yang masih hidup hingga hancur."

Sasuke memasang raut datar. Dua detektif muda di sebelahnya semakin gugup dan tidak tenang. Emiru tak berkomentar apa-apa dan tak memberikan reaksi mencolok juga. Dua teknisi yang bertugas berdecak jijik. Semua orang tahu, salah satu awal pertanda seseorang bisa menjadi psikopat adalah perlakuan kasar terhadap hewan.

"Anda mengatakan sebelumnya kalau dia tak melakukannya lagi." Umino menekan kata _lagi_ dalam kalimatnya. "Jadi dia melakukannya lagi?"

Akasuna Chiyo memejamkan mata ketika ia mengangguk. Gurat-gurat cemas dan kesedihan bercampur dengan kerutan di wajahnya.

"Minggu lalu aku melihatnya membunuh anjing milik tetangga kami yang memang sering memasuki pekarangan rumah kami," kata wanita tua itu. "Aku tak mengungkit hal itu di hadapannya."

"Anda takut padanya," simpul Umino, yang tak mendapat tanggapan berarti selain dari tatapan memelas.

"Buat surat penangkapan resmi," kata Sasuke datar seraya menatap dua detektif muda yang terlihat sama-sama bingung. "tunggu apalagi?" ia mengangkat satu alis karena tak satupun dari dua orang itu yang bergerak dari tempat

" _Capt?_ " salah satu dari mereka bersuara takut-takut.

Emura menghela napas. "Kita akan membuat surat penahanan resmi terkait hewan yang ia bunuh," jelasnya dengan suara berayun bosan. "menyakiti hewan liar bisa terkena hukum pidana. Jadi menurut kalian bagaimana jika seseorang menyakiti hewan peliharaan orang lain? Bahkan hal seperti itu kalian tak tahu!"

Dua detektif muda itu tersentak kaget karena bentakan itu, dan setengah berlari ketika berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan.

"Detektif muda sekarang," keluh Emura. "benar-benar tak bisa diandalkan."

Sasuke mengangguk. Tatapannya kembali pada ruang interogasi.

"Setidaknya kita bisa mendapatkan satu alasan yang kuat untuk menahan seseorang yang paling dicurigai." Ia menghadap Emura. "Tugaskan satu tim untuk mewawancarai si pemilik hewan dan para tetangga keluarga Akasuna," katanya tegas. "sedangkan aku sendiri yang akan mengantarkan Nyonya Akasuna pulang ke rumahnya dan memeriksa langsung kediaman mereka."

Emura mengangguk dan juga keluar dari ruangan. Sasuke masih berdiri di tempat itu, memerhatikan setiap detil yang dikatakan oleh Akasuna Chiyo; raut wajahnya, nada bicaranya, semuanya. Setelah satu jam terlewat, ia menepuk bahu dua teknisi yang telah bekerja dengan baik, dan keluar dari ruangan begitu Umino dan Akasuna Chiyo selesai berbicara.

Mereka bertemu di depan ruang interogasi. Sasuke mengatakan dengan jelas maksudnya, yang diterima dengan raut kelelahan dan sedih oleh wanita tua itu. Umino menawarkan diri untuk ikut. Jadi mereka bertiga mulai berkendara dalam diam menuju kediaman sederhana Akasuna.

Tempat itu sederhana. Berada tak jauh dari pusat dan kebisingan kota. Bangunan-bangunan kecilnya berdekatan tapi tak benar-benar menempel. Halaman-halaman yang tertata rapi hanya dibatasi oleh tanaman-tanaman bonsai yang lebat. Jadi wajar saja jika sesekali peliharaan tetangga bermain di halaman milik orang lain.

Sasuke dan Umino memeriksa bagian dalam kediaman Akasuna sementara nenek Chiyo sendiri –begitu ia ingin dipanggil, hanya duduk dengan kaku di satu-satunya sofa di ruang istirahat yang sekaligus menjadi ruang penerima tamu. Tak ada yang mencurigakan di rumah itu. Kamar Sasori yang kecil dan tak terkunci hanya berisi barang-barang normal seperti orang lain. Perbedaannya adalah, kamar itu terlalu rapi, terlalu bersih, terlalu tertata dengan baik. Seolah-olah ia membersihkannya setiap detik.

Mereka berdua –Sasuke dan Umino saling berpandangan setelah melihat hal tersebut. Mereka keluar dari rumah dan mendapati satu detektif bekerja cepat menanyai para tetangga, sedangkan yang lain sedang menggali tempat dimana anjing yang dibunuh Sasori dikuburkan. Sasuke masih memerhatikan sekitar, dan pandangannya terpaku pada tanah kosong di kejauhan. Tempat itu berada di ketinggian dan terlihat tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada saat ini.

"Tempat apa itu?" Ia bertanya begitu Umino berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ah." Umino terdiam sebentar, mencoba mengingat. "Itu tanah sengketa yang baru diambil alih pemerintah setempat. Setahuku, tempat itu akan dibangun semacam pusat perbelanjaan modern."

Sasuke mengangguk. Pandangannya masih terarah ke tempat itu.

Getaran di saku bagian kiri jaketnya membuat jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak kencang. Ponsel yang berada di saku itu adalah yang tersambung dengan kalung mata-mata yang dikenakan Sakura. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel itu cepat, dan mendapati titik merah yang menyala menunjukkan sebuah lokasi.

Tangannya sedikit bergetar karena panik yang tiba-tiba. "Umino! Kunci mobil, cepat!"

Umino yang cepat tanggap melempar kunci mobil pada Sasuke dan ikut berlari hingga duduk di bangku penumpang di sebelah bangku pengemudi. Sasuke tak mengatakan apa-apa dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobil. Ia meletakkan ponsel mata-mata di tempat khusus ponsel di sebelah GPS mobil dan mulai berkendara dengan cepat.

" _Capt._ " Umino terlihat kaget. "Ini mengarah pada tanah yang kita bicarakan tadi," kata Umino setelah melihat tanda merah di ponsel.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hubungi tim untuk menyusul kita ke tempat itu," perintahnya tegas, walau rasa panik dalam benaknya terus bertambah besar. Sakura tak mungkin hanya bermain-main saat menyalakan alat itu. Sakura orang yang sangat berhati-hati. Jika Sakura menyalakan alat itu, artinya ada sesuatu yang benar-benar terjadi.

Sesuatu yang berbahaya.

Sasuke menyentuh layar ponsel dengan jemarinya dan masuk pada menu perekam.

Suara yang terdengar di sana membuatnya memacu mobil lebih kencang.

" _Tidak!" J_ eritan yang terdengar keras disertai isakan itu sudah jelas berasal dari Sakura. Suara napas yang tercekat disertai bunyi-bunyi seperti sebuah perkelahian membuat Sasuke mulai kehilangan kendali diri. Apalagi ketika tak satupun gambar yang terlihat. Kalung itu, Sasuke duga, tersembunyi dibalik pakaian yang Sakura kenakan. Keseluruhan kalung bisa merekam suara, tapi hanya bandulnya saja yang bisa berfungsi sebagai perekam video.

Ia menyentuh layar ponsel lagi, mengembalikan mode GPS yang menunjukkan titik merah yang sudah di depan mata.

Ketika titik merah itu terlihat terus bergerak, Sasuke mematikan mesin mobil dan memilih turun. Ia baru keluar dari belokan, baru akan mengeluarkan pistolnya yang tersembunyi di balik jaketnya ketika ia melihat Sakura yang berlari ke arahnya. Di belakang gadis itu, Sasori mengejar dengan mengacungkan pisau besarnya tinggi-tinggi. Raut wajahnya bengis.

Jaraknya dengan Sakura sudah sangat dekat. Tapi jarak Sasori jauh lebih dekat. Jika ia menembak, ia bisa saja mengenai Sakura yang terus bergerak. Napas Sasuke memburu ketika ia melihat seringai di bibir Sasori dan niat yang sudah jelas dari lelaki itu.

Sasuke melompat tepat pada waktunya ketika Sasori menurunkan pisaunya. Ia telah kehilangan banyak waktu untuk melakukan perlawanan. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan adalah membawa Sakura dalam dekapannya. Satu tikaman tajam di punggungnya membuat tubuhnya tersentak. Dua tikaman membuatnya menggertakan gigi.

Tikaman yang ketiga sudah membuatnya hampir mati rasa. Semuanya terjadi secara kilat dan bertubi-tubi. Tikaman-tikaman itu dilakukan tanpa jeda, tak memberinya waktu untuk berbalik dan menyerang. Ia memperhitungkan jika ia berbalik pun, maka ia akan mendapati Sasori menikamnya tepat di jantung.

Ia meringis, merasakan dekapan Sakura mengencang di sekeliling tubuhnya. Terlalu kencang hingga ia tak bisa bergerak. Tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat. Napas gadis itu terdengar keras di telinganya. Ia sendiri merasakan panik yang menyerangnya lebih hebat hingga melupakan sekitarnya.

Apakah Sakura terluka?

Apa ia terlambat datang? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Tidak boleh terjadi. Jejak tikaman yang yang terasa basah di punggungnya membuat ia kembali tersadar bahwa ialah yang sedang terluka. Ia yang terkena tikaman Sasori, bukan Sakura. Hal itu membuatnya lega, walau membuat pikirannya kacau untuk sesaat.

Satu tembakan terdengar.

Ia merasakan napasnya terengah dan tersentak ketika menyadari bahwa tangan Sakura menyentuh luka tikaman yang diberikan Sasori. Sakura semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. Gadis itu tak memberinya waktu untuk bergerak dan mencoba menyelamatkan mereka berdua. Sakura sedang terlalu ketakutan.

Satu tembakan lagi terdengar. Ia bisa sedikit tenang karena tahu kemana arah tembakan itu di arahkan.

"Sasuke ... ," tangan Sakura yang melingkar di tubuhnya bergerak sedikit. Isakan Sakura terdengar semakin keras. Gadis itu, pasti sudah melihat darah yang mengalir di punggungnya.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi bersandar di bahu Sakura. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Hei." Ia melepaskan dekapannya dan membingkai wajah Sakura. "Aku tak mudah mati."

"Kau terluka," kata Sakura sambil menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Tapi kau tidak," potong Sasuke mencoba menenangkan. "Itu yang paling penting."

"Diamlah!" seru Sakura dalam isakan. Gadis itu melepas dekapan mereka dan berdiri di hadapannya. Sasuke hanya bisa duduk berlutut ketika Sakura melepas kemejanya sendiri dan mencoba membalut luka di bagian punggung Sasuke. Napasnya yang tersentak membuat Sakura berhenti sekali-kali dalam usahanya menghentikan aliran darah.

Suara-suara di sekitar mereka terdengar semakin keras. Derap langkah dan suara mobil pertolongan pertama terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Tapi perhatian Sasuke hanya berfokus pada Sakura.

Sakura dan isakannya.

Sakura yang tidak terluka.

"Sialan!" terdengar umpatan di belakangnya. "Sialan, sialan, sialan!" Sakura bergerak dan kembali berlutut di hadapannya. "Aku tak bisa membalut lukamu!" perkataan itu keluar dari mulut Sakura disertai kemarahan dan tangisan.

Sakura terlalu banyak menangis hari ini.

"Medis!" teriak Sakura nyaring.

"Aku tak akan mati," Kata Sasuke setelah meringis. "Aku harus menikahimu sebelum aku mati."

"Bodoh, jangan banyak bicara." Sakura mengomel. Tapi airmatanya masih mengalir deras. "Medis!" gadis itu meneriakan kembali petugas medis yang belum datang.

"Tenanglah Sakura," kata Sasuke pelan. "Aku tak mudah mati." Ia mengulang kalimat yang sama lagi.

Sakura menyipitkan mata. "Kau memang tak boleh mati! Kalau kau melakukannya, aku akan mengikutimu sampai ke akhirat," kata Sakura setengah marah. "Apa yang kau pikirkan melemparkan diri seperti itu? Dimana keahlian bertarungmu yang sudah tersohor itu, Sasuke?"

Omelan Sakura membuatnya terkekeh, lalu meringis. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menahan napas. Saat berada dalam situasi genting, ia bahkan pernah menggunakan alkohol dan api lilin untuk menutup luka tembak di bagian bawah pinggangnya. Alkohol bisa mencegah infeksi. Api lilin bisa menghentikan pendarahan. Ini hanya luka tikaman. Ini tak seberapa. Ia tak akan mati karena luka seperti ini. Tapi Sakura yang baru sekali –dan untuk terakhir kali berada di situsi mengerikan seperti ini tak akan mengerti. Kalau ia menjelaskan, maka Sakura akan mulai mengomelinya tentang bekas luka tembak yang belum pernah dilihatnya itu.

"Sasuke ... ," Sakura memegang bahunya dengan hati-hati, terlihat seolah-olah sentuhannya akan menyebabkan luka baru untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Menikahlah denganku." Beberapa orang petugas medis mendekat pada mereka sambil membawa tandu. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia pernah mendapat luka yang lebih parah dari ini. Demi Tuhan! ia mengulainginya lagi. Tapi ia tak pernah benar-benar peduli saat itu terjadi. Ia tak pernah begitu ketakutan hingga kepalanya terasa kosong dan hanya menyisakan satu orang yang kini sedang terisak dengan wajah pucat pasi. Sakura terlihat akan pingsan sewaktu-waktu.

Jika luka tikaman bisa membuat seseorang menjadi gila, sekarang ia pasti sudah gila.

" _Capt._ " Detektif Umino dan yang lainnya–yang tak ia pedulikan, berkumpul mengelilingi mereka. Sasuke sudah benar-benar tak memedulikan mereka lagi, tak sanggup untuk memedulikan mereka lagi. Tatapanya hanya tertuju pada Sakura. Hanya Sakura dan tangisannya yang tak juga berhenti.

"Menikahlah denganku, Sakura," ulangnya lagi. Tidak sabar. Terdengar napas tercekat di sekeliling mereka. Ia tak peduli. Ia hanya berpikir kalau sebaiknya ia segera menikahi Sakura agar bisa membuat gadis itu selalu berada dekat dengannya.

"Ya. Ya, aku akan menikah denganmu," kata Sakura cepat diiringi airmata. "Tapi untuk menikah kau butuh hidup lebih lama."

Sasuke mendengus lagi, meringis ketika satu petugas medis mengoyak pakaiannya yang berlapis dan mulai menyentuh-nyentuh kulit di sekitar lukanya.

Para petugas berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya, tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk berdiri sendiri dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya hingga menelungkup di atas tandu.

"Lukanya tak cukup dalam untuk membunuh anda, tapi lebih dari satu. Sepertinya otot-otot anda sudah melindungi nyawa anda, pak," kata orang yang mengobatinya, yang lebih terdengar seperti ceramah yang membuatnya jengkel. Luka itu lebih dalam dari yang terlihat, ia tahu itu. Petugas itu hanya ingin membuat semua orang tidak resah. "Butuh beberapa jahitan," komentar orang itu lagi. "Anda harus dibius pak. Anda tak boleh bergerak selama perjalanan ke Rumah Sakit. Saya heran anda masih bisa sadar dengan luka seperti ini."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya masih dalam posisi menelungkup. "Jangan berani-berani membuatku tertidur, berengsek!" marahnya. "Kau bisa membius di bagian yang terluka saja!"

" _Capt_." Suara Umino terdengar kaget.

Sakura menggeleng.

"Kau mengumpat," kata gadis itu. Lalu Sakura berpaling darinya dan menatap si petugas medis sialan itu. "Lakukan tugasmu, sobat," katanya.

"Sialan, Sakura. Kau tak boleh berani-berani ... ,"

"Aku harus melakukannya," potong Sakura seraya memegangi lengannya hati-hati. Sakura terdengar setegas biasanya. Walau airmata masih mengalir di pipinya. "Dan setelah kau sembuh, kita akan menikah. Aku janji padamu." Sakura menempelkan bibir mereka secara kilat dan mundur satu langkah.

Ia tak sadar kapan bius itu disuntikan padanya. Jarum suntik yang menusuk kulit tak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan nyeri dipunggungnya sekarang. Lebih dari satu, mereka bilang. Tiga tepatnya. Ia sangat yakin tentang hal itu. Pembunuh itu menikamnya sebanyak tiga kali. Sasori bermaksud menikam Sakura berkali-kali. Sakuranya. Kemarahan perlahan timbul di hatinya ketika menyadari hal itu.

Sasori hampir membunuh Sakura.

Jika Sakura yang tertusuk bukannya dirinya. Sakura dengan tubuhnya yang kecil itu.

"Sialan, Sasori." Ia merasakan kantuk menyerangnya. "Sasori!" teriaknya. "Sasori." Suaranya melemah. Ia melihat Sakura menyatukan jemari mereka sebelum kesadarannya perlahan hilang.

.

.

.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura dengan raut khawatir di wajahnya yang penuh debu dan bekas-bekas lelehan airmata.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," jawab Umino. Tahu siapa yang Sakura maksud. "kau mendengar apa yang petugas itu katakan sebelumnya."

Sakura mengangguk, menoleh pada ruangan tertutup dimana Sasuke dan Kiba dirawat.

Kiba.

Sakura hampir mengusap wajahnya dan teringat bahwa dua telapak tangannya sudah terbalut perban yang cukup mengganggu. Luka karena pecahan kaca itu membesar ketika ia melawan Sasori sebelumnya. Telapak tangan kanannya terluka lebih parah dan mendapat empat jahitan. Sedangkan telapak tangan kirinya hanya mengalami luka kecil walau tetap harus diperban.

Ketika mengingat apa yang terjadi pada Kiba sebelumnya, apa yang telah dilakukan Kiba untuk menyelamatkannya, ia jadi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia menyalahkan dirinya yang ikut mencurigai lelaki itu, walau tidak secara terang-terangan. Ada kepercayaan bahwa bukan Kiba yang melakukannya, tapi ia tetap terlalu waspada dengan rekannya itu.

Kiba pasti menderita sekali selama ini.

Sakura memilih duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu di lorong Rumah Sakit. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas sekaligus kaku. Sisa-sisa pergulatan yang menentukan hidup dan matinya ketika melawan Sasori telah menyebabkan kelelahan yang berpanjangan, juga mungkin lebam-lebam yang belum sempat ia lihat. Keringat yang kering di tubuhnya tanpa mandi juga masih membuat kulitnya terasa lengket dan bau.

Tapi ia tak terlalu peduli. Karena masih banyak yang harus ia prioritaskan dibandingkan penampilannya sendiri.

Kiba sudah tak sadarkan diri saat pertolongan tiba. Lelaki itu sudah kehabisan banyak darah, dan luka di perutnya cukup dalam. Detak jantungnya begitu lemah hingga para petugas medis meringis saat mengangkat tubuhnya.

Sedangkan Lee yang mengalami gegar otak ringan karena pukulan keras di kepalanya, sudah berada di ruang inap ditemani Maito Guy dan keluarganya yang lain.

Sasuke sendiri mendapat tiga tikaman karena melindunginya. Luka yang katanya hanya akan ditutup dengan jahitan ternyata mengenai tulang di punggungnya. Sasuke juga pada akhirnya harus dioperasi.

Semua orang terluka parah sedangkan dia hanya mendapat empat jahitan kecil di telapak tangan. Apalagi yang harus dia pikirkan selain menyalahkan diri sendiri. Semua yang melindunginya jadi terluka seperti ini.

Di tengah rasa gundahnya, ia mendengar detektif Umino mengangkat telepon dan mulai berbicara.

"Jangan ada yang lengah apapun yang terjadi," kata Umino tegas, setelah terdiam mendengarkan orang yang sedang berbicara di seberang sana. "ia memang pasien, tapi ia juga seorang pembunuh berantai."

Beberapa perintah dan pertanyaan lagi dan Umino kembali duduk dengan tenang di tempatnya semula. Mereka duduk di sudut yang berbeda, larut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Apa dia tak akan mati?" tanya Sakura datar setelah lama terdiam.

Umino memberikan senyum masam yang lelah. "Kurasa tidak," jawabnya jujur. "Tembakan yang diberikan tak mematikan. Hal itu hanya melukai lengan dan kakinya."

Sakura hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. Sudah tak terlalu peduli lagi. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk pada keadaan Sasuke dan Kiba.

"Tapi," Umino melanjutkan. "kurasa ia tak akan mampu berjalan normal seperti sebelumnya."

Sakura memperlihatkan senyum remeh. "Itu tak membuatnya menjadi malaikat. Ia tetap saja telah membunuh orang banyak."

"Aku akan memastikannya membusuk di penjara," kata Umino. "Beberapa jaksa hebat dan kejam dengan senang hati mengajukan tuntutan dan mengorek lebih banyak kasus yang mungkin telah ia lakukan."

"Seolah-olah membunuh saja tak cukup untuk menuntutnya," sindir Sakura. Tapi nada suaranya terdengar datar.

Umino menggeleng. "Aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana nenek Chiyo melanjutkan hidupnya setelah ini."

Perkataan detektif Umino membuat Sakura menoleh cepat pada pria itu dan teringat dengan satu-satunya anggota keluarga Sasori itu. Nenek Chiyo yang baik dan penyayang, kata Kiba. Perasaan melankolis menyerangnya.

"Bagaimana dengan nenek Chiyo?" ia bertanya lambat-lambat. "Apa ia sudah tahu?"

"Kau pikir bagaimana kami bisa sampai segitu cepatnya ke tempat itu?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Maksudmu?"

"Nenek Chiyo datang dan mengajukan diri sebagai saksi," kata Umino. Pria itu terlihat sedih dengan kenyataan itu. "lalu bos mengajukan diri untuk memeriksa sendiri kediaman Akasuna sekaligus mengantar nenek Chiyo pulang, bersama denganku. Tempat itu, dan tempat kami menemukanmu berjarak sangat dekat."

Sakura mengangguk. Kembali terdiam.

"Dia sedang berada di depan kamar operasi cucunya," lanjut Umino. Sasori dibawa ke Rumah Sakit lain. Rumah Sakit khusus untuk para narapidana yang cukup berbahaya dan butuh pengawasan ekstra. Setahu Sakura, dokter yang mengoperasipun merupakan bagian dari anggota kepolisian yang bertugas. Polisi dengan dua keahlian yang berbeda.

Sakura kembali mengangguk, merasa lega dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Kau perlu memeriksakan diri, Sakura."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang entah sejak kapan menunduk, dan mengangkat dua tangannya di depan dada sambil memandang datar pada Umino.

"Penuh perban," ia merujuk pada perban di telapak tangannya.

Umino menggeleng. "Bukan itu," katanya. "Sikapmu yang tenang seperti sekarang ini membuatku khawatir."

Sakura mengedikan bahu. "Kau pikir aku perlu berkonsultasi dengan psikiater," pernyataan yang dibalas oleh Umino dengan satu anggukan serius.

Sakura memandangi detektif Umino, tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Kau mungkin mengalami trauma pasca kejadian," tambah Umino. "Setelah apa yang terjadi, mustahil kau tak mengalaminya."

Sakura menggeleng tak setuju. "Aku tak akan kemanapun lagi sampai mendapat kabar dari ruangan itu." Ia mengedikkan dagu pada ruang yang tertutup pintu kaca. Suara-suara derap langkah yang mendekat tak ia pedulikan. Sakura merasa dunianya kini hanya terfokus pada orang-orang di balik ruangan itu. Ia menghela napasnya untuk menenangkan diri. Tangisan lain tak akan membantu untuk saat ini, walaupun itulah sejujurnya yang benar-benar ingin ia lakukan.

Derap langkah disertai suara-suara yang familiar akhirnya mengundang perhatiannya. Matanya menangkap keberadaan Hinata juga Ino. Di belakang mereka, mengikuti Naruto yang terlihat begitu ekspresif dan Sai yang dahinya berkerut halus. Mereka berjalan terburu-buru ke arahnya dan terlihat kaget saat melihat wajahnya. Ia semakin yakin bahwa ia pasti terlihat parah sekali.

Sakura merasakan pertahanannya runtuh begitu Ino dan Hinata menempatkan diri di sisi kanan dan kirinya sebelum merangkulnya erat. Ia membenamkan kepalanya pada pundak Hinata, sedangkan Ino menepuk-nepuk punggungnya untuk menenangkan.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Akan baik-baik saja."

Kalimat-kalimat penyemangat itu akan terdengar seperti omong kosong tak bermakna jika orang lain yang mengatakannya. Tapi ketika Hinata dan Ino yang mengatakannya, ia mau tak mau percaya bahwa semuanya benar-benar akan baik-baik saja.

"Tenang Sakura- _chan_ , Sasuke- _teme_ bukan orang lemah." Naruto ikut berusaha menenangkan. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dari pundak Hinata dan langsung mendapati raut ceria Naruto menyambutnya. Cengiran yang diberikan Naruto membawa aura positif yang dominan.

Tatapannya beralih pada Sai yang hanya menjadi pengamat dalam diam. Pria itu memberikannya satu senyuman tipis disertai anggukan ringan. Sakura membalas anggukan itu seraya menghapus airmatanya dan kembali duduk tegak. Ino dan Hinata masih merangkulnya dari samping.

Ia menoleh pada Ino. "Kau tak menghubungi orangtuaku 'kan?"

Ino menggeleng. "Seperti pesanmu sebelumnya," jawab Ino. "Tapi kurasa mereka akan tetap tahu begitu melihat berita besok pagi."

Sakura mengerang. Orangtuanya yang suka khawatir itu pasti akan langsung memaksanya tinggal bersama lagi setelah ini. Mereka akan menyuruhnya berhenti menjadi reporter dan mencari pekerjaan lain yang lebih aman. _Pekerjaan yang tak terlalu berhubungan dengan kekacauan dunia_ , begitu ibunya menggambarkan pekerjaannya sebagai reporter. Tapi bagi Sakura, tak ada bedanya sekarang. Ia bersedia bekerja apa saja asal masih bisa bersama Sasuke lebih lama. Asal bersama Sasuke, semuanya tak jadi masalah.

Ia kembali teringat lamaran yang Sasuke ajukan tadi. Pria itu berada dalam kondisi setengah sadar dan kacau setelah tikaman itu. Sasuke yang biasanya rasional tak melakukan perlawanan sebelum Sasori menyerang tadi. Padahal Sasuke bisa menembak. Pria itu juga bisa membiarkan Sasori menikam Sakura sekali dan menyerang balik.

Tapi Sasuke tak akan membiarkannya terluka. Betapa bodohnya pria itu. Betapa tak masuk akalnya.

Betapa ia mencintai pria bodoh dan tak masuk akal itu.

Sakura menghela napas dan memejamkan mata.

"Apa dia pingsan?" suara Naruto terdengar khawatir.

"Itu hal yang paling masuk akal sekarang ini." Suara Sai menyahut lebih tenang. "Dia terlihat kacau sekali."

"Aku tak pernah pingsan seumur hidupku." Sakura menanggapi seraya membuka mata. Lalu sedikit merasa terhibur melihat dua ekspresi kaget dari dua orang itu. Ino dan Hinata hanya berdecak dan terkekeh.

Lalu, ia meniru apa yang sudah beberapa kali Sasuke tegaskan padanya. "Lagipula Sasuke tak akan mati dengan mudah."

Helaan napas lega terdengar di sekitarnya. Paling besar dari detektif Umino yang terdiam sejak kedatangan empat orang berpembawaan berbeda di sekitarnya ini. Ocehan Naruto yang seolah tak pernah kehabisan bahan obrolan membuat ketegangan meluntur dengan cepat.

Tapi Sakura tahu, bahwa Naruto pun berusaha untuk mengontrol kekhawatirannya sendiri.

Semua kepala menoleh cepat ketika seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan berpintu kaca yang sedari tadi tertutup rapat.

.

.

.

Sebelum membuka mata, Sasuke merasakan punggungnya terasa kaku, perutnya lapar, dan ia merasa jengkel karena tak bisa bergerak seperti yang ia inginkan. Ia tahu bahwa ia sedang berbaring menyamping dengan satu bantal yang menyanggah di pinggangnya. Ia menjadi semakin jengkel setiap detiknya. Tapi begitu matanya terbuka, semua kejengkelan itu menguap tak bersisa.

Ia mendapati Sakura berada di hadapannya, tersenyum ketika mendapatinya sudah sadar. Mata Gadis itu menunjukkan kelelahan yang sangat. Tapi selain itu, Sakura terlihat baik-baik saja. Ia menghela napas lega dan mencoba mendudukan diri.

"Tidak tidak," kata Sakura tegas. "aku akan menaikan sedikit ranjang di bagian kepalamu. Saat aku melakukannya, berusahalah menjadi sedikit patuh dan tak bergerak ceroboh."

"Aku ceroboh?" Sasuke menggeleng geli.

"Ya, kau pria ceroboh yang bodoh," kata Sakura setelah berhasil membuatnya setengah terduduk.

Sasuke sedikipun tak tersinggung dengan pernyataan Sakura, tapi menyipitkan mata ketika melihat kedua telapak tangan Sakura yang diperban. Sepertinya Sakura bukan tak terluka sama sekali. Ia memandangi Sakura yang telah berganti pakaian. Celana longgar berwarna hitam yang bagian lutut ke bawahnya berpola abstrak dan kaus lengan panjang –juga longgar berwarna putih menutupi hampir keseluruhan kulit Sakura. Sasuke memandanginya lama, membuat Sakura menjadi salah tingkah dan malu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tak menatap mata Sakura ketika sedang berbicara. Dahinya berkerut halus. Rengutannya kembali. "Aku tak melihat apapun," katanya datar.

"Apa kau merasa sakit dimanapun?" tanya Sakura lagi. Kini terdengar khawatir. "Apa ada yang terasa salah di tubuhmu?"

"Yang terasa salah adalah, bahwa aku tak bisa melihat apapun di balik pakaian raksasamu itu," ketus Sasuke. Tatapannya, akhirnya mengarah pada mata Sakura.

Sakura tampak terkejut, dan lalu ikut merengut– "Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu, Sasuke." –tapi wajahnya sudah merah padam.

Sasuke bingung pada awalnya. Tapi pernyataan Sakura dan wajah gadis itu yang merona akhirnya membuat ia menyeringai. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Sakura akan menyimpulkan hal seperti itu padahal dia memaksudkan hal yang lain. Pakaian longgar dan serba tertutup yang tengah Sakura kenakan saat ini membuatnya tak bisa melihat–mungkin goresan-goresan atau lebam, atau apapun yang tak bisa ia lihat. Tapi ia yakin–setidaknya pasti ada lebam di tubuh Sakura.

"Bukan itu maksudku, bukan." Katanya.

"Oh." Wajah Sakura semakin memerah.

"Berapa jumlahnya?"

Sakura terlihat bingung. "Jumlah apa?"

Sasuke kembali menatap jengkel pada tubuh Sakura. "Lebam yang berusaha kau tutupi di balik pakaian itu.

"Oh," Sakura terlihat serba salah. "tak banyak."

"Berapa Sakura?"

Sakura menghela napas. "Aku mendapat lebam di sini," Sakura menunjuk pada lengan atas bagian kanan. "di sini." Betis kanannya. "dan di sini." Kali ini ia menunjuk sisi luar paha kanannya. "dan kata Ino juga Hinata, ada lebam di bagian pinggang kananku. Selain itu aku baik-baik saja."

Sasuke menggeleng, menahan emosinya. "Dan apa itu di tanganmu?"

"Ini hanya lecet ringan." Sakura melirik ke kiri atas ketika mengatakannya.

"Aku akan tanyakan pada dokter langsung." Sasuke mengancam akan bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Tidak TIDAK! sial." Sakura mengatakan itu sambil menahan lengan Sasuke dengan telapak tangan kirinya yang memang hanya luka kecil tanpa jahitan. "ini hanya luka kecil," kata Sakura seraya menghadapkan telapak tangan kirinya pada Sasuke. "dan ini empat jahitan, kecil." Ia menekan kata kecil di kalimatnya ketika mengangkat lengan kanannya.

"Setahuku luka kecil tak butuh jahitan," ejek Sasuke.

"Kau menjengkelkan," gerutu Sakura. "yang setidaknya membuatku lega karena itu artinya kau baik-baik saja," sambungnya. Sakura bergerak menjauh.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke. Ia tak mau Sakura meninggalkannya. Dan ia juga perlu mengatakan pada Sakura kalau ia sangat lapar.

Tapi Sakura ternyata tak berjalan jauh. Gadis itu mengangkat satu nampan –dengan tangan kirinya dan punggung tangan kanan sebagai penopang– dari meja yang tadi tak ia perhatikan. "Lapar?"

Sasuke hampir menertawakan dirinya sendiri, tapi ia menutupinya dengan deheman halus, juga anggukan sekali. "Lapar," katanya jujur.

"Kau akan menyuapiku?" tanya Sasuke tak terima saat Sakura bukannya memberikan sendok padanya tapi bersiap menyuapinya dengan tangan kiri. "Kurasa aku masih bisa menggunakan kedua tanganku."

Sakura mendengus. "Kau berbaring menyamping. Satu tanganmu akan sulit digerakkan, dan yang satunya sedang diinfus. Lagipula aku pikir kau akan mengeluh tentang menu Rumah Sakit bukannya cara kau harus memakannya?"

Sasuke mendengus dan menerima suapan pertama. Ia sudah terlalu kelaparan untuk membantah apa saja sekarang ini. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika Sakura memutuskan untuk menyuapinya. Sakura memang baik hati di balik mulut tajamnya itu. Tapi tetap saja, kesabaran dan Sakura tak pernah menjadi teman baik. Dan menyuapi orang yang sedang sakit butuh kesabaran yang besar.

Pada suapan terakhir ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Sakura juga membantunya mengelap mulut, memegangi gelas dan membuatnya minum dengan perlahan, mengelap mulut lagi. Jika ia tak sedang mengalaminya sendiri, ia pasti tak akan pernah memercayainya.

"Aku sudah makan," jawab Sakura setelah menyingkirkan nampan makanan itu. "Naruto mengatakan aku harus membersihkan diri dan makan sebelum kau siuman agar kau tak mengomel. Tapi akhirnya kau tetap mengomel kan?"

"Aku tak pernah mengomel," bantah Sasuke. "aku hanya memeriksa."

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Tak ada bedanya bagiku. Serangkaian pemeriksaan dipenuhi omelan. Kau sudah melakukan semuanya."

Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya. "Kau berani sekali. Kau berpikir aku tak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa karena sedang terluka?"

"Kau mengomel lagi," ejek Sakura. Lalu tertawa. "Kau ingin bertemu dengan yang lain? Orangtuamu akan tiba tak lama lagi, kurasa."

"Baguslah," potong Sasuke. "aku akan mengatakan pada mereka bahwa kita akan menikah."

Mata Sakura melebar kaget. "Kau ingat?"

Sasuke melempar lirikan jengkel. "Maksudmu apa aku ingat sudah melamarmu dan kau mengatakan iya? Ya, aku ingat dengan jelas." Katanya cepat. "Mungkin aku perlu mengatakan pada atasanmu untuk segera mengangkatmu sebagai pembaca berita setelah kita menikah."

Sakura menggeleng tidak percaya. "Kau bahkan tak pernah menyatakan cinta," keluhnya.

Sasuke memasang wajah datar yang sengaja membuat Sakura jengkel. "Apa aku harus? Sini, cium aku."

Sakura tertawa dan mendekat. Sasuke tak bisa memikirkan apa yang lebih menjengkelkan lagi selain suara nyaring ketika Sakura baru saja menunduk dan menempelkan bibir mereka.

"Teme!"

Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya dan berpura-pura memeriksa kantung infus. Sasuke melempar tatapan tajam pada Naruto yang memasang raut tak bersalah setelah apa yang dilakukannya barusan. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya memang tak sempat dilihat olehnya. Lima orang lain menyusul di belakang Naruto. Hinata, Ino, Sai, Kakashi dan Umino.

Di belakang mereka semua, di pintu yang hampir tertutup, Sasuke melihat banyak sekali detektif yang berkumpul.

"Apa Rumah Sakit ini mengizinkan hal seperti ini?" keluhnya yang malah mengundang tawa di sekitarnya. Setelah ini, ia harus meladeni para penjenguk yang tak ada habisnya.

"Kau harus istirahat," bisiknya pada Sakura di sebelahnya. "aku rasa aku bisa menahan semua ini sendiri."

Sakura terkekeh. "Aku akan mendampingimu," gadis itu mengangkat bahu. "sebagai calon istrimu."

Sasuke tak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya. Ia terus-menerus melirik pada Sakura selama meladeni para pengunjungnya yang tak diundang.

.

.

.

Lewat waktu seminggu. Sementara Sasuke masih akan berada di Rumah Sakit sampai besok malam, Sakura sudah bisa bergerak lega dan meninggalkan pria itu bersama orangtuanya –setidaknya ibunya yang memilih untuk menemani pria itu bergantian dengan Sakura. Uchiha Fugaku yang biasanya tampak kaku terlihat sedikit terguncang ketika melihat keadaan Sasuke seminggu lalu, dan memutuskan untuk memindahkan semua pekerjaannya ke Konoha untuk sementara waktu.

Jahitan di telapak tangan Sakura dibuka hari ini. Ia lega tapi ia masih harus berhati-hati menggunakan tangan kanannya. Lagipula tempat yang dijahit masih harus diperban. Jadi sementara waktu dia hanya bisa aktif menggunakan tangan kirinya saja. Hal itu membuatnya kesulitan untuk untuk beraktifitas pada awalnya. Bukan karena hanya bisa menggunakan satu tangan, tapi karena Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menjadi peneror yang terus-terusan merecokinya tentang bahayanya bertindak nekat.

Orangtuanya, seperti yang sudah ia tebak, tiba sehari setelah berita penangkapan Sasori disiarkan dan wajah Sakura ikut tersiar di semua televisi dalam negeri. Ia sendiri tidak menyadari keberadaan reporter saat mereka hampir melaju ke Rumah Sakit waktu itu. Siaran besar itu hanya sedikit menampilkan dirinya, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk orangtua yang mengenal betul bagaimana perawakan anaknya. Sebagian besar gambar menampilkan Kiba dan Lee yang berada di atas tandu sebelum dimasukkan ke dalam mobil ambulan, juga Sasori yang mengerang dan masih akan melawan dengan luka tembak di lengan kanan dan paha kirinya.

Tak satupun gambar menangkap keberadaan Sasuke.

Pria itu seolah tak pernah berada di sana, dan beritapun tak menyebutkan sedikitpun tentangnya. Sakura baru sadar bahwa kepolisian memberikan ultimatum tegas untuk tak membiarkan wajah dan nama Sasuke muncul ke permukaan. Sasuke adalah orang penting kepolisian negara, kata mereka. Pria itu disebut-sebut sebagai kandidat tertinggi untuk menggantikan posisi Hatake Kakashi di masa depan. Dan Sasuke tak boleh terlalu mencolok hingga kembali menarik minat pasukan khusus sekaliber ANBU.

Sebenarnya, semua itu hanya kekhawatiran Hatake Kakashi terhadap anak buah kesayangannya. Sakura memutar matanya.

Ia berjalan menelusuri lorong-lorong Rumah Sakit untuk satu tujuan, ia ingin melihat Kiba. Ketika Sakura sampai di depan ruang rawat Kiba, ia melihat ibu Kiba baru saja menutup pintu dari luar. Wanita setengah baya itu memberikan Sakura sebuah senyuman ramah dan mengangguk mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk.

"Bibi mau kemana?" tanya Sakura sebelum masuk ke ruang rawat.

"Bibi harus mencari makan siang dulu," jawab Ibu Kiba lembut. Sakura baru menyadari kelelahan yang terlihat jelas di wajah wanita paruh baya itu. Lingkaran mata gelap, dan kerutan kekhawatiran seolah akan bertahan selamanya di wajah itu. Ia telah berkenalan dengan orang tua Kiba hampir seminggu yang lalu. Mereka orang-orang yang sama baik hatinya seperti Kiba, sehingga membuat Sakura semakin menyalahkan diri sendiri atas apa yang menimpa orang-orang baik ini.

"Paman?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Akan datang nanti sore."

Sakura mengangguk dan memberi senyuman tipis sebelum memasuki ruangan. Ia didekati oleh seorang suster yang memberinya pakaian berwarna biru muda untuk penjenguk, sekaligus tutup kepala dan masker. Para suster sudah cukup mengenalnya karena ia hampir setiap hari mengunjungi ruangan ini.

"Hei," sapanya begitu sudah duduk di samping ranjang dimana Kiba dirawat. Sakura memerhatikan alat-alat kedokteran yang dipasang di tubuh Kiba yang tak bergerak. Kiba sempat bangun setelah operasi besar minggu lalu, hanya sebentar. Kemudian pria itu kembali tertidur dan belum terbangun lagi hingga saat ini.

"Kiba, aku tahu kau pasti lelah sekali harus menjadi rekanku selama ini," lirih Sakura. Kalimat pertama tiap kali ia memasuki kamar ini. Ia teringat perkataan Kiba waktu itu.

" _Kau bisa percaya padaku, Sakura. Aku sendiri yang akan membuktikannya."_

Pada akhirnya Kiba memang membuktikan ketidakbersalahannya, dengan hampir mengorbankan nyawanya. Sasori telah diinterogasi. Dan sama seperti ketika ia menyekap Kiba dan Sakura waktu itu, Sasori bercerita dengan santai seolah-olah ia sedang membicarakan cuaca yang bagus.

" _Kiba mengikutinya,_ " kata Umino waktu itu. " _Kiba sepertinya tak sengaja melihat Sasori sedang mengendap-endap setelah melarikan diri dari pengawasan detektif yang seharian berada di depan kantornya."_

Kiba mengira bahwa Sasori tak menyadari keberadaannya, tapi Sasori jelas-jelas menyadarinya. Sasori dengan sengaja memancing Kiba ke lokasi itu. Tempat dimana mereka akhirnya disekap. Tempat semua bencana dan kesedihan ini berlangsung hingga saat ini. Sasori jelas sudah merencanakannya dengan rapi. Seperti semua pembunuhan yang telah ia lakukan selama ini.

Ketika Sakura dan Lee datang saat itu, ia sudah berada di dalam ruangan itu, bersama Kiba yang sudah dibuat tak sadarkan diri. Sakura kembali bergidik saat memikirkannya. Ia semakin bergidik saat mengingat bahwa Sasori telah mengawasinya sejak lama. Satu kelalaian, dan ia akan mendapati dirinya sendiri mengalami situasi yang sama seperti korban yang lainnya. Tanpa Kiba, tanpa Lee, tanpa Sasuke. Jika situasinya berbeda, ia yakin ia tak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk sekedar menarik napas sebelum Sasori membunuhnya.

Dan membuat pria itu mendapatkan kepuasan seksual karena melakukannya. Ia selalu meringis tiap kali mengingat bahwa semua hipotesis yang pernah ia utarakan ternyata benar, sekalipun ia mendapatkan promosi untuk naik jabatan sebagai pembaca berita karena hal tersebut.

Tapi Sakura masih mendapat mimpi buruk tentang itu, dan memutuskan bahwa Sasuke tak perlu tahu. Setidaknya sampai pria itu benar-benar sembuh.

Perhatiannya kembali pada Kiba dan tidur panjangnya yang damai. Ia menggigit bibirnya ketika jemarinya mengelus punggung tangan Kiba –yang syukurnya terasa hangat.

"Bangunlah Kiba," katanya lagi. "kau tak mungkin serius untuk terus tertidur di tempat ini." tambahnya lebih ceria. "Ya ya tempat ini oke. Kau tak perlu berpanas-panasan mengejar berita bersamaku. Tapi tidakkah kau merasa kalau ini membosankan?"

Sakura terdiam sebentar.

"Bangunlah. Bukan hanya demi dirimu sendiri, tapi demi kami juga. Demi mereka yang menyayangimu." Sakura menunduk sembari menggenggam tangan Kiba. "Aku tahu aku egois. Aku tahu aku tak cukup penting untuk memaksamu bangun. Tapi kurasa aku tak akan pernah sama lagi jika kau ..." Suaranya tersendat. "memutuskan untuk terus tertidur seperti ini. Bangunlah Kiba, kumohon padamu."

Sakura memejamkan matanya, melepaskan tangan Kiba dari genggamannya. Ia terdiam lama sebelum akhirnya membuka mata, lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Satu minggu lagi berlalu. Kiba masih belum bangun dari tidur panjangnya, tapi semua aktifitas mulai berjalan normal. Para petinggi kantor berita datang silih berganti untuk menjenguk karyawan magang mereka yang sempat mendapat perlakuan tidak adil itu. Masyarakat yang menonton berita dan diberitahu tentang Kiba banyak sekali yang berkunjung dan memberikan berbagai makanan untuk yang menjaga, dan mereka juga mengirimkan kata-kata menyemangati lewat akun media sosial milik perusahaan.

Dalam sekejap, Kiba yang tadinya dijadikan kambing hitam mulai dikenal sebagai pahlawan. Sakura ikut berbahagia bersama keluarga Kiba. Tapi karena sepertinya pahlawan itu belum memutuskan untuk bangun, semua kebahagiaan itu belum selengkap seperti yang diharapkan.

"Aku dengar kau masih menjerit dalam tidurmu," kata Sasuke pada suatu hari.

Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang mengetik laporan berita hari itu. Inilah pertanyaan yang paling ia takuti ketika bersama Sasuke. Pertanyaan mengenai waktu tidurnya yang berantakan karena mimpi buruk. Ia terbiasa menghadapi mimpi buruk jika harus meliput berita tentang kasus pembunuhan. Tapi mimpi buruk yang biasa ia alami hanya berlangsung tak lebih dari tiga malam berturut-turut. Sedangkan kali ini, ia harus menjalani dua minggu penuh tanpa tidur nyenyak.

Sakura mengirim laporannya ke _e-mail_ Maito Guy, dan mematikan laptopnya sedetik setelah _e-mail_ itu terkirim. Ia menghela napasnya keras-keras dan menatap Sasuke yang masih menanti jawabannya dalam diam. Seharusnya ia tak menumpang bekerja di ruangan Sasuke. Pria itu pasti memiliki banyak sekali pekerjaan setelah libur dua minggu penuh. Sasuke sudah keluar dari Rumah Sakit hampir satu minggu yang lalu, tapi ia diharuskan beristirahat selama satu minnggu sebelum memulai semua aktifitas rutinnya seperti biasa.

Dan Sasuke baru memulainya hari ini.

"Tak akan berlangsung lebih lama," jawab Sakura enteng. Kuapan yang tak bisa ia tahan menghancurkan sikapnya yang berpura-pura tegar seperti biasa. Ia memang kelelahan. Kurang tidur selama dua minggu membuat konsentrasinya berkali-kali terpecah saat sedang menyiarkan berita setiap kalinya. Ia kehilangan fokus, dan emosinya semakin tidak stabil seperti ketika sedang datang bulan. Bukan berarti temperamennya lebih bagus di hari-hari biasa. Semua orang tahu temperamennya buruk. Tapi biasanya ia juga banyak tertawa dan tak selalu menyipitkan mata sambil mengerutkan alis seperti dua mingguan ini.

Ia kacau, dan mustahil Sasuke tak akan melihatnya.

"Kurasa kau butuh cuti," kata Sasuke masih sambil mengamatinya.

"Aku tak butuh cuti," katanya, lalu menguap lagi. "Memangnya apa yang akan aku lakukan saat cuti? Tidur dan berjalan-jalan di mimpi buruk?"

"Kau bisa membicarakan apapun padaku, tanpa henti?" Sasuke menawarkan dengan murah hati.

Sakura membalasnya dengan satu lagi kerutan alis dan dengusan kasar. "Selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu, Sasuke." Ia merapikan barang-barangnya dan memasukannya ke dalam ransel.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke sambil menutup laptopnya ketika melihatnya berdiri sambil mengalungkan tali ranselnya di satu bahu. "Ini sudah malam." Sasuke ikut berdiri dan memutari meja yang membatasi mereka.

"Aku akan tidur di ruang istirahat saja."

"Dan membuat semua orang ikut tak bisa tidur denganmu?"

Sakura memutar matanya dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu. Sasuke mengikutinya dan menghadang jalannya di dekat pintu. Mereka saling berpandangan lama tanpa melontarkan satupun kalimat, sampai Sakura menghela napas lelah.

"Menyingkirlah, oke?" kata Sakura tak sabar.

Sasuke melipat lengannya di depan dada. "Atau? Kau akan mendorongku?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Lukamu belum benar-benar mengering." Ia menggigit bibirnya dan memalingkan muka.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Sekarang aku mengerti."

Yang ditanggapi Sakura dengan raut bingung.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi wanita pesimis yang suka menyalahkan diri sendiri seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak ... ,"

"Cium aku, tolong?" Potong Sasuke. "Sepertinya aku sedang membutuhkan satu ciuman panas sebelum tidur."

Sakura menatap tak percaya. "Kau sinting!"

"Oh, ayolah," kata Sasuke malas-malasan. Pria itu menarik ransel Sakura dan kembali berjalan ke sofa. Tapi pria itu meletakkan ranselnya di atas meja. "kita sudah lama tak melakukannya." Ia kembali berbalik dan menatap Sakura yang masih menatap tak percaya. "Ayo kemari, cium aku."

Sakura menggeleng dan berjalan mendekat. Kedua lengan Sasuke langsung menarik pinggangnya. Sakura melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Sasuke dan menempelkan tubuh mereka, mendekap sambil mengirup harum tubuh pria itu sebanyak-banyaknya. Pria ini, menjadi urutan pertama di daftar orang-orang yang tak akan ia biarkan terluka lagi. Arogansi tinggi yang dimiliki Sasuke selalu mampu membuatnya menjadi lebih kuat. Rasa aman yang diberikan oleh pria itu membuatnya semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Aku suka dipeluk olehmu, Sakura. Tapi aku sedang ingin satu ciuman sekarang ini."

Sakura tertawa dan mengendurkan dekapannya. Ia mendongakkan kepala, mengikuti gerakan Sasuke yang mendekatkan wajah mereka. Ketika bibir mereka saling menempel, semua pertahanan diri seolah melebur menjadi gairah. Tapi ciuman itu lembut, dan penuh rayuan. Bibir Sasuke yang bergerak di atas bibirnya bergerak lambat-lambat dan terus-menerus.

Sasuke sedang berusaha membuatnya rileks, seperti yang pernah pria itu katakan. Ciuman yang tak terburu-buru ini membuatnya sementara melupakan semua hal selain Sasuke. Ia tak terlalu sadar kapan Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa, tapi ia sadar bahwa Sasuke tak ikut berbaring bersamanya.

Ketika Sasuke melepaskan pagutan mereka, Sakura sudah cukup yakin bahwa ia akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini. Lagipula Sasuke akan berada didekatnya untuk memeluknya jika mimpi buruk itu datang lagi.

"Ciumannya tidak sepanas yang kuinginkan," komentar Sasuke lalu mengecup bibirnya lagi sebelum berjalan ke sofa di seberang meja kaca dan berbaring secara menyamping. "Selamat malam kalau begitu."

Jadi itulah gunanya sofa baru di ruangan ini. Sakura terkekeh sebelum mencoba memejamkan mata.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke."

.

.

.

 _To be Continued._


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

* * *

 **Bab 14.**

Sakura merasakan kepalanya sakit sekali ketika ia berusaha untuk bangun. Rasa sakit yang menyadarkannya bahwa ia hampir tak tertidur semalaman, lagi. Ia menahan erangannya seraya mengusap wajahnya keras-keras. Ketika ia bersama Sasuke, semua mimpi buruk itu tetap mengganggunya. Tapi Sasuke akan ada untuknya, mendekap dan membuainya sampai ia tertidur. Namun ia tak bisa terus-menerus mengganggu jam tidur Sasuke disaat pria itu begitu kelelahan karena pekerjaannya yang masih menumpuk.

Orang tuanya telah kembali ke tempat tinggal mereka setelah Sakura dengan susah payah meyakinkan mereka bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Bahwa semua hal buruk telah berlalu dan dia aman sekarang. Pada awalnya, mereka tak memercayai apa yang ia katakan. Tapi ketika Sasuke yang mengatakanya sekaligus meminta izin untuk melamarnya secara resmi setelah satu bulan, rahang kedua orang tuanya seolah jatuh ke tanah. Esoknya mereka pulang dengan wajah yang lebih tenang, nyaris ceria.

Sakura keluar dari ruang istirahat dan mendudukan dirinya di undakan tangga. Dingin yang menusuk terasa mengejutkan di sana, karena di ruang istirahat selalu terasa hangat. Denyutan di kepalanya masih menusuk-nusuk hingga membuatnya mual karena rasa sakitnya. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia tak memiliki pilihan yang lebih baik. Tidur hanya akan membuatnya mendapat mimpi buruk dengan risiko terbangun dalam jeritan lagi. Sedangkan bertahan untuk tetap terbangun semalaman akan membuatnya mati secara perlahan.

Ia tak percaya bisa selemah ini.

Ia merutuki dirinya yang tak bisa menenangkan dirinya sendiri sedangkan ia masih terlalu takut untuk melakukan konsultasi dengan psikiater. Ia tak terbiasa membicarakan rasa takutnya kepada orang yang tak benar-benar ia kenal. Bahkan, ia butuh beberapa waktu untuk mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa ia sangat takut waktu itu. Ia juga tak suka menyadarkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia mengalami trauma, depresi atau semacamnya. Itu yang paling menakutkan dari semuanya.

Sakura mengembuskan napas berat ketika rasa sakit di kepalanya tak juga mereda setelah beberapa menit terdiam. Ia menunduk, memijat keningnya dengan jemarinya yang juga bergetar.

Kapan terakhir kali ia makan?

Seingatnya, ia menghabiskan satu porsi sup daging sapi tadi pagi, atau kemarin pagi? Ia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya Ia minum air. Astaga, ini benar-benar buruk. Jika dibiarkan, ia bisa saja berakhir di Rumah Sakit lagi dan merepotkan semua orang, terutama Sasuke.

Ia memang harus pergi ke psikiater dan memperbaiki kembali pola hidupnya yang berantakan.

Sakit kepalanya makin menjadi-jadi. Sakura berlari ke toilet dan memuntahkan seluruh makanan yang mungkin sudah ia telan seharian ini, yang artinya tidak ada. Hanya cairan yang terasa pahit yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya terasa kian lemas, dan sakit kepalanya tak juga menghilang. Ia tersandung dan jatuh di pintu toilet, tak memiliki cukup tenaga lagi untuk bangun.

Ini buruk sekali.

Ia meraba saku _jean_ s-nya dan bersyukur bahwa ia menemukan ponselnya di sana. Satu panggilan saja. Satu kerepotan lagi untuk Sasuke. Ia menghubungi nomor Sasuke dan menunggu dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

" _Sakura?_ " suara Sasuke terdengar segar. Seolah-olah Sakura tak sedang mengganggu jam tidurnya yang pendek.

"Sasuke, aku ... ," Sakura menghela napas. "kurasa aku akan pingsan."

"Kau dimana?" terdengar suara pintu dibuka di seberang sana.

"Aku di ... di depan toilet para reporter." Tak perlu membuat Sasuke lebih khawatir lagi dengan mengatakan bahwa ia terjatuh dan tak bisa bangun sendiri.

"Baik, tunggu aku." Sasuke tak memutuskan sambungan. Sakuralah yang melakukannya. Ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya di saku dan mencoba untuk berdiri, lagi. Ia berhasil melakukannya sambil berpegangan di bingkai pintu.

Ini buruk sekali, ulangnya dalam hati. Parah sekali,dan sangat memalukan. Bagaimanapun lemahnya, ia tetap harus menjaga kesadarannnya dan tak memecahkan rekor pertama kalinya pingsan selama ia hidup.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Sasuke berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Mata pria itu melebar ketika melihatnya. Mungkin saja ia terlihat pucat saat ini, dan menyedihkan. Sakura memejamkan matanya, mendapati bahwa tubuhnya mulai oleng ke depan.

Sial, jangan pingsan.

Ia merasakan semuanya terasa ringan ketika tubuhnya mengayun kedepan. Mungkin ia akan membentur lantai sebentar lagi. Tapi ia tak merasakan apa-apa selain sebuah dekapan hangat yang familiar. Jadi, Sasuke berhasil menyelamatkannya lagi. Ia merasakan kesadarannya perlahan hilang.

.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki kamarnya sendiri. Napas sakura yang terdengar teratur bergema di ruangan itu. Sakura berbaring di tempat tidur, matanya masih terpejam, kulitnya sepucat keramik, dan tampak sama rapuhnya. Melihat sakura begitu lemah membuat sasuke juga merasa rapuh. Ia menutup pintu dari dalam dan tak sedikitpun berniat membuka tirai-tirai jendela yang masih tertutup rapat. Sakura butuh istirahat lebih lama.

Ketika ia mendekat, ia mendapati wajah Sakura ternyata tidak sepucat seperti pertama kali ia melihatnya sebelum Sakura pingsan di depan pintu toilet para reporter tadi malam. Gadis itu telah mengalami hari yang buruk, dan malam-malam yang lebih buruk lagi. Sasuke seharusnya memaksa Sakura untuk menemui seorang psikiater yang dapat membantu trauma gadis itu, bukannya membiarkan sakura meyakinkannya bahwa mimpi-mimpi buruk itu akan berhenti datang seiring berjalannya waktu.

Selang infus berisi vitamin masih terpasang di pergelangan tangan kiri sakura. Ia memutuskan untuk membawa Sakura ke rumahnya tadi malam, dan mendatangkan dokter malam itu juga. Ia yakin Sakura lebih suka pengaturan itu dibanding harus menghabiskan satu hari lagi di Rumah Sakit.

Sasuke menunduk dan menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah Sakura. Ia teringat apa yang dikatakan dokter tadi malam dan tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa melewatkan hal itu. Sakura mengalami trauma pasca kejadian. Kurang tidur dan waktu makan yang tidak teratur menambah lemas tubuhnya. Belum lagi, Sakura masih harus bekerja tanpa henti. Ia seharusnya lebih memperhatikan kebiasaan gadis itu bukannya hanya menenangkannya ketika Sakura mendapat mimpi buruk.

Mata Sakura yang masih terpejam tampak berkedut. Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya dan memberi senyuman lirih begitu mata itu terbuka dan langsung menatap ke arahnya. Sakura terlihat bingung dan mulai mengalihkan tatapannya pada sekitar. Terlihat mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku pingsan." Suara Sakura terdengar serak dan bercampur dengan ringisan tak terima. Tapi yang membuat lega, gadis itu tak terlihat akan memaksakan diri untuk menyentak bangun dari tempat tidur.

Gadis cerdas, pikir Sasuke seraya mengulum senyum. Sakura jelas tahu benar bagaimana kondisi tubuhnya saat ini, dan ia tak ingin memaksakan diri.

"Pingsan tak terlalu buruk sebenarnya," sahut Sasuke setengah menggoda.

Sakura mendengus. "Tunggu sampai kau mengalaminya."

"Aku pernah merasakan yang lebih buruk," kata Sasuke sambil mengisap-usap rambut Sakura. "seperti diberikan bius hingga tak sadar misalnya."

Sakura terkekeh dan berdehem.

"Aku akan mengambil makanan," kata Sasuke cepat dan berdiri.

"Hmm Sasuke..." Sasuke menunggu Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya. "bisa kau bantu aku untuk duduk atau setidaknya menyikat gigi sebelum aku makan?"

"Aku akan membantumu menyikat gigi," kata Sasuke tanpa ragu.

"Tidak tidak," Sakura meringis. "bantu aku ke kamar mandi ya? Aku juga butuh ke toilet."

Sasuke membantu Sakura berdiri dan mengarahkan gadis itu untuk memegangi tiang infusnya dengan lengan kiri. Ia menarik Sakura untuk bersandar padanya ketika mereka berjalan, sementara satu lengannya merangkul pinggang gadis itu dari belakang.

"Ini nyaman sekali," komentar Sakura. "Tubuhmu tak hanya bagus dilihat, tapi juga enak dijadikan sandaran."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Kau bahkan belum melihatnya tanpa pelapis pakaian," katanya datar.

"Woah Sasuke! godaan di pagi hari huh?"

"Aku hanya memperjelas kenyataan," sahut Sasuke. Mereka telah di kamar mandi, dan Sasuke membantu Sakura duduk di atas _water closet_ yang masih tertutup. Sasuke memberikan Sakura sikat gigi baru yang sudah diolesi pasta gigi di atasnya, beserta segelas besar air untuk berkumur.

"Aku akan menyikat gigi di sini?" Tanya Sakura tidak terima.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku akan memanaskan bubur sementara kau menyelesaikan urusanmu di sini."

Sasuke baru akan beranjak ketika Sakura kembali berbicara.

"Bagaimana dengan pintu?"

Sasuke berdecak. "Kau kira aku akan mengintip? Kurasa aku cukup terhormat ketika aku memiliki banyak sekali kesempatan untuk melakukan lebih dari sekedar mengintip dan aku melewatkannya begitu saja."

Sakura memutar matanya. "Oke pergi sana, dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan urusanku di sini."

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya, mendekat pada Sakura, dan memberikan kecupan kilat di bibir sebelum beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat setelah Sasuke menyuapinya makan, Sakura memutuskan bahwa itulah saatnya ia mengatakan pada pria itu tentang kesediannya menemui seorang psikiater untuk membantunya. Ia tahu jika ia memeriksakan diri lebih lanjut, hasil yang ia dapat tak akan berarti baik. Trauma Pasca Kejadian adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak gangguan depresi yang sulit dihilangkan. Ia tahu bahwa ia sedang mengalami hal itu.

Sakura melemparkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang terlihat terus-menerus mengamatinya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia sendiri tak tahu harus bagaimana memulai pembicaraan seperti ini.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Pernyataan Sasuke membuatnya yakin untuk mengangguk. "Aku akan mendengarkannya, dan kau bisa memegang kata-kataku bahwa aku akan menyetujui apapun yang akan kau lakukan, kecuali jika kau memintaku meninggalkanmu atau sebaliknya."

Sakura tak tahan untuk tersenyum. Sasuke sebenarnya tak perlu meyakinkannya tentang perasaan pria itu. Sasuke bahkan tak perlu menyatakan cinta untuk membuat Sakura menyadarinya begitu saja. Jika ada yang meragukan perasaan pria itu padanya, maka keraguan itu akan terhempas begitu mereka menatap lurus pada mata Sasuke yang terarah padanya. Semua perasaan itu tampak di sana, sekuat pria itu menahan hasrat saat berada di dekatnya. Sakura merasakan hatinya menghangat dengan kenyataan itu.

"Apa yang dokter katakan tentangku?" Ia bertanya dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih tenang.

Sasuke naik ke tempat tidur dan membawa Sakura ke dalam rangkulannya. Pria itu terlihat letih dan luar biasa khawatir. Lengannya yang melingkari bahu Sakura dari belakang terasa kuat sekaligus rapuh. Sakura menggenggam jemari Sasuke dan memberi senyum menenangkan.

"Kau mengalami gejala PTSD – _Post-traumatic Stress Disorder_ ," kata Sasuke sambil membalas genggamannya. "kau tahu artinya itu?"

"Aku tahu, " ungkap Sakura. "aku tahu dan aku siap menjalani terapi atau pengobatan apapun sebelum semuanya semakin parah."

Helaan napas Sasuke terasa ketika pria itu mencium puncak kepalanya. Sakura tak menyangka bahwa ia bisa memengaruhi ketenangan pria itu hingga sejauh ini. Bagaimanapun besarnya perasaan Sasuke terhadapnya, tetap mengejutkan bahwa pria itu seolah ikut merasakan segala hal yang ia rasakan.

"Aku seharusnya menyadari hal itu sejak lama," kata Sasuke lirih. "semenjak aku mendengar kau mengigau beberapa kali dalam tidurmu setelah menyiarkan sebuah kasus pembunuhan."

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku yang seharusnya menyadari kondisiku sendiri," ungkapnya. "aku selama ini mengabaikan hal-hal seperti itu dan menganggapnya sebagai situasi yang memang sering dihadapi para reporter."

"Tapi kau tetap tak akan mau berhenti dari pekerjaan itu."

Itu sebuah pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Sakura menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya untuk menahan senyumannya. Sasuke telah menunjukkan sisi lain dari diri pria itu. Di balik sikap pemaksanya, ternyata Sasuke memiliki semacam toleransi tinggi terhadap keinginan Sakura yang tak bisa dikendalikan.

Ah, dimana lagi ia bisa menemukan pria seperti ini? Sasuke mungkin tidak sempurna. Sikap pemaksanya jelas, dan pria itu terkadang terlalu protektif terhadapnya. Tapi Sasuke tidak bermaksud jahat. Dalam beberapa kondisi, seperti yang ia lihat saat ini, Sasuke memiliki toleransi yang tinggi terhadap hal-hal yang benar-benar Sakura sukai.

"Aku baru mengalami gejalanya kan? Setidaknya aku tak mencoba bunuh diri. Dan dalam beberapa titik, aku masih cukup produktif saat bekerja setelah kejadian itu." Dalam benaknya, Sakura mulai menghitung kesalahannya saat siaran langsung. Kadang-kadang ia membayangkan Sasori berada di antara orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang saat ia sedang berada di depan kamera. Tapi ia tak mengalami semacam histeria –dalam pengertian negatif yang akan membuat orang-orang menganggapnya gila. Ia hanya kehilangan fokus sementara, dan dapat menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

Jadi ia kembali tersenyum dan mengungkapkan hal itu pada Sasuke.

"Jika aku mendapatkan perawatan secepatnya." Ia melanjutkan. "Aku yakin aku bisa melewati hal itu tanpa mengedipkan mata." Ia mencoba berkelakar. Sasuke butuh dihibur saat ini. Pria itu terlihat seperti orang yang sedang mengalami trauma, bukan dirinya.

Sasuke tak memperlihatkan sesuatu seperti ekspresi terhibur. Malah, helaan napas yang berat terdengar lagi dari pria itu. Hal itu semakin menjelaskan rasa sayang Sasuke terhadapnya. Sakura bergerak dalam rangkulan Sasuke dan menyurukkan wajahnya di lekukan leher pria itu. Ia menghela napas di sana, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dengan rayuan amatirnya yang tampaknya berhasil. Tubuh Sasuke menegang. Dan jika ia tak salah dengar, napas Sasuke baru saja tersentak ketika ia mengecup permukaan kulit di leher pria itu.

"Kau tak tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan." Rangkulan Sasuke di bahunya mengencang.

"Aku cukup dewasa untuk tahu apa yang biasanya dilakukan wanita untuk mengalihkan perhatian pria," Sakura berbicara sambil menempelkan bibirnya di leher Sasuke. "dan kulihat aku cukup berhasil."

Gemuruh tawa yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan oleh Sasuke bercampur dengan ringisan dan erangan setelahnya. Sakura kira Sasuke akan menarik diri dan turun dari tempat tidur. Tapi ternyata pengendalian diri Sasuke yang sudah tersohor bisa menahan pria itu untuk tak melakukan apa-apa selain satu dua kali kecupan di puncak kepalanya. Jika, jika kondisinya berbeda, mustahil pria itu bisa begitu bijaksana seperti ini.

Percikan sinar matahari yang menembus sela-sela gorden mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. Jadi sekarang siang hari dan ia baru menyadarinya. Jika begitu, seharusnya Sasuke sedang bersiap atau sudah berada di gedung kepolisian dan bukannya di tempat tidur sambil merangkulnya seperti ini. Ia senang dengan keadaaan mereka sekarang, tapi tak senang dengan kenyataan bahwa Sasuke harus meliburkan diri agar bisa menjaganya.

"Pergilah ... ," ujarnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

Sasuke memaksanya membalas tatapan pria itu.

"Pergi?"

"Kurasa ini waktunya orang-orang memulai hari." Sakura melemparkan tatapannya pada sekeliling ruangan, dan baru ingat kalau kamar Sasuke tak memiliki jam dinding ataupun jam di atas nakas. "Aku sudah lama ingin bertanya," kata Sakura. "Kau tak punya jam?"

Sasuke kembali tertawa, dan hal itu membuat Sakura terpesona.

"Aku biasanya melihat waktu di ponsel, atau _microwave_. Atau jika aku sedang bekerja di rumah, aku akan melihatnya di laptop." Jelas Sasuke. "Jadi aku punya jam di rumah ini. Hanya saja jamku menempel dengan barang lain. Aku tak memiliki yang hanya jam."

Sakura menatap tak percaya. "Aku tak tahu kau sepelit ini."

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. "Aku punya jam tangan, banyak. Lebih dari yang bisa kau hitung menggunakan jari."

"Dan tukang pamer," sambung Sakura.

"Aku hanya tak suka menempelkan barang-barang di dinding kecuali kamera pengawas." Sasuke mengerutkan dahi dan mengambil ponselnya sendiri dari nakas. Pria itu melihat jam, Sakura yakin. Dan kerutan di dahi Sasuke terlihat semakin dalam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura. "Dan pukul berapa sekarang?"

Sasuke mengecup dahinya lalu turun dari tempat tidur.

"Pukul sepuluh," Sasuke menjawab tanpa menatapnya. Perhatian pria itu sepenuhnya hanya terfokus pada layar ponsel. Tak lama setelah itu Sakura tahu alasannya.

" _Dobe_ , bisa kau minta Hinata menjaga Sakura?"

Sakura menggeleng tak percaya dengan nada perintah dalam suara pria itu ketika menelepon. Naruto bukan salah satu anak buahnya, Demi Tuhan. Dan dalam kondisi seperti ini, kata _tolong_ sangat diperlukan.

Sakura bergeser ke ujung ranjang dan menjangkau ponsel yang berada dalam genggaman Sasuke di depan telinga pria itu. Sasuke terlihat tak terima, tapi Sakura mengabaikannya dan mulai berbicara.

"Ini aku." kata Sakura. "Maksud Sasuke, apa Hinata sedang sibuk?"

" _Ah Sakura_ -chan!" sahut suara ceria dari seberang panggilan. " _Hinata tidak sedang sibuk, ada apa?"_

"Bisa tolong kau katakan padanya untuk menemaniku di rumah Sasuke?"

" _Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"_ Naruto terdengar khawatir.

"Aku hanya ... sedang butuh teman mengobrol." Ia rasa bukan ide bagus mengatakan melalui telepon bahwa ia pingsan tadi malam.

" _Oh ya, aku akan katakan padanya,"_ sahut Naruto tanpa curiga.

"Terima kasih."

Sakura mengembalikan ponsel Sasuke–setelah sambungan terputus–yang menerimanya tanpa komentar apapun. Pria itu masih mengenggam ponsel. Tapi matanya kini terfokus pada Sakura.

"Tampaknya aku memang harus meninggalkanmu sementara dalam perlindungan orang lain."

Sakura kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Ia menahan tawa melihat betapa seriusnya Sasuke saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku bukan pesakitan," komentar Sakura enteng. "Aku hanya ... sedikit sakit. Tapi bukan pesakitan." Ia mengangguk setelahnya.

Sasuke mendekat dan menunduk ke arahnya. Sakura kira pria itu akan mencium bibirnya. Tapi di luar dugaan, Sasuke justru menyurukkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Sakura dan mengecup permukaan kulit di sana, beberapa kali, disertai tiupan yang disengaja. Sasuke berlama-lama dalam prosesnya hingga Sakura tanpa sadar memejamkan mata dan mengikuti gerakan Sasuke ketika pria itu menarik diri.

Seringai Sasuke menyambutnya ketika ia membuka mata. Sakura tercekat dan merasakan wajahnya memerah. Itu sebuah rayuan. Sasuke baru saja membalas dendam padanya. Sakura merengut tak terima.

"Jadi kita impas." Sasuke begerak membuka kancing-kancing pakaiannya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Aku sedang membuka pakaian," sahut Sasuke datar. "Aku tak mungkin mandi dengan pakaian lengkap. Kau bisa melihat tubuhku yang bagus tanpa pelapis pakaian kalau kau mau."

Sakura mau. Tapi ia tak mungkin mengatakannya terus terang. Jadi, ia hanya menutup matanya setelah sebelumnya mendengus keras-keras. Kekehan Sasuke dan suara-suara kain yang berdesir halus membuat Sakura mati-matian untuk tak mengintip di balik bulu matanya.

.

.

.

Setelah meninggalkan Sakura dalam penjagaan Hinata, Sasuke bukannya berkendara menuju kantor kepolisian melainkan satu tempat dimana seseorang yang menghancurkan semuanya berada. Sasuke sudah menelepon petugas penjaga sel tahanan dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengunjungi salah satu tahanan paling berbahaya secara langsung. Ia ingin melakukannya sejak jauh-jauh hari, tapi pekerjaannya tak memungkinkannya untuk melakukan hal lain. Lagipula di waktu-waktu yang tak ia habiskan dengan membenamkan diri di ratusan dokumen, ia memilih –jauh lebih penting –yang paling penting berada di dekat Sakura dibanding hal lainnya.

Tapi ini tak bisa ditunda lebih lama lagi, pikirnya muram.

Ia berhenti di parkiran dan memasuki gedung berwarna hijau tua kusam dengan langkah panjang dan tegas. Para penjaga memberi hormat ketika dia masuk. Satu penjaga yang sudah ia telepon sebelumnya mengangsurkan buku kunjungan untuk ia tanda tangani sebelum mengantarnya ke sebuah ruangan tertutup dengan kamera CCTV yang menyala dua puluh empat jam.

Mengangguk sekali, ia membiarkan penjaga tersebut keluar dari ruangan sementara ia menunggu orang yang sangat ingin ia temui.

Hanya beberapa menit, tak sampai lima menit, tiga penjaga berbadan besar masuk sambil mengiringi satu orang berbadan kurus dan berwajah sepolos anak kecil. Sasuke melipat lengannya di depan dada dengan mata yang tak satu kalipun terlepas dari orang yang kini duduk di hadapannya di seberang meja.

Para penjaga sudah keluar sejak tadi. Tapi Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengawasi terlebih dahulu orang di hadapannya, begitupun yang dilakukan orang itu.

Sasori, terlihat seperti tak sedang berada di sel tahanan. Penampilan pria itu nyaris sama rapinya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, hanya lebih kasar. Bakal janggut terlihat mulai menciptakan titik-titik gelap di permukaan rahangnya. Tentu saja, sepenting apapun penampilan bagi seseorang, penjara bukanlah tempat yang bisa mempertahankannya.

"Jadi, akhirnya kau datang." Seringai Sasori menghapus tanpa sisa semua kepolosan yang ia tampilkan sebelumnya. Tatapan mata itu terlihat cerdas dan penuh perhitungan. Namun disaat bersamaan, penuh dengan kegilaan dan sama sekali jauh dari kesan manusiawi. Kedua lengan Sasori diborgol di belakang tubuhnya. Menyatu dengan kursi yang ia tempati.

Sasuke menggerakkan lengannya dan memperlihatkan sebuah kunci kecil, kunci borgol yang mengikat Sasori yang tadi ia minta dari penjaga yang langsung tahu keinginannya. Begitulah nasib menjadi tahanan. Sebagian besar orang –termasuk penjaga menganggap hukuman kurungan tak cukup untuk membalas kejahatan besar. Kenyataan bahwa Sasuke seolah memiliki dendam pribadi dengan salah satu tahanan besar, membuat para penjaga seolah menutup mata. Lagipula Sasuke tahu aturannya. Tak akan ada yang terbunuh di antara mereka.

Mata pria berambut merah itu berkilat dengan keinginan perburuan dan pemangsaan besar-besaran. Sasori jelas sedang berada di atas angin dan memiliki kepercayaan yang luar biasa tinggi terhadap kekuatannya sendiri. Sasuke memang membutuhkan hal itu.

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan ke belakang Sasori, lalu membuka borgol yang mengikat lengan pria itu. Sasori memutar-mutar pergelangan tangannya sementara Sasuke kembali menempatkan diri di kursinya setelah melempar borgol ke ujung ruangan di sebelah pintu.

"Selamat atas kebebasan sementaramu," walaupun suaranya terdengar santai, mata Sasuke menunjukkan bahwa ia ingin sekali mematahkan lengan itu. Alih-alih melakukannya, ia malah menempatkan dirinya dengan posisi santai dan nyaris setenang para pemangsa.

Tapi kelihatannya Sasori tak menyadari hal itu. Sasori belum mengetahui dengan siapa sebenarnya ia sedang berhadapan kini. Sasuke sedang tak dalam kondisi dimana orang yang paling ia sayang berada dalam bahaya besar. Ia sedang bekerja sendiri sekarang, dan bukan sebagai orang kepolisian. Ia sedang menkonfrontasi sebagai seseorang yang harus membalaskan sesuatu.

Seringaian Sasori tampak memuakkan. "Terima kasih?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. "Jangan sungkan."

"Aku kira ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Sasori memulai dengan nada suara bersekongkol.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya sekali. "Tidak juga," jawabnya. "aku hanya sedang banyak waktu luang saja."

"Bagaimana kabar Sakura?"

Tubuh Sasuke menegang, dan hal itu tertangkap di mata Sasori. Pria berambut merah itu terkekeh tanpa belas kasih. Suaranya terdengar berpuas diri. Sebelumnya Sasuke hanya berniat memberi satu dua pukulan tak berarti. Kini ia menatap seringaian Sasori dengan jijik dan membayangkan mematahkan satu dua gigi.

"Dia baik-baik saja," kata Sasuke dengan suara kian dalam. "Dia terlihat bersemangat seperti biasanya."

"Apa dia mengingatku sekali-kali?" raut Sasori kini terlihat penuh harap. "Tentu ia akan mengingatku. Aku sulit dilupakan."

Sasuke bergerak secepat kilat dan mendorong meja hingga Sasori ikut terdorong ke belakang dan terjatuh. Sasuke memutari meja yang terguling dan merampas kerah baju Sasori hingga pria itu dengan terpaksa berdiri, lalu melepaskannya.

Sasuke mundur dua langkah dan kembali bersikap setenang sebelum ia menendang meja.

"Majulah," kata Sasuke. "Serang aku dan kita lihat, apa kau hanya bisa menyakiti para perempuan yang tak memiliki tenaga sebanding denganmu."

Sasori menyerang cepat dan membabi buta. Gerakannya mematikan dan jelas penuh niat untuk membunuh. Sasuke membalas serangan itu dengan tenang dan segesit para pasukan terlatih. Ia menyerang balik Sasori dengan lengan kanannya, dan lengan kirinya. Kekuatan dua lengannya membuat Sasori tampak kaget.

Sasuke mundur dan kini balas menyeringai.

"Bukan hanya kau yang bisa menggunakan dua lengan dengan sama baiknya."

Sasori maju dan menggerakkan kepalannya pada hidung Sasuke, tapi gagal mengenainya. Sementara Sasuke tak mendapat satu pukulanpun, beberapa lebam keunguan telah menghiasi wajah Sasori. termasuk sekeliling mata kanannya. Tapi belum ada gigi yang patah, kata suara kejam dalam benak Sasuke.

Ayunan kaki, dan Sasuke mengelak. Tapi ia terlambat mengelak dari satu pukulan yang mengenai rahangnya. Sasuke hampir mengumpat. Sekarang Sakura akan mempertanyakan hal ini. Ia tak ingin bermain-main lagi. Jadi ia memberi satu pukulan telak yang mematahkan hidung Sasori. Dan satu lagi pukulan telak yang –mungkin mematahkan beberapa gigi bagian depan pria berambut merah itu.

Sasori tampak marah sekarang, tapi tak memiliki kesempatan untuk melayangkan tinjunya begitu satu tungkai Sasuke terangkat dan menerjangnya hingga terbanting di semen yang dingin. Sasuke bergerak cepat mengambil borgol yang tadi ia lempar di sebelah pintu dan kembali memasangkannya di pergelangan tangan Sasori.

Penjaga masuk bersamaan dengan itu.

Tiga penjaga berbadan besar yang sama dengan yang mengantar Sasori ke ruangan ini tadi menatap datar seolah tak sedang terjadi apa-apa di ruangan ini.

"Aku akan menuntut hal ini!" teriak Sasori sambil meludahkan darah dan giginya yang lepas. Jumlahnya tiga, hitung Sasuke puas.

Sasuke memasang raut datar dan mengamati dua penjaga yang membantu Sasori untuk berdiri.

"Aku akan menuntut penganiayaan ini," teriak Sasori seperti bayi. Sasuke tak habis pikir darimana datangnya orang seperti Sasori yang begitu sadar dengan kejahatan yang ia lakukan dan menikmatinya. Sasori bukanlah orang yang harus disembuhkan dari sebuah penyakit. Sasori adalah penyakit itu sendiri.

"Apa kau mungkin perlu pengacara?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Pengacara untuk apa, _capt_?" satu penjaga yang sedang tak memegangi Sasori menanggapi dengan serius. "Apa ada yang terjadi di sini? Kami tak melihat apapun." Sasori tampak tak percaya, dan mulai meronta serta berteriak. Tak ada satu orang pun yang berpihak padanya di tempat ini.

"Mungkin kalian bisa mengecek CCTV?" sahut Sasuke.

"CCTV sedang diperbaiki," tanggap penjaga itu lagi sambil memberinya tatapan penuh arti.

Sasuke mengangguk dan memberikan tatapan terkejamnya pada Sasori. "Sayang sekali, bukan?" katanya. "Kau mungkin hanya akan membusuk di sini."

"Aku akan memburumu begitu aku berhasil keluar dari sini," geram Sasori.

Sasuke mengangguk sekali dan menatap para penjaga satu per satu. "Kalian dengar itu? dia sudah merencanakan tentang melarikan diri."

"Kami akan mengatakan pada jaksa untuk menambah jumlah tuntutan," sahut salah satu penjaga yang memegangi Sasori.

"Jadi aku tunggu kedatanganmu," kata Sasuke dingin dan keluar dari ruangan.

Kenyataan sebenarnya adalah, Sasori tak akan pernah keluar dari penjara. Ia telah dikenakan pasal berlapis mengenai penculikan, penganiayaan, pemerkosaan, dan pembunuhan puluhan orang yang baru ditemukan mayatnya kemarin lalu, terkubur di sekeliling bangunan tempat Sakura dan Kiba disekap. Berita yang sama sekali belum diketahui siapapun selain para detektif dan tim forensik. Beberapa kejahatan lain seperti pembunuhan hewan peliharaan juga ditambahkan dalam daftar panjang tersebut.

Tidak, Sasori tak akan pernah keluar dari penjara. Ia akan tetap berada dalam kurungan dan akan terus berada di sana hingga ia berpikir bahwa kematian lebih baik daripada kenyataan itu. Sasuke tak akan mengatakan hal itu pada Sakura, belum. Karena Sakura terlalu penyayang untuk mengetahui betapa kejamnya hukum bekerja. Betapa kejamnya dunia yang ia tempati ini. Sakura selalu bisa membenci, tapi tak pernah benar-benar menginginkan penderitaan dan kematian seseorang. Bahkan walaupun orang itu pantas mendapatkannya.

Sekarang Sasuke harus memikirkan berbagai alasan sebab dari lebam di bawah rahangnya.

.

.

.

Ketenangan sesungguhnya hanya bisa ia dapatkan begitu ia mengobrol dengan seseorang. Hinata telah menemaninya hampir sepanjang hari, dan Ino menyusul di setengah hari itu. Sasuke mengiriminya pesan singkat hampir setiap satu jam sekali dan membuatnya senang sekaligus jengkel. Sasuke jelas memiliki keahlian untuk membuat orang-orang tampak lemah di hadapannya. Tapi di sisi lain, hati Sakura begitu berbunga dengan perhatian aneh yang diberikan pria itu padanya.

Orangtua Sasuke menelepon siang itu dan mengatakan bahwa mereka sedang bersama dengan orangtuanya sekarang ini. Sakura tidak tahu apa rencana mereka dan apa yang mereka pikirkan hingga bersedia mengunjungi kota lain untuk saling bertemu. Tapi ia curiga bahwa hal itu berkaitan dengan perkataan Sasuke tentang lamaran itu. Ibunya pasti telah menelepon ibu Sasuke dan mulai menggosipkan hal itu. Kedua keluarga yang sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal di tempat berjauhan sepertinya memutuskan bahwa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu kembali dan membicarakan hubungan anak-anak mereka.

Oh Tuhan.

"Jadi akhirnya kalian memutuskan untuk keluar dari jalur aman?" Suara Ino membuyarkan lamunannya. Sakura memandang bingung pada awalnya, sebelum ia mendapati raut-raut penasaran dan senyum nakal dari Ino dan Hinata.

Sakura memutar bola matanya dan mencari benda terdekat untuk melempar mereka. Dua bantalan sofa melayang secara bersamaan. Infus yang tadi pagi masih terpasang di pergelangan tangannya telah dilepaskan oleh dokter yang datang berkunjung tengah hari tadi. Ia juga telah menelan banyak sekali makanan hingga ia rasa ia telah memenuhi jatah makannya untuk setahun penuh. Karena itu, ia telah memiliki cukup banyak tenaga untuk mulai melempari orang-orang usil ini.

Mereka sedang bersantai di sofa-sofa besar di ruang utama kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke belum pulang, dan mungkin akan terlambat pulang. Begitu pesan yang terakhir pria itu kirimkan pukul enam sore tadi, hampir dua jam yang lalu. Sakura sudah merindukan pria itu, dan anehnya ia tak merasa bahwa hal itu konyol. Merindukan Sasuke jauh terasa lebih wajar dibanding apapun di dunia ini.

"Tapi sepertinya mereka belum mengalami kemajuan apa-apa, Ino." Hinata yang biasanya tenang ikut menggoda. Satu bantal lagi melayang.

"Seolah-olah kalian sudah lebih berpengalaman," sindir Sakura dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya di sofa besar yang ia tempati. Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk menempati masing-masing satu sofa besar. Tapi hanya Sakura yang berani berbaring di tempat itu. Ino dan Hinata tampaknya masih cukup segan untuk tak terlalu bebas di rumah ini. Sakura jadi merasa tak tahu malu dan kembali duduk. Apa yang ia lakukan menimbulkan kekeh menggoda dari dua temannya itu.

"Jangan sungkan, Sakura," kata Ino, mengulum senyum. "kau nyonya rumah ini."

Sakura mengibaskan satu lengannya, dan menyipitkan mata. "Jadi kalian sudah?"

Dua pasang mata menatapnya bosan. "Belum."

Sakura terbahak dan melemparkan tatapan meremehkan. "Dasar perawan-perawan aneh!"

"Kalau aku tak salah menafsirkan sikapmu, Sakura." Hinata menanggapi. "Kau juga menjadi salah satunya."

Sakura menanggapinya dengan satu kedikan bahu. "Aku tak bisa membantahnya. Lagipula Sasuke jauh lebih kolot dari yang kalian pikirkan. Dari yang semua orang pikirkan." Ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak tersenyum setelahnya.

Terdengar dengusan dari arah Ino. "Setelah semua yang terjadi?" Ino tampak tak percaya. "Seharusnya setelah terlepas dari bahaya, dan pemeran utama wanita mengalami semacam kegilaan sesaat," Sakura mengerling jengkel mendengar hal itu. "pemeran utama pria akan memberikan pelukan menenangkan, dan sedikit elusan-elusan samar yang berkembang, berkembang menjadi yah.. kecupan-kecupan. Lalu berujung pada malam penuh gairah yang ... ,"

Dua bantal dilemparkan ke arah yang sama.

"Hei!" seru Ino tak terima.

"Kau membuatku merinding!" cecar Sakura.

Hinata menggeleng tak percaya. "Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi aku mulai membayangkannya."

"Hinata!" Tawa Ino mengiringi seruan putus asa Sakura. "Aku benar-benar tak percaya kita harus membicarakan hal ini," tambahnya malu sendiri.

"Memangnya kau tak menginginkan hal itu?" tanya Ino sambil lalu.

"Tentu saja aku menginginkannya!" Sakura berdiri dan berseru lagi. "Dengan pria seperti Sasuke yang memelukku, tak mungkin aku tak menginginkannya. Aku bahkan takut kalau-kalau aku sudah benar-benar gila karena beberapa kali berniat untuk melemparkan diri padanya dan..."

"Kurasa aku perlu menelepon Sai untuk menjemputku sekarang." Ino tiba-tiba saja berdiri.

"Aku juga," Hinata bahkan sudah menggenggam ponsel pintarnya. "harus menelepon naruto."

Sakura merasakan perasaan tidak enak. Ia berbalik dan tidak bisa tidak mengerang mendapati Sasuke berada di sana. Lengkap dengan satu alis terangkat tinggi dan satu seringai puas. Tapi ia berjalan maju mendapati ada yang aneh pada ujung rahang pria itu. Ketika ia sudah cukup dekat untuk menyentuh Sasuke, ia tahu bahwa jejak keunguan samar itu adalah lebam yang jelas berasal dari hantaman lumayan kuat.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura dan menyentuh lebam itu. Sasuke meringis pelan, dan segera menutupinya dengan deheman. Tapi Sakura sudah cukup mendengar.

"Aku perlu mandi." Sasuke memberi satu anggukan untuk Ino dan Hinata, lalu segera melangkah menjauh, ke arah kamarnya sendiri.

Sakura mengikuti.

"Sampai jumpa besok Sakura," sahut Ino dari belakangnya. Sakura berbalik dan melempar tatapan jengkel pada Ino dan Hinata yang sedang terkikik sebelum meneruskan langkahnya mengikuti Sasuke ke kamar.

Ia baru saja menutup pintu kamar ketika satu lengan kuat menariknya ke dalam sebuah dekapan hangat familiar. Sakura menghela napas dan membalas dekapan itu. Lihat, ia sudah benar-benar tak bisa menolak apapun yang dilakukan Sasuke terhadapnya. Hal seperti ini sudah menjadi semacam rutinitas yang menyenangkan. Sangat menyenangkan.

Tapi ia perlu menanyakan sesuatu.

Jadi ia menjauhkan lengannya dari Sasuke dan memaksa pria itu membalas tatapannya.

Lengan Sasuke yang mendekapnya bergerak turun dan berakhir tepat di atas pinggulnya. Napas Sakura tersentak tajam begitu Sasuke menariknya semakin dekat hingga tubuh mereka menempel ketat. Ia merasakannya. Ia merasakan Sasuke yang sedang bergairah, dan itu membuatnya tanpa sadar terengah. Ia menginginkan Sasuke, sama besarnya dengan keinginan pria itu terhadapnya. Hanya butuh sedikit gerakan, dan Sakura yakin mereka akan berakhir di tempat tidur.

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja melepas dekapannya dan mundur dua langkah.

"Oh, Ya Tuhan!" Pria itu berjalan menjauh dan menempatkan dirinya di ujung tempat tidur. "Jika ada yang masih bisa berpikiran jernih di antara kita, Sakura. Itu seharusnya kau."

Sakura memberengut dan berkacak pinggang. "Kau yang terkenal memiliki pengendalian diri kuat, bukan aku."

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu apa yang sedang kau hadapi," ujar Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya dimana masalahnya?" tanya Sakura. "Kita berdua sama-sama dewasa dan saling menginginkan. Semua orang tahu kita saling menyukai. Dan aku tak pernah menyukai satu priapun sebesar aku menyukaimu."

Sakura terdiam setelah pengakuannya. Ini aneh. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia menjadi begitu tergesa-gesa dan seperti bukan dirinya? Ia biasanya selalu bersikap defensif ketika Sasuke begitu frontal dan agresif terhadap hal-hal seperti ini. Sejak kapan ia menjadi perayu seperti ini?

Sasuke benar. Ia seharusnya berpikiran jernih dan menghentikan Sasuke, bukannya mendorong pria itu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih. Tapi Sasuke tak pernah lagi menciumnya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Pria itu hanya memberikannya kecupan-kecupan kilat seringan bulu dan lalu menjauh. Barangkali itulah yang kini membuatnya frustrasi dan tak bisa berhenti membayangkan untuk menyentuh pria itu. Ditambah percakapannya dengan Ino dan Hinata.

"Hati-hati Sakura, atau aku akan mulai berpikir bahwa kau ingin aku membawamu ke tempat tidur," peringat Sasuke kaku.

Oh ya, tentu. Aku setengah mati ingin kau melakukannya. Sakura menggeleng seraya berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau satu ciuman saja?" Sakura mengabaikan tatapan tidak percaya Sasuke dan menempatkan dirinya di pangkuan pria itu sebelum menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Saat bibir mereka bersentuhan, mereka sama-sama terdiam. Bibir Sasuke terasa hangat dan tegas. Sakura memegangi rahang Sasuke dengan lembut dan mulai menggerakkan bibirnya. Rasanya luar biasa. Ini adalah kali pertama ia memulai rayuan seperti ini, dan Sasuke tampaknya tak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Sakura mengecap samar-samar sisa kopi yang tertinggal di bibir Sasuke, dan mengakui bahwa hal itu menambah hasratnya untuk bertindak lebih berani. Kopi dan Sasuke adalah perpaduan yang berbahaya, khusus untuknya. Ia menyapukan lidahnya di bibir Sasuke dan merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak keras di balik rongga dadanya. Sasuke sendiri belum melakukan gerakan berarti, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar sentuhan ringan. Seolah-olah pria itu takut Sakura akan mundur jika ia melakukannya.

Tapi Sakura tetap mundur dan tak bisa menahan wajahnya untuk memerah.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam. "Beritahu aku," pintanya dengan suara seolah sedang bercakap-cakap biasa. "apa kau hanya menyukaiku sangat banyak?"

"Ya." Sakura menjawab linglung. Ia masih mencoba mengendalikan dirinya untuk tak semakin salah tingkah.

"Sama seperti rasa sukamu dengan pekerjaanmu sebagai reporter?"

"Aku tentu saja lebih menyukaimu." Sakura tersinggung mendengarnya. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa membandingkan dirimu dengan hal itu?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Karena hanya itu yang bisa kusimpulkan tentang _rasa sukamu yang besar._ "

Sakura hampir melompat turun dari pangkuan Sasuke, tapi pria itu menahan pinggangnya untuk tak bergerak menjauh.

"Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau dengar dariku?" Sakura tahu apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan oleh Sasuke, tapi ia tak akan mengakuinya begitu saja. Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi Sasuke setelah mengatakan hal itu. Ia belum mempersiapkan diri.

Lengan Sasuke yang melingkari pinggangnya terasa kuat. Tapi pria itu terlihat jauh lebih santai setiap detiknya. Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan tenang yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri yang merasa selemah bayi jika berada di dekat Sasuke.

"Aku lebih suka menggunakan kata _suka_ dibanding kata lainnya," ungkap Sakura lemah.

Sasuke mengangguk dan mendekatkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Sakura yang sebelah kanan, mengecupnya dan dengan sengaja menggerakkan bibirnya di sana. Sakura tak tahu sejak kapan Sasuke begitu hapal tempat paling sensitif di tubuhnya itu, dan dengan sengaja menggunakan hal itu untuk membuatnya berbicara.

"Kata lain seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke di lehernya. Satu lengan Sasuke yang tadi berada di pinggangnya bergerak ke atas dan menarik kepalanya agar menengadah dan memperlihatkan jenjang lehernya dengan lebih jelas. Napas Sakura kembali terengah dan beberapa kali tersentak ketika Sasuke menggigit pelan permukaan kulitnya.

Ini tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja.

Sakura memegangi rahang Sasuke dan mengelak dari serangan lain yang akan dilakukan pria itu. Ia menghela napas dan menyerah.

"Aku cinta padamu," ungkap Sakura setelah mereka berhasil saling menatap. "jadi aku ingin kau jujur darimana lebam itu berasal."

"Bisa kita menunda pembicaraan tentang lebamku dan biarkan aku mengungkapkan perasaanku juga?" tawar Sasuke.

Sakura menyipitkan mata, tapi ia menjawab, "Ya," –dengan tegas.

Sasuke mengangguk puas. "Karena aku sudah ditelepon dua ayah kolot yang setengah mengancam akan memisahkan kita sebelum menikah jika aku melakukan sesuatu padamu," kali ini Sasuke mencium Sakura dan tekanan bibirnya lebih kuat dari ciuman Sakura yang malu-malu. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya sehingga bibir mereka bertaut dengan sempurna. Sasuke mencium Sakura dengan pelan, sabar dan tak terburu-buru, hingga Sakura dengan patuh membuka mulutnya untuk menerima yang lebih banyak, lebih banyak lagi dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajah mereka. "Seolah-olah mereka akan mengetahuinya saja."

"Hah?" tanggap Sakura bingung. Apa sebenarnya yang sedang dikatakan Sasuke? Pria itu seharusnya tutup mulut dan menciumnya saja. Tapi lalu kalimat Sasuke sebelum menciumnya mulai meresap dan membuatnya matanya terbelalak tidak percaya.

"Ayahku meneleponmu?"

Sasuke mengangguk sekali. "Dan ayahku."

"Dan apa tepatnya yang mereka katakan?"

"Singkatnya, mereka ingin kita cepat menikah dan memberi mereka cucu." Sasuke mendengus. "Tapi mereka tak ingin cucu mereka lahir lebih cepat dari seharusnya."

Sakura menyandarkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke, dan terbahak. "Sangat teliti," katanya.

"Seolah-olah kegiatan itu akan langsung menciptakan bayi." Sasuke baru akan menciumnya lagi ketika Sakura melompat turun dari pangkuan pria itu dan menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada.

"Astaga! Jadi pikiran jernih sudah kembali." Sasuke mendengus sambil berdiri, lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. "Salahku karena jatuh cinta pada wanita rumit seperti ini," gerutuannya berlanjut.

"Kau belum membalas perkataanku," protes Sakura tepat ketika Sasuke melangkah di pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku baru saja mengatakannya," Sasuke menyandarkan satu bahunya di bingkai pintu. Menghela napas karena melihat Sakura yang masih terlihat menunggu.

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang akan aku katakan. Tapi aku akan mengatakannya walaupun aku sudah tahu kalau kau tahu apa itu. Sesuatu yang sudah sama-sama kita ketahui walau tetap saja aku harus memberitahumu apa yang sudah kau ketahui ... ,"

"Sasuke!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Potong Sasuke. "Bukan suka yang sangat besar, tapi cinta. Kau tahu betapa pentingnya kalimat itu untuk orang-orang yang penuh kehati-hatian seperti kita. Jadi jangan coba-coba kau untuk meninggalkanku."

"Kau jadi cerewet sekali," keluh Sakura. "Benar-benar tak terduga." Tapi ia sendiri hampir melompat-lompat bahagia setelah mendengar hal itu.

Sasuke menggeleng dan meneruskan kalimatnya. "Jangan meninggalkanku, dan jangan menolakku lagi di lain waktu. Dan sekali lagi kau memintaku menciummu, hal itu tak akan lagi hanya selesai sampai di sana."

"Aku mengerti, _capt_!" seru Sakura, sambil berdiri dengan tubuh ditegap-tegapkan.

"Sekarang aku mau mandi air dingin," Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya dari dalam. "mandi air dingin hingga tubuhku membeku!" teriaknya dari dalam.

Sakura mengulum senyum, kemudian bingung harus melakukan apa. Jadi ia melompat, melompat, dan melompat. Seperti apa yang ingin ia lakukan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Ternyata menemui psikiater tidak semenakutkan seperti yang ia bayangkan selama ini.

Pada awalnya Sakura merasa sangat keberatan dan was-was. Jadwal pertemuan dua kali seminggu membuatnya seolah tercekik. Tapi, itu sebelum ia menjalaninya. Setelah pertemuan pertama yang ditemani Sasuke, ia memutuskan bahwa psikiaternya, wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di usia yang tidak muda lagi –Senju Tsunade, benar-benar orang yang menyenangkan.

Pertemun kedua, Sakura membujuk Sasuke dengan susah payah untuk tak menemaninya lagi. Lagipula dokter Tsunade, begitu dokter itu ingin dipanggil, mengatakan bahwa trauma yang dialami Sakura tidak terlalu parah. Tentu saja, itu dikarenakan orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang begitu penuh kasih sayang dan terus menemaninya di saat-saat tersulit.

Tidak terlalu parah, dan Sakura meminta dokter Tsunade untuk tak memberitahu bahwa beberapa terapi selanjutnya sesekali membuat Sakura hampir pingsan. Mengingat Sasori dan semua yang sudah terjadi adalah yang terberat dari semuanya, tapi ia dapat melaluinya dengan cukup baik.

Masalahnya, Sasuke pasti akan mendatangi Sasori lagi jika mengetahui hal itu, seperti yang diakui pria itu saat menceritakan lebam di bawah rahangnya waktu itu. Sakura tak ingin Sasuke melakukannya. Ia khawatir bahwa sedikit saja kesalahan dan Sasuke bisa saja terluka. Ia sangat tahu betapa berbahayanya Sasori. Walau Sasuke juga tak bisa dikatakan lemah.

Ia hanya tak ingin orang-orang terluka karenanya lagi.

Pada pertemuan keenam, dokter Tsunade membuat jadwal baru dan menjadikan dua kali seminggu menjadi satu kali seminggu. Hal itu disambut sorakan Ino dan Hinata, serta satu senyuman jarang Sasuke yang memesona dan mendebarkan.

Semuanya baik-baik saja, dan semakin baik setiap harinya.

Kebahagiaan itu lengkap pada minggu ketujuh saat Kiba membuka mata dan sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Ketika itu, nenek Chiyo datang dan menangis seraya meminta maaf atas semua kesalahan yang sama sekali tidak ia perbuat. Nenek Chiyo merasa bersalah atas semua yang telah dilakukan cucunya –Sasori, khususnya kepada orang yang telah dianggapnya sebagai cucu keduanya, Kiba.

Barangkali tangisan nenek Chiyo yang terdengar pilu membuat Kiba berusaha lebih keras untuk bangun. Tampaknya memang benar bahwa orang yang sedang koma bisa mendengar sekitarnya walau tak bisa meresponnya.

Ketika Sakura tiba di ruangan Kiba, terlihat senyuman lembut Kiba yang secara mengejutkan dapat menenangkan semua orang yang merasa bersalah. Termasuk dirinya.

Orangtua Kiba keluar dari ruangan, beserta nenek Chiyo yang masih meneteskan airmata.

Sakura mendekat, menangis sekaligus tersenyum di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Selamat datang kembali," katanya lirih.

Kiba memberinya satu senyuman menenangkan. "Hei, rekan."

Dan seolah Sakura memiliki banyak jantung di balik rongga dadanya, satu yang sempat terhenti begitu Kiba koma mulai berdetak kembali hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan gugup. Ini hanya sebentar." Suara Sai terdengar seperti candaan, bukannya menenangkan bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke seharusnya tak perlu merasa segugup ini, tapi itulah yang terjadi. Raut wajahnya bisa diatur demikian datar, tapi tak ada yang bisa ia tipu ketika orang-orang menatap matanya. Ia meremas ujung tuksedonya, dan jari kakinya melengkung di balik sepatunya yang mengkilap. Ini memang menyedihkan. Ia telah menghadapi banyak sekali hari-hari berbahaya sebagai detektif. Ia sering menginterogasi orang-orang penting yang terkait kasus kriminal, namun tak satu kasuspun yang membuatnya segugup ini.

Ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Ia berdiri di bawah sebuah anyaman berbentuk pintu yang terbuat dari rotan dan dihiasi bunga-bunga berwarna lembut. _Garden party_ , kesepakatan yang dibuatnya dan Sakura yang tak menginginkan pesta pernikahan serupa sirkus dengan ribuan tamu undangan. Mereka ingin mengundang keluarga dan teman terdekat saja pada awalnya. Tapi sepertinya para orangtua memutuskan untuk menambah tamu undangan lima kali lipat dari jumlah sebelumnya.

Orang-orang kepolisian beserta rekan-rekan Sakura dari kantor berita juga datang dan mengubah acara menjadi serupa dengan pernikahan keluarga kerajaan. Taman yang dijadikan lokasi pernikahan mereka nyaris penuh sesak dan mengundang perhatian lebih banyak orang.

Sai dan Naruto seharusnya mendukung Sasuke. Tapi Sai hanya terus-terusan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuatnya bertambah gugup, sementara Naruto sendiri terlihat lebih gugup dari pengantin prianya.

Mereka berdua sama sekali tak bisa diandalkan.

Lalu Kiba menghampirinya dan memberinya tepukan di bahu. Pria yang diam-diam pernah membuat Sasuke cemburu itu, dan akan terus begitu, terlihat semakin baik setiap harinya. Tubuhnya yang kurus di awal-awal setelah terbangun dari koma waktu itu, mulai kembali seperti semula. Wajahnya terlihat bercahaya dan penuh dengan senyuman ceria. Sasuke masih merasakan setitik kecemburuan pada pria ini, tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Sakura sendiri telah menganggap Kiba sebagai anggota keluarganya.

Asalkan Sakura bahagia, ia bisa menahan apa saja. Lagipula, dari sudut manapun ia memandangnya, Kiba tak memiliki perasaan lebih dari kasih sayang antar sahabat terhadap Sakura. Ia tahu bahwa kecemburuannya tak beralasan, dan Kiba –setelah semuanya, pantas diperlakukan dengan baik.

"Jangan gugup," Sasuke akui, perkataan Kiba bahkan lebih tulus dari Sai. Kiba memang ingin ia lebih tenang. Sebaliknya Sai, jelas-jelas bersenang-senang karena penderitaannya.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali?" Naruto yang juga tak bisa membantu mulai bergerak-gerak hiperaktif dan terus-menerus melirik gelisah kesana kemari.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan lebih memilih untuk menatap ibunya dan ibu Sakura yang terus-menerus tersenyum sejak tadi. Sedangkan ayahnya tetap memasang raut datar dan tak tertebak, tepat seperti pembawaannya sehari-hari.

"Apa mungkin Sakura berubah pikiran dan tak mau menikah denganmu?" tanya si kejam Sai. "Itu akan sangat menghebohkan."

"Apa itu mungkin?" timpal Naruto serius. Wajahnya pucat. "Seseorang bisa membatalkan pernikahan begitu saja dan meninggalkan mempelai pria, begitu saja?" suara Naruto seolah tercekik di ujung kalimat.

"Itu bisa saja terjadi," sahut Sai, tampak bersenang-senang.

Sementara Sasuke bertambah gugup, Naruto kembali berseru.

"Demi Tuhan!"

Suara alunan musik pernikahan mulai dimainkan, dan semua orang menatap ke arah dimana mobil yang membawa mempelai wanita akan berhenti.

Dua mobil memang sudah tiba, dan baru saja berhenti.

"Mereka sudah tiba," gumam Kiba.

Hinata dan Ino yang bergaun putih keluar dari mobil yang berada di depan. Mereka membawa keranjang-keranjang berisi bunga-bunga berwarna putih. Sasuke mendengar Naruto bergumam cantik dengan cukup keras, dan Sai berdehem pelan. Kiba sendiri memutuskan untuk bergabung di barisan para tamu.

Lalu ayah Sakura keluar dari mobil yang di belakang, memutarinya dan membantu wanita yang Sasuke anggap paling cantik untuk melangkah keluar dari mobil.

Gaun Sakura berwarna putih. Hanya sepanjang lutut di bagian depan, dan panjang hingga menyeret di tanah pada bagian belakang. Rambut Sakura diikal dan disanggul sebagian, dengan sisanya dibiarkan mengurai dengan indah hingga ke bahunya. Di satu tangannya, Sakura menggenggam sebuket bunga-bunga putih cantik yang menyempurnakan penampilannya, dan tangan lain menggandeng lengan sang ayah.

Seolah semua orang menghilang dari tempat itu dan menyisakan mereka berdua, Sasuke menatap mata Sakura yang berkaca dan menyadari bahwa ia telah mendapatkan semuanya. Kehidupannya akan terasa lebih lengkap mulai hari ini.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Selesai, benar-benar selesai. Maaf karena lama sekali update-nya. Kalian harus tahu kalau saya selalu bermasalah di chap akhir. Bikin chap akhir itu sulit banget.

Terima kasih buat yang terus menunggu, terus review, terus baca, favorite, alert. Yang terus meneror lewat Sosmed hihi.

Dan buat **Ayuni Ceries:** Ide Sasuke yang 'sedikit menyiksa' Sasori itu dari kamu lho. _That's brilliant!_ Karena saya memang merasa ada yang kurang sebelumnya (banyak sebenernya). Lalu review kamu masuk dan memberikan pencerahan. _Thanks a lot._

 **Di bawah ini ada Questions dan Answers karena saya ga bisa balas review-nya satu-satu.**

 **Dibaca ya...**

 **Q: Penempatan reporter di kepolisian memang ada?**

A: Penempatan reporter di kepolisian itu aku ambil dari peraturan di Korea Selatan. Drama-drama mereka banyak yang menunjukkan hal itu. Pinocchio yang paling mencolok. Dan aku ada sok kenal #eh dengan orang asli situ, dia juga bilang kalau reporter memang disediakan tempatnya di kepolisian sana. Biasanya isinya, anak-anak magang yang baru diterima di kantor berita. Mereka ga berteman dengan polisi. Hanya saling toleransi aja. Selebihnya, reporter tetap harus usaha sepintar-pintarnya untuk cari berita.

 **Q: Emang ada kerjasama antar reporter dan kepolisian?**

A: Ada. Lagi-lagi sumbernya orang luar sana. Aku punya temen orang Eropa sana #beneran. Kebetulan kakakknya polisi di sana. Kerjasama antar reporter sama polisi, detektif atau semacamnya memang bisa aja terjadi dalam situasi tertentu. Malah sering terjadi. Salah satunya ketika si Reporter secara sengaja ato ga sengaja nemuin bukti lebih banyak, atau secara ga sengaja terhubung dengan suatu kejadian, maka mereka bisa mengajukan semacam kerjasama untuk ikut dalam penyelidikan.

 **Q: Apa ini bakal ada epilog-nya ato sequel?**

A: Jelas enggak. Alasannya gampang. Bosan sayanya #ditendang

 **Q: Apa sesudah ini bakal buat FF dengan genre serupa?**

A: Jelas. Saya bahkan sudah buat kerangkanya *niat banget* Peran Sasuke bahkan sudah pernah saya singgung di FB.

Jadi semoga lebih rame dari Save Her, dan lebih baik lagi penulisan sayanya -_-

Saya tahu cerita ini masih banyak kekurangan *banyak banget, jadi saya perlu minta maaf untuk semua kekurangan dan kesalahan itu. Apalah saya, cuma author abal-abal *ga pe de mode on*

Terima kasih sekali lagi, dan apa kalian masih bersedia kasih saya review di chap terakhir ini? Saya selalu menunggu.

 _Lots of love._ Gyuya0206.


End file.
